Fire Emblem Hearts
by The Celestial Sky Dragon
Summary: Kazuki was a normal boy. That is until he had an Awakening. Dreams of two young people, along with the voice of a girl he's never met are constantly on his mind. Now as one of the Keyblade's Chosen, he must fight the darkness that threatens to swallow Ylisse whole. But who is he really? Who's the man in the cloak? And who's the girl he alluded too? Will he be able to save them all?
1. Xenologue: Dive to the Heart

Fire Emblem Hearts

Chapter 0

Dive to the Heart

A soft groan escaped his lips, as he slowly stirred awake. He felt a sharp pain cut through his head, as if a knife had pierced his brain. He mumbled a swear, as he slowly rose staying in a kneeling position. His vision was blurred, but he could see a myriad of colors. All of them melding together into a swirling hodgepodge. He felt a sharp pain in his back, and upon twisting slightly, a loud pop filled the air. He slowly rose to his feet, almost falling back from the numbness in his legs. His eyes had finally cleared, allowing him to look around. He let out a gasp, a silent scream escaping his lips. He tried to call out for help, but he couldn't even hear his own voice. He took a deep breath, shaking himself a bit, trying to calm down. His eyes fell back down onto the ground, brows knitting together at the image before him.

It looked like a stained glass window. The floor itself was perfectly round, each section of the floor being a different color. The outer edge of it was a bright green, with golden lines separating each individual tile. The center of the image showed an old style city, a small cobblestone street surrounded by limestone buildings. He could see shops on the street, images of people happily walking around, browsing and buying the wares being peddled by the shop owners. On the corner of the image, sitting on a crate was him.

His eyes widened a bit when he saw himself in the image. He looked a lot different than he did normally. He was a medium sized teenager, being around five feet five inches in height. In the image, he was wearing a pair of black pants, and matching brown boots. He was wearing what looked to be a leather vest, over a long sleeved white shirt. He was also wearing a cloak over his shoulders, which was a dark violet, almost black color. He noticed his normally dark brown hair, was now a pale orange color. However, what stood out the most to him was the fluffy ears that sat atop his head.

Medium sized, white tipped, fluffy fox ears. Not only that, he also seemed to have a fluffy tail coming from his posterior. It was quite the surprise, making him do a double take. He even reached up to his head to make sure he actually didn't have ears. Once he confirmed he didn't have extra appendages, he walked closer to the center of the platform, spotting the weapon the portrait of him was holding.

It was an oddly shaped weapon, a sword he figured. It seemed to be around fifty inches or so in length. The blade itself was a single one edged sword with a white inner edge. It had a yellow sweeping wing near the top of the blade, forming the teeth of the weapon. The hilt was black and gray in color, with a rainbow ring in the center. The handle was a crimson red, the guard of the blade was a crescent shape, light blue in color and didn't connect to the handle. Finally, coming from the pommel of the blade itself, was a lengthy chain, attached to it was a token. It was a bright blue color, in the shape of a butterfly, almost as if it had been made out of thin wire. In the center, was a brilliant blue eye.

It looked like a key.

The more he looked at it, the more key shaped it became. He stared at it for a few moments, shaking his head slightly. He was still utterly confused. He didn't know why it was but the weapon looked familiar to him. He glanced around, finally noticing the fact that he was standing in the middle of nowhere. Surrounded by nothing but pitch black darkness. He swallowed the lump in his throat, closing his eyes.

"_This is so weird, what even is this place?"_ he mumbled. His eyes widened a bit when he realized he had heard his voice. He hadn't moved his lips, but his voice echoed throughout the area.

**"**_**The door is closed, do you think you have the power to open it?" **_

"_Huh? Who said that?" _the boy cried out, glancing around fearfully.

There was a rumbling coming from the other end of the platform. The young man whirled around, glancing with curiosity. He noticed three glass pillars, slowly rising from the ground. He remained silent for a moment, before slowly making his way toward them.

**"_Power sleeps within you, if you can give it form, it will give you strength." _**the mysterious voice said, further confusing the boy. He shook his head, glancing at the three weapons.

"_What are these for?" _he asked absentmindedly.

**"_The staff, a weapon that carries great wisdom and magical power. The sword, which carries the power of the warrior. Finally, the shield, which carries the power of the defender. Which will you choose?" _**the voice said again, causing the boy to frown.

"_Why am I even choosing, what is this place? Why am I on that portrait, with ears and a tail?" _he asked. Sadly, the voice didn't reply, it just made him more confused than before.

Three weapons, once choice. He didn't know what he was doing here, but something was telling him that this choice was important. He swallowed hard, turning back towards the floating weapons. He glanced at the shield, noticing how large it was. If he had to fight, defending with a shield would be idea. But he didn't look like he could hold something like that for long. Not to mention he didn't like the thought of taking multiple hits without being able to counter. He turned toward the sword, eyeing it curiously.

**"_The Sword contains the Power of the Warrior. With it comes invincible courage, however it also carries with it the power of destruction. Is this the power that you seek?"_**

"_The power of destruction? That doesn't sound safe...yeah, the sword is cool. But I think I'd rather not bring destruction to anyone." _he thought. He moved toward the staff, the final weapon among the three that had appeared. It was a small staff, with a glowing glass orb at the top. The shaft was a bright green color, with a few runes etched into the side.

**"**_**The power of the mystic. Inner strength, a staff of wonder and ruin, is this the power you choose?"** _

He didn't know why, but it felt appealing to him. He slowly wrapped his hand around the shaft of the staff, his finger tips feeling the wooden handle. The light faded as he pulled the staff from its pedestal.

**"**_**You have gained the power to fight."** _the voice said, as the two other weapons and pedestals disappeared. The staff in his hand flashed brightly, a small crackle of lightning covering his hand. A weapon had materiallized in his grasp, this one being a lot heavier than the staff had been. His eyes widened a bit when he looked at it.

"_This is...the weapon that..." _he paused, glancing toward the portrait. The weapon in the portrait was now in his hand. Looking closely at it, he noticed that it was indeed a key. A rather odd key but a key nonetheless. He ran his finger over the edge, it was razor sharp, despite it looking like a blunt weapon.

The ground started rumbling a bit, he noticed a large platform rising from the darkness. It was glowing bright red as it rose, towering over the platform he was currently on. A stained glass pathway flashed into existence, extending toward the other platform. The two were now bridged together, the path glowing a light blue.

"_I guess this isn't over yet. This dream needs to end soon, it's far too realistic." _he mumbled, as he started walking forward.

He slowly started walking forward, feeling a bit apprehensive. The weapon in his hand was loosely gripped. He didn't know why, but he felt like he would be needing it soon. But as he walked he also realized that it felt normal. It felt as if he had held this weapon in his hand in the past. He looked closely at it, seeing all of the details in the blade, the teeth if the blade were a bright orange in color, looking almost like half of a heart. A small thin piece of metal coiled around the blade, the top being cut in an angle, giving it a rather sharp point. The token looked familiar to him. He wondered briefly why it was shaped like a butterfly, or why it bore an eye. He shuddered a bit, briefly seeing it move. He figured it was just his mind playing tricks on him. He shrugged it off, as he reached the second platform.

Two pedestals had risen, and were waiting for the young man to arrive. He continued walking forward, almost as if on instinct. He stared at the two floating orbs before him. The one on the left was glowing a brilliant golden color, while the one on the right was glowing an ominous violet color. They were both exuding a welcoming aura, though the light outshone the dark one.

**"_You have another choice before you. The power of light and the power of darkness. Both are strong within their own right, and exist to balance each other out. Which will you choose? The power of the mystic flows through you, this choice is yours and yours alone." _**the voice said, leaving the boy with his thoughts.

"_Mine and mine alone huh? It almost sounds as if someone was here beside me." _he thought, glancing over his shoulder. He shook his head, eyes falling onto the magic lights before him.

He slowly rose his hand up, placing it over the glowing ball of light. It slowly broke apart, the tendrils flowing into his body. He noticed himself glowing for a brief moment. He didn't know why, but he felt a little different. There was a warmth in his chest, not to mention he felt something on his head now. He reached up to his head, trying to grasp something, only for it to grab nothing but air. He shrugged, stepping back from the disappearing pedestals.

**"_You have gained the power of Anima, the strength of the mystic slumbers within you. But with power, you shall attain it's strength." _**the voice said. He heard a groan behind him and quickly turned around, seeing what looked like a giant gate opening behind him. He stepped back, watching several men appearing from the gate.

They looked like medieval soldiers, wearing broken pieces of armor. They're skin looked gray in color, almost lifeless. Their eyes were glowing a bright crimson. Despite how they looked, they were a formidable threat. One man was holding an axe in his grasp, while the other two were wielding ordinary swords. They were shambling forward, grasping their weapons tightly. It was then that he noticed the odd symbol on their chest. He looked at it briefly, before backing away, having dodged an incoming slash.

"_What the hell...what the hell are these guys? They look like zombies!" _he exclaimed, dodging another attack.

**"_You have gained the power of the Keyblade. Use it to defend yourself against these Heartless." _**the voice said, causing him to tilt his head. He glanced at his keyblade for a second, a worried look on his face.

"_But I've never fought a day in my life! What kind of dream is this? This is too damn real for it to be a dream!" _he called out. He shook his head, adopting a stance, grabbing his weapon tightly in his hand. One of the soldiers, a sword wielder, came at him, swinging his broadsword right for his head.

The boy rose his keyblade in time, parrying the attack. His arms buckled a bit, but he easily pushed the man back. He dashed forward with great speed, surprising even himself with how quick he was. He delivered two strikes against the man's chest, before pulling his arm back. It crackled with magic, which he quickly pushed forward.

"Elthunder!" he cried out, his voice echoing through the area. The orb exploded, launching the man back a few paces. He let out a groan as he started to fade, a brilliant heart floating into the air.

He didn't have time to wait. He ducked in time to avoid losing his head, and quickly jabbed his keyblade forward, stabbing the axeslinger in the chest. He kicked him back, slamming his keyblade into his head. Jumping back, he spun the blade around, running right at the Heartless. His keyblade hummed with magic power as he took a swing, slicing the creature clean in half.

The young man stepped back in time to avoid another slash from the last remaining Heartless. It let out a groan as it shambled forward, hefting it's two handed sword into the air. It was intending to cleave the boy clean in half. He waited for his moment and side stepped, spinning around as he avoided it. He lowered himself a bit, pulling his keyblade back. He let out a cry as he dashed forward. Using the enemy's sword as a springboard, he jumped high into the air. The tip of his blade glowed brightly as he brought it downward, piercing the creature's head with ease. He landed on the ground with a crouch, watching as it faded into nothingness

"_Pant...that was...pant...awful." _

The boy sprung into a fighting stance when he heard a shimmering sound behind him. It was another bridge, which was connecting to a platform that was slowly rising from the darkness. He frowned, knowing his journey was not yet over.

_xxx_

"_Well Kazuki old boy, you've definitely reached the breaking point. This isn't a dream anymore, you've gone batshit crazy." _the brown haired boy said, as he finally reached the end of the path.

He had been fighting more Heartless on the way to the top, having grown a bit accustomed to the magic he had been given. It was odd, that ball of light gave him all of the information he needed. He had been casting magic as if it was second nature to him. However he noticed that after awhile, he would be unable to cast certain spells. It took him seven Elthunder spells in a row for him to realize he needed a recharge. Since then, he had been casting the other spells that had been written in his mind.

He still had to wonder what the purpose of this all was. The weapon in his hand was called a Keyblade. That much was certain, the voice had let him know what it was the moment he had gotten it. The name felt familiar as well, as if he had heard it before somewhere. This odd sense of nostalgia was one that he as carrying with him since entering this dream. It all felt far too real for it to be a dream, and yet he was casting magic as if it was were. The spells certainly felt like it, he had taken a blast from a Heartless mage not that long ago after all.

He stepped onto the final platform, noticing this one was glowing a brilliant yellow. He glanced back, only to see the stairs leading to it had disappeared entirely. He took a deep breath as he made his way forward, wondering what the next part of his _test _was going to be. The platform rattled a bit. He felt the hairs on his neck stand on end, something was coming, something BIG. He could feel it in his bones, every single nerve was screaming for him to move. And move he did, he jumped just in time to avoid being sliced in half by a giant shadowy claw.

The towering form of what looked to be a dragon appeared on the platform. It had menacing crimson eyes, its large maws filled with shadowy froth that seemed to be made of pure darkness. It had large leathery wings on its back, extended outward to their full wingspan. Its body was covered by shadowy scales, that protruded from its skin. It had a rather lengthy tail, which was moving around slightly. The final thing Kazuki spotted was the symbol on its chest.

"_A Heartless...dragon?" _he thought to himself. The dragon let out a fearsome roar, making the boy cross his arms, the sheer force behind it pushed him back a few inches.

"_Holy fuck nuggets, I'm gonna die here." _he shivered, having glanced back at the dragon's eyes. They were glowing a bright crimson, all six of them focused on his puny form.

**"**_**Do not be afraid, for you hold the key! You have the strength to defeat any enemy that stands in your way."** _

As if on instinct, Kazuki snapped his right arm to the side, summoning Divewing into his hand. He had gained a hardened expression on his face as he planted his feet firmly on the ground. The dragon attempted to claw at him again but he was ready this time. He rolled out of the way, having landed in a crouched position. He held his keyblade straight, brilliant yellow sparks dancing across the blade.

"Elthunder!" he chanted, launching the lightning at the dragon. It roared in discomfort but didn't seemed to bothered by the attack. Kazuki sprung forward, using the dragon's claw as a springboard. He reached its face and started hacking and slashing at its snout.

The dragon moved its head back, delivering a headbutt to the young man, sending him sprawling across the ground. As if the hit hadn't happened, Kazuki quickly climbed onto his feet once again running forward.

"_If lightning doesn't work then I'll try ice!"_

"Elblizzard!" he chanted, flicking a small ball of ice right at the Heartless Dragon's eye. It let out a roar of pain as it froze over. Kazuki chuckled gleefully as he raced up its arm, reaching its shoulder. He jumped upward, beginning a chain of steady strikes on the head.

He brought down his keyblade with all of his strength, slicing and dicing the soft neck flesh below him. The Dragon tried reaching for him, but he grabbed onto its horn, away from its prying claws. He spun the blade around his hand, driving the point straight into the wound he had created.

"Elthunder!" he cried. A booming clap filled echoed outward as the dragon seized in pain. It let out a mighty roar, spreading its wings before taking into the air. Kazuki let out a screech as he hung onto the horn for dear light.

"_What the fuck is it doing?" _Kazuki shouted, to no one in particular. The dragon whirled around, shaking his head with all of its might. The young man lost his grip on the horn, falling freely from the dragon's head. He let out a yelp of surprise and fear as he started plummeting toward the golden platform below him. He dragon followed closely along, its tail swirling with darkness.

Kazuki's eyes widened when he realized what it was trying to do. It was waiting for the right time to bash him with its tail. An attack like that could easily kill the teenager, if not break every bone in his body. He smirked, a crazy idea flashing through his mind. He waited for the right time, noticing the dragon's tail approaching fast. At the same time, he swung his keyblade, a glowing ball of ice at its tip.

"Elblizzard!" he chanted. Both made contact, the ice burst freezing the blade on contact with the dragon's tail. It let out a roar in anger as the boy climbed onto its appendage. It made a feeble attempt, slamming its tail hard against the platform, to no avail.

"_Ha, take that you stupid lizard with wings!" _Kazuki taunted, laughing inwardly at the creature's failure to end him. He finally reached the middle of its back, once again summoning his keyblade. He held it up, a smirk on his face.

"Elthunder!" he shouted, bringing the blade in a downward arc. The lightning sliced right through the leathery wing, tearing a huge whole in it. With that out of the way, the dragon wouldn't be taking off any time soon.

He started moving back toward its head, delivering various slashes to the gash he had already made. The Heartless Dragon roared furiously, attempting to claw the boy, only to tear its own flesh in its anger. Kazuki delivered another point blank Elthunder, the magic doing twice as much damage as before. The smell of sizzling flesh filtered through the air, making the boy lick his lips.

"_That smells amazing...I wouldn't mind taking a bite out of that flesh. I'm starving." _Kazuki said. He ducked under another claw, brushing some of his hair out of his eyes.

"_What am I saying? I have no time for that kind of shit, and dragon meat probably tastes rancid. Especially when its made out of this darkness shit." _

He suddenly felt his feet leave the ground, realizing the dragon had managed to grab him. He struggled for a few seconds, letting out a feeble scream before he was slammed full forced into the center of the platform. The air left his lungs, keyblade falling out of his hand. He felt his world spinning, the pain coursing through is body being unlike anything he had ever felt. Yet he didn't feel any broken bones, just how much stronger was his body in this dream?

He grit his teeth, forcing himself to stand as he moved toward his keyblade. The dragon rose another claw, aiming a slash at him that he barely dodged. Having regained the air in his lungs, he started racing forward, channeling another Elthunder through the blade. He swung it in an arc, accidentally letting go of the weapon. It sailed forward, striking the Dragon in the snout, long enough to stun him. His keyblade flashed back into his hand, giving him an idea.

"Have a little taste of Elblizzard you stupid reptile!" he changed, charging an ice spell through his weapon. He threw it at the Dragon, hitting it square in the face. He threw the keyblade a second time, and then a third. When it came back to his hand, the magic he was charging had hit a fever pitch, the blade humming loudly with power. He held it up high, a grin on his face.

"Elblizzaza!" he chanted, bringing the weapon down. A massive blade of ice sailed forward, freezing the dragon in place.

He quickly moved forward, surprised at the after effects of the massive spell he had charged up. He was panting for breath, having exhausted nearly all of his magic stores and stamina on that spell. He jumped up, using the ice shelves that had been created from the spell to jump high into the air. He pulled his keyblade back, the same attack from before filling his mind. He let out a growl, spinning his entire body around. He landed on the ground a second later, completely spent. He glanced over his shoulder, watching the dragon begin to fall apart. Its head had been completely sliced in half, a dark blackish red mist pouring from its head. A giant crystalline heart sailed into the air, disappearing from sight.

"_Hah...hah...hah...take that...you dumb...lizard." _Kazuki thought, falling back onto his posterior. He felt something wagging back and forth but when he glanced over his shoulder, he saw nothing.

**"**_**Congratulations! You have realized your strength and turned it into power. I have full confidence that you'll be a fine Keyblade Wielder."** _

"_Huh...what? What is this? Who are you?" _Kazuki cried. The voice that had spoken to him was female, and one filled with sadness.

**"**_**This was just a test of your strength. Darkness will befall a beautiful world, and ravage it in pain, strife **and** war. It shall be up to you to free it from this darkness."** _

"_Hey, I'm not an errand boy. Besides this is all a dream...there's nothing to it. Just end already so I can go back to my dreamless sleep."_

Rather than fading into white as he assumed, Kazuki felt the ground underneath him begin to crack. He glanced to the floor around him, as he rapidly stood up. It started breaking apart, causing him to scream in fear. He fell back, the feeling of weightlessness filling his body.

_xxx_

"_Do you ever wonder why he chose you?" _a voice asked, filled with curiosity.

"_Not really...I've never sat down to think about it." _a soft, feminine voice replied.

"_Hmm...oh I see! Maybe it's because of how hopeful you are!"_

"_Hopeful? I don't follow." _the girl said, earning a laugh from the boy.

"_Well you're sweet, kind, funny...not to mention cute. Who wouldn't choose you to use a Keyblade?"_

"_I suppose that's true. I am rather cute aren't I?"_

"_Now now, don't let it go to your head...there's another quality you have, one that shines above the others." _the boy said, pausing slightly for effect. The girl grumbled slightly.

"_Well?"_

"_It's your love."_

"_My...love?"_

"_Mhmm...you said it yourself. You chose me because you were in love with me. Not only that, but despite having a role to fill, you care about each and every one of your Union members. I'd say, that your love is your strongest quality. It's why you were given the keyblade." _the boy said cheerfully. The girl sighed, remaining quiet for a few moments.

"_I suppose you have a point, then again my love only grew once I met you."_

"_Pfft...didn't you tell me you had an eye for me from the moment I joined your Union? It isn't nice to lie ***!" _

"_But I'm not lying! I grew into these feelings!" _the girl cried, much to the boy's chagrin. He looked up to the sky, a smile on his face.

"_What a pretty day...a day like today deserves something special." _he said, holding his hand out. It glowed a bright white, before a small basket appeared in it. Reaching inside, he pulled out to sky blue colored ice cream bars. He handed one to the girl, a smile on his face.

"_Ice cream? I've never seen this color though."_

"_It's a new one...it's called Sea Salt Ice Cream. The Ice Cream maker said he had a stroke of genius. Some traveler was fighting with his friend, who poured salt into his ice cream sundae. Turns out, it was a good flavor." _the boy said, taking a smile bite from it. The girl did the same, gasping a bit at the flavor.

"_It's salty and sweet...I like it."_

"_I knew you would...hey...after all of this is over...promise me that we'll stay together."_

"_You know I can't make that promise, not when the fated time is approaching." _she said, a little more sternly. The boy frowned as he bit into his ice cream, shuddering a bit.

"_This is some good ice cream huh?"_

"_I'm sorry, I ruined the mood didn't I?"_

"_No...you're good. I know you're duty bound, but I know you'll come back to me. Your lips may not have made that promise, but your heart did, and that's good enough for me." _he said, giving her a grin. The girl flushed brightly, looking away from him.

"_You say a lot of cheesy things."_

"_And that's why you love me."_

"_Hehe...don't ever change ******." _the girl said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled, slipping his fingers through her gloved hand.

"_I don't plan on it." _

"_I know...well, thanks for the ice cream. I have to take care of some things, but we'll meet up later okay?" _the girl said, earning a nod from the boy.

"_Mhmm..."_

"_May your heart be your guiding key." _

"_Hey wait...before you go...who was it that created that phrase?" _he asked, causing the girl to look back. She shrugged, giving him a smile.

"_Don't know...it's just something that sounds right. I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

**_xxx_**

Kazuki jolted awake, blinking a few times as he sat up in his seat. He glanced around subtly, realizing he had fallen asleep in class again. He rubbed his eyes, realizing he was currently in a math lesson. He leaned back slightly in his seat, his eyes drifting toward his best friend.

She was wearing a school uniform, nothing too fancy. Just a white blouse, under a blue blazer. She was wearing a matching pleated skirt, long white stockings and black shoes. She had a very pretty face, small almond shaped eyes glowing a fierce green color. She had fair colored skin, tinged slightly red with make up. Her lengthy black hair fell down to her waist. It was a stark raven color, fading into a platinum blonde. She was his best friend, Sabishii Shiina, the resident quiet girl. He cleared his throat, hoping to get her attention.

"Shiina, do you have the answers to yesterday's homework?" a tired voice asked. After a moment of silence, he glanced back to his right, noticing his friend was enthralled in her doodles. He sighed, poking her arm.

"Shiina...did you hear me?"

"..."

"Sabishii Shiina don't make me pinch your cheek."

"Eh? What do you want Kazuki?" the girl asked, pouting slightly as she looked up from her work.

"I need last nights homework answers."

"Oh...I don't have them." she said, returning to her doodle. Kazuki sighed, leaning back in his seat.

"What do you mean you don't have them?"

"I didn't do the homework...I was busy with something else." she said, not taking her eyes off the paper. Kazuki looked at her with interest, leaning back in his seat. The teacher continued talking, not having heard the two of them.

"And that was?"

"Have you ever had any weird dreams?" she asked, completely ignoring his question. Kazuki's brows furrowed a bit in thought. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, remembering the weird dream he had just had.

"Yeah...I have actually. Now that I think about it, it was kind of fuzzy. There was a girl in it, and she seemed sad about something. Oh, and there was ice cream too!" he said. Sabishii looked at him, her emerald green eyes focusing on his own brown ones.

"When isn't ice cream on your brain?"

"Hey, you asked didn't you? Anyway, did you have any weird dreams too?"

"Mhmm...I dreamed about this boy...I think he was friends with us." she said softly. The teacher looked over his shoulder, glancing at his students. Kazuki feigned interest in the work, jotting down a few problems in his notebook. The man shrugged, continuing the lesson.

"Is Sabishii in love? I didn't think she dreamed of men." the boy teased, earning a glare from the girl.

"Sabishii does dream of men, because she is straight. If Kazuki says something like that again, Sabishii will drive her foot up his ass."

"Okay...no need for that." he said, raising his arms in mock defense. She shrugged, glancing back at her notebook.

"The boy that I dreamed of...he was a friend of ours. He loved playing video games too...I think we dated for awhile."

"Pfft...what? You? With a boy? That isn't possible, if Sabishii had gotten a boyfriend, I would know about it!" Kazuki replied.

"That's the weird thing...these memories are hazy. I feel they're real in my heart, but my mind tells me none of this happened. Coupled with that hazy dream I had...I dunno. I'm probably rambling." she mumbled, glancing away from her friend.

"_Now that she mentions it, it is a bit weird. I've felt the same recently, as if someone was missing from our lives. I know there used to be three of us in a group. But what was that kid's name again? Was he even real?" _he thought, closing his eyes in thought.

"Mister Morita, I hope you aren't sleeping in my class again."

"I'm not Sensei, I uh...got a bit of a migraine." he lied, clutching his temple. The man looked him over, turning away from him.

"If the pain becomes unbearable, you have my permission to leave the room. Now class, let us continue." he said, walking forward. Kazuki gathered his things, quietly standing up from his seat. He wasn't going to pass up a free get out of class meal card. Once in the hallway, he paused at one of the windows, a frown on his face.

"_I wish I could read Sabishii's mind...I kind of want to know what her memories are like. Maybe I could get more information from them if I compare them with my own." _he thought, lips pursed in thought.

His eyes looked downward, toward the baseball field his school had. He could see some of the P.E. students taking practice swings. A few members of the baseball team were given them pointers. He remembered, he had signed up for the baseball team with someone. It was earlier in the spring.

"_Come on Kazuki...don't be a lazy shit. _

"_Lazy shit? That's rich coming from Mister Video Gamer himself." _

"_Bah...don't say that! It's baseball, come on! We had a shitload of fun playing Mario Super Sluggers...this will be just like that!"_

"_Except Mario Super Sluggers is fun because it's a video game. Real baseball blows...I think I'll pass."_

"_I'll give Shiina your wallet." _the boy said firmly, causing Kazuki to falter.

"_Alright alright, I'll join the damn team...sheesh, give me a break Akira." _

"_Hehe...I knew you'd see things my way." _

Kazuki's head started hurting again. He clutched his forehead, placing a hand against the glass. The dull throb from before had turned into a full-blown migraine. He grit his teeth, turning toward the stairs.

"I gotta get some medicine for this shit." he mumbled, taking a step forward.

Throughout the day, Kazuki found it harder to focus. Whenever Shiina asked him a question, he would just give out a short reply. After awhile, she figured he wasn't feeling well and remained silent. That was one thing that Kazuki liked about his best friend, she didn't bother him too much when she knew he wasn't feeling well. Another hour passed and he was so out of it that he decided to go home, after talking to the Headmaster of his school of course.

As he was making his way home, he decided to stop at the nearby convenience store for some snacks. He waved at the cashier as he went to his usual aisle. He grabbed some bags of chips, dumping them in his basket. He went over to the refrigerators, picking out some soft drinks, including a few for Shiina since he knew she'd come over at some point. He grabbed a few containers of ramen while he was at it, finally going to the front. But not without grabbing some chocolate and peanut butter cups. The cashier quirked a brow, seeing all of the junk food the teenager had grabbed.

"You uh...throwing a party or something?" the man asked.

"Not really...just got a bit of a migraine. Ended up heading home, junk food makes me feel better." Kazuki replied, watching as the man rung out each item.

"Alright, you're grand total is 3688 Yen." the cashier said. Kazuki placed his card in the chip reader, quickly entering his PIN. After a second, the man handed him the receipt.

"Try not to eat all that when you get home kid. Last thing you want is to add a stomach ache to your migraine."

"I won't, have a nice day." the young man said, bowing politely. Kazuki walked out, glad he had decided to bring his backpack with him to school. Once he had stuffed all of his goodies within, he started walking home.

"Hopefully my folks won't get mad when I get home. I know mom will give me shit for it. Still...I can't help but wonder what Sabishii was dreaming of...was it like that hazy dream that I had? With that girl and the ice cream?" he mumbled, lost in thought.

"_May your heart be your guiding key." _

"That phrase...why does it..." the boy paused, clutching his head tightly. There was an audible crack in the air, causing him to stop. He glanced around, noticing the skies had darkened, as if a storm had suddenly hit the town. The cracks became louder and louder until an audible shattering filled his ears. He became weightless, almost as if the floor itself had broken under his weight. He let out a feeble scream as he started to plummet, arms flailing, unable to grab anything. Unable to move...unable to feel anything but the crushing weight of the world breaking around him.

**_A/N: _****Hello people of Fanfiction. This story has been a long time coming, and you've got no idea how long. For all those who haven't read my stuff, welcome! I hope you enjoy the silly things I write. Before I begin, I will say that this story is part of the Hyperdimension Neptunia Hearts universe. As in, characters from that story will be mentioned in this one. However you don't have to read that story to understand this one. I was initially going to expand that story universe and have its main character, Akira, travel to other worlds and have some keyblade shenganigans with other characters. But I changed my mind. I'm expanding that universe, but Akira won't be the main character of this one. That being said, if you don't know what Kingdom Hearts is...well you'll be thrown for a loop by its elements. Also how could you not know what Kingdom Hearts is? How big is your rock and how long have you been living under it?**

**That being said, this story is going to be crossed over fully with Kingdom Hearts. Unlike with Hyperdimension Neptunia Hearts, which had elements of the Kingdom Hearts lore into it, this story will be diving straight into the fun stuff! I'll be using everything, from lore, to characters to various other things to spruce things up a bit! Coming off the heels of Kingdom Hearts 3, this story is going to have quite a lot of lore stuffed into it, when it's needed of course. Still debating on Keyblade transformations because I'm not at all certain about the ideas I have. So far, Kazuki's Keyblade is going to transform into a bow, I think...I dunno.**

**I'm also going to include stuff from Unchained because why not? I love the lore of the Foretellers, and I just like using stuff from a game that not a lot of people have played for reasons. Yeah let's go with that.**

**Also, if you've noticed, Kazuki is going to be a Kitsune in this story. Originally, Kazuki was gonna be a Manakete so that I had an excuse to use Fairy Tail dragon magic in this game and have a totally broken character, but I scaled it back. I'm adding Wolfskin too, just cuz.**

**Anyway, I'm posting this chapter alongside Chapter 1, so you all at least have a bit of context. This chapter alone wouldn't at all classify as a Fire Emblem story, but of course it wouldn't, it's the Dive to the Heart, it's just a prologue. Or would it be...a Paralogue? **

**Eh...enough of this...I'll leave you all with this chapter. I'll have the other one out in a few hours, gotta make sure it's all perfect and stuff. See you all in therapy.**

**Shoutout to BloodyDemon666, be sure to check out his Walking Dead x Re:Zero story. It's just starting out so give him some support!**


	2. Chapter 1: Shepherd

Fire Emblem Hearts

Chapter 1

Shepherd

Kazuki let out a soft groan as he slowly regained consciousness. His eyes fluttered open, vision a bit hazy as he down at the ground. He moved slightly, hearing an audible crack. He let out a surprise help as he started plummeting to the ground. He landed with a thump, the air escaping his lungs. He remained still for a few moments, realizing what had just happened. He had woken up in a tree, and now he was at the base of it, silently crying in pain. He grit his teeth, holding back tears as he rubbed his back side.

"Goddamn it...why?" he hissed. He closed his eyes, focusing on breathing, a loud wheezing coming from his mouth. He stared up at the violet skies, as his pain slowly diminished.

He suddenly let out a cry, jumping to his feet. He looked around for a few moments, heart beating wildly in his chest. He took a few deep breaths, calming himself down a bit. His eyes scanned the area, he had expected to find himself on the street that lead to his house. Instead, he found himself in a wooded path, surrounded by nothing but trees. The air around him was still, bland and unmoving. It was as if he had fallen into a dead forest, frozen in time. The leaves were still, they weren't even green. There were cracks in the ground glowing a brilliant blue, providing a bit of illumination. He glanced up at the sky, only seeing pitch black inky darkness.

He swallowed the lump in his throat, stumbling back a bit. He fell back hard, realizing he had tripped over his backpack. He quickly reached for it, peering inside. It was still full of snacks, drinks and food. He sighed, at least he wouldn't go hungry, where ever it was that he had landed. He stood up once more, slinging the pack over his shoulder.

"Where the hell am I? Let's see...I was on my way home from the store. I remembered something...then the world broke. Is that it?" he mumbled. He closed his eyes, a pensive look on his face. He thought for a few moments, but he couldn't dredge anything up. He opened his eyes, scratching his head as he looked around, a frown on his face.

"What the hell is going on? Why would the ground just...break? And that memory...it was..." he paused, the name on the tip of his tongue. He gasped, snapping his fingers. "Akira! How could I forget him!" he cried out, his voice echoing into the darkness.

The hair on his neck bristled a bit. As if on instinct, he jumped out of the way, avoiding a slash from a small black creature. It was only about 2 feet tall, with two small antennae on its head. It had beady yellow eyes and sharp claws on its hands. He growled, lowering himself a bit.

"Heartless? You're responsible for this aren't you?" he said. The creature said nothing, several more appearing from the ground beside it. Kazuki didn't have time to fight them. He swiveled on his heel, running up the path.

"_Alright Kazuki, you woke up in a strange world, surrounded by creatures that can hurt you. They seem familiar though...where the hell have I seen them before? And why do I know their names?" _

His thoughts slid to a halt when he reached what looked like an open courtyard. All around him, he could see what looked like houses, yet all of them were empty. There were bright oil lamps lighting the path that lead further into a town. In the distance, he could see a beautiful blue and white castle. He shook his head, noticing several more Heartless had appeared before him. He turned to leave, but the Shadows had caught up to him.

"Alright, what do I do now?" he mumbled.

"_The keyblade! Summon the keyblade!" _a voice cried, tearing through his mind. He groaned a bit in pain, clutching his head tightly with his left hand. One of the heartless jumped at him, causing him to gasp. He swung his hand out, slicing it completely in half.

It was then that he noticed the weapon in his grasp. It was the same one he had seen in his dream. It was a bit hazy, but it looked exactly like it. The heartless seemed to grow agitated at its sight, it was glowing slightly, with an unknown energy. A Soldier heartless attempted to claw at his chest, and he was quick to react, slicing it clean in half. He got into a stance, meeting the heartless head on.

"Come at me!" he taunted, though scared he wasn't going to die without a fight.

One of the Shadows let out a small screech, lunging at him. Kazuki swung his blade, slashing it in half. He parried a hit from one of the Soldiers, spinning around to destroy another Shadow. He dashed forward, delivering three jabs at another Soldier before backing away. He returned to his original stance, angling his blade in time to parry another attack, following with a counter-slash. It was as if he had fallen into a trance, gauge the enemy, slash, slash, parry, return to form, rinse and repeat. He had taken out a few of the Heartless, but they kept coming back.

"This is insane! I need a way to control this crowd, there's no way I'll be able to destroy them all at once!" he cried out, hoping someone would hear him.

"_Remember, you have quite a lot of magical reserves. Always use those to your advantage. When you can't get in close with your Keyblade, magic will always be there to help you!" _

"That voice again...wait, did she say magic?" Kazuki said, shaking his head. Several names flashed into his mind, magical spells he didn't know he had access too. He jumped back, holding his keyblade straight up into the air.

"Elthunder!" he chanted. Golden magic runes flashed around the tip of his keyblade. It burst into the air, breaking into multiple bolts that struck the heartless around him, taking several of them out. He smirked, slashing through some of the others, clearing a path.

"_Maybe someone in this town will help me." _he thought, as he sprinted away from the crowd. He jumped up, turning around mid air firing an Elblizzard spell back. He watched the ice burst and freeze several Heartless in place, some bursting into wisps of darkness.

"Hello? Is anyone out there? I could really use some assistance!" he cried out. It was quiet, the only sounds bouncing around the town was sounds of his own movement. A Soldier Heartless jumped at him, and he defensively countered, a dull clang filling his ears. He reacted quickly, kicking the creature back.

"You little shit, eat this!" he cried, pulling his keyblade back. He threw it at the creature, slicing it in half in a single hit. The keyblade flashed back into his hand, the light surrounding it dispelling itself.

"_Strike Raid is a simple yet effective attack. By channeling magic into your Keyblade, you'll be able to throw it. Chain the attack and you'll be able to do a finishing move, Judgment! With that you'll take care of those pesky foes." _

"Strike Raid...I better commit that to memory." he thought to himself. He glanced around, having stopped in what looked like a town square. He was a bit closer to the castle now, and could see quite a lot of the detail in it. It had various spires reaching up to the sky, all of them being a light blue and white color. The castle looked amazing, like that of a beautiful princess. Almost like a dream. He could see the face of the clock at the very front of the castle, seeing it was stopped at exactly midnight. He stared at it for a few minutes, noticing none of the hands moved.

"This castle looks familiar...but where have I seen it? I've never been here before...why...ugh." the boy clutched his head in pain again. He grit his teeth, one of his eyes tearing up from the sharp pang.

"_Oh look! This is the Castle of Dreams!"_

"_The Castle of Dreams?"  
_

_"Mhmm! A woman named Cinderella lives here, it's so beautiful isn't it? One day, I'd like to live in a castle like this."_the girl replied, earning a chuckle from the boy.

"_Why? You already live in a castle, back in Daybreak Town." _

"_Muu...that isn't a castle, it's a stuffy tower. Come on, don't you ever imagine what it would be like to be a prince?"_

"_Not really...it doesn't seem appealing to me." _the boy replied. The girl sighed audibly.

"_Fine, and here I thought you liked princesses."_

"_I do like princesses. You're my princess aren't you?"_

"_Aw...you consider me your princess?" _she asked.

"_Mhmm, I do."_

"_You know what? Let's go into town, there's a store there that sells donuts. I'll buy you some."_

"_Okay, but we're splitting the bill...I can't let my girlfriend pay for my sweet tooth."_

"What...what the hell was that?" Kazuki mumbled, shaking his head a bit. He couldn't see anything but darkness, the only thing he heard were voices. One belonging to a peppy girl, the other to a boy...one that sounded almost like him.

He continued walking, almost as if by instinct. He paused in front of a small shop, it was a small brick building with an angled roof. It had a white awning over the door, a sign that read 'Closed' being visible on the front. The building had a single window, the name Krispies being written on the glass. He put his hand on the glass, glancing at his reflection. His heart was beating hard in his chest, he could see the confusion in his own eyes. He didn't know what was going on, what this town even why, or why the castle looked so familiar. Who was that girl and why could he hear her voice? He took a deep breath, hoping to calm his nerves. He opened his eyes, in time to see a Heartless jumping at him in his reflection. He jumped out of the way in time, the creature bursting through the glass.

"Gah...don't you guys ever quit?" he shouted, at the small horde that had gathered before him. He held his keyblade tightly in his grasp, running straight at them.

He let out a cry, using an upward slash to send a few Heartless into the air. He jumped up, swinging his keyblade to and fro, somersaulting mid air; he brought the keyblade down, slamming them into the ground. He flipped out of the way, using a handspring to catch himself. He landed in a crouch, pulling his blade back, a swirling gale forming around the blade.

"Take this! Elwind!" he cried, swinging his keyblade forward, launching the spell out. It burst into a small funnel, the blades tearing some of the heartless apart. He took his chance, using a Strike Raid to finish some of the ones that were still falling.

"I think I'm getting a little better at this." he said confidently. He allowed his keyblade to disappear, not feeling anymore darkness around him. It was weird, before he couldn't feel anything but now he was more in tune with it. It was as if he could feel when the Heartless were nearby now.

He continued walking toward the castle. He was a bit drawn to it now, it was the only source of light in the area. As far as he could tell anyway. He reached the castle entrance, a long marble bridge leading over a moat. He stared up at the clock, eyes narrowed a bit. It hadn't moved at all, not a single hand had moved. He licked his lips, a shaky sigh escaping his lips as he took a step forward. He stopped, in time to avoid falling to his death. The bridge had broken apart, having fallen down into the moat. He heard a loud clicking and looked up, having realized the clock's hands had moved back an hour. The bell started chiming loudly, each toll lingering in the air for a few seconds.

"God...I almost died." he said with a laugh, a look of disbelief on his face. He clutched his heart tightly, feeling each thump on the palm of his hand.

Since his path forward had literally crumbled, he figured it was time to find another one. He started walking back the way he came, through the town. He paused to take out some of the heartless that had returned to the area, decided not to linger for too long. He spared a glance over his shoulder at the castle, a frown on his lips. He didn't know why he felt sad, but he did. This town didn't deserve to be in such a desolate place. But he didn't know what to do about it. The houses were empty, the stores were closed and the castle was desolate. He shook his head, turning back toward the path.

He continued walking away from the castle town, the light dying a bit as he moved forward. The path around him went down into a valley of sorts, large stone walls rising above him. The skies were still pitch black, swirling with violet clouds. He could see large pieces of rock, being frozen in mid air. He paused for a brief moment, wondering just how they were hanging in mid air. Then he remembered time wasn't exactly flowing in this place. At least that's what he assumed. He shrugged it off, and continued walking further and further down the path.

**_xxx_**

"Wonder how long this path stretches out for?" he said softly to himself. He was holding onto his bag straps tightly as he walked, a habit he had developed when he was younger.

He didn't know how long he had been walking for. It felt like hours, but he wasn't at all sleepy or hungry. He had been fighting the heartless for awhile though, leaving him quite winded. He continued trudging on, hoping to find someone in the darkness. But alas, no one showed up...just more heartless. After awhile, he started seeing the darkness brightening up a bit. He let out a sigh as he broke into a sprint, hearing soft rolling waves in the distance. He climbed over a few rocks in his way, finally reaching a beach.

He let out a sigh, straightening up a bit as he walked. The soft sand crunched under his feet, has he continued walking forward. The air wasn't as still here, in fact it was kind of salty in fact. The beach felt ver surreal to him. The darkened skies had cleared up significantly, and what looked like the moon could be seen in the center of the sky. Large rock formations came from the water, forming several arches. They were glowing a bright blue in color, pulsing slightly. He came to a stop in front of the water, watching it lapping at the shore. He didn't know why, but he felt at peace here, despite how dark it was.

"What is this place...why was I brought here?" he said, his voice filled with worry. He was still confused as to what was going on. He had thought it to be a dream, but this was far to real to be a dream. He closed his eyes, losing himself in thought.

"_I wonder what truly happened...did the world truly break? Why is it that I feel so tired? As if I had just woken up from a nap or something? Sabishii...are you okay? And Akira..."_

His eyes snapped open, gasping slightly at the name. A smile appeared on his lips as he jumped up into the air.

"Of course! The one who was missing from our lives was Akira! He was our best friend! We've been friends for years...haven't we? If so, then why did I forget him? Come to think of it, where the hell did he even go?"

Now that he remembered clearly, he remembered another key detail. Akira and Sabishii had been dating for awhile. He remembered Sabishii being interested in another guy, as she only saw Akira as her friend. They had a messy break up and decided not to speak for a long time. Kazuki remembered trying and failing to get them to hang out. Just when Sabishii had agreed to finally fix their friendship, he disappeared. He remembered someone else, Akira's sister Ann...she had been asking them about him. Searching for him to no avail...then she just disappeared. It was as if they hadn't existed in the first place. But now that he was in this place, he remembered everything vividly.

"I can't believe I forgot my best friend...wait, that means Sabishii forgot too! She doesn't remember Akira, or their break up. I have to go back for her!" he exclaimed.

"_I'm afraid, that isn't possible." _a voice said, causing him to jump slightly. He glanced to his right, a swirling pass of darkness rose from the ground, and from it emerged a cloaked figure. Kazuki backed up, clenching his fist tightly.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Oh come on? Are you sure you don't remember me? You used to be best friends with _her_after all." the man said, earning a confused look from the boy.

"Her?"

"Ah, I see...so you've forgotten. Here I thought you knew who you were, bummer. I thought you were her apprentice, and yet here you war. Wondering the dark realm without a memory to your name." he replied with a chuckle.

"I don't even know what the hell you are talking about. Or about who for that matter. Now why don't you make yourself useful and tell me where the hell I am?" Kazuki snapped, summoning his keyblade to his hand. The man remained silent for a moment, breaking into laughter seconds after.

"Well lookie here, I didn't think you'd be able to summon your key back. That's quite the surprise, you've entertained me. So I'll give you a reward. You are in the Realm of Darkness...the resting place of hearts that fall into the Dark."

"The Realm of Darkness? What kind of baloney is that? Do you know how stupid that sounds?"

"As stupid as fighting off shadowy monsters with a giant key perhaps. But it's the utmost truth...you my friend, have fallen to the darkness. That little world you were in, couldn't sustain itself anymore. Those with strong hearts, were taken elsewhere. You got lucky...your heart could have been purged from your body, never to return." the hooded figure said, further confusing the boy.

"Hearts? Body? Listen I don't know what you are getting at, just tell me how to get outta here?!"

"There isn't one, I'm afraid. The Door to Light is a bit hard to open, however I do owe ya one. Well...I don't exactly owe you anything, but I'm sure she'd kick my ass a second time if I didn't help her precious apprentice. This is the only time I'll be helping you out, the next time we meet, I might not be so friendly." he said, snapping his fingers.

"What? Who are you? Why do you claim to know me? Who is this 'she' you are speaking of?" Kazuki cried out, preparing to lunge at the man. He snapped his fingers, willing a pool of darkness to appear around the boy.

"Ta-ta." he said with a chuckle. Kazuki let out a scream of surprise as the darkness enveloped him. He felt the ground fall from underneath him, once again making him free fall.

**_xxx_**

Kazuki regained consciousness not long after he had fallen. A bright ray sun was shining right in his face. He groaned a bit, using his hand to cover his eyes from the sensitive light. It took him moments to realize he was no longer staring at a darkened sky. It was actually blue, and the sun was shining brightly! He could feel the breeze on his face, and the air was quiet warm, most likely late spring or early summer. He rubbed his eyes slightly with the back of his hand, looking around the area. He could see nothing but fields, trees and farmland, along with a small town that seemed to be two or three miles away from where he was.

He also realized he was very high up. Rather, he was hanging off of a tree branch. About a fifty or so feet from the ground. He looked down, yelping a bit from how high he was. Before he could realize what was happening, he felt the branch under him give way.

"Oh no...not again!" he shouted, as he feebly reached for the branch above him. It too snapped under his weight, causing him to fall. He groaned and cried in pain, hitting most of the branches on the way down. He finally hit a thick bough near the ground, causing him to stop. He swore he could feel his ribs crack with that last hit. Before he could get his bearings, he slipped off that branch, landing on the soft grass under him.

"_I swear to god, I'm gonna find that cloaked figure and shove my keyblade up his ass." _he thought, slipping briefly out of consciousness.

Kazuki didn't know how long it had been. It felt as if he had been floating in an abyss. He could feel the ground underneath him, hear the birds chirping, feel the sun on his skin. Yet he couldn't wake up...he felt his ears twitching every so often. His hearing had gotten exponentially better, he noticed. He didn't know why it was, but whenever he tried to force himself to wake up, he just couldn't.

"_Is he dead?"_

"_No, I don't think so. He's breathing so he's not dead." _

"_Voices? A girl...and a boy? They sound so far..." _Kazuki thought.

"_Hmm...maybe if we poke him with a stick he'll wake up."_

"_No Lissa, we shouldn't do that." _a smooth male voice said firmly.

"_Well we gotta do something! How did we wake up Robin?"_

"_I just woke up, your voices were enough to rouse me from my slumber." _another more firm female voice replied.

"_Robin? That name sounds familiar...wait, poke me with a stick?"_

"_She just joke up Lissa, maybe we should just wait until he...oh look he's waking up!"_

Kazuki's eyes slowly fluttered up, the light making him cringe a bit. His vision was partially blocked by three figures. One was a very handsome blue haired man, probably the voice of reason he had heard earlier. He noticed the odd attire he was wearing, along with the mark on his bicep. He saw the hilt of a sword attached to his hip, a rather fancy crimson decorated with what looked like gold.

The girl beside him must have been the one that had been poking him. She was a cute blonde, with hair tied up in messy twin tails. She was wearing a tan colored dress, along with what looked like an apron over it. He noticed she wore a weird iron cage around her waist. It reminded him of the ones worn in Victorian Era England.

The final person in the group was a white haired young lady, wearing a violet coat with golden markings on it. It looked like it was several sizes too big for her, considering her hands were mostly covered by the sleeves. She wore equally baggy pants and brown leather boots. He noticed the hilt of a sword at her hip, she also held a yellow tome in her hand, with a lightning bolt etched on the cover.

After his assessment of the people before him, Kazuki concluded that he was indeed not home. As if the cloaked man had been bad enough, now he was in another place. He was still shocked, confused, slightly scared and injured. He could feel his sides aching from his most like cracked ribs. The blue haired man gave him a smile.

"Hey there, there are plenty of places to take a nap you know. This one is kind of dangerous." he said jokingly, probably to ease the tension. Kazuki chuckled, giving him a nod.

"Don't you know it? I woke up in this tree awhile ago, probably cracked every rib on the way down." he replied. The blonde girl knelt beside him, looking rather concerned.

"Are you sure? Maybe I can take a look?"

"Um..."

"Don't worry, you're in good hands. Lissa here happens to be a healer. My name is Chrom, you've met my sister Lissa. This here is Robin." the man said.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." Robin said politely.

"Likewise. My name is Kazuki, I suppose it's nice to meet you all too. Ow...don't poke my side like that." the boy suddenly said, glaring at Lissa.

"Sorry! I just wanted to make sure you weren't bleeding. You're gonna have to take off your shirt." she said. The boy sighed, glancing down at himself. He noticed that, instead of his school blazer, like he had been wearing before, he was in fact wearing a cloak. Not just a cloak, a familiar looking cloak.

"_What the hell? Wait...wait...I feel like I've seen this outfit before." _he thought to himself.

"Something wrong Kazuki?" Robin asked curiously. He looked up at her, giving her a sheepish smile.

"I uh...had a pack with me, full of supplies. I was just wondering where it was."

"Ah...you mean that one up there?" Chrom asked, pointing a single digit up. Kazuki looked up, spotting his backpack hanging from a high branch. The branch looked ready to snap, probably from all of the snacks he had stuffed inside it.

"Fucking shit, of course it's up in the goddamn tree. Why wouldn't it be?" he snapped angrily. The boy glanced back down, noticing the smirk on Chrom's face, while Robin and Lissa were just stunned at his speech.

"Well...you certainly have a colorful vocabulary."

"Sorry Robin...it's just...I've had a stressful day. I just wanna get my stuff and you know...go home." he said. Chrom held his hand out to him, chuckling slightly.

"Don't we all...here, once you are up on your feet, my sister will look you over. We'll figure out a way to get your pack down." he said. Kazuki nodded, taking Chrom's hand. He cried a bit in pain, thankfully Robin supported his weight when he was standing.

"Allow me, you clearly can't take this off." she said, untying his cloak. She took a hold of it, folding it over her arm. Chrom helped him out with his shirt, eyes widening at all of the bruises he saw on his chest.

"What the heck have you been doing? Get into a bar fight or something?" he asked, stunned at the sigh.

"Well...I wouldn't call it a bar fight perse." Kazuki replied, rubbing his neck. Lissa said nothing as she looked him over, her dainty fingers feeling each and every rib.

"Well, the good news is that they're just cracked. Bad news, this is gonna hurt a bit." she said, reaching for her Heal Staff. Kazuki looked at it curiously.

"_Staff magic? I wasn't aware arcane forms of magic like that existed. I thought it was all magic spells and the like...neat." _

"Okay, here we go." she said softly, holding her staff above her head. The orb glowed brightly, the light flowing toward the boy. He let out a cry in pain as he felt all of his ribs popping back into place. He shed a single tear from the sudden jerk, but let out a sigh when the pain was gone. Even the bruising was gone, all of the violet marks and scratches had gone with it. He flexed his arm a bit, a grin on his face.

"Haha! I'm back to top form...thanks Lissa, I appreciate it." he said, taking the time to look at himself. He was never one for exercise, but he noticed his body was a lot leaner than before. He had defined pectorals, and his arm muscles weren't as flabby as before. While he didn't have a six pack, he did had decent looking abs.

"It's no problem at all. Healing is what I'm good at, though I am concerned. You aren't a thief right?" she asked, as the boy donned his shirt.

"No...why do you ask?" he said. He put on his leather vest, not having realized he had one in the first place.

"Well...because you're a kitsune."

"Lissa, what have I told you about assuming things?" Chrom asked, giving his sister a disappointed look. She pouted her lips.

"What? I'm just making an observation. Kitsune come from Plegia, and are more often then not, thieves." she said matter of factly.

"What the hell is a kitsune?" Kazuki asked, causing the two siblings to look back at him. Even Robin seemed confused at the inquiry.

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I am, I mean...I know what a kitsune is kind of. It's supposed to be some sort of deity right?" he asked.

"Um...not exactly. Kitsune are powerful demi-humans, capable of turning into large foxes in battle. With the aid of a beaststone of course. They also have noticeable ears and tails...like you do." Lissa added. Kazuki's eyes widened in shock at her words. He slowly reached up to his head, feeling around his scalp for a few seconds. He felt his fingers brushing up against something, something fluffy. He took a hold of one, tugging it slightly, feeling a bit of pain as he did. His other hand slowly traveled down, feeling a rather fluffy appendage he hadn't had before. After another second of silence, he simply nodded, as if answering an internal question.

"Alright...I've 100% confirmed my theory. The theory of me being absolutely bat shit crazy. There is no way this is happening, I'm not in a field, I'm not in another world. I'm not a kitsune...I'm just a regular boy, sleeping in his regular ass bed. That's it...this is all just a dream." he said happily. Lissa reached up for his cheek, pinching it as hard as she could, enough to leave a mark. With a yelp, he brushed her hand away.

"What was that for?"

"Well...sometimes when you are dreaming, a pinch will pull you out of it. So I pinched you...doesn't seem like you're in a dream to me." she said with a shrug.

"Are you sure you're alright? Perhaps we should stop at the nearby town and take you to the clinic." Chrom asked.

"Hmm...it could be that he has amnesia like me. It would perfectly match his behavior." Robin quipped, causing the boy to look over at her.

"Nah...I don't have amnesia. My name is Kazuki Morita, I'm 17 years old and live in Shibuya, Japan. I go to Shujin Academy, my favorite food is lasagna. I love eating chips and playing video games." he said.

"Shibuya, Japan? I've never heard of this country, have you sis?" Chrom asked.

"Mmm...nope. What's a video game?"

"Beats me...I'd like to know what these chips are though, they sound delicious." Robin replied. Kazuki grabbed a hold of his head, gritting his teeth.

"_Oh my god...alright this is not happening. The first part was a dream, the school part was a dream. The world breaking on me was a dream. The realm of darkness was a fucking dream...this is a dream right? This is all a fucking dream right?" _he thought to himself. He was breathing hard, trying to keep himself from having a mental break down.

"Milord!" a firm voice called out. Kazuki jumped a bit, hearing the loud clops of hooves. It didn't take long for an armored horse to come into view. Atop the mighty beast was an even mightier beast, clad in light blue armor. The man had brown hair, and chiseled features, with fair skin and brown eyes. He had a firm look upon his face, and was clutching a large iron sword in his hand. His other hand was clasping the reins of his steed, which had pulled to a stop before them.

"Frederick, what's the matter?" Chrom asked, standing firm before the man.

"Those creatures from before, it seems they've come back. They aren't like the dead we've fought."

"You mean those shadowy creatures?" Lissa asked, concern filling her voice. Robin frowned, biting her lower lip.

"I wasn't expecting them to return. I was sure the power of Chrom's Falchion would have been enough. We should take care of them, before they attack more people!" she said.

"Right...Kazuki, perhaps you should wait for us to return. We wouldn't want you to get hurt." Chrom said. Kazuki was about to say something, but stopped when a Heartless appeared behind the man. He pushed the blue haired man out of the way, quickly crossing his arms. He grit his teeth as the Soldier Heartless dug its claws into his arms.

Frederick wasted no time in slashing the creature in half, causing to burst into black smoke. Kazuki let out a small groan of pain, not at all bothered by the gash on his arm. He looked to Chrom, who had a look of surprise on his face.

"You okay?"

"I should be asking you that. You shouldn't have taken that hit for me."

"No, I needed too. Those creatures are dangerous, it's not the first time I've seen them." he admitted. Several small portals appeared around them, bringing more Heartless with them. Shadows, Soldiers and other creatures he hadn't seen before.

A few of them seemed to be bats, blue in color with red wings and tails shaped like hooks. There were some reindeer shaped heartless as well, odd creatures sure, but still just as dangerous.

"Alright, you guys gotta be careful. The little ones move around erratically and like to slash at you. The soldiers are a bit tougher to deal with, especially when they wind up and claw at you. I've never seen the reindeer or the bats, so watch out for them." Kazuki said, lowering himself a bit.

"How do you know so much about these things? Who are you?" Frederick asked, giving him a wary look.

"I'll explain later. For now we gotta take care of these things before they kill us!" he said.

"But you don't even have a weapon!" Robin cried, earning a smirk from the boy. He sprung forward, snapping his wrist slightly. His keyblade flashed into his hand, in time to parry the attack of a shadow. With a single strike, he destroyed it.

"Impressive...alright, let's take care of these things. Robin any ideas?" Chrom asked, glancing at the white haired girl.

"Help Kazuki out, I'll keep them off Lissa. Frederick, if you could take care some of the bigger ones, I'd appreciate it." she said.

"As you command." the mounted knight said, sheathing his sword. He reached for his spear, the sun glinting off the blade. He pulled the reins of his horse, quickly moving about the field.

Kazuki ducked to the side, avoiding a galloping reindeer heartless. He turned around, waiting for the creature to come at him again. He angled his blade, guarding against the attack. Before he could destroy it, a sword was brought down on its neck. A glittering pink heart rose into the sky, disappearing seconds later. The keyblade wielder turned to Chrom, giving him a nod.

"So uh...you got experience against these things?" he asked casually, throwing a few strikes at some shadows.

"Something like that." the boy replied. He threw a forward jab, piercing one of the Soldier Heartless. He flung him back with ease, holding his keyblade in up.

"Elthunder!" he chanted, several bolts of lightning rained down on the area before him. The heartless all hissed in pain, becoming more erratic.

"You're a mage too? What else can you do?"

"I can make pies, if I have the right ingredients of course." the kitsune said jokingly.

"I might take you up on that offer. Let us focus on the task at hand first, we can't let these things run about."

Kazuki gave him a nod, running forward. He spun around on his heel, slashing some of the bats. He jumped into the air, swiping his keyblade at them, before slamming them to the ground. He landed with a roll, continuing his sprint as he killed another reindeer heartless.

"Gaah!"

"Lissa!" Chrom cried out, having heard his sister's cry. The blonde girl was clutching her staff tightly, an armored heartless having attacked her. Robin was surrounded by some Shadows, unable to help her, while Frederick was dealing with his own armored knight. Chrom started running toward his sister, blade pulled back. Kazuki spun his keyblade around his hand, taking aim at the creature.

"Chrom, get her out of the way!" he cried out. The man didn't hesitate, blocking the incoming strike from the large heartless. He pulled Lissa out of the way, giving Kazuki his shot.

"Perfect, Strike Raid!" the kitsune cried, flinging his blade at the armored heartless. He called it back to his hand, throwing it a second, and then a third time. He called it back for a forth throw having closed the distance between him and the creature. It thrust its spear at Kazuki who easily dodged it. He jumped up, spinning in the air as he summoned his blade.

"Judgment!" he shouted, throwing his keyblade down full force. It struck the heartless causing it to burst, pulsing light enveloping it. Kazuki landed in a crouch, sweeping his blade around as he retook his stance. Robin and Frederick teamed up, taking the last armored knight, quickly destroying it.

Kazuki panted a bit, lowering his guard a bit. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to sense the darkness. Thankfully, he couldn't sense anything around him. He glanced down at his hand, looking at his keyblade with a stoic look. The gem embedded at the hilt glinted a bit in the light, gleaming in the sunlight. He managed to see a fox at the center of it, but only for a second.

"Is she alright?" he heard Robin ask, causing him to turn around. Chrom was looking his sister over. Lissa though hurt, had an embarrassed look on her face.

"Chrom, I'm fine. He just snuck up on me is all." she said firmly.

"I know, but I have to make sure you are alright. Healers cant heal themselves in battle after all. Make sure you take some vulnerary to seal that cut up." the blue haired man said sternly.

"Hmm...you handled yourself remarkably well Kazuki. However your stance could use a bit of work. How long have you been fighting?" Robin asked, causing the boy to flush.

"I uh...started today actually." he said. She looked him over, a glint in her eye.

"I see...I'm certain with training you would be quite the force to be reckoned with. You also show magical capabilities, I see quite a lot of potential in you."

"Um...okay." the boy said, not exactly feeling comfortable with the white haired girl's stare.

"I have some questions for you myself. You seem to know quite a bit about those creatures. Does that mean you are familiar with where they come from?" Frederick asked firmly.

"My apologies...I don't know where they come from you see. I just happen to know what they're called. They're known as Heartless, I only know about the Shadows and the Soldiers, because that's the only ones I've fought before." Kazuki replied. He narrowed his eyes.

"And that weapon in your hand? What exactly is it? I saw you run into battle and it magically flashed into your grasp."

"Oh this? This is called a keyblade...I uh...don't know much about this thing either. All I know is that it can destroy the heartless. They seem to get agitated whenever their near one. I think it's a magic medium too, I have no issue channeling magic through it." he said.

"You think? Or you know? You are a rather suspicious person. How do we not know you aren't behind these creatures? Perhaps you are a Plegian dark mage. Tasked with infesting the Halidom with this malice!"

"Now Frederick, I don't think that's the case. If Kazuki here had summoned these creatures, then he wouldn't have killed them. What would be the point of that?" Chrom replied.

"Apologies milord, you can't blame for being too careful. After all, I still grow wary about our amnesiac tactician." he said, earning a scowl from Robin.

"But he took a hit for Chrom, so you know he's a good person! I trust him, I can tell his heart is in the right place." Lissa said, giving Kazuki a smile. He flushed slightly, looking away from the girl.

"Thanks Lissa. I don't blame any of you for being wary of me, I sort of popped into this place. I'm still kind of confused about everything if I'm being honest."

"What do you mean by "Popped in" exactly?" the blue haired lord asked. Kazuki was about to reply, when a familiar voice cut through his mind.

"_You can't tell other people about the worlds. Each world lies separate from each other. Though they are all connected, there still has to be an order. We don't know what would happen if people knew about other worlds. So be sure not to tell anyone, got it?" _

"It's an expression from where I'm from. It means I'm new to the country." he sheepishly replied.

"This Japan place, correct?" Robin asked, earning a nod from the boy. He rolled his shoulders a bit, allowing his keyblade to disappear.

"Anyway...I should probably get out of your hair. You all look like very busy, very important people. I'll uh...collect my bag and mosey on...somewhere." he said, turning back to the tree that still contained his bag. His tail moved slightly as he walked, making him shudder a bit.

"_Getting used to these extra appendages is gonna be tough...how do I even poop with this tail?" _he thought. He felt a hand wrap around his wrist, causing him to stop.

"Wait! I have an idea. These monsters might attack again, and the way I see it, we need help dealing with them. So why don't you come with us?" Lissa asked, causing the young man to face her.

"Join you? Are you like a militia group or something?"

"Something like that. We happen to be a group of soldiers working out of the capital city, Ylisstol. We handle anything, from bandit attacks, to invaders. Anything to ensure peace remains in the country." Chrom explained.

"Mhmm...we're known as the Shepherds. Chrom is the leader, and Frederick is his knight! Robin joined as our tactician a few days ago. Then there's Sully who flew ahead of us and the new guy Virion. I think you'd fit right in with us!" the blonde girl said cheerfully.

"I uh...well I'm not sure. I didn't exactly intend to join the army when I got here." the boy said warily.

"Neither did I...but I myself don't have a place to go. I'd rather stick with friends than wonder around alone." Robin added, trying to convince the young kitsune to stay. The boy mulled it over, shrugging his shoulders.

"Eh sure, what the hell...I'm not doing anything particularly interesting. Besides, if the heartless show up again, it's best for me to stick around. Something tells me they're not the only things we'll be dealing with though." he said, his ears flattening themselves a bit. Chrom gave him a nod, holding his hand out.

"Welcome to the Shepherds, Kazuki." he said. Kazuki smiled, grasping his hand in a shake.

"Happy to be here Chief. Now, can someone throw Lissa up there so she can get my bag?"

"WHAT?"

**_A/N: _****Well as promised here's Chapter 1 of Fire Emblem Hearts. This time you actually got to see Fire Emblem characters! Oh my! I do hope going forward things will become better, I'm having fun writing this but I'm still a bit nervous about how this is turning out. I don't really wanna butcher anything for either series. But this is a vision I've had for a long time, since playing through Conquest actually.**

**I'm not sure when I'll update this again. I've got Chapter 2 ready, just gotta put it through the proof reading machine and then formatted for this site. I'm also working on Chapter 3 right now so that's a thing. I'll be sure to hurry up and finish so I can post some stuff. Lemme know what you all think, like it, hate it? Anything I can improve on? That's always welcome in the reviews.**

**By the way, I know at the end of KH3 Sora pulls a Yoda, no need to remind me random Guest Reviewer, though I'm looking forward to your review regardless lol. I'm always entertained when I check the reviews of the other two stories you posted in. I am aware of the BS that was that ending, and I am also mad. Screw you Normura, but also thank you for the experience. Whelp...see you all later!**


	3. Chapter 2: Ylisstol

Fire Emblem Hearts

Chapter 2

Ylisstol

Being a kitsune was a rather awkward experience for Kazuki. Thanks to Robin, who had a mirror in her pocket, he had been able to look at his reflection. He looked the same, facially at least. His skin was still the same tone, his features were still plain, though a bit more defined. He had no facial hair, his lips were a bit fuller and he had thinner brows. He also noticed, that his once brown eyes were now a brilliant gold. His pupils were thin slits as well. They matched those of a cat rather than a fox. He got a good look at his ears as well, they were big and puffy with fluffy white fur. He had to bite his cheek in order to stop himself from giggling whenever he moved them.

He had taken a look at his attire as well. He briefly remembered seeing it, in a dream of all things. He had to admit, he looked rather spiffy in it. While his new appearance was a bit weird, he definitely liked it. Still, he tried not to think about it too much. He was more worried about his home. He had been trying not to think about what had happened earlier that day. He wanted to talk to Shiina, to make sure she was fine. But he knew that was impossible. He had found his cellphone in his bag along with a solar charger, but he hadn't gotten a signal. Where ever it was that he was, he was trapped and he wasn't going home any time soon.

"So, Kazuki where did you say you were from again?" Frederick asked, from atop his mount. Kazuki swallowed hard, snapping Robin's mirror closed.

"_I gotta be careful with how I answer these questions." _he thought.

"I come from the great nation of Nippon." the boy replied with a grin.

"_Nailed it." _

"I thought you said you were from Japan?" Lissa asked, earning a laugh from the boy.

"I am...Nippon is how we say Japan in our language. My country is beautiful. It's one of the oldest ones in the world. It's filled with a great many traditions, dances, art and culture."

"And who rules this Japan?" the knight asked curiously.

"Japan is ruled by an Emperor." the kitsune said simply.

"Hmm...I see...where exactly is this country? I've never heard of it."

"Frederick, perhaps you shouldn't interrogate him too much. He seems a bit nervous as it is." Chrom said, earning a thankful look from Kazuki. The man cleared his throat, giving him a nod.

"Apologies milord...I just wished to know more about our new recruit. Seeing as our tactician can't remember anything about herself."

"Don't worry you guys. Frederick just worries about us, it's why he's known as Frederick the Wary." Lissa reassured, earning nods from the two. Kazuki handed Robin her mirror back, giving her his thanks.

"It's almost sundown. It seems were going to have to camp out again tonight." their leader said, causing the group to stop.

"Are you sure that's wise? With those deceased soldiers as well as the heartless, it may be better to reach the city."

"I'm sure Frederick. If anything happens, I'm sure Robin can whip up a strategy for us. Sully and Virion are nearby as well, besides Lissa looks ready to drop." Chrom said, glancing at his sister who was groaning a bit.

"Thank the gods, my feet are killing me! When I volunteered to head to Southtown, I thought we were going on horseback!"

"Oh come on Lissa, walking isn't that bad for ya. If you don't exercise then you'll get fat. Cute girls like you need to take long walks every day." Kazuki said with a wink.

"Ugh...no thanks, I'd rather ride on a horse. But thanks for calling me cute."

"The area seems clear. Lissa, why don't you and Robin gather some firewood? Frederick I'd appreciate it if you took a look around the area."

"Of course, I'll be back swiftly." the knight replied, taking off on his mount.

"Chrom you really hate me don't you? Making me walk all this way and also carry wood?" Lissa cried out. Kazuki rolled his eyes.

"I can find the wood for you if you want. I think you deserve a break after healing all of our wounds earlier."

"Do you really mean it?"

"Mhmm...we'll be back." the boy said with a smile, following after Robin. The siblings watched them go, curious looks on their faces.

"So what do you think?" Chrom asked.

"About Kazuki? He seems like a kind person, he's a bit weird though. It's like he's not telling us the full truth about where he's from. I've looked at maps before and I've never seen Japan before."

"We don't have the right to pry in his private life. I'm sure he'll tell us when he's ready. However, he seems like a good kid. Good head on his shoulders, and a damn good fighter. I'm sure with some training, we can give him a bit of refinement." the blue haired man said. Lissa nodded, swinging her hand around for a few moments.

"Hmm...think I can get one of those fancy keyblades?"

"Perhaps...it's an odd weapon, wonder where it was forged? The name sure sounds familiar." he replied, his focus back on setting up his tent.

Meanwhile, Kazuki was walking through the woods with Robin. It had been the first time since he had gotten to this world that he was alone. Well partially. Robin didn't seem to speak much, rather she didn't have much to say. It wasn't his fault that he didn't have any questions either. He did have plenty, but he didn't want to accidentally reveal some information about himself. The voice he had heard had mentioned world order and he didn't want to throw a wrench into whatever that was. His ears twitched a bit, hearing some of the critters.

"Oh wow, I think I hear a finch." he said softly, having stopped mid stride. Robin looked around for a moment, but didn't spot the bird the boy had mentioned.

"I think you might be hearing things."

"Pfft...probably. I can hear everything in our immediate area, birds chirping, bugs buzzing. I can hear the soft breeze, a nearby river...oh, I can hear your heartbeat too!" he said, causing the girl to flush.

"R-really? I didn't think kitsune had such good hearing. We should focus on finding those sticks." she said. She knelt down, grabbing several big ones from the ground. Kazuki did the same, gathering all of the sticks he could see.

"Oh uh...thanks for letting me use your mirror."

"Of course. Though I am curious, why exactly did you need it?"

"I just...like looking at my beautiful face." he said, wiggling his brows a bit. She scoffed, shaking her head.

"I don't think so. The way you reacted gave me a bit of information to work with. You were acting as if it was your first time seeing your ears. You kept poking and grabbing them. Not to mention whenever Lissa attempted to grab your tail, you moved it out of the way. It's almost as if you weren't born a kitsune."

"Uh...so a Priest and a Rabbi walk into a bar."

"Kazuki, I'm not going to force you to answer me. It's just an observation." the tactician said, earning a sigh from the boy.

"Okay, you got me...I wasn't born a kitsune...however I can tell you where I'm really from. I am from Japan, that much is true. I just can't tell you the location of that country okay?" Kazuki said, looking a bit exasperated.

"Your secret is safe with me."

He didn't know why, but he was inclined to trust Robin. Perhaps it was because she was in a similar situation. He knew that she was an amnesiac, which was a lot worse than his situation. At least he remembered his home, and his friends. She didn't have anything to go back on. It must have been hard, knowing that you probably left friends, family and loved ones behind. People you couldn't even remember. He put those thoughts out of his mind, regaining his focus on the task at hand.

"You show quite a lot of promise with magic. How is it that you are able to cast it?"

"Huh? Well I dunno...I don't remember how I learned it. It was as if the name popped in my mind and I just chanted it. My keyblade works almost like a staff. I can channel my magic through it." he replied.

"Yes, you said that before. What I meant was, how are you able to cast it without the use of a tome?" the girl said, earning a confused look from the boy.

"A tome...wait, magic here comes from books?"

"That's correct. I too don't remember how I learned it, however when I hold a tome it just happens. I can put my hand on a page and pull the magic from within." Robin said. She set down all of her gathered sticks, reaching into her coat for a tome. It was the same one he had seen her use before.

"This is a thunder tome. The one that I woke with, there are spells written inside. From what I gather, this is the most basic form of thunder magic." she said, handing the boy the tome. He looked at it briefly, glancing through the pages. Several of them had been burned out, from using their magic.

"Interesting...I've never seen these runes. But I can somewhat read them. The ions hang all around us, contained in this circle lies the chant to call them. Call upon your hand, the power of lightning. Sear your foes where they stand."

"Intriguing, you've never seen this book and yet you can read these runes. Not only that, you were able to recite the incantation perfectly. Of course when you are in the heat of battle, its best to let muscle memory direct you." Robin said, taking her tome back.

"Yeah...I think I'd rather do it my way. Say a name, blast some idiot, rinse and repeat!" Kazuki said jokingly. He grabbed a hold of the sticks he had set down, taking them in his arms.

"If it gets the job done, I'm not one to argue."

"Mhmm...hey Robin, let me take those sticks off of ya. I'll carry them back." he said.

"It's fine, they're not that heavy."

"I know, but you're a lady and I was raised to always help ladies out." the kitsune replied with a wink. A smile graced her lips, and she placed all of her sticks in his arms. He struggled for a second, but regained his balance.

"Thank you Kazuki."

"Sure thing. I think we've got plenty, let's head back."

**_xxx_**

It didn't take long for Frederick to have a roaring fire ready. He and Chrom had left for a few moments, deciding to go for a hunt. Robin and Kazuki had brought plenty of wood, so they weren't worried about running out any time soon. The human turned kitsune had remained mostly silent, glancing at the roaring flames. Robin had taken a seat nearby. She didn't have a bedroll like Lissa, Chrom and Frederick had, so she resorted to using her coat. It was kind of weird seeing her without it, but she looked a bit more relaxed as well. Lissa had a bored look on her face, her only entertainment being the flaming stick in her hand. Kazuki himself was struggling not to cry out in boredom.

On one hand, he had his phone. He could probably play a game to kill some time. The downside, he'd have to explain to Lissa and Robin what a phone was. He didn't know much about Ylisse, but it seemed like it was a place that was in medieval times. Probably more technologically advanced, a mix of Victorian Era and 15th Century Europe. If that was the case then pulling out a cellphone would probably get him speared. He could claim it was a magic item, but that would only bring up more questions. Playing games was out of the question. His bag also contained his laptop, if his phone was out of the question then so was his laptop. He didn't have anything on it anyway.

He kind of wished he had packed his copy of Cards Against Humanity. At least he could pass the card game off as his own sick creation. Alas, he had nothing to do but to sit there silently. He reached for his pack, with the intention of finding a snack. He was surprised to find all of his drinks still ice cold. Perhaps a soda would cheer him up a bit. He reached into his bag for the bottle of vanilla coke he had bought. Robin was distracted by her tome, and Lissa was poking the fire. He could quietly open the bottle, taking a few gulps and put it away. Neither would be the wiser.

"_Alright Kazuki, this is it. Time to put those nimble fingers to the test, I doubt they would even hear you opening it. You mastered the art of sneaking snacks at 4am. You got this." _he thought, silently coaching himself. He twisted the cap slowly, clasping his hand over the bottle so it wouldn't hiss. He quietly twisted the cap, to soft clicks alerting him that it was finally ready to be consumed.

"What'cha doing?"

"Gah!" the boy cried, almost spilling his drink. Lissa had knelt beside him, very very close. It seemed she had gotten bored enough with the stick, enough that she found interest in him instead.

"Jesus, Lissa don't do that. I have a weak heart." he said, clasping his chest tightly. She said nothing as she reached into his bag, taking a hold of the bottle had been holding.

"What...what is this?"

"Black water? Is that even safe to consume?" Robin asked, now having an interest in his soft drink. Kazuki sighed, pinching his eyes.

"So much for world order." he muttered. Lissa took a sip from the drink, eyes widening a bit.

"It's all fizzy and sweet! It tastes like vanilla!" she cried out, gulping a bit more.

"Hey! That was the only one I bought, try not to drink it all!" he said, taking a hold of the bottle. He frowned seeing over half of the drink was gone. The blonde let out a burp, giggling slightly.

"Oh excuse me. That came out of nowhere."

"It happens...this is called a soda. It's made with corn syrup, sugar, and various other things." he said.

"May I have some?"

"Sure Robin, have at it." Kazuki said, handing her the bottle. She took a small sip from it, savoring the taste.

"Fascinating. It's a smooth flavor, and it feels kind of scratchy on your throat, not in a bad way. It's crisp...where did you purchase this?" she asked curiously.

"Uh...can't tell you that. It's a...family secret. Real hush hush." he said, hoping she'd get the memo. She thankfully did, handing him back the bottle.

"Why is it fizzy? It's all nice and bubbly too."

"Oh...that's because it's carbonated. You know how when you breathe, you inhale oxygen and exhale carbon dioxide? In order to make it fizz, carbon dioxide is used. It also keeps it from going flat, meaning it would lose its flavor." he explained, finishing off the drink.

"I'm not that good with sciency stuff, but that sounds really neat! Got anymore?"

"I do, but they're all mine. You drank the only vanilla one I had you little sneak." he said, flicking her nose. She growled in annoyance, looking away from him.

"You don't have to be so mean you know."

"Hehe...stay well behaved and I'll give you something after dinner. And speaking of dinner, here it comes now." Kazuki said, pointing toward Chrom and Frederick. The two men walked into the camp, with Frederick's horse carrying what looked like a boar on its back.

"Hey, have fun holding down the fort?"

"Of course, nothing I couldn't handle." Lissa said happily, glad that her brother had returned. Frederick brought the boar down to the ground, reaching into a saddle bag for a knife.

"It won't take much longer to prepare this. I hope you are all alright with boar, it was the best we could find."

"As long as it isn't bear meat, I don't care."

"Aw...I kind of wanted bear meat though." Robin replied in disappointment.

"After going all day without eating jack, that boar looks like a 5 star sirloin steak." the kitsune replied, looking at the meat hungrily. He didn't know why but he had the urge to pounce on it. It didn't even matter if it was cooked, he just wanted to eat it.

"Close your mouth Kazuki, you're drooling." Chrom said with a laugh. The kitsune flushed, wiping his lip with his shirt sleeve. He glanced away, hands on his knees. It didn't take long for Frederick to put the boar over the fire.

"So uh...I've talked about my home a bit...would you mind telling me more about...Ylisse?" the boy asked, sounding a bit confused.

"Of course. The Halidom of Ylisse is a beautiful country, consisting of a few desert areas, rolling fields, forests, cliffs and mountains. There are a few islands to the south. We are bordered by Ragna Ferox, which lies to the north. The Theocracy of Plegia is our westerly neighbor."

"And the ones that like to cause us trouble." Lissa added, having cut her brother off.

"A theocracy...you mean Plegia's government lies within its religion?" Kazuki asked curiously.

"Indeed, the people worship the Fell Dragon Grima. A dastardly creature that brought chaos to the world previously. The first exalt of Ylisse lay waste to the foul beast. Chrom happens to be a direct descendant of that man." Frederick said proudly.

"From how you've spoken of them, you seem to be at odds with Plegia." Robin quipped, having closed her book. Chrom sighed, leaning back slightly on his hand.

"'At odds' doesn't begin to explain things. Plegia has been trying to instigate a war with Ylisse for awhile now. There was a particularly nasty war, which ended about 15 years ago. The previous exalt of Ylisse lead quite the crusade. The war starved both countries and left thousands dead. It all ended when the previous exalt was slain, and a new one took place. She brought peace to the land, but King Gangrel, wishes to start another war."

"From bandits, to thieves, to human traffickers, Plegia is responsible for quite a lot of strife at our borders. Recently, they've taken to attacking our border towns. Southtown was one of the cities recently attacked. They span from small cities in the south, to farming villages of the north." Frederick added. Kazuki frowned, eyeing the meat that was still cooking.

"I'm sorry to hear that...I didn't think Ylisse was facing so many problems. I shouldn't have asked."

"It's fine Kazuki, you were curious. We were likely going to tell you anyway, you're one of us now." Chrom said, giving the boy a reassuring smile.

"Now that those nasty creatures have started popping up, we'll be even more useful! I'm sure big sis will give us even more missions!"

"_Missions huh? Guess Chrom and Lissa's sister must be a general or something. That would make sense, especially if they get requests directly from her." _Kazuki mused, a pensive look on his face.

"Say Kazuki, I have a question. Since I'm the new tactician, I'd like some information about your weapon. It would be prudent to keep a list of who can wield what, for future encounters against enemies." Robin said, pulling him from his thoughts.

"I'm afraid I don't know much about the keyblade, aside from what I told you." he said with a frown.

"Oh come on! Don't pull the amnesia card with us! You gotta tell us more about it!" Lissa said, pouting at the boy. He sighed, closing his eyes in thought.

"_The keyblade is a special weapon. It is crafted from a person's heart. Those with the power of light, can call one of their very own. Keyblades are also bestowed onto people. That's why there are so many Starlight Keyblades out there. They are the simplest forms of the keyblade. However, you managed to change yours...make it evolve. One day, if you're lucky, you might get a keyblade tailored by your own heart."_

"Kazuki? Are you alright? You look to be in pain."

"Huh? I'm fine Chrom...I just remembered something. The keyblade is a weapon forged by the light of someone's heart. I think those that have the will, and strength of heart needed, will be able to summon one." he replied. He held his hand out, summoning Divewing to his hand. The blade was glittering brightly in the firelight. He could very clearly see the fox now, as he could see through the decorative gem.

"Strength of heart? So this is a mythical sword? Like Excalibur?" Frederick asked, a firm look on his face. Kazuki shrugged.

"I guess...if we are to take the name seriously, then I think it also works as a key. I think it can lock and unlock doors, locks and seals." he said.

"Oh really? I'd like to put it to the test then." Chrom said, grabbing a hold of his bag. He pulled out a small box, placing it before the boy.

"Emm's music box? Why do you have that?" Lissa asked curiously.

"She sent it out to be fixed. It just so happened Southtown was where the shop was. This box, Kazuki, belongs to my older sister Emmeryn. She's the one who holds the key, and I've got the other spare. Let's see if that sword of yours can open it." the blue haired lord said, stepping back from the boy.

"Uh...okay." he said, glancing at the box.

"_How the hell am I supposed to open this? Do I just tap it?" _Kazuki thought, not exactly knowing what to do. He went with his gut feeling, tapping the top of the box with the blade. A soft click filled their ears. Chrom took a hold of the lid, pulling it open.

"No way! It actually opened!" Lissa exclaimed, shooting to her feet.

"That's incredible...a weapon like this could be quiet resourceful. Especially if there are thieves hiding stolen valuables, I must jot this down in my notes!" Robin added, quickly reaching for a quill and an ink well.

"_I guess my gut feeling was right." _Kazuki thought happily. He briefly glanced at Frederick, who's gaze only hardened. He really didn't like that look, but understood it entirely. It was the look of a distrustful man, and currently, Kazuki wasn't at all trustworthy.

"Do you think I could try it?" Lissa asked, an excited look on her face. Kazuki shrugged, flipping the blade over.

"Go for it kiddo." he said. She took a hold of the weapon, not at all bothered by its weight.

"This is so cool! It weighs less than Chrom's sword! Maybe I could get one of my own!" she said. The weapon suddenly disappeared, making her gasp in shock. It reappeared in Kazuki's hand a second later.

"What the?"

"A sword that chooses it's wielder? Now I've seen it all...sorry Lissa. If we're going by what Kazuki said, then your heart isn't strong enough for a keyblade." her brother said, causing her to cross her arms.

"Stupid dumb key! Who needs it anyway, I've got my staff and that's better than a dumb keyblade." she pouted, looking away from the keyholder.

"Haha, don't worry sweetheart, I'm sure your heart will call one forth. Perhaps it's because you don't need one at this very moment." Kazuki said reassuringly.

"The meat is almost done, we should have a hearty meal and head to bed. We'll be reaching Ylisstol in the morrow." the knight said firmly, reaching for the large cut of boar over the roaring flames. Kazuki poked Robin's arm, grabbing her attention.

"Frederick doesn't smile often does he?" he asked softly, only for her to hear. Her lips curved into a tiny smile as she shook her head.

"No...no he doesn't."

**_xxx_**

The capitol of Ylisse was a beautiful city named Ylisstol. It was filled with hundreds of people. The buildings were a mix of brick and mortar, with wooden construction. It had cobblestone paths, and oil lamps on the sidewalks. A large royal estate, the palace, hung over the city. It was a beautiful building, towering over all of the others. The flags of Ylisse were flying high, and even though his vision had dramatically improved, Kazuki still couldn't see what was printed on it. He was however stunned when he saw it.

He recognized it from his dream!

The dream, though vague, showed the image of Ylisstol. He didn't know why he had seen this town in his dream. His heart was beating hard, mostly from the realization. Of course he kept a neutral look on his face. At least he hoped that was the case. Robin seemed quite impressed with the city herself. While her face showed no emotion, her eyes certainly did. They were wide and sparkling with interest, it was almost endearing. She paused briefly at a bookshop, perusing some of the tomes being sold. However it didn't last, especially when Lissa took her hand and pulled her along.

"Come on, you can look at boring books later."

"So Kazuki, what do you think?" Chrom asked, earning a chuckle from the kitsune.

"Ylisstol is beautiful...it looks so lively. The shops are welcoming, the people are smiling. The food smells divine...it reminds me of home actually. Especially that onigiri." the boy said, passing by a small stand, hungrily staring at the rice balls. The blue haired man rolled his eyes, stopping at the stand.

"I'll take some of those." he said, reaching for his coin pouch.

"Oh course. No payment necessary, take as many as you'd like!" the woman said happily.

"It's alright, I have no issue with payment." he said, placing the golden coins on the table. Despite what the woman had said, he didn't take his money back. He handed one of the rice balls to Kazuki, passing the others to Robin, Lissa and Frederick.

"Thank you milord."

"Thanks Chrom, I'll pay you back when I got the shekels." the kitsune said happily.

"No worries friend, consider it a treat from our home. I one day hope to try food from your homeland." the man replied.

"_Considering I got 12 bags of chips in my pack, along with chocolates, ramen and other shit, that might be happening sooner rather than later." _the boy thought, too consumed with his riceball to say anything.

"Oh look, it's Lady Emmeryn!"

"The Exalt is gracing us again!"

Kazuki looked up from his snack to see what the commotion was. He spotted a beautiful woman making her way down the street. The people around her were parting, allowing her to pass. They were showering her praise, even handing her things. She had a serene smile on her face, gratefully accepting everything.

Kazuki had to admit, this woman was very pretty. Her hair was a soft platinum in color, and fell around her shoulders. She was dressed in green robes, holding a staff in her hands. She was rather tall, nearing six feet in height, though he figured that was due to her heels. The also noticed the mark on her forehead. It looked vaguely familiar, but he didn't know where he had seen it before.

"Excuse me Chrom, who is that woman? Everyone seems to treat her like a queen." Robin said, earning a chuckle from the man.

"That's because she is...or rather an exalt. Her name is Emmeryn, she's the ruler of Ylisse."

"Wait she is? Isn't it like super dangerous for her to just walk down the street? What if she gets shot at?" Kazuki asked, a worried look on his face.

"Ha! I'd like to see anyone try. No one would dare harm Her Highness within Ylisstol. They'd be killed before they attempted. Not only that, she's being flanked by Pegasus Knights. She is quite safe within the city." Frederick said with a hearty laugh.

"_The fuck is a Pegasus knight?" _Kazuki thought to himself. He was shaken out of his thoughts by Lissa, who had tugged on his hand.

"She maybe the exalt, but she's our sister first! Wait until you meet her, you'll absolutely love her!"

"I'm sure I...wait, sister?"

"The exalt is your sister? Then that means...you and Chrom are royalty! Oh, I've been so absolutely rude. I apologize for my lack of manners, Milord, Milady." Robin said, bowing her head in shame. Kazuki didn't really know what to do, so he did the same, his ears flattening against his head.

"Hey none of that...we met before you knew we were royalty. I'm not one for formalities either." Chrom said, earning a sigh of relief from the kitsune.

"That's good I guess. I uh...kinda grew used to calling ya Chief." Kazuki said jokingly.

"I don't like being called princess either, I'm just Lissa after all."

"I suppose if you two don't mind, I'll keep addressing you by name. I was just worried I had overstepped my boundaries." the tactician said.

"It's alright Robin, no boundaries were overstepped. She's returning to the palace, now is the time to report our findings." Chrom said, giving her a reassuring smile.

"W-wait? We're meeting her now? I haven't done my hair yet. How are my ears? Are they fluffy? Is my tail bushy?"

"Kazuki, you'll be fine...now stop stalling and let's move!" Lissa said, pushing the boy in the direction of the royal palace.

**_xxx_**

"Holy shit this place is huge." Kazuki mumbled, as he entered the palace.

It hadn't been long since arriving at the Halidom's Palace. It was a lot bigger than he had expected. The Imperial Palace in Japan had nothing against this one. It had a beautiful courtyard, decorated with large trees, freshly cut grass and even rose bushes. Two large open buildings surrounded the courtyard, leading to other places within the palace. The main entrance was guarded by two tough looking spearmen, one being a tough looking woman he didn't want to mess with. Once inside, he had looked around the throne room. A red runner extended toward three chairs, the center one being the largest one of them all. It had shiny marble floors, and limestone walls, covered in flags and banners bearing the mark of Naga, which he had found out, was the mark on Chrom and Emmeryn. He also spotted a painting hanging above the throne, of a blue haired man. It had a large slash across it, but seemed like it had been repaired.

"_That must be the previous exalt. Chrom and Lissa's father...not gonna lie, he looks like a dick." _the boy thought, as he looked at the painting.

"Emm, we're back." Chrom called out, grabbing the Exalt's attention. Kazuki and Robin stiffened a bit when the platinum haired beauty turned to face them.

"Ah, hello Chrom. It's good to see you, did Lissa give you any trouble?"

"She was actually very well behaved."

"Excuse me? I'm not a child. I can handle myself perfectly fine big sis." the girl said, earning a small smile from the woman.

"Yes, I am quite aware. Has anything happened I should be concerned about?"

"Yes in fact, I'm sure you already know about the Southtown incident. Plegian bandits have been attacking our border towns. However that is the least of our worries. Undead creatures have started appearing all over Ylisse. We passed several portals on the way to Ylisstol." Chrom informed, a frown on his face.

"Not only them...creatures of darkness called the Heartless have been appearing as well. They are more dangerous than the dead it seems...they're more...erratic, wild and quick. We've had to fight several small hordes of them the last few days." Frederick added.

"I see, Phila it seems your reports match what Chrom and Frederick have shared with us." Emmeryn said, turning to the armored woman beside her.

"The Pegasus Knights have been fighting off these shadowy creatures for the last few days. It's as if they came out of nowhere. They're easy to deal with, but they come at you in hordes. With these undead in the mix, we may be facing a bit of trouble."

"Dammit...I really didn't want to hear that. We might have to move out soon to deal with these creatures." Chrom said.

"We need to hold a meeting with the council. It seems they wish to discuss these creatures. I'm sure you wish to go out on the road again to help those in need, but we have to take care of this before you do." Emmeryn said, earning a nod from her brother.

Having remained silent, Kazuki's eyes had started to wonder. He had taken in the detail of the room he was standing in. He could see quite a lot of detail in the walls. He also noticed the ceiling had been painted with various images. Knights, angels, monsters and the like. It put Michelangelo's painting in the Sistine Chapel to shame. His eyes narrowed a bit when he saw something crawling on the face of one of the angels. His ears twitched a bit, a small smile appearing on his face.

"Hey look, there's a spider on the ceiling." he said, pointing to the spider that was slowly moving across the ceiling. Everyone looked up, following the boy's arm.

"Uh...are you seeing things? Because I don't see anything." Lissa said.

"It's right there Lissa, right on that angel's nose."

"Oh, I see it...ew it's huge. We should probably kill it!" the princess said, a squeamish look on her face.

"Ahem...you are in the presence of the Exalt." Frederick said firmly. Kazuki glanced back down, noticing Emmeryn was looking directly at him. He flushed crimson, an embarrassed smile on his face.

"Uh...my apologies Milady...I uh...had nothing to contribute to the conversation. You know...it seemed important so uh...yeah." he said. Lissa slapped her forehead, shaking her head slightly in embarrassment.

"Chrom...I'm assuming this young man and the lady beside him are new recruits?"

"Yes...this is Robin. She's the Shepherd's new tactician. She's proven herself quite adeptly in battle. Not only is she good with magic, but her strategies have helped us out quite a lot. The young kitsune is Kazuki, he knows a bit about the shadowy creatures. Both have proven themselves in battle." the man replied. Emmeryn looked the two over with a firm gaze. It softened a bit, her lips curving into a smile.

"Well...if you are friends of Chrom, then you are friends of mine as well. It's a pleasure to meet the both of you."

"Likewise your majesty. I apologize about before, I'm not very well versed with royalty, hehe. My name is Kazuki Morita, if you ever need help dealing with the heartless, I'm your man." he said.

"I'm Robin, it's nice to meet you as well, your majesty." the white haired tactician said with a bow.

"Milady, I must admit something to you. I am not fully comfortable with either Robin or Kazuki. You see, both of them were found unconscious in a field. Robin herself has amnesia, so her past is completely unknown. Kazuki here is also an enigma. Not only has he mentioned coming from a country I've never heard of. But he's also withholding knowledge about the "Heartless" as he's dubbed them. He also holds with him a strange magical weapon."

"Oh Frederick, come on! Both of them are nice and have helped us fight! Neither of them are bad people!" Lissa said, disappointed with the knight.

"Apologies Milady, but this is something I had to share with Lady Emmeryn."

"Hmm...Chrom, are they truly as adept as you claim them to be?" the exalt asked curiously.

"Yes. Robin is quite the mage, she saved our hides back in Southtown. Kazuki is also a good fighter. Though his style is unrefined, he can handle a sword quite well. He even took a hit from one of those creatures for me and saved Lissa's life from one. They have my full trust." he said. Emmeryn remained silent for a moment, her eyes focusing on the kitsune.

"May I see this weapon of yours? I'd like to examine it if possible."

"Uh...sure I guess. It's kind of picky though." Kazuki replied, holding out his hand. His hand tingled a bit as Divewing appeared in his grasp. Phila stepped back in surprise, not expecting the weapon to materialized within his hand.

"What form of sorcery is this?!" she exclaimed. Emmeryn held her hand out, as if to calm her down. Without hesitation, the exalt took a hold of the keyblade, looking it closely over.

"I see...a weapon shaped like a key. I briefly remember reading about this weapon. It is a weapon of myth, harbinger of hope and light. In the time of need, those with the power and strength shall awaken to one. They shall herald the light and use its power to destroy the darkness."

"You...you know about this weapon?" Kazuki asked in surprise. She gave him a slight nod.

"I know only what I remember. Perhaps our library has more information about it. All I know is that you are quite special, I'm happy that you've decided to join us."

"I'm...glad to be here, Milady." he said, cheeks flushed.

"Hey, how come it hasn't disappeared yet?" Lissa asked, looking rather miffed.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Kazuki allowed her to hold his keyblade last night. It disappeared as soon as he did. But it's remained in yours." Chrom said.

"Perhaps Lady Emmeryn's heart is strong enough to hold it?" Robin added. Kazuki shrugged.

"I dunno...I'm still learning things about the keyblade. Maybe she can summon one of her own?"

"Oh heavens, I certainly doubt it. I don't think I have what it takes to fight with one. I'm a peaceful person." she replied, handing the boy his weapon back.

"Bah...I think you'd make a fine Keyblade wielder. Then again, this is coming from a guy who has one day of training under his belt." Kazuki said, allowing his weapon to disappear.

Before the exalt could speak, another knight made her way into the throne room. She exchanged words with Phila for a brief moment, before taking her leave. The knight said something to Emmeryn, earning a nod from her.

"It seems the council has assembled. Let us not keep them waiting. Once again, Robin, Kazuki I'm happy that you've joined us. I'm sure you'll be quite happy here."

"It's been a pleasure meeting you, Lady Emmeryn. I look forward to working with you in the future." Robin said politely, bowing her head.

"It was nice meeting you." Kazuki added, watching as Chrom, Emmeryn, Phila and Frederick's left the throne room. Kazuki noticed Lissa had remained behind, looking rather annoyed.

"So...aren't you gonna follow them? The princess should be in on the meeting shouldn't she?"

"I should, but Emmeryn and Chrom don't like it when I'm there. They said I shouldn't be in those stuffy meetings. Besides it doesn't matter, I get to show you two the barracks. I'm sure the others will like you too!"

"Others?" Robin asked curiously.

"Mhmm. We have other members, I'm sure you'll get both get along. Just uh...be careful with Sumia. She trips a lot." the blonde girl warned, pushing Robin along. Kazuki shrugged, following along.

"_Hmm...something about Emmeryn is familiar...she reminds me of someone else."_the boy thought. He glanced over his shoulder, at the spot the exalt once stood.

"Something wrong Kazuki?"

"Hmm? Oh it's nothing...so these barracks, do they come with sharp objects I can play with?" he asked jokingly. Lissa gave him a grin.

"Yep! They're right this way."

**_A/N: _****Alright! This has been chapter 2 of Fire Emblem Hearts, I hope you all liked it. It's been a bit of a challenge to get things write, but things will start picking up soon, I promise. I'm actually working on some plot related details on Chapters 4 and 5 to make sure everything is coherent. **

**Now, to explain something, the main character of this story is named Kazuki, but he is not the Kazuki from the Hoshidan Royal Family, he's just a boy with a similar name. Due to this, I will be changing his name in the future to something else, I just haven't decided on what it will be. This is due to the fact that I've decided to include Hoshido and Nohr in this story, which will most likely be split into 3 parts. I'm still working out the details on that, but more about that in the future. So yes, Kazuki will be getting his name changed, I also have to go back and change it in Hyperdimension Neptunia Hearts to make sure it all makes sense, as this story serves to expand the universe of the "Hearts" series, as I like to call it.**

**I don't exactly have much to share, just that I'm super happy that people are reading this. I do hope you guys are enjoying it, even if the beginning does seem a bit boring. I always struggle with the beginning of a story if I'm being honest, but hey, it's the beginning, what can do you do?**

**To my Guest Reviewer Giest: I actually haven't decided if I will give the trio of Severa, Owain and Inigo keyblades. Ironically enough, I did consider giving Olivia a keyblade at one point, so if Inigo does get one, it will most likely be inhereted. I do like the idea of Owain getting a Keyblade though, his Sword Hand is Thirsty after all, and taking out Heartless might be his calling. As for Corrin and the others...well Hoshido and Nohr are canon now...so yeah, it will be a long time, but it will happen...**

**To my Guest Reviewer Nomura: You absolute legend! You have no idea how happy seeing your review made me, seeing the name and the comment, that was gold. Thanks for leaving it!**

**Whelp...this is it, hope you guys liked this chapter. No idea when the next update will come, soon hopefully. The chapter is written, I just need to do some editing and stuff. Until then see ya!**


	4. Chapter 3: A little bit of Training

Fire Emblem Hearts

Chapter 3

A little bit of training

The barracks weren't far from the throne room, across the courtyard in fact. Kazuki noticed not a lot of soldiers were walking around the palace. Everyone seemed to be relaxed, and there was a lack of an actual guard. He was lead to believe all Palaces had a decent enough guard, and would be crawling with soldiers. Robin seemed to be looking around herself. Most likely memorizing the areas of interest. He could almost see the gears turning in her head. She was already drafting a defense strategy in case someone decided to attack. Kazuki couldn't help but smile a bit.

"_That girl is probably gonna become a workaholic. She is the tactician though...she's gonna have it rough." _he thought to himself. He reached into his back pocket for his pack of gum, which he had slipped in there in the morning. He pulled out a piece, silently slipping it into his mouth.

"Say Lissa, where are the palace guards?" Robin asked, having finished her assessment of the courtyard.

"I noticed that myself. I didn't think the palace would be so lax with security."

"We barely have royal guards. Thing is, my sister Emmeryn doesn't like having that many guards around. After the previous war, our army was in bad shape. Everyone who had been conscripted had been given an honorable discharge. Only those loyal to the Royal Family decided to stick around. Frederick was a commander back then, now he's a Royal Knight, the only one of his platoon to still be here." the princess replied.

"Isn't it...you know dangerous? What if someone comes for Emmeryn?" Kazuki asked, lightly chewing on his gum.

"Well we do have guards. Commander Phila is in charge of the palace detainment. There are a few Pegasus Knights here, in case things get dicey. Not only that, the Shepherds are always on site, so we deal with anyone that might pose a threat. You shouldn't worry too much, no one would dare attack the palace." Lissa said confidently. Robin sighed, shaking her head.

"_I'm with you there sister. You might not expect it, but it's best to be prepared, especially against the Heartless. Maybe I should talk to Chrom about tightening security a bit. Just in case." _the kitsune thought, snapping his gum. Lissa paused, looking directly at him.

"What was that?" she asked.

"What was what?" he asked, confusion on his face.

"I think she means the snap. Actually, what are you eating? You've been chewing on something for a few minutes now." the white haired tactician asked. He sighed, withdrawing his pack of Peppermint Gum from his pocket.

"It's called gum. You just chew it, until it loses its flavor...it's supposed to help keep your breath fresh too. I just chew it for fun." he said, handing the two girls a stick of it. They looked it curiously. He blinked for a second, before taking Lissa's and pulling the foil off.

"Oh. So you just...chew it?" she asked, taking the white colored stick from him.

"Mhmm. You can blow bubbles with it too, but I don't have any bubblegum sadly." he said. Robin and Lissa shared a look, both putting the gum in their mouths. It didn't take long for Lissa to start blowing bubbles with it. She giggled happily.

"This is awesome! You have more right? I wanna give some to Maribelle, she'd definitely love it!"

"Uh yeah...I got more." he said, rubbing his neck. His ears twitched slightly.

"_There goes my supply of gum. I wonder if there's duplication magic in this place...it would help keep my stash of candy looking like a stash." _he thought.

"Fascinating...it's quite minty, despite that it has the consistency of tree sap. You are full of surprises aren't you Kazuki?" Robin asked, earning a chuckle from the boy.

The castle barracks were finally in view. It was a large building, connected to the main castle by a single hallway. It was a few stories tall, made entirely out of limestone, much like the rest of the castle. There was a large training area off to the side, several practice dummies had been laid out. Kazuki could also see barrels containing wooden practice swords, spears and axes. There was a large corral, most likely for those with mounts to get some practice in. Not far from the corral lied the stables. He could see a few horses nearby, some being given a bath by the farmhands.

Lissa wasted no time in pulling the two, taking them toward the building. Kazuki figured this was where the rest of the Shepherds spent their time. He could hear voices a lot clearer now, thanks to his increased hearing. He begun growing a bit nervous, despite being a bit outgoing, he didn't do well with new people. He just hoped he made a good impression.

"You nervous?" Robin asked quietly, earning a nod from Kazuki.

"A little bit. It's just...you know how Lissa reacted when we first met. Kitsune here are thieves and vagrants. I know I'm not like that, but you know...I don't want to make a bad impression." he admitted, biting his lower lip.

"You'll do fine. It should be me who should be worried, I'm an amnesiac after all. No one would believe me."

"Well, I can't exactly tell people the truth about where I'm from so, guess we're in the same boat, sister." he replied jokingly. Robin's brows furrowed a bit, but she shrugged it off.

"Sometimes it's just better to face the music, as they say. You can prepare all you want, but you can't avoid things."

"Sound advice Miss Tactician. I think I'll let you go first." he said jokingly.

"What...what?"

Before either recruit could say anything, Lissa ran off, entering the garrison. It was a rather spacious room, loaded to the brim with supplies. Kazuki could see the racks of weapons, swords, shields, spears, lances, and axes, all neatly placed in their own sections. There were several crates stacked off to the corner of the room, acting as tables of sorts. Two large maps had been pinned to the wall, most likely to help plan routes for future use.

There were two people chatting amicably with each other. The first was a tall muscular man, wearing what looked like a metal collar. He was wearing leather armor over his left arm, as well as armored gloves. He was wearing a matching pair of pants and boots. He had fair colored skin, and spiky blond hair. Kazuki noticed he bore a scar on his cheek, though it was barely noticeable unless you were up close. He thanked his improved vision for allowing him to notice it.

The second was a young woman, who was wearing more armor than the former. Kazuki was quite surprised to see a woman as young as her being an armored knight. The armor was a soft shade of pink, with several designs on it. She was very pretty, having long soft brown hair that cascaded down her back. Rather than armored greaves, he noticed she was wearing long boots, along with a skirt. He didn't know exactly how a skirt qualified as armor, but then remembered a line from a series he had watched.

"_It isn't a dress, it's a combat skirt. Never thought I'd see that in my lifetime." _he thought.

"Well here we are! This is the Shepherd's HQ, so make yourselves right at home! You're part of us so you can hang out here from now on!" Lissa exclaimed, she eagerly beckoned the two over, chomping on her gum.

"Oh ho ho! What's this? We got new recruits?" the blond man asked, a grin on his face. Robin was about to reply, but was cut off by someone else.

"Lissa my treasure!"

The man was knocked away, but he caught himself before he fell down. The cause was another young lady, that Kazuki hadn't even noticed. She was a bit taller than Lissa, and like the other girl, dressed in pink. Her blonde hair was styled in various ringlets, all falling perfectly down her back. Her outfit was light, consisting of a long pink shirt, with frills, heart shaped buttons and other things Kazuki couldn't begin to describe. Her leg wear was nothing more than puffy parachute pants, stuffed into brown leather boots. He noticed a pouch strapped to her hip, and grew curious as to its contents. He felt someone jabbing him in the side, and turned his head slightly, meeting Robin's curious gaze.

"W-what?" he asked softly, his tongue playing with his gum. She wiggled her brows slightly.

"Someone catch your fancy?"

"Oh piss off you," he hissed, ears flattening on his head as he looked away.

"Gee, thanks for barreling into me. I thought you'd respect Ol' Teach, but guess you got a couple things to learn."

"When will you get over yourself Oaf? I will never address you as 'Teach' either. Besides it doesn't matter what you say, all I want is for my darling Lissa to be safe! Oh, I've been on pins and needles waiting for your return. I sprouted 14 gray hairs fretting for your well being!"

"Ehehe, I missed you too Maribelle," the princess said, returning her friend's hug. The blonde looked her over, examining her with a close eye.

"You didn't get hurt did you? Any wounds, scratches?"

"I'm okay! I did see some combat, but I was totally fine. I had Chrom and Frederick with me after all. The only complaint I have is my aching feet, the bugs and the bear meat," she replied, brushing off her concern.

"I see...apologies then. I heard about those odd creatures, I naturally grew nervous. They've been attacking travelers quite often over the last few days." she said. This made Kazuki frown, bowing his head a bit.

"_Could she mean the zombie soldiers? Or the Heartless? Great...as if that wasn't bad enough. The heartless are the most dangerous ones. Now that I think about it, I only started seeing them after I fell into the Dark Realm. Could it be because of that hooded fellow? Is he behind the Heartless attacking Ylisse?" _

"Anyway, we've got some new recruits! You should have seen them you guys, they're totally awesome. Robin here happens to be our new tactician, she helped us out of a sticky spot back in Southtown." Lissa said, pointing toward the white haired woman.

"It's nice to meet you all, please call me Robin. I look forward to working with you all in the future." she said politely.

"A tactician? Bah who needs one? The Vaike can handle a mob of baddies all by himself." the blond man, Vaike, said cockily.

"Oh? Does that mean you're willing to be the fodder? That would be nice. I won't be there to keep you alive and healed though. I'm sure your body will make an excellent shield."

"Maribelle don't say that!" Lissa said.

"My apologies dear, I couldn't help it." she said with a giggle.

"Har har har. I'll remember that the next time some guy with a lance tries to spear you." Vaike said, looking rather annoyed.

"Um...what about him?" the pink armored knight asked, pointing to the kitsune, who had been looking intently at the ground.

"Oh right, this is Kazuki. He helped us out against those shadowy creatures, and even knows their name! He called them _'Heartless'_! He came in swooping with a keyblade and destroyed them all. He even saved my life from one of them!" Lissa said happily.

"A kitsune? Is it wise to hire someone like him? The kitsune are known throughout Ylisse and Plegia as thieves and vagrants. He doesn't seem at all trustworthy."

"I can attest to his skills Miss Maribelle. He's quite adept with battle...though it seems his focus lies elsewhere at the moment." Robin said, tapping the boy's shoulder. When he didn't reply, she grabbed one of his ears, causing him to yelp in pain.

"Fucking son of a bitch. That hurts like shit Robin!" he cried, brushing her hand away from him.

"Sorry, it was the only way to get your attention." she replied.

"Well, I didn't think someone could be so uncouth! He must definitely be from Plegia." Maribelle said, looking disgusted with his abhorrent vocabulary. Kazuki cringed inwardly.

"_There goes my first impression."_

"Pfft...don't mind her man, she's just a priss. Sounds like you're well versed in cursing. But are you well versed in this?" Vaike said, uttering a belch, that made the young man cringe.

"Well, it seems like you've got quite a lot to teach me in the belching arts, eh Teach?" Robin said jokingly, a small smile on her face.

"I...I...that was awful. Look man, I know we're big burly men or whatever, but could you at least act like a gentleman? My mother raised me to be polite in the presense of ladies. Especially if one happens to be a princess." Kazuki said, glaring at the blond man.

"Well put, perhaps I misjudged you. I cannot believe you even foul my air supply. You most definitely were raised in a barn, and you Robin, I'd have hoped you were cut from a finer cloth." Maribelle said, looking away from the white haired tactician. Sumia sighed, shaking her head, directing her gaze at Vaike.

"This is why you don't have any luck with the ladies Vaike. If you keep acting like an idiot, no one will wanna date you."

"Wow Sumia, that was...that was pretty good." Lissa said, earning a small smile from the knight. Kazuki took a deep calming breath, shaking the nerves off himself.

"I uh...okay, I'm sorry about my language. I've had a lot on my mind for the last few minutes. If we could, I'd like to start fresh. Ahem, my name is Kazuki Morita, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintances." the kitsune said, bowing politely.

"Name's Vaike, it's nice to meet ya too bro." the blond man said, giving him a grin.

"I'm Sumia, it's nice to meet you." the armor clad girl said happily. Maribelle sighed, shaking her head before standing straight. She held her hand out to the boy.

"You may call me Maribelle, I look forward to working with you...both of you." she said. Kazuki shakily reached for her hand, giving it a firm shake. Robin did the same, choosing to stay silent.

"So, Lissa said you saved her from one of these...heartless was it? If that's so then you have my thanks. I don't know what I'd do without my darling."

"Oh uh...it's no problem miss. I was just doing my job...seeing as I'm the only one who can eliminate them for long periods of time." he admitted, a sheepish smile on his face.

"Hey Squirt, before I forget, where's Chrom? It's been awhile since he's gone up against Ol' Teach." Vaike said, earning an eyeroll from the princess.

"He's in a meeting right now, you know how long those take. You'll be able to get your butt handed to you by him later today."

"Oof...I've seen Chrom fight, sounds like you don't stand a chance."

"Pfft...it's the other way around my friend. Besides you haven't seen me fight either. Bet if you and I went at it, I'd totally school you." the axeslinger said confidently.

"No argument there, I've been swinging my keyblade around for a day, give or take. I'd probably be eating dirt 2 seconds in."

"I don't think so, you have quite a bit of mana flowing within you. Were you to face him with magic, I'm sure you'd defeat him with ease." Robin said, placing a hand on Kazuki's shoulder.

"If you say so." Kazuki said with a shrug.

"It's alright Kazuki, I'm not that good of a fighter either...so we're pretty much the same." Sumia admitted, trying to make the boy feel better.

"But...but you're a knight." he said, looking the girl over.

"Sumia is a lost cause, she's always tripping over her boots. She can hold a spear, but the moment she runs, it's game over." Vaike said, causing the girl to look away.

"Has anyone ever told you, you have terrible manners with women?" Maribelle snapped in annoyance.

"You don't need manners on the battlefield." he replied, brushing her off.

"And that my friend will get you stabbed in the eye." Kazuki said softly, earning a giggle from Robin. She choked for a second, pounding her chest roughly.

"Robin, what's wrong?" Lissa cried out with worry.

"I...swallowed my gum." she said.

"Pfft..."

"It's not funny Kazuki!"

"Heavens, what are you talking about?" Maribelle asked, clearly confused.

"Kazuki comes from another country! One that has really weird black fizzy water, and this thing called gum! Go on, give them a piece!"

"Alright alright, hold your horses." the boy mumbled, reaching for his pack of gum. He withdrew three pieces, handing them to his new friends. He handed another one to Robin, who gratefully accepted it.

"Um...what am I supposed to do with it?" Sumia asked curiously.

"You take the wrapper off and chew it." the kitsune explained. Vaike chuckled as he took off the wrapper, tossing it into his mouth.

"This tastes like paper."

"No...Vaike you don't chew the silver bit, just the stick." Lissa said, to no avail. Thankfully, Sumia and Maribelle had watched Robin and had gotten the desired result.

"It tastes minty!"

"What a weird type of candy...where are you from exactly?" the blonde girl asked. Kazuki cringed inwardly at her gaze.

"_Here I go again, lying about where I'm from. Might as well get it over with."_

"I'm from a place called Japan. Sadly I can't exactly say where it's located. It's uh...very hard to get too, hardly anyone has come to the outside world. It's not on any maps either, I don't think." he replied.

"Did you say Japan? I think I've heard of that place!" Sumia said.

"Pfft...what? You have?" Kazuki asked incredulously, earning a nod from the girl.

"Yeah, I remember my father talking about it once. I think he traveled there at one point." she said.

"Ah...well that's surprising, I guess. Traveling there is very hard, rough seas and the like. Hehe."

"Hmm...there's something about you that doesn't sit right with me." Maribelle said, giving the boy a scrutinizing gaze.

"Eh, he's not a bad kid! He gave us candy after all, that means he's a good guy in my book. Plus he saved the squirt right? That means he's not bad." Vaike added, clapping the boy's shoulder. He cringed a bit, but decided to say nothing.

"Ah, good you're all still here."

"C-captain!" Sumia cried out, as Chrom entered the room. The blue haired man greeted everyone, a warm smile on his face.

"Hey Chrom, how was the meeting?" Robin asked curiously. He sighed, brushing some hair from his eyes.

"We've decided to take a bit of a break. However we did get somewhere, Emmeryn has ordered the Shepherd's to travel north. Due to all of the instigating Plegia has been doing, as well as the many attacks, she's decided to seek aid from Ragna Ferox. We leave in 5 days time."

"Ragna Ferox, the country north of us correct?" Kazuki asked.

"That's right. They've been attacked by Plegians as well, Emm hopes we could strike a deal with the Khan. They hold more troops than we do. Hopefully this will deter further attacks on Ylissian soil."

"What about the dead? And the Heartless?" the tactician asked curiously.

"We're still discussing that, however we have decided to give the dead a name. Henceforth they shall be called Risen. They've appeared in other areas around Ylisse, but the Pegasus Knights have been dealing with them adequately. However there are some rather concerning reports." Chrom said, reaching into his pocket for some folded papers.

"Reports of what exactly, milord?" Maribelle asked, watching the man unfold the papers.

"It seems the Heartless have been attacking some small settlements near Ylisstol. Witnesses say people with negative emotions seem to be attracting them a lot. Not only that, people have also reported seeing an odd sight. Those attacked by heartless seem to expel a pink glittering object before bursting into light."

"I'm sorry? What was that?" Sumia asked, confused by what the captain had said. Kazuki took a shaky breath, gritting his teeth as a voice flashed in his mind.

"_What are the heartless exactly?" _

"_We're not exactly sure. However we do know something, they are creatures created from the darkness in people's hearts. Those that are consumed by that darkness turn into heartless. If their hearts are purged from the body, then they will be lost to the darkness." _a female voice replied.

"_So wait...those things that come out of them when we destroy them with the keyblade..."_

"_Captive hearts. The keyblade has the power to release those hearts from the heartless. They're foul little beasts, devouring strong hearts all over the world. Those hearts that are freed, will return to Kingdom Hearts. But there is a way to get those people back...so long as their Heartless and their ****** is destroyed." _the voice replied.

"Kazuki, yoohoo...anyone home?"

"Hmm...something wrong?" he asked, shaking his head slightly. Lissa gave him a concerned look, glancing back at her brother.

"Are you well friend? You looked to be in pain." he said.

"No...I just...remembered something. It's about the heartless." the kitsune said. Chrom's face lit up, sounding a bit relieved.

"Well what is it? Every small bit of information will be leaps and bounds better than what we have now."

"Umm...it's like this. Heartless are creatures born out of the darkness in people's hearts. When they're consumed by that darkness, their hearts are lost. Those pink things that you mentioned are hearts, leaving the body. Heartless go after strong hearts filled with light, the keyblade can set those hearts free." Kazuki said.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I'm so confused right now."

"Are you telling me that the human heart, an organ within a person, can be taken over by...darkness?" Maribelle asked, earning a nod from the boy.

"It sounds weird but...yeah. I've seen those pink hearts myself...whenever I destroyed the Heartless with my keyblade. Apparently, they go to something called Kingdom Hearts. I'm sorry...I wish I had more information but...I seem to be getting it in chunks. Chunks I didn't know I had forgotten." he said, resting a hand on his temple.

"This is crazy...this sounds like a fantasy novel." Sumia said.

"Tch...whatever, they can attack all they want! But Ol Teach will teach them a lesson or two!" Vaike said, a cocky grin on his face.

"Hmm...regardless of our strength, we mustn't play the hero card. Not with these things. I wouldn't want any of you to lose your hearts because you were overly confident. Kazuki, I believe I have a mission for you."

"Huh...already? And here I thought I'd get to swab the floors first," he said jokingly, earning a chuckle from Chrom.

"Only if you misbehave. There is a town not far from Ylisstol, named Alryne. It's a small town dealing in Smithed goods, weapons and the like. It seems Heartless have been plaguing them since they started appearing. Think you could take care of them?" he asked.

"Hmm...sure but...just clearing them out wouldn't work. If what I said is true then, they must be in that town for a reason. Perhaps someone with strong light or darkness, if that's the case they may even have a commander heartless. I think taking it out will clear them out of the area entirely," Kazuki replied.

"Makes as much sense as anything else. Especially if they behave like an army. If that's the case then you are on the job, but you'll need someone to watch your back. Miriel is out right now, Kellam is nowhere to be found and Stahl will be busy."

"Milord, if it's something as simple as a clearing mission, I believe I will be more than enough. I shall keep the new recruit in line." Maribelle said, a confident look on her face.

"You are a skilled healer, it would be good if you'd support him. Yes I believe you will do. Sumia, would you accompany them? I trust Kazuki can handle himself, but Maribelle needs someone to watch her back." the prince said. While the blonde seemed annoyed, she said nothing only crossing her arms.

"Of course milord! I'd be happy to lend a hand!" Sumia cried happily. She took a step forward, heading toward the lances, only to slip on some papers. Kazuki cringed as she slammed face first into the floor.

"Oh my gods, is she alright?" Robin asked. Kazuki knelt before her, holding his hand out.

"Ow...these boots always make me trip," she mumbled, taking the kitsune's hand.

"Don't you two worry. Sumia is quite well acquainted with the floor, you could say she and her are the best of friends." Vaike said jokingly, earning a glare from Lissa and Chrom.

"Anyway...I believe you should remain here tonight and set out in the morning. We only just got back, Lissa have you shown Robin and Kazuki to their quarters?"

"Nope, I was about too when you walked in. Come on you guys, I promise your rooms will be nice and comfy." the blonde cleric said happily.

"I'm sure...think you could show me to the library? I wanna see if I can learn more about my keyblade. Lady Emmeryn said there might be some books in there." Kazuki said.

"Sure, if you wanna spend your day with your nose buried in stuffy books. Let me guess Robin, you were gonna ask the same thing?"

"Yes." she replied softly. The three left the room, chatting quietly among themselves.

"Thanks for volunteering Maribelle, I'm glad you are being friendly with the new recruits." Chrom said.

"It's my pleasure Prince Chrom. Better me to watch his back than the Oaf. Arguably, I am a bit curious about this "Keyblade" he spoke of. Not to mention I have yet to see these Heartless myself. However, I'm not comfortable with Sumia watching our backs." she said, whispering the last part.

"She's learning, I think this is a perfect chance for her." he said.

"Yes, I understand...however I don't think her tripping over her feet on the field is what we need. I wouldn't want to lose her in battle, she's a close friend after all." she said firmly. Chrom sighed, glancing away from the blonde noble.

"I'm well aware, but at the moment we don't have any options. I'd send Virion with them, but I'm still not exactly trustworthy of him. Sully's horse was injured by one of the Risen on her way back to Ylisstol and she won't be able to go out for a few days. She's the only one we got."

"Very well...I shall do my utmost best to keep her healed. I best take stock of my healing items. I also need to make sure Vera is ready for battle." she said. She bowed before the prince, quickly excusing herself.

"So, think you can go a round or two against Ol Teach?" Vaike asked.

"Maybe next time, I'm due back any moment. Make sure Sumia's ready to go, and for gods sake, make sure she ties her boot straps." he said softly, earning a nod from the man, who was grinning like an idiot.

"Hack...I swallowed my gum!" the voice of Sumia cried, as she was patting her chest.

_xxx_

Kazuki didn't spend much time in his room. It was mostly due to him wanting to research more things about the keyblade. As promised, Lissa had given him and Robin some pretty sweet accommodations. His room was the size of his bedroom back home, except it lacked electronics. It had a comfy bed, a desk, a bookshelf, which was empty, a window and a place to put his clothes. All of the necessities he would need in this new world. As soon as he had dumped his backpack there, pausing briefly to explain what a zipper was to Lissa and Robin, the princess took the two of them to the Castle Library.

To say it was huge was an understatement. This would put the Library of Congress to shame. It was filled to the brim with books, floor to ceiling shelves stuffed with thick tomes. Each section was split off by genre, with the more aloof stories being in the front, while the serious books were to the back. There were some tables dotted about, occupied by some scholars. The Castle Library was apparently used by the local schools, so townspeople were given access to it whenever they needed. It didn't take long for Robin to lose herself in a new world, having been whisked away by the librarian toward the Tactics section of the library. That left Kazuki on his own with Lissa, searching the History books and anything related to the keyblade.

"So what exactly do you hope to find?" the princess asked curiously, tracing the spine of a golden tome. The boy shrugged.

"Anything will do, just as long as it's useful. I don't want to run into battle blind. I feel like I can do a lot more with my keyblade, I just don't know what." he admitted, frowning a bit. His eyes traced some of the letters on the books, frowning a bit.

"_I can't read this stuff. Even if I did find a book, how the hell would I read it?" _he asked. Lissa opened her mouth to speak, only to notice the boy was squinting at the books. She put two and two together, a small smile on her face.

"You can't read can you?"

"Huh? What no...I can definitely read!" he cried, taking a step back. The princess pulled a random tome from the shelf and opened to a random page. She pointed her finger to a paragraph, holding the book to him.

"What does this say?"

"That says...Lissa is beautiful and she isn't going to make fun of me." he said, a hopeful look on his face. She snapped the book closed, shaking her head.

"Buttering me up isn't going to change the facts Kazuki. You can't read, so even if we find a book on the Keyblade, what good would that do?"

"Maybe you could read it for me?" the kitsune asked, a hopeful look on his face. The princess giggled, shaking her head.

"Nah, I got a better solution for you. I'll just find you a teacher! That way they'll teach you how to read."

"I suppose that's better than cheesing it. Thanks Lissa, I guess I assumed our languages would be the same." he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

"_You know I just realized, I've been speaking Japanese this entire time. Our language is the same yet the writing is different. I guess that will make things a little easier." _he thought to himself.

"It is a bit weird, that you speak Ylissian but have different writing. It doesn't matter, soon enough you'll be able to read. Then you'll be so sick of it you'll want to do something else."

"Yeah, I guess." he replied with disappointment. He was looking forward to discovering more about the keyblade. Now that he was hindered, he wouldn't be able to find answers to some of his bigger questions.

"Come on you, let's distract you with something else. You'll be leaving for Alryne tomorrow. That means you'll need to be combat ready, a bit of practice will do you good."

"You just want to see my keyblade don't you? You're still miffed that you can't hold it."

"Am not! I just want to make sure you aren't going to get Maribelle killed. She's my best friend you know." she replied, causing the boy to chuckle.

"Yeah yeah, I'm not that bad. I'm more worried about Sumia though...I'd actually like to see her fighting prowess." Kazuki said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

It didn't take long to reach the training grounds. Kazuki spotted a few of the Shepherd's practicing with their weapons. He spotted a young man dressed in green armor, swinging an iron sword at a practice dummy. The kitsune had to admit, he looked like an agile person, despite the heavy armor he seemed to be wearing. He was a bit taller than Kazuki, with a mop of brown hair, and fair colored skin. He looked a bit tired, but he pressed on, jabbing his sword at the dummy behind him.

"That's Stahl, he's one of our cavaliers. He's also the best cook in the Shepherds, wait until you try his stew." Lissa said, earning a nod from the boy. Stahl paused for a moment, having heard their voices. He sheathed his sword, turning to face the two.

"Good day Lady Lissa, it's nice to see you."

"Same to you Stahl. How goes the practice?"

"Pretty well, I'm certain I'll be prepared for our march to the north. Ah, who's this? New recruit?" the cavalier asked.

"That's right, I'm Kazuki, nice to meet ya!" the kitsune said, holding his hand out. The cavalier shook it, giving him a nod.

"Just call me Stahl. Heard from Sumia earlier that you've been given a mission. Lucky you, the rest of us have to prepare for the march to Ragna Ferox. The captain is still talking to those nobles, politics and the like."

"Sounds like a fun time," Kazuki said sarcastically.

"Stahl, since you use swords, do you think you could give Kazuki here a few pointers? His fighting stance is a bit sloppy." Lissa said, earning a sigh from the kitsune. The cavalier nodded, giving him a smile.

"Of course, I wouldn't mind. Do you wanna use a practice sword or the real deal?"

"I'll use my own." the boy said with a shrug. He held his hand out, summoning his keyblade. Stahl took a step back in surprise, not having expected a weapon to flash into his grasp.

"Wha...what?"

"It's magic, so teach...think you could show me how it's done?" he asked. Stahl nodded, regaining his composure. He drew his blade, holding it tightly in his hand.

"Alright, one of the things we learn first is stance. I may be a cavalier but I am trained to fight on foot. You wanna be a bit low to the ground, that way you won't be knocked down easily." the viridian knight said, adopting his stance. Kazuki adopted the same stance, holding his keyblade firmly in his hand.

"Next, you have to watch your opponent's movements. They'll be coming at you with all of their strength. You have to predict what they'll do. Will they go for a jab? Or maybe a slash? You have to be ready to avoid the attack or guard against it."

"Alright." he said softly, angling his keyblade a bit. Stahl walked in front of the boy, adopting a similar stance, blade raised and ready to attack.

"I'll be coming at you like I mean it, do your best to guard my attacks. Lady Lissa would you mind keeping an eye on us in case we get hurt?"

"Sure thing, I've been meaning to practice my healing magic." she said, reaching for her staff.

Kazuki swallowed hard, preparing himself mentally for what was about to happen. Without warning Stahl sprung forward, he had been expecting to be slowed down by his armor. The kitsune angled his keyblade in time to parry the attack, a loud clang echoing through the training ground. The cavalier stepped back, throwing a jab at the boy who barely dodged it, the edge of the sword slicing into his side. Thankfully it hadn't dug into his skin.

"Very good, but you were a bit late on that dodge. I could have stabbed you clean through."

"Yeah...I'm still getting used to this. I didn't exercise much before all of this." he admitted.

"I was expecting you to transform on me, if I'm being honest."

"Transform?" Kazuki asked, confusion on his face.

"Kitsune like you have the ability to transform. If you have a beaststone that is. Don't you have one?" the cavalier asked. Kazuki shrugged it off, adopting his stance.

"I don't...I uh, lost it." he said.

"Well, I can understand why you need sword training then. Let's continue. Kitsune also have good eyesight and good hearing...use those to your advantage. You should be able to hear quite a lot of things, maybe even muscle movements. That should help you out a lot." Stahl said, causing the boy to nod.

Kazuki prepared for another round of guarding. This time, the kitsune was trying to use his hearing. Stahl took an upward swing at him, which he barely dodged. He used a handspring to again some distance, before running at him. He swung his blade at the cavalier, who easily blocked his attack. His sword didn't even buckle, while Kazuki felt the vibrations of the attack through his arms. Stahl pushed him back, throwing another wide slash at him, this time a downward slash. Kazuki tried to block the hit, only for the edge of the sword to slice his arm open. He cried in pain, a stream of blood hitting the ground.

"Oh no, I'm sorry Kazuki!"

"Nah...it's fine man, don't worry about it. If I'm learning to fight, then I gotta get used to this." he said, sweeping some hair from his face. Lissa walked up to the boy, looking his wound over before holding her staff up.

"You're stance is still sloppy, but that swing was pretty good." she said. Kazuki focused on the glowing light, seeing it slowly sealing up his wound.

"That's cool...think you could teach me some healing magic?"

"Sure, if you can use a staff." she said with a giggle.

"I think you let what I told you cloud your focus. I noticed the look on your face, you were trying to listen to my movements right?" Stahl asked, earning a sigh from the boy, who's ears flattened against his head.

"Yeah."

"Maybe you shouldn't do that, I assume it takes time to do that. When you're on the field, you should follow your instincts. Sword fighting will eventually become automatic for you. If you lose focus, you could end up with a wound worse than that." he said.

"I'll keep that in mind, last thing I need is to get run through by a sword." he said jokingly.

"We can move onto attacking if you want. That strike you threw was pretty good. You don't need to worry about hitting any vital areas, I'm wearing armor after all,"

"Okay...I think we can do that!" Kazuki said excitedly.

_xxx_

Kazuki held back a smirk as he came at Stahl again. He had been practicing and sparring with the cavalier for a few hours now. All of his tips had been committed to memory, and he had improved greatly. They had been trading blows back and forth, having switched to practice swords to avoid more cuts. He took a downward swing at Stahl who easily parried it, pushing him back. He spun the blade around preparing to go in for a jab, which the cavalier once again blocked.

"Nice, don't get cocky with your strikes though. You never know what your opponent will do next!" he said, throwing a punch at the kitsune who ducked under it. He felt a jab to his stomach, making him lost the air in his lungs. He was knocked back, his sword having been knocked out of his hand.

"Hah...hah...you got me...again." the boy said, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"You've got good reflexes Kazuki, probably from your kitsune blood. Rely on them more, there were times where I had you and you got out of the corner. With more practice, you'll be a great fighter!" the viridian knight said encouragingly.

"You sure? I don't feel like I learned anything new."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that."

"Oh, hello Captain...I didn't know you were watching." Stahl said, turning to face Chrom, who had stepped into the training ground.

Kazuki shook his head a bit, brushing some of his sweaty locks back. He noticed, alongside Chrom, Frederick, Sumia, Maribelle and even Emmeryn had been there. He felt a bit embarrassed now, not having noticed so many people watching him. Chrom stood before the young man, a confident look on his face.

"I've been watching you for the last couple bouts. At first you were a bit nervous, but you loosened up a bit. It wasn't long before you started to fight with all your heart. You took what Stahl said and put it into practice. I'm quite impressed with your stamina."

"As am I...you show a lot of promise, if you'd like I could give you some pointers." Frederick added, standing next to the blue haired prince.

"That would be awesome, thanks Frederick." Kazuki said gratefully, earning a nod from the knight.

"Excellent, we'll start bright and early tomorrow. I expect to see you here at exactly 5am. You should have enough time for a quick lesson before heading off to Alryne with Lady Maribelle and Lady Sumia."

"5 am? But that's-" the boy paused when the knight glared at him. "That's a perfect time, yeah...I like watching the sunrise...haha."

"Worry not friend, Frederick may seem stern but you'll get used to his regimen. I'll be there as well, I won't let him kill you just yet." Chrom said jokingly. Kazuki didn't feel like laughing, already dreading the next day.

"Good news Kazuki! I found you a teacher!"

"Oh? And that would be?" he asked.

"That would be me darling. Lissa explained your situation to me, I'd be glad to help you learn how to read." Maribelle said, quite loudly. Vaike who was nearby, started chuckling.

"You can't read?"

"I'm not from this country, so no I can't read Ylissian. What's funny about that?" he asked firmly, a look of annoyance on his face.

"Nothing man, nothing. Maybe Maribelle could start you off with The Little Duck that Could." the blond axeslinger said, breaking into laughter a moment later. Kazuki smirked as he crossed his arms.

"Well, I'm sure I'd be able to comprehend something like that with ease. Sadly I'm looking to learn things that are beyond your comprehension level. I don't believe I should elucidate my situation further but I am an immigrant upon your fair country."

"Elu...what?" the man asked, brows knitted in confusion.

"My apologies, did I obfuscate you with my vocabulary? Do you require some lesser known words?"

"What? You know what, never mind. Have fun reading with Maribelle." he said, not bothered at all by Kazuki as he walked toward the rack that held some axes.

"I am 100% sure I butchered those words." Kazuki said as he turned to face the others.

"Well...I wouldn't use obfuscate the way you did, but your use of the word elucidate was proper. Well done, if you'd like an introductory lesson, I'll be waiting in the library after dinner." Maribelle replied. With that, she turned to leave, heading off with Lissa.

"Seems to me like you made a good impression on Maribelle. She usually takes awhile to warm up to people. I'm impressed." Chrom said, earning a shrug from Kazuki.

"I'm used to dealing with women like her. My friend Sabishii is a real diva when she wants to be."

"What's a diva?" Sumia asked in confusion.

"Oh...uh...Primadonna?" he corrected, earning small ah's from everyone.

"Anyway, Kazuki you did well during our training. I think you should take a break before dinner. The last thing you need is to pass out at the table." Stahl said.

"Good idea, guess I'll take off. Oh hey, has anyone seen Robin? I lost track of her awhile ago." the auburn haired boy said, looking around for the tactician.

"I'll go look for her, I need to talk to her about our march to Ferox anyway. See you later Kazuki, glad you decided to join us."

"I'm glad too, thanks for having me Chief." the boy said saluting happily.

"Kazuki, might I speak with you for a moment? I'd like to ask something of you."

"S-sure Lady Emmeryn...anything." he said nervously. She gestured for him to follow along, he swallowed hard, having no choice but to follow the Exalt.

_**A/N: **_**Well guys this was chapter 3. Worry not, the action will pick up soon, I'm working on incorporating the Kingdom Hearts aspects into Fire Emblem, doing research on Heartless types and some other things. I want to make more Heartless types for this world, so we don't just have the Risen, but the Risen will also be a dangerous threat.**

**Next Time...Kazuki talks to Emmeryn, what will she say to him, I wonder?**

**Still trying to figure out what his new name will be lol. Haven't found a good one. Oh well...**

**Edit: As of 3/19/19, Takumi's name has been changed to Kazuki, thanks Banru for your suggestion!**


	5. Chapter 4: Settling In

Fire Emblem Hearts

Chapter 4

Settling in

Kazuki didn't really know what to do. He hadn't been in a situation where he had to speak to royalty. Sure, he could talk to Lissa and Chrom, but he had met them as regular people. Emmeryn was different. She was the older sister, the Exalt of Ylisse. He didn't want to make an absolute idiot of himself. It hadn't taken him long to realize that Maribelle was most likely a noble. By her attitude and how she spoke, it was easy to figure out. He had already made a fool of himself in front of her. This however was different, and he was clearly out of his element. He just decided to do what people on television did. He was calm, quiet, collected and walked as straight as he could. Of course that only made him look like he was struggling to be a posh royal. His tail was sticking straight down, completely firm and his ears were completely straight.

"I'm sure you are wondering why I...is something the matter?" the woman asked, causing the boy to stop. He looked at her with a firm expression on his face. He was sure his face was pale, and was close to passing out.

"I uh...um...I don't."

"Please, speak freely. I understand you're nervous, but I promise I won't bite." Emmeryn said softly, causing the boy to sigh.

"My apologies, milady. I'm just...I've never dealt with royalty before, and before you say something, I didn't know Chrom and Lissa were royalty when we met." he admitted, causing her to smile.

"I was sure that was the case. Just treat me as a normal person."

"I'll...I'll try too...my apologies if I act weird." Kazuki said nervously. The woman brushed him off, turning away from him. They walked in silence, as they moved back toward the throne room. It was empty, save for Commander Phila, who was there for security reasons. She gave the Exalt a nod as the two passed, holding her spear to strike at a moment's notice.

"I suppose you're curious as to why I've wanted to speak with you." the exalt said, turning to face the young man. He nodded silently.

"I am...does it involve the Alryne mission I was assigned?"

"No no...nothing like that. Would you mind if I asked you some questions?"

"Of course milady, I'll be sure to answer them to the best of my ability." Kazuki said, placing his hands behind his back. She nodded, pausing for a moment, as if to gather her thoughts. After a moment, she voiced her first question.

"What do you know of the keyblade?"

"Not much I'm afraid. I just know that it has the power to set hearts free. It also has the power to open any lock, and lock any door. It can be used as a medium for magic as well." he replied.

"I see...do you know how you became a keyblade wielder?" she asked, causing him to frown.

"I don't remember exactly. I believe I had a dream...I don't recall it exactly. All I remember was fighting...something. It was hazy, but the enemies were the Heartless. They looked like the Risen, now that I think about it." Kazuki replied.

"It's known as an Awakening. Heroes of yore, keyblade wielders like you, could awaken to new power. Should their hearts be strong enough, they'd be granted blades of their own. I believe your heart was strong enough for one, and you received yours." Emmeryn replied, earning a confused look from the boy.

"The keyblade chose me? But I've never done anything of importance...other than forget my friend that is." he said sadly.

"I don't know much of the keyblade myself, as I said before. All I know is what I've read. Now, one final question...you aren't from this world, are you?"

Kazuki froze, not having expected her to ask that question. He didn't exactly know how to reply to her. She had a blank look on her face, completely unreadable. He briefly wondered what she was thinking about. Was she just curious? Or was she asking him this for other reasons?

"_Should I tell her? I'm gonna have too...I can't exactly lie to the Exalt after all." _he thought, frowning slightly. He briefly remembered the voice, warning him about World Order. But in this instance, he'd have to break that rule.

"Lady Emmeryn, I'm not from this world. I come from another world entirely. I'm not exactly sure what I'm doing here. All I remember is that I woke up after having a weird dream. The ground around me shattered and I woke up in a cold dark place. This hooded man taunted me, said something about me forgetting who I was. He opened a portal under my feet and I woke up here. I honestly don't know what I'm doing here, or why I was chosen by the keyblade." he admitted, sighing a bit. He felt relieved to have told someone his secret.

"You don't know why you were chosen by the keyblade. You have no reason to aid us, and yet you chose to join the Shepherds. Why is that exactly?"

"I...well...I don't know how to go home. It's odd really...have you ever woken up and felt off? As if everything you've been living for awhile was all a dream?" Kazuki asked curiously. His ears had perked up a bit, awaiting the woman's answer. She shook her head, glancing away from him.

"I can't say that I have. There are times where I feel certain things are a dream but...in the sense that you've explained, no."

"I see...well, I wouldn't expect you too. It's weird for me to describe...my friend Sabishii feels real. My friend Akira feels real...but for some reason everything else doesn't. It was as if I was asleep and awake at the same time. I probably sound like a crazy person." he admitted, laughing a bit.

"No...you don't. A man who feels like he was living a dream is more believable than dark creatures who steal hearts. Yet both of them seem to correlate with one thing. Your keyblade. It brought you here for a reason."

"It did? It can do that?"

"Yes, according to that old tome I read, keyblades are granted to champions. They appear only when the world is plunged into danger. The appearance of Heartless in Ylisse is worrying. These creatures are dangerous. They're attracted to dark thoughts and emotions. I fear our conflict with Plegia may cause a catastrophe."

"A catastrophe? Like what exactly?" Kazuki asked curiously. She turned away from him, glancing at the portrait that hung above the throne.

"1000 years ago, the Fell Dragon Grima almost destroyed the world. The Hero King Marth, our ancestor, destroyed him with the Falchion, the blade that Chrom wields. It is made from the fang of the Divine Dragon Naga. When Grima was slain, those that followed him created a cult, the Grimleal. They worship the Fell Dragon, some even sacrifice people to him. They believe they can revive the Fell Dragon." Emmeryn explained, causing the boy to bite his lip.

His throat had become dry, and he almost found it hard to find words to say. He closed his eyes for a moment, remembering his dream. The Heartless Dragon he fought made him shiver in fear. Had that been Grima's Heartless? Or was that just another part of the dream.

"Do you believe the Fell Dragon will return? Is that why the keyblade chose me?"

"I am not certain...what I am certain of, is that you are destined for greatness. It was by pure chance that you arrived here when you did. I am not going to ask you to fight for me, or for anyone. You should do what you feel is right in your heart." the exalt said, facing the young man once more.

"What's right in my heart?" he mumbled, glancing at the red runner.

"_Kazuki, you must always remember...if something feels odd to you, if something doesn't seem right, don't ever do it. You have to do what's right in your heart. Even if someone asks something of you that you don't agree with." _the female voice said firmly.

"_So...if you asked me to run around town naked, I can decide not to do it?"_

"_Why must it be perverted with you? I wouldn't ever ask you that." _

"_Hehe...I was just asking." _the male voice replied.

"_What I meant was, if someone asks you to do something, and you feel like it's wrong, even if it's with good intentions. Just listen to your heart, it will never steer you wrong."_

"_Okay...does that mean...when you told me you wanted to stay out of the war...am I allowed to disobey you?" _the boy asked, a little softer this time. The girl remained silent, before turning to face the boy, her face shrouded in shadow.

"_I didn't ask you to stay out of it as your master. I asked you as your friend, and as your significant other. Please...just follow your heart, no matter what happens, it will lead you to mine."_

"Kazuki, is something wrong?" Emmeryn asked, causing the boy to groan, clutching his head.

"Another memory." he mumbled. The exalt placed a hand on his forehead, as if checking for his temperature. She continued looking the boy over, finding a few bruises but no discernible injuries.

"How long have you had amnesia?"

"Huh? No...I don't have amnesia. I've never lost my memory." he said.

"I'm sorry to say, but the life that you have been living until now, it's probably not your real one. Your friends, your family, your loved ones...they might have all been a fragment of your imagination."

"That can't be...I refuse to believe that! Sabishii is real, Akira is real! Even if I forgot him, he's still my friend. I believe they're real, I can feel it in my heart. And my heart would never steer me wrong!" he exclaimed, a look of determination on his face. Emmeryn remained silent for a moment, before stepping back, a smile adorning her face.

"I see...it is pointless for me to change your mind then. Not when your resolve is so clear. Kazuki...there is much more to you that meets the eye. I sense an odd power within you, one that I'm sure you'll awaken too in the future. So long as you have the keyblade, and you champion the ones you love, you won't ever be lead astray. House Ylisse is honored to have someone like you," she said, bowing politely for the boy. His eyes widened in surprise, taking a step back.

"Whoa...don't do that milady, you shouldn't bow to me. I'm just a commoner."

"No...I do not believe that. I look forward to hearing of your endeavors, I'm certain you'll do wonderful things in this world. Now, I believe it's almost time for dinner. After that practice session you had with Stahl, I'm certain you'd like to wash up." Emmeryn said, causing the boy to flush.

"_Oh jeez...nice one Kazuki...you smell like a dirty dog and your standing in front of a queen. You fucking dumbass." _he thought, an embarrassed look on his face.

"Hehehe...yeah, I think I'm due for a bath. Thankfully, I have a spare chance of clothes with me. I'll have to buy some when I get the chance."

"Indeed, off you go. Chrom will brief you in the morning about your mission in Alryne. We've received new reports that I'd like to go over before you leave." she said.

"Okay, I'll be sure to be primed and ready milady. I'm...glad you took the chance to speak with me...I feel a bit more comfortable here. I should go, I hope you have a wonderful evening, Lady Emmeryn," he said, giving her a bow before turning to leave.

"May your heart be your guiding key."

Kazuki paused for a moment, glancing over his shoulder at the exalt. She just waved, turning to Phila who had approached her the moment the boy had left her side. His ear twitched a bit, wondering if he had heard her correctly. Shrugging it off, he decided to continue back toward the barracks. He hoped he could relax a bit in this new world, however his conversation with Emmeryn had only roused more questions.

**_xxx_**

Kazuki was very impressed with the Palace's accommodations. He had been expecting something different, but to his surprise he found a bath house. It reminded him of the one he used to frequent with his father during the weekends. Whenever they went to Ikebukuro, they would often times grab a bath. Seeing this had cheered him a bit. Even though he was far from home, some things were still the same. He had shed his clothing, keen on washing it for the next day. Thankfully he had his gym bag with him. He was happy to have at least packed some things in his backpack before he was dropped into Ylisse.

One of the stewards had given him some necessities, which he thankfully had accepted. Now that he had extra appendages, he would have to research how to take care of them. He found it embarrassing, but he figured he'd ask someone for recommendations. After all, he was technically not from Ylisse, so he would make it sound like he wanted some local products. He was careful to wash his tail, making sure it was as clean as he could get it, the last thing he needed was to get some fleas or something else. After he was clean, he decided to sit in the large bath, just to relax for a bit.

"Finally, some time for myself." he mumbled. He shook his head a bit, his long orange-auburn locks flying in all directions. He had been taken by surprise when he first saw his hair. He was used to the dark brown, but now that it was orange, it made him look a bit different.

He liked it. It was nice to see some change, though the ears and tail were something else entirely.

His eyes slowly drifted down to the water. He cupped a bit in his hand, a frown on his face. There was nothing but silence in this room, and now that it was, he could hear everything. The subtle movement of the water, far off voices. Even some chirping birds, which surprised him quite a bit. He noticed his sense of smell had gotten a lot better too, as he could subtly smell the dinner Stahl was most likely cooking. He could also smell the soap he had just used on himself. His hearing was by far the best improvement. He had two sets of ears now, human ones and fox ones. He hoped that was normal, no one had said anything to him at least.

"_Maybe I should look for a book on kitsune anatomy. Nah...I'm sure someone would catch on. Gotta keep the world order stable and all." _he thought, laying back slightly.

"_Still...I can't believe I'm in another world. Just what happened to my own? Was that world even real? The way I felt in the Dark Realm, it was as if I had awoken from a long nap. That figure made it sound like that at least...wonder who 'she' is...I wonder why I keep hearing a girl's voice...and those odd memories...I'm just full of questions aren't I?"_

His mind went back to his friend Sabishii. The last time he had seen her was at school. How was she doing? Was she okay? Did she disappear as well? Or did what happen to Akira happen to him? Had he just disappeared for her memories as if he hadn't existed?

He didn't feel better thinking about that. The fact that his best and only remaining friend, didn't remember him. He thought back on Akira as well. He remembered him quite well now. He didn't exactly he recall how they had met. But he did remember they were on a school team together. Shujin Stride. They had joined the baseball club during the fall, leaving Stride for the Early Spring and Summer months. Akira was the faster of the two, but Kazuki was a good runner himself. Sabishii had volunteered to be their relationer but had bailed on them after awhile. The two of them had become better friends because of it. He frowned.

"Akira...I wonder what happened to you man. You just disappeared on us one day. Are you even alive? Were you...ever real? I truly hope that isn't the truth. I hope you two are real...I know you are, I can feel it in my heart." he said softly.

He sighed, deciding to get out of the bath. His stomach was grumbling loudly, realizing he hadn't eaten anything since the morning. He hastily got out of the bath, heading toward the changing rooms.

"If I don't hurry, I'm gonna miss dinner. I'm so hungry I could eat a horse!" he cried out, as he quickly got dressed.

**_xxx_**

Dinner had been a bit awkward. Kazuki had eaten with the other Shepherds, and it had been nothing more than 20 questions. Most of them coming from Frederick who wanted to get to know him. Kazuki figured he was just trying to make him slip, to reveal whatever information he could. But the kitsune held firm and answered all of his questions. Sure his answers were all lies, but he sold it well enough as the truth. After awhile, he just gave up. A subtle look from Chrom let Kazuki know that the worst was over, for now.

This had also been the time he had met Sully and Virion. Sully was a charismatic young woman with vibrant red hair. She was one of the cavaliers for the Shepherds. Stahl had explained that she used a spear in battle, and was rather good with it. She took no nonsense from anyone and was serious about battle. One of the guys, according to Vaike, something that annoyed the woman enough to hit him with a wooden spoon. Virion on the other hand was completely different.

He was a suave man...or at least he tried to be. He constantly brushed a hand through his silver gray hair, and played himself like he was a noble. He was a rather prim man, and quite proper too, Kazuki noted. He had been flirting with Sumia but the klutzy knight had completely ignored him, having focused on Chrom most of the time. It hadn't taken the boy long to see how smitten she was with the Commander. He had to admit, Chrom was rather handsome, so he knew why Sumia liked him. Virion however didn't give up, and continued his smooth talking. It was at this point that Kazuki had learned that he was an Archer, and a very good one at that.

"So, how are you adjusting?" Chrom suddenly said, causing the kitsune to look up from his plate. He dabbed his lips with his napkin, not wanting to seem rude.

"It's uh...better than waking up under a tree with broken ribs." he said jokingly, causing a few people to chuckle.

"Heavens dear, did that seriously happen to you?" Maribelle piped up, earning a nod from Kazuki.

"Mhmm...felt my ribs crack with every branch I hit. Fun times." he added, taking a sip from his wine. He cringed a bit, still not used to the taste.

"What about you Robin, settling in?"

"Indeed, your library is quite extensive. With the tomes I managed to find, I was able to draft up some strategies. I'd like to talk to you after dinner. If we're marching north to Ragna Ferox, I'd like to pick a route that isn't so opened. With so many Risen and Heartless popping up, I don't want to put ourselves in danger." she said.

"Of course, we can take care of that now if you'd like. I'm pretty much done."

"Milord, is it alright if I sit in on this meeting? I'd like to be informed of our route so I may take precautions." Frederick asked. Kazuki shook his head, it was obvious he didn't want Chrom and Robin alone together.

"Kazuki, are you finished? We could start on that lesson now if you'd like."

"Sure thing Maribelle, I'd like to take care of the dishes first." he said, standing up from his seat, gathering his silverware. The others just looked at him in confusion.

"You do know the staff will take care of it right?" Sully asked curiously.

"Oh uh...right. It's just...I'm used to washing the dishes at home, you know? Up until a few weeks ago, I was living on my own." he swiftly replied.

"You needn't worry, the staff won't mind so much." the blue haired prince reassured. Kazuki nodded silently, still feeling a bit bad.

He decided not to let it bother him and decided to leave with Maribelle. It didn't take long for the pair to reach the library. Maribelle had apparently, set out some books beforehand. She gestured towards the table, taking a seat next to the books. Kazuki sat down across from her, hands on his knees. It was pretty awkward, if he cared to admit. He was sure he was blushing but he didn't want to say anything else.

"So uh...what are we reading?" he asked after a moment. Maribelle said nothing, reaching for a blank sheet of paper and a quill. She didn't say any, rather she just wrote something on the paper. She turned to him once she as done.

"This is the alphabet of Ylisse. A brief history lesson, Ylisse was once the name of this entire continent. However after the fall of Grima 1000 years ago, it was split into three equal parts. Ragna Ferox to the north, East and West, ruled by a pair of Khans, who vie for total control of the country. The Theocracy of Plegia, to the west and the Halidom of Ylisse, our country. Due to this, the language and alphabet is the same for all three nations."

"That's convenient." he said softly.

"I would certainly say so. Before we begin with reading, we must begin with writing. I added an example below using my own name, this will help you for now." Maribelle replied. The boy glanced at the bottom of the sheet, the characters she used were nothing more than odd shapes.

However, using the characters she had written on the paper, he had easily decoded what it had said. He took a clean sheet of paper, deciding to try and rewrite what she had written. He cringed a bit after he as done, his handwriting wasn't the best. Of course it was very neat when he wrote in his native language. But since he was getting used to the Ylissian Alphabet, it looked as if he had written it with his foot.

"Maribelle of Themis, is that correct?" he asked, pushing the paper toward her.

"Your handwriting is atrocious, but it is correct. We should work on your penmanship while we're at it."

"Well, I do have neat writing." Kazuki said. He grabbed the paper again, along with the quill. He dipped it into the well, and started writing. He wrote four characters on the paper, being careful with each stroke he took.

"Here we go, this is your name in my language. We use a combination of different characters for names. The first one is the character for the word True. The second, is the character for Jasmine, the third means Crimson, and the final one means Lapis. Together, we get Maribelle."

"I see, I'll admit...these characters are rather beautiful. I suppose your handwriting isn't as bad as it could be. You're very well taught for a lowborn." she admitted, causing him to frown.

"Lowborn?" Kazuki said softly.

"Apologies dear, I mean it as an insult. It's just...I'm used to seeing people like you be...well versed in various other arts."

"Thievery you mean...well I assure you, I'm not a thief. I've never stolen anything in my life. I'm just a foreigner." he replied firmly, crossing his arms with an annoyed look on his face.

"Speaking of which, Lissa told me you claim to hail from the nation of Japan. I myself am well versed in history, and I've never heard of it."

"Oh? I don't blame you, I mean...it is kind of far from here." he said, scratching his neck in feigned embarrassment. Maribelle said nothing as she pulled out a book, a rather thick one at that. She turned to a map of the world and placed it before him.

"Would you be so kind as to point to it? Perhaps I could gleam some information for the future."

"_Oh shit...this is a test...she's probably wary of me. Given the fact that she calls Lissa her treasure, she must be trying to protect her. Nice job Kazuki, you dumb shit. Now you'll have to tell her about the world order too..." _he thought, as he looked at the book. His ears twitched a bit, a ghost of a smile appearing on his lips.

"_Or I can just cheese it...looks to me like I'm going to be doing that a lot in this world." _he thought as he pointed to a random country. Maribelle looked at it, quirking a brow.

"The nation of Hoshido, that's where you come from?" she asked.

"Yes...that's where I come from. You see, we call it something else in Hoshido. It's called Nippon, and if we use those characters I showed you." he paused, carefully writing the name Hoshido in Katakana, before showing it to the woman. "You get this."

"I see...well it seems you've confused several people. Perhaps you should clear things up with the others. They may think ill of you, especially if they believe you're from a country that isn't real. Incidentally, Hoshido happens to be on good terms with Ylisse. I've never met someone from there, what is it like?"

"It's very beautiful. There are sakura trees everywhere, and in the spring they bloom at once. The air is filled with pink flower petals. The fields are lush and green and the forests are serene and quiet. It's a nice nation to live in. Admittedly, I'm not really aware of political events and the like, we did live in a village in the mountains after all...way cut off from everyone else." Kazuki said, hoping she would buy it. She gave him a nod, turning the book to her.

"Hmm...they've had their fair share of tragedies. You are aware of what happened to their king correct? King Sumeragi?"

"Uh...yes, he was killed wasn't he?"

"That's correct, it seems the King of Nohr wanted to make a peace treaty, to end hostilities. However that was just a rouse to lure him out, as a plot to kill him. I was only 6 years old when this happened, so I only remember what my father told me." Maribelle said, a small frown on her face. Kazuki sighed, feeling genuine sadness. Here he was, pretending to be part of a nation he hadn't even heard of. He felt like a scumbag, but he had to protect the world order as well. He didn't know why, but he just had to.

"I don't remember much myself, I was around that age too. Perhaps we should continue where we left off. Would you be interested in learning Hoshidan? I could teach you a bit if you'd like. It would be a compromise, since you are teaching me how to write in Ylissian." Kazuki suggested. The pink clad woman remained silent for a few moments, a small smile gracing her lips.

"I believe we have an accord, however your lessons come first. Let us practice writing the alphabet separately. Once I deem your handwriting is good enough, we can move on to sentences and structure."

"Okay." he said, trying to sound eager. While he was eager to learn something new, he looking forward to doing work of a 1stgrader.

**_xxx_**

"Kazuki, are you alright?" a concerned Sumia asked, when she noticed the kitsune laying on the ground. He groaned a bit as he opened his eyes, meeting the concerned eyes of the pink clad knight.

"I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine."

"Oh...well my mind is fine, but my body isn't. Frederick put me through the wringer. I didn't think he'd actually make me do one hundred push ups. Not only that, when my arms were noodles, he felt the need to make me run. So now my legs are also noodles." he said, earning a giggle from the girl.

"I know the feeling, but you'll get used to it eventually. Come on, we'll be late for our mission if we don't leave now." she said, holding her hand out. Kazuki sighed, taking a hold of it, rather than her helping him up, he pulled her down. He let out an 'oof' eyes widening as the air left his lungs.

"Oh gods, Sumia...I can't breathe."

"Gah! Kazuki, I'm so sorry!" she cried, hastily getting up. At the same time, Maribelle had entered the barracks, noticing the kitsune laying on the ground. She quirked a brow, resting her parasol against her shoulder.

"What exactly are you doing?"

"I'm dying...help me." the kitsune wheezed, his face contorted in pain.

"He just finished exercising with Frederick. I tried to help him up but I just ended up falling on him." Sumia admitted. Maribelle sighed as she reached into her pocket for a small bottle of glowing liquid. She knelt down before the boy, uncorking the bottle, practically forcing the liquid into his throat.

"This should ease your muscle pain. Try to get used to it dear, you are a soldier now." she said. Kazuki coughed, almost choking on the drink. He sat up, feeling his fatigue melting away.

"Hah...thanks Maribelle, what was that exactly?"

"Vulnerary, it's a magical potion which helps us in battle. They'll help with minor injuries and fatigue. Don't get used to it though, you'll have to buy your own next time." she replied, looking away from the boy. He said nothing as he stood up, sighing contently.

"Well, as long as the pain is gone, I suppose it's time for us to go. How far is Alryne again?" he asked curiously.

"It's not far from Ylisstol. It's exactly two miles from here, we should make it there in one hour on horseback."

"Horseback?"

"Yes, that isn't a problem, is it dear?" Maribelle asked, earning a chuckle from the boy. He rubbed his neck in embarrassment.

"I've uh...never ridden a horse before."

"Not a problem, I had assumed you didn't know how to ride a horse. The Shepherds don't have any spare mounts, so you'll be riding with me." the blonde said, pulling on her gloves.

"What about Sumia?"

"Oh, I'll be borrowing a Pegasus from the off duty knights. You've never been on one right? You can ride with me if you'd like, I'm sure Maribelle wouldn't mind." she said, earning a cringe from the boy.

"Yeah, considering you almost killed me earlier, I'd rather not. I have a fear of hitting the ground at terminal velocity." Kazuki said, a sheepish look on her face. Sumia looked a bit down, but regained her composure.

"Ah, it's a good thing I caught you before you left. Kazuki it seems another report has come in. Villagers have spotted an oddly dressed man around town. Aside from that, more people have been killed by the Heartless. It's become so serious that we had to send a few our elite knights there to take care of them." Chrom said, handing the boy the report. He read it over, eyes slowly widening.

"_A figure dressed in black? Grr...that guy from before...it has to be him."_

"Don't worry Chief, I'll take care of this." he said, earning a thankful look from the prince.

"Many thanks friend, you'll be in charge of this mission then. I've seen your strength and skill against these things. The Pegasus Knights have been given their orders, to follow yours as if I gave them. I trust that you'll be able to handle it?"

"I will, you needn't worry about this." he said confidently.

"I shall ensure we receive no losses on our end, milord. I shall take care of the injured as well. We'll take care of this problem and return here posthaste."

"Thank you Maribelle, I'm glad you volunteered. Well, I'll leave you too it, I hope to hear good news when you return." Chrom said, with that he took off. Kazuki said nothing as he followed Sumia and Maribelle towards the front of the castle, where their mounts were waiting.

"_I can't believe Chrom gave me command of the Pegasus Knights...that's so cool! Erm...I mean, it's terrible that we have more casualties than before. That bastard...what the hell is he doing? Is he controlling the heartless? If so then why is he bringing them here?" _

"Kazuki, this is Vera. She'll be our mount for the day, she's a sweetheart so I'm sure you two will get along." Maribelle said, pulling him from his thoughts.

Before him stood a beautiful white mare. She was a lot larger than he had expected. He'd never seen a horse up close before, so he didn't exactly have a frame of reference. She snorted a bit, biting down on the bit. She had a beautiful white mane, neatly brushed and decorated with some pink ribbons. He noticed the pink saddle that had been strapped onto the horse. The armor plate at the front had Maribelle's name, as well as Vera's name and the seal of Ylisse.

"This is who I'll be taking with me, her name is Francheska. Isn't she cute?" Sumia added, standing next to a Pegasus, who was happily rubbing against her. His eyes widened a bit when he noticed the flapping wings, a few feathers floating about.

"Wow...a real Pegasus...I've never seen one before. Hey, if pegasi exist, does that mean there are unicorns too?" he asked curiously. Maribelle let out a small giggle, shaking her head.

"I've never seen a unicorn dear, though I don't exactly doubt they exist. Now come on, I help you up." she replied, holding her hand out. He slipped a foot into one of the stirrups, easily getting onto the horse. Vera moved slightly, probably not used to the extra weight. Once she had settled, she gave another snort.

"We're uh...not gonna go too fast are we?" he asked.

"Of course, we haven't a moment to spare. The more we wait the more people will die. Just hang on to me dear, we'll be there soon." Maribelle said, grabbing onto the reins. The boy swallowed hard, not exactly knowing what to do. He placed a single hand on her waist, looking up at the sky.

"You'll fall off if you hold on like that."

"I uh...I'm sorry, it's just...my mom told me not to hold get fresh with women." he said. Sumia let out a giggle, only for Maribelle to glare at her. She quieted down, deciding to check on Francheska. Maribelle took a hold of both of Kazuki's hands, wrapping them firmly around her waist.

"There we are, you have my full permission dear. After all this is an emergency, now hang on tight. We shall be arriving in Alryne within the hour, if we make good time."

"O-okay." Kazuki said nervously. He closed his eyes as the two took off, he tightened his hold on the noble. While she was expecting to befriend the new recruit, she hadn't expected to be this friendly with him. She merely shook her head, her focus on the mission at hand.

**_A/N: _Hello people of fanfiction! This has been chapter 4 of Fire Emblem Hearts! If you noticed, I changed Takumi's name to Kazuki, the name suggested to me by Banru. Thanks again for the suggestion, I really like that name now, and it's a lot better than Takumi in my honest opinion. This chapter was a bit short, and thats because originally, it was a lot longer. I was going to include the beginning of Kazuki's first mission to the Smithing Town of Alryne. But I decided to make that its own chapter. The story is finally going to pick up, as the events of Chapter 5 are fast approaching.**

**30 Seconds To Mars This is War Intensifies!**

**You'll also get to see some of our main antagonists for this story, not just our regular mooks from Fire Emblem Awakening, but also some from Kingdom Hearts. Kazuki will begin questioning himself a lot, why is he in Ylisse? Why did the Keyblade Choose him? Who's the girl in his memory, the one who he keeps remembering but can't seem to recall her name? Who's the hooded man who seems to know him? None of these questions shall be answered, I assure you! Lol**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one won't be long, it's currently in the editing phase, so it shall be out by weeks end, maybe. See you all later! Stay Frosty!**


	6. Chapter 5: Alryne

Fire Emblem Hearts

Chapter 5

Alryne

Alryne was a quaint little town not far from Ylisstol. It was located southeast of the Ylissian capital. It wasn't a very big town, in fact it consisted of about 40 buildings, most of them being small residential homes. The roads were paved in cobblestone, meeting the natural dirt paths that divided the capital from the town. It looked like a typical retreat, the buildings being mostly brick and mortar. The issue of course was the fact that the town was in shambles.

Kazuki could see some broken carts leading into the town, wares most likely en-route to Ylisstol. One of the houses had burned down, a plume of black smoke towering into the skies. It was one that Sumia had noticed once they had been about a mile out.

Kazuki could hear the sounds of battle nearby as well, the towns people were fighting against some Heartless. Types he hadn't seen before. He had been expecting Shadows and Soldiers, maybe some of the Hooked Bats from before. This time though he spotted a few that were new. Small violet dogs, growling and barking at people. He noticed one of them chasing after a little girl, though thankfully an adult managed to kill it before it got to her. He didn't see a heart rising to the sky, like he had when he had fought them with Chrom and Robin. He tried not to focus on the screams of the people, seeing some hearts rising and disappearing into the sky.

"This is awful." he said softly.

"We have to make sure the injured are taken care of, however these creatures need to be destroyed. Can you identify any of them?" Maribelle asked, making Kazuki sit up a bit.

"I recognize some of the Soldier Heartless. They're the armored ones, blue and silver. They like to claw at you, and its best to avoid them in groups. The Rabid Dogs though, those are new...it's the first time I've seen them." he said. Before the blonde could say something, three Pegasus Knights landed before them, their Pegasi neighing loudly. One of them strode forward, holding a spear tightly in her grasp.

"Lady Maribelle, Lady Sumia, it's good of you to join us. Are you the reinforcements Lord Chrom sent out?" the woman asked.

She was rather young, being around twenty years old, it seemed. She had long pink hair tied tightly into a bun. She was wearing polished silver armor, with various markings on it. At the very center, the crest of Ylisse could be seen, painted carefully onto the armor. She had a stern look on her face, as she looked at the two ladies. Kazuki swiftly got off off Vera, groaning a bit due to his new saddle sore. He stood up straight, giving the woman a smile.

"Hello there, my name is Kazuki. Lord Chrom sent all three of us to help you with the Heartless, he also gave me command of the mission." he said. The woman scoffed, tightening her grip on her lance.

"You? But you are nothing but a boy, you hardly look like a soldier."

"He may not look it, but he has experience against these foul beasts. It's best you listen to what he has to say, Captain." Maribelle said sternly. The woman looked like she wanted to protest, but instead said nothing, turning to the young man.

"Alright then, you are our Commander for this mission. What are your orders?"

"Ah...right. I'm certain you've been dealing with these Heartless for awhile now. However they are particular with how they have to be defeated. If you use regular weapons, their bodies are destroyed but they return just as quickly. However, if you use magic against them, they'll be destroyed permanently. Tell me, have you noticed any odd looking Heartless?"

"There's a shadowy blob near town hall. It's just there on the ground, glowing ominously. The shadowy things seem to be attracted to it, some of the townspeople saw a black clad man placing it there." one of the other knights said.

"Okay, take me to it. Maribelle, I'd like for you to care for the injured. Captain if you could keep an eye on her so she doesn't get hurt, I'd appreciate it. Sumia, you and...pardon me, may I have your name?" he said, turning to the lone male Pegasus Knight.

He didn't look like much, a rather skinny looking boy wearing armor that looked 3 sizes too big for him. His armor was a light teal in color, and looked rather plane. He had fair colored skin, and soft green hair, that fell down to the nape of his neck. He was holding a Silver Bow in his hands, a quiver filled with arrows strapped to his back.

"My name is Pierre, nice to meet ya!" he said happily.

"Right, Pierre you and Sumia take care of the bigger threats. If you could bring any injured to Maribelle, that would be great." Kazuki said.

"What about you sir? What will you do?" the Captain asked. He held his hand out, summoning his keyblade to his hand. All three knights gasped in surprise, not expecting the weapon to materialize from thin air.

"I'll be fighting the Heartless head on. See if I can make a dent in them, I theorize that getting rid of the lead Heartless, will drive the others off. If that's it, I'd like to get started." the boy said. The captain nodded, giving nods to the others.

"You've gotten your orders, I expect the two of you to follow them to the letter."

"Yes ma'am!" both of them cried out.

"Maribelle, Sumia stay safe. If something happens, just call out, I'm sure I'll be able to hear you." Kazuki said, gesturing to his ears.

"Good luck dear, try not to get yourself killed." Maribelle said, handing him an extra Vulnerary. He gave her a thankful smile, placing it in his pocket.

A nearby scream caused him to jolt. He spotted a young woman being chased by some Dog Heartless. Without missing a beat, he ran straight toward them, his grip tightening on his keyblade. He swung it at the first one, destroying it with ease. He spun around, striking a second on quickly jabbing it and ending it with a slash. One dog barked loudly at him, aiming to bite his arm. He ducked to the side, taking aim at the creature, his keyblade sparking with electricity.

"Elthunder!" he chanted, launching the orb at the Rabid Dog. It burst into wisps of darkness, its captive heart flying into the air. The took a breath, hoping that was the end of it, only for several more portals to open up around him.

"Uh...this wasn't in the training video." he said jokingly, glancing at the new Heartless.

"Commander, what are your orders?" the girl beside him said. She had been swinging her sword at some of the flying Heartless, holding onto her reins tightly.

"Take to the sky, see if you can funnel the flying ones down here. I'll handle the ground enemies as best as I can. Be careful, if you get hit in the chest you'll die." he called out.

"Aye sir! I'll take care of it. Let's go Gretchen!" she cried out, urging her Pegasus forward. It gave a loud neigh, spreading its wings and shooting into the air. Now that he had space, Kazuki began to work.

The Heartless became more erratic, hissing whenever they could. One of them lunged for the boy, and he quickly guarded the attack. He pushed the creature back, rapidly jabbing it in the chest before slashing it apart. An armored knight Heartless moved forward, aiming its bladed hand at Kazuki, slashing his arm. He groaned in pain, clutching the cut.

"_That stings like shit. I better take care of them quickly." _he thought, as he backed away from the Armored Knight. He held his keyblade up, a swirling orb of lightning crackling at its tip.

"Elthunder!" he chanted once more, willing several bolts to rain down around him. Several pops filled his ears as the heartless around him were destroyed. Only one had remained, a rather strong looking one at that.

It was far different from the other heartless. In fact to him it looked almost human. It had dark, decaying skin, revealing a bit of its skeleton, its gnawing teeth clenched into an angry scowl. It was wearing crimson armor, covering most of its vital areas, though there were parts that were separated from the main chest plate. It was holding a large sword in its hands. Kazuki could see the crest of the Heartless emblazoned on the center of the armor, almost like some sick representation of what it was.

It looked like a Risen...one of the undead that Chrom had talked about. But it also bore the insignia of the Heartless. It rose it sword, as if to challenge Kazuki to a duel. He took a deep breath, narrowing his eyes.

"_This must be the commander, the one leading the heartless here. If that's the case then I gotta be careful. One badly placed strike and I could be heading back to the Realm of Darkness." _he thought, as he rose his keyblade, taking his stance.

With unnatural speed, the Risen moved forward, jabbing at the boy with his sword. Kazuki barely had a chance to react, ducking out of the way in the nick of time. He swung his keyblade as hard as he could, striking the Risen in the chest, hardly doing any damage. He was quick to move in for a second strike, remembering what Stahl had taught him.

"_Keep low to the ground, don't get too cocky with my strikes. Find a weak point and then drive it home." _he recited, taking practiced strikes at the creature. He spun his keyblade above his head, light swirling at its tip.

"Elruin!" he chanted, driving the tip of his weapon into the Risen's chest. It exploded into a searing light, that sent the Heartless reeling, hissing in apparent pain. Kazuki moved forward, continuing his onslaught.

He let out a cry, hacking and slashing at the Risen. He spun around, delivering a horizontal slash, destroying a bit of the creature's armor. The Risen counterattacked, throwing a jab at Kazuki, who rose his blade in time to parry it. Sparks rained around him from the strike, arms buckling a bit as it pushed him back. The kitsune tried and failed to hold his ground, and ended up falling to the ground, losing his grip on his weapon.

"Ugh...shit!" he hissed. The Risen let out a screech, raising its sword above its head to finish him off.

"Hyah!"

The Risen growled in pain as a javelin stuck in its chest, causing him to stumble back. Kazuki glanced up, seeing the Pegasus Knight from before, flying above him. He rapidly stood up, running for his discarded blade, grabbing it in his grasp. With one final swing, Kazuki sliced its head clean off its shoulders. It stumbled back, bursting into a thick dark mist. A glowing pink heart burst from the mist, floating into the sky before it disappeared. Kazuki dropped to his knees, panting a bit from the fight.

"Are you alright?" the knight asked, quickly dismounting her steed. She knelt before the boy, looking him over. She cringed a bit, noticing all of the cuts on his skin.

"I'll be fine. I wasn't expecting that Risen though." he mumbled, reaching into his pocket for the Vulnerary that Maribelle had given him.

"Those Risen have been spotted around town. They seem to be leading these shadowy creatures." she said, helping the boy up.

"I see...it might be for the best that we take them out. All of the Heartless have vanished from this area. Let's check out that blob you mentioned, the faster we take care of it the better."

"As you command!" the cried out, giving the boy a salute.

"_Okay...I think this one takes her job way too seriously." _Kazuki thought, scratching at her cheek.

**_xxx_**

The Rabid Dogs were the most annoying kinds of Heartless. They were small, violet colored creatures, about the size of a medium dog. They had red collars with spikes on them, and also had coiled tails. Their maws were covered in dark slobber, and they barked and growled loudly as a regular dog would. They also had an odd symbol on the side of their body. A crimson heart, the inside being black, with a Fleur-de-lis at the bottom, bearing red spiked markings on the inside, in an odd X shape. It was the symbol that most heartless seemed to bear, one that he would make a note of for the future.

Kazuki swung his keyblade at the Dog, sending it flying into a nearby wall. A second one came at him and he quickly jumped back, angling his blade for a counter attack. The dog barked loudly, a wave of dark energy flew at the kitsune, stunning him briefly. The dog jumped at him, aiming a paw right at his chest. Before he could counter, the head of a lance pierce it's body, destroying it with ease. He glanced at the Pegasus Knight beside him, giving her a nod.

"Thanks miss, you saved my life."

"It's no problem Commander, we should be careful. There are more of these dogs running around." she said firmly.

A few more Elthunder spells took care of the herd of dogs that had appeared. Kazuki continued moving down the street, taking out some Soldier Heartless that came running at him. He destroyed them with ease, their captive hearts sailing high into the air. Seeing the area was clear, he relaxed a bit, falling into pace with the knight beside him.

"So uh...may I get your name? I forgot to ask you before." he said. The girl nodded, giving him a smile.

"My name is Veronica. First Private of the Ylissian Pegasus Knights. I was promoted last week." she said happily, a proud smile on her face.

She looked younger than Kazuki, perhaps by a year. He was surprised that someone as young as her was able to become a Pegasus Knight. Then again he didn't know what the qualifications for that were. Much like her fellow knights, she was wearing a set of polished armor, the chest plate having been made to accommodate her large chest. She wore silver gauntlets, along with matching greaves. Her Pegasus was wearing matching armor, emblazoned with the crest of Ylisse. The girl looked at him, frowning slightly.

"Is something wrong sir? You seem to be looking at me as if I did something wrong."

"Huh? No no...you've done nothing wrong Veronica. Your armor is just...very shiny."

"Ah okay...kitsune do like shiny things, so I understand why." she replied with a smile.

"Ugh...just because I'm part fox doesn't mean I like shiny things!" he groaned, brushing some hair out of his face.

"S-sorry sir...I didn't mean anything by that." she said sheepishly. He shook his head.

"None of this sir crap, just call me Kazuki okay? We're about the same age, so you can address me by name."

"But that's impolite! You're a Shepherd! I should address you properly."

"Hey kiddo, I'm pretty green, joined up yesterday in fact. Chrom gave me command of this mission because I know how to deal with the Heartless. I'm still kind of nervous about it." he said. Veronica sighed, straightening up on her mount.

"I see...well it's still impolite."

"Eh...maybe. But I'm not royalty, I'm just your everyday neighborhood kitsune!" he said. Before she could reply, another horde of heartless appeared before them. He looked around, taking note of the types that had appeared.

"_Armored Knights, Soldiers, Shadows and Rabid Dogs. No Risen Heartless...that's good...the last thing I need is to deal with that."_

"Orders?"

"Take care of the ones in the air, push them down to me and I'll finish them off! I'll handle the ground!" he cried, dashing forward.

He lead off with an Elblizzard, freezing a few enemies in place. He swept his keyblade around, breaking the ice and finishing the Dog off. He spun around, slashing to and fro, clearing the area around him. He jumped back a few paces, pulling his blade behind his back.

"This is it! Strike Raid!" Kazuki chanted, launching his blade forward. He spun around, using the momentum to throw the blade a second time. He finished the group off with a third throw, unable to finish his Judgment attack.

"Kazuki, heads up!" Veronica shouted from above. She slashed three Aerial Pirates downward with her javelin, the three of them slamming into the ground hard. He ran forward, angling his keyblade, a swirling gale enveloping his weapon.

"Take this! Elwind!" the kitsune chanted, launching a blade of wind magic at the Pirates. It struck the three head on, destroying them with ease. He let out a sigh, wiping some sweat from his brow.

"Whelp...that's that." he said, allowing his weapon to disappear. He glanced around the area, noticing the destruction. Not a lot of people could be seen, all of them probably in hiding.

"Wow, that was awesome! I didn't know your weapon was magic."

"Uh yeah...it's a special one alright. I'm still learning proper sword fighting, but I think I'm doing alright." the boy happily replied. The flapping of wings caught his ear, and he quickly turned around, in time to see Sumia land in front of him.

"We have trouble Kazuki. Heartless have gathered around the injured villagers! The Captain and Pierre are holding them off but they can't do it forever. We need your help!" she cried. Without missing a beat, Kazuki got onto Francheska, wrapping an arm around Sumia's waist.

"Let's go!"

Riding a Pegasus was nothing like being on horseback. He could feel the slight upward jolt of every flap. The wind in his hair was rather pleasant, and due to his heightened sense of smell, Sumia's perfume was hitting him in the face. He tried his hardest to keep focused, but his cheeks were still glowing red. They flew over the main area of Alryne, seeing the gathering of Heartless, Shadows, Rabid Dogs and Soldiers. Regular fodder, he mused. Maribelle was sitting atop Vera, holding her staff tightly in her grasp. Whenever a soldier jumped at her she swung it with all her strength, knocking it back. She stood firmly before some wounded children, not letting them get anywhere near her.

Pierre was atop his own mount, on a flat roofed building nearby. His bow was raised and he was spraying the creatures with arrows. He shot one and knocked another in the same second, his the snap of his string was the only sign of his ongoing barrage. The Captain was swinging her sword to and fro, keeping the heartless clear of the villagers.

"Back you foul beasts! I will not let you continue destroying this village!" she shouted, cleaving a Shadow in half.

"Alright Sumia swoop in and drop me off, I want you and Veronica to deal with the aerial units. Be careful, you know what happens when they get a good strike in." he said, earning a nod from the woman.

"Okay, Francheska, sweep!" she commanded, earning a neigh from her mount. They started doing down in a nose dive, preparing for Kazuki to dismount. The boy stood up, jumping off the Pegasus, rolling into his feet. He flicked his wrist, summoning Divewing into his hand.

"Kazuki!" Maribelle cried in surprise. He gave her a smirk, before running into the fray.

He lead off with wind magic, clearing back some of the shadows that were getting close to the Captain. He jumped into the air, swinging his keyblade taking care of the shadows. Landing a bit roughly, me moved toward some Soldiers, destroying them as well. A Rabid dog aimed a tackle at him and he instinctively dodged it, using a handspring to get some distance. He spun around his hand, simultaneously taking aim with his blade.

"Elblizzard!" he chanted, flinging the ice ball, freezing the dog in place. He landed upright, finishing it off with a jab.

"Hot damn, you aren't half bad kid." the Captain said, earning a nod from the kitsune.

"Just following my instincts ma'am. Let's hurry up and get rid of these bastards." he said with a grin.

It didn't take long to clear the area of their heartless. Kazuki was spent, having taken some hits from the tougher heartless that had appeared. Even a few Risen had joined their ranks. When the last heartless was taken care of, the boy let out a sigh. The townspeople clapped happily, now that the danger was taken care of.

"Excellent job Kazuki, and here I thought you'd end up expiring on me." Maribelle said, having ridden up to the boy.

"Ha ha ha, I'm not that hopeless...ow...though that last Soldier did get me pretty good." he said, clasping his shoulder. He had a nasty gash on it, which was bleeding profusely. The noblewoman held her staff up, a swirling energy gathering around the orb.

"Cura." she chanted. Kazuki felt all of his cuts slowly sealing up. The pain he felt from his fighting slowly melted away, as if he hadn't taken down a hundred heartless. He gave her a thankful smile.

"Thanks Belle, I appreciate it."

"Excuse me, what did you just address me as?" she snapped, making him cringe.

"S-sorry...I thought...since we're friends now, that I could give you a nickname...maybe?" he said sheepishly. Her lips twitched slightly but she said nothing.

"Very well, I suppose it would help us become better acquainted."

The boy sighed, a huge weight lifted off his shoulders. He thought he had offended the woman. Sumia and Veronica were taking care of the injured, making sure none of them had gotten and grievous injuries.

"_Well isn't this a surprise! I was expecting to see some loses here, but it seems the villagers pulled through! Only 10 casualties to the darkness, not bad if I say so myself." _a voice said, causing everyone to stop what they were doing. Kazuki stiffened a bit, ears standing straight when he heard it.

"Where are you! Show yourself!" he exclaimed, spinning on his heel, keyblade already in hand. Several feet before him, a shadowy portal appeared. From the swirling darkness walked out a familiar cloaked man, hood covering his head.

"Now now, let's not start making demands boy."

"Pardon me, but are you responsible for this? Do you know the consequences of attacking the Halidom? It is a crime punishable by death!" Maribelle said firmly.

"I'm not scared of you sweetheart. I'm just doing my job, making sure the boy is ready for the darkness."

"Eh? Ready...so you are behind this! Wasn't it bad enough you sent those things at me in the Dark Realm? Now you're bringing them here?" the kitsune cried. The hooded man laughed, shaking his head.

"You blame me for the Dark Realm? Sorry buddy but that's now how it works. It wasn't my fault that your awakening broke that hologram. Thanks to you, your so called "Best Friend" is lost to the darkness. Not to mention you brought the Heartless to yourself. The keyblade doesn't just destroy them and set captive hearts free. No, it also attracts them, like a beacon." he said, pointing to the weapon in his hand.

"A beacon?" Sumia said, confused by what the man was saying.

"That's right sweetheart. As long as you hang around your new friend, your lives will be in danger. Ah, but you are her apprentice, I'm sure she taught you ways of dealing with it." the hooded man said, causing Kazuki to grit his teeth.

"I don't know who you are talking about, now if you are done taunting me, take a hike. If not get ready for me to end you!" Kazuki said angrily. The hooded man chuckled, crossing his arms.

"That's the fiery boy I remember. Prancing around Daybreak Town whenever the Heartless showed up. Always rearing to go, always doing what was right for his Union. Guess I can't say much, you are the best fighter to come out Vulpes."

"Kazuki dear, what is he talking about?" Maribelle asked, earning a shrug from the kitsune.

"Your guess is as good as mine. I got no idea what the hell this man is talking about. All I know is that he's responsible for the attack on Alryne. He's probably the one controlling the Risen too, and that means if we beat him here, we might solve both of those issues!" Kazuki replied. The pink clad noble nodded, tightening her hold on Vera's reigns.

"I see...then allow me to watch your wounds, I shall keep you in top shape. Sumia, you lend him a hand."

"Sure thing Maribelle!" the Pegasus Knight replied, grasping onto her lance. The hooded man started chuckling.

"You think I'm going to fight you? No no no...I don't do the fighting I'm afraid. But...I do know of something that does." he said, snapping his fingers. The ground started rumbling, causing everyone to stumble a bit.

"What...did you do?" Kazuki hissed, glaring at the man.

"Me? I did nothing, you on the other hand did...after all, you never destroyed the orb at the center of town. Ta-ta." the hooded man said, disappearing from sight.

Before anyone could say anything, a thick stream of darkness shot into the air. Kazuki's eyes followed it, seeing the wave heading towards him. It looked like a mass of heartless. Shadow heartless, all of them zooming directly at him.

"Everybody move!" he shouted, diving out of the way. Maribelle and Sumia were quick to move, however the Captain wasn't able to. Her mount neighed loudly in fear, bucking her clean off.

"Captain!" Pierre and Veronica cried out in unison. Kazuki grit his teeth, running straight at the woman. He stood before her, using his keyblade to block the stream.

"Get...back!" he shouted, deflecting the heartless back. He glanced over his shoulder at the woman, who had a pained look on her face.

"Thanks...I underestimated your strength. I'm glad you're helping us." she said.

"It's alright, get your comrades and the injured out of here. I'll take care of this." he said, turning back to the heartless. They were swirling enmasse, unlike anything he had ever seen. Sumia and Maribelle took their places beside him, both ready for the grueling fight ahead.

"So Kazuki, have you faced anything like this before?"

"Nope...can't say that I have, but we'll have to be careful. A few Shadow Heartless are bad enough, this Twister is most likely going to end us. Let's just see what we can do about it!" Kazuki said, angling his keyblade as he took off.

"_The Demon Tide is a dangerous foe. Hundreds of Shadow Heartless begin swirling around a core of darkness. This core is what keeps them together, within it lies a heart. Though Shadows are pureblood heartless, born from the darkness of human hearts, the Demon Tide is different. Be careful, or you may be swallowed completely by it." _the voice said, cutting through Kazuki's mind. He steeled his nerves, jumping at the wave.

He swung his keyblade at it, destroying a few of the shadows. He continued his combo, doing a flip in mid air before throwing his blade at it. He landed roughly on the ground, avoiding a few creatures aiming at his side.

"There has to be a way to beat them!" Sumia cried, using her lance to destroy the ones that flew at her.

The swirling funnel moved back, launching several balls of shadows at them. Kazuki jumped into the air, slashing all of them apart. He cried in pain, taking several attacks from all sides, one large ball slammed into his back, sending him sprawling to the ground. He groaned, clutching his bleeding head. He heard Vera neighing loudly, seeing the heartless moving toward Maribelle. He rapidly stood up, grabbing his blade from the ground as he ran. He felt an indescribable heat swirling within him. He held up his keyblade, watching with amazement as its tip sparked to life. Swirling blue flames forming an orb of fire magic.

"Elfire!" the boy cried, the flames at the heartless. It made contact, incinerating the heartless near the blonde noble.

"Are you okay Maribelle?" he asked, panting a bit. The girl shook her head, pursing her lips.

"Nevermind me, look at yourself. You really should watch yourself." she said, using Cura on him. His injuries sealed up, his stamina slowly recovering.

"I don't even know where that fire spell came from, if I'm being honest. Regardless, there's only one way to beat this thing. We have to aim for the core." he said, pointing at the swirling red mass at the center of the funnel.

"Easier said than done dear, I'm not that well versed in magic yet. All I can do is support you and watch for your injuries."

"I can get you close, we'll have to team up and take it down." Sumia said firmly, earning a nod from the boy.

"Then let's go." he cried, jumping into Francheska's back. The Pegasus neighed loudly as they took off, heading toward the swirling funnel of heartless.

He held out his keyblade, firing ice magic at the incoming projectiles. They froze in mid air, allowing Sumia to take them out with a slash of her lance. The swirling tide became more erratic as they approached. The Pegasus Knight jerked slightly causing her mount to start flying upward.

"Drop me in, I'll take care of the rest!" Kazuki cried.

"Understood, good luck Kazuki." she said softly, a confident smile on her face. He nodded, tightening his grip on his blade.

As they passed over the top, Kazuki jumped off Francheska, diving straight into the center. He gave out a cry as he pierced the core with his blade. The Demon Tide let out a collective groan, as if in pain from the attack. He recovered quickly, delivering several strikes at the center, creating deep gashes with each one. He flipped around, a swirling flames at the end of his weapon.

"This is it! Elfire!" he chanted, shooting a ball of fire directly at the core. It swelled as it made contact, exploding a second later. The shockwave sent the boy tumbling down. Thankfully, he was caught by Sumia before he hit the ground.

The Demon Tide slowed down considerably, a collective hiss before breaking apart. All of the shadows disappeared through portals, the small town returning to the relative quiet of before. Kazuki sighed, panting a bit from the spent energy. He groaned as he leaned against Sumia, lazily wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Good job." he said softly, earning a giggle from the knight.

"I think I should be saying that. You're the one that took care of the Heartless." she said, bringing Francheska in for a landing. He jumped off, stretching his tired limbs, hissing in pain.

"Ow." he mumbled, rubbing his cut. Maribelle sighed, shaking her head.

"What did I tell you about watching your injuries?" she cried out.

"Sorry, heat of the moment." Kazuki replied. She shook her head, using another Cura spell to heal him up.

"Be sure to watch your injuries. I may not always be there to treat your wounds. This is why I advised you to purchase more vulneraries."

"I'll keep that in mind, and the townspeople?"

"Safe, the Captain took them out of the area. It seems the Heartless have left Alryne. Despite that, ten people succumbed to the darkness, thanks to those foul creatures." she said. Kazuki bowed his head slightly, ears flattening against his head.

"Dammit...I thought we got here in time. I wasn't expecting that Demon Tide to appear like that. We'll have to take out those Dark Orbs whenever we see them. The last thing we need is a repeat of what just happened." he said.

"I must admit, you handled yourself nicely, Kazuki." a familiar voice said, causing the boy to whirl around. He glared at a nearby building, seeing the hooded man from before standing atop it.

"Come here to gloat? I still got enough energy to kick your ass!" he cried angrily. The man reached into his pocket for something, before tossing it at him. He was quick to catch it, a confused look on his face.

"Believe it or not kid, I'm not here to make your life a living hell. Suffice it to say, the others pulling the strings, the real enemies, won't be so easy going. Like I said, I owe her a favor...it was kind of our fault all of that went down." he said. Kazuki ignored him, holding the item out in his hand.

It was an orb...a glittering blue orb. It was the size of a golf ball, and seemed to be glowing with power. Holding it up to the sun, he could see something else in it. An etching of a weapon, a round bladed like weapon. He lowered his hand, glaring at the hooded man.

"What's the meaning of this then?"

"That, is a gift if you will. A summon orb, lets you summon a mighty warrior to your side when you need it. They'll be held here by your magic alone, so if you waste it and they disappear, that's on you. Fit it into your keyblade and chant their name. Then just watch the magic happen, I look forward to when we next meet, Apprentice." he said, the shadows quickly consuming him.

"Tch...ingrate. Don't listen to him dear, that's probably a trap." Maribelle said, turning to Kazuki who was looking at the orb curiously.

"Somehow, I don't think so. I don't feel any darkness coming from this orb. Regardless, I think I'll worry about it later. For now let's help out the townspeople. The darkness is gone, we should at least help with the clean up."

"Yes of course...let us hurry, we have quite the report to give once we return to Ylisse." the blonde woman said, turning back toward the injured. Kazuki glanced over his shoulder with a frown.

"_Just who the hell are you, and why are you doing this? Who is this person you keep talking about? And why is she important?" _

**_xxx_**

"That's it. Despite us getting there in time to stop the influx of Heartless, there were still casualties." Kazuki said, a frown on his face as he stood before Chrom and Emmeryn. Maribelle and Sumia stood by him as well, having recounted the events that took place in Alryne.

"We got the same report from Captain Brianna. You did an excellent job for your first mission." Chrom said firmly.

"It is a shame that we lost ten villagers, but you were able to save the rest and heal their injuries. However, something must be done about this Hooded Fellow. We cannot have him running around bringing more Heartless to Ylisse. Did you ascertain his identity?"

"My apologies your grace, we were not able to see his face. He was shrouded in shadow by the hood he wore. All we know is that he seems to know Kazuki from somewhere. However, Kazuki himself doesn't seem to recall him." Maribelle said, glancing at Kazuki who was lost in thought.

"Are you faring well friend? You seem to be spacing out a lot."

"Huh? Sorry Chrom, I just have a lot on my mind. That Demon Tide took a lot out of me, and so did the heartless. May I be excused?" he asked.

"Of course, thanks for your help today Kazuki. You're dismissed." Emmeryn said, giving him a smile. He bowed politely, before leaving the Throne Room.

"Your grace, if I may...I believe Kazuki might be pondering on what that man had said. He mentioned something about him being an apprentice. He seemed to be talking about some other things as well."

"He also said something about a beacon...the keyblade, it attracts the heartless. I think Kazuki might be blaming himself for what's going on." Sumia added.

"I see...I think I'll go talk to him. Perhaps asking him to join the Shepherd's wasn't the best idea. He's most likely struggling with all of this." Chrom said, glancing at his sister. She gave him a silent nod, allowing him to be excused.

"Poor thing...he's so far away from home, being thrust into the military life might have been too much for him."

"Indeed, ah yes...Maribelle, your parents told me that they're heading off early. It seems something came up in Themis that requires both of them to be there immediately."

"I see...I thank you for the news, your grace. I shall finish my duties here and leave posthaste. I'd rather not leave them alone for long, especially with these mooks running about." she said, politely excusing herself. That left Sumia by herself, who was standing there awkwardly.

"Um...Kazuki told me a funny joke earlier, would you like to hear it?"

"Sure dear, after all of this, I could use a laugh." Emmeryn said, humoring the young knight.

**_xxx_**

Kazuki sighed as he glanced at the sky. He was sitting on a crate, glancing at the orb he had been given. He didn't know why it was, but the orb felt familiar. As if he had used something like it in the past. He had been wondering about the Hooded Man as well, wondering who exactly he was and why he was so interested in him. He frowned as he rested his head in his hand.

"A beacon huh? The keyblade attracts more heartless...it's my fault this is happening to Ylisse. If I wasn't here...the heartless probably wouldn't be attacking." he mumbled, closing his eyes for a moment. What the hooded man had said also lingered in his mind.

"_That's the fiery boy I remember. Prancing around Daybreak Town whenever the Heartless showed up. Always rearing to go, always doing what was right for his Union. Guess I can't say much, you are the best fighter to come out Vulpes."_

Daybreak Town was a name he had heard before. The voices he vaguely heard, one mentioned Daybreak Town at one point. He wondered where that place was, but whenever he tried to think about it, nothing came up. Whatever the case was, the Hooded Man knew him, that was for certain. He closed his eyes, pursing his lips a bit as he ran his fingers over the orb.

"_Could it be that everything I've lived up until now was a dream? That man did say the world shattered when I woke up. Was it just that...a hologram? Was Sabishii real? Was Akira real? Was my life...just a dream?"_

"Hey there Kazuki, got a minute?" the voice of Chrom said, pulling the boy from his thoughts. He sat up a bit, turning to look at the Prince.

"Oh...hey Chief, something the matter?" he asked.

"Just wanted to have a quick chat. Maribelle noticed you seemed a bit down. That hooded guy said something to you didn't he?"

"Yeah...he was just trying to confuse me. I'm not gonna listen to anything he said. But...one thing did stick out to me. He said the keyblade was a beacon for the Heartless. If that's true then no matter where I go, they'll be following me around. I don't want to be the cause of so many people's suffering." he admitted, glancing away from the prince. Chrom shook his head, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You aren't. Fate brought you here for a reason, we were dealing with the Heartless before you showed up. That goes the same for the Risen, by two days in fact. There is no correlation between your arrival and the heartless showing up. Besides, you've lived in Hoshido until now right? There are no reports of Heartless there."

"I mean...I guess," he said. He was surprised Chrom knew about his lie already. He figured Maribelle had informed him of it earlier that day.

"Keep your head up, you're going through a rough time." He paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts. "You uh...didn't travel here by boat did you?"

"No. You could say, I'm quite familiar with the Dark Realm. I was brought here by a dark portal, the same ones the Hooded Man uses. I was just walking home, minding my own business. Next thing I know, I wake up in a tree, break all my ribs and then have a very beautiful man asking me if I'm alright." Kazuki said, smirking at Chrom. He let out a hearty laugh, clapping the boy's shoulder.

"That's a good one, I'm glad you think I'm beautiful. Here I thought you'd be hitting on my sister."

"If I flirt with Lissa, you'll bury Falchion in my stomach. I'm allergic to death so I'm not even gonna bother," he kitsune said, ears twitching slightly.

"Not really, I only do that to men who have bad intentions with my sister. You're an alright guy...just be careful how you treat her. Do anything to make her cry and I will cut your tail off."

"Duly noted, doubt I'll be hitting on her any time soon. She's more of an annoying little sister than a girlfriend anyway." he admitted, shifting his gaze back to the sky.

"Ah...so that means you have been looking around, any girls catch your eye? Maybe a fellow Shepherd?"

"What? No! I don't have time to date casually Chrom. Besides, I only know like 5 girls. 2 of them being related to you. I'd rather not die any time soon." he reiterated.

"I'm pulling your leg. Anyway, we'll be marching to Ragna Ferox in 3 days time. This is the perfect time for you to prepare for the journey, we'll be away from Ylisstol for a few weeks."

"Okay...I've gotta head into town anyway. I wanna get some Vulneraries for the road, as well as some spare changes of clothes. Can't be walking around in the same thing all the time. Maybe I'll get some matching sets, I do like this style." he admitted, grinning happily.

"If you're heading into town, go and speak with Robin. She mentioned heading into town herself. Perhaps you could give her some company, she's been busy planning our march. She's taking her job far too seriously."

"Ah...a busybody. Gotcha, I'll go speak with our resident tactician then. Hey, thanks for the chat. I was feeling really down earlier but now I feel a lot better." Kazuki said happily, he felt his tail wagging slightly but was quick to control it.

"No problem, it's my duty to make sure my friends are in top shape. Good work out there today, don't let it get to you. They'll be times when we'll lose people. I'll make sure we make it alive out of every battle we're in, but sometimes you can't bring everyone home."

"I know...you know...I know I said I was okay with being a soldier...but if I'm being honest, I don't think I have it in me to kill. Something in my heart is telling me to protect people. Be they good or bad...they're not inherently evil. They just fall victim to the darkness in their hearts. I'll try to limit casualties if I can. But if there's a time I can't kill someone...would you mind doing it for me?" Kazuki asked.

"Of course my friend, I'll be there to lend a hand whenever you need it. Now you better find Robin before you get left behind." Chrom advised, earning a sheepish nod from the boy.

"You're right, thanks Chief, see ya around!" he said happily, jogging back toward the barracks in search of the Shepherd's Tactician.

_**A/N; **_**Well guys, here's chapter 5. Things are finally starting to pick up a bit! And you also get to see and or hear stuff alluding to Kazuki's past. Who is he really? Of course if you read the latest update for Hyperdimension Neptunia Hearts, you would already know, but eh...it's fine. You'll get to see a lot more of his past being uncovered along with the truth of what happened to him and his friends.**

**Who is this hooded man? Why does he claim to know Kazuki? Why are you buying clothes at the Soup store? All these questions will be answered eventually. I will say though, characters from HDN Hearts will make an appearance in this story soon, so I do recommend you read up on that story for some informaton. You only need to know who Akira is and what he looks like, nothing more. I'll do my best to make sure his inclusion feel natural.**

**One final thing, the spells that Kazuki knows. I know it feels weird that he knows all of the magic spells, when characters like Sora learn them through the story, but eh...I'm using Fire Emblem logic. You can use any spell book provided your rank his high enough. But I've also expanded nhis repertoire a bit. So they are as follows..**

**Elfire**

**Elthunder**

**Elwind**

**Elblizzard (Fire Emblem version of Blizzard)**

**Elruin (A spell from Final Fantasy 13. Ruin is a neutral magic spell, but in this story it will be "Light Magic"**

**That's it for now. For Kazuki, these are your basic spells. Then you'll get your Ga spells, I'm skipping tier two and making the Ga spells tier two. That way, when he moves on to Arc Spells, those will be tier 3 spells with Grand Magic being tier 4, if that makes sense. So as an example Elfire will be Elfiraga and then Elfiraza (This being Grand Magic) then it will evolve into ArcFire, ArcFiraga, ArcFiraza, basically. So yeah, magic will be uber strong in this story, just like in the game lol. Spam Thunder was my basic strat for Kingdom Hearts 3 lol. Anyway, I'm ranting, see you all later!**


	7. Chapter 6: The March to Ragna Ferox

Fire Emblem Hearts

Chapter 6

The march to Ragna Ferox

"So Robin, what exactly are you looking for?" Kazuki asked, as he followed the girl down the streets of Ylisstol. He hadn't explored the city yet, but he could tell it was a hub of activity. He could tell there was so much culture just from how the people were dressed and how they acted. He was reminded of Hyrule Castle Town for some reason, in fact he could compare Ylisstol to the aforementioned town, if only to have an example in his mind.

"I'm actually searching for some necessities. I require some extra maps of Ylisse, to make sure I can plan a safe route. The ones back at the barracks are a bit outdated. I'm also in search of magic tomes, just in case Miriel and I need them in battle."

"Wait...don't you already have a Thunder tome? Why do you need another one?" he asked curiously.

"I can answer that. You see, magic is a weird entity. It's very powerful, but it takes enchanted runes to keep it bound. Those runes are written on the pages of tomes. However once the spell is used, it becomes scorched. A Thunder tome like the one Robin has is good for about 40 uses." Lissa chimed, stepping between the two.

"I didn't know that, there's so much about magic that I'm still trying to understand." the kitsune said, pausing as he glanced at some wares. Robin stopped as well, noticing the shop owner was selling healing items.

"There is quite a lot that I could teach you, Kazuki. Of course, I myself require a bit more knowledge. It's all muscle memory for me." she said, turning to the shop owner. "Excuse me madam, how much for the Vulneraries and the Elixirs?"

"That will be 300 gold for the three vulneraries and 500 gold for the elixirs." she replied. Robin nodded, placing the collective 800 gold on the table. She took the six bottles, placing them in her pouch.

"You know something, why is it that you can cast tier two magic?" the princess asked, causing the boy to frown.

"Tier two? Oh you mean spells like Elthunder? I'm not sure...I'm just...able too." Kazuki said with a shrug.

"Hmm...it's odd. I can only cast the El family of spells with their respective tomes. Yet you can cast Elthunder and Elfire. Not to mention, you can cast Elwind as well as Elblizzard."

"Hmm...now that think about it...I remember casting a huge ass spell once. When I was fighting some heartless, I was able to cast a spell called Elblizzaza. It was a ice spike, I just flung it out of my keyblade." the kitsune added, rubbing his neck. Robin and Lissa shared a look, both uttering a laugh.

"Elblizzaza? That's like, a level under ArcBlizzard, which is tier 3 magic. You need to be a well seasoned sorcerer to even cast something like that. Even if you have the correct tome, if you try to even cast it, you'd probably freeze yourself solid." Lissa said, brushing him off. Kazuki's ears twitched, his lips pressed into a thin smile.

"I see...maybe I imagined it. It felt too real though, it kind of exploded out of my keyblade." he muttered, a pensive look on his face. Robin remained silent, as they entered a Magic Shop.

Kazuki looked around briefly, seeing nothing but book shelves. All of them were separated by color, or rather by element. Even though he couldn't read Ylissian, he could very easily read the runes written on the spines of the books. He stopped by a shelf of fire magic. The low tier Fire Tomes were on the bottom shelf while the top shelf was filled with powerful magic. He spotted an ArcFiraga tome, and shuddered at the thought of the fireball that would produce. He also spotted one that caught his attention, a bright blue tome. He reached for it, pulling it from the shelf.

"_Fox Fire?" _he thought, flipping to the first page. His eyes scanned the words, seeing nothing but random characters. He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment.

"If only I could read." he mumbled, frowning. His hand suddenly felt warm, as if something had caught fire. His eyes softly opened as he glanced back at the book. Nothing had happened to it, but the runes were glowing slightly. He noticed they had all been rearranged, into Japanese of all things, characters he could understand.

"This magical tome, written by the Celestial Kitsune, holds the binding flames of the Kyuubi. A Legendary Kitsune who achieved transcendence. This spell book, allows those with pure hearts to learn the sacred magic of the Celestial Fox. Those unworthy shall burn under its flames."

"Uh...Kazuki, what are you reading?" Lissa asked, having walked up to the kitsune, who had been focused on the tome in his hand. He turned around, holding the book out to the princess.

"This...it was lobbed in with those fire tomes. It's a book containing sacred magic."

"I'd be careful with that tome, if I were you kid." a firm voice said. The two glanced up at the shop-keep, who was currently holding a Mend Staff out to Robin who was carefully inspecting it.

"Do you know what it is sir?"

"Course I do milady. That happens to be quite a powerful magic tome. Not even the best sorcerers have been able to crack it. It's written in some language no one understands. I remember some woman left it here years ago, but it hasn't sold." the man said. Kazuki looked at the cover of the book, seeing a rather familiar symbol on it.

"No way...this looks." he paused, summoning his keyblade. He held it up to the light, seeing the face of a Fox in the sapphire gem. The outline of the fox was a bright golden color, with brilliant blue eyes. Lissa looked at the gem as well, noticing the similarities with the book.

"Wow...that's a lucky find! Maybe this is destiny Kazuki! Maybe this book was meant to be used by you!" she said.

"I...well if you say so. Excuse me sir, how much for this book?" the kitsune asked, moving toward the front counter. The man quirked a brow, a small smile on his face.

"You're not the first person to show interest in that thing. Even a powerful Sorcerer from Ragna Ferox had a crack at it. She spent the better part of 5 years trying to unlock its secrets. I gave it to her for free, so I'll do the same for you."

"For free? Are you certain? That seems like high level magic." Robin said, almost dropping the Mend Staff in her hand. The man chuckled, shaking his head.

"I expect him to bring that book back within the week. If he doesn't and he actually learns how to use that magic, I'll uh...give the Shepherds free supplies for a year. Consider it an act of good faith." he said. Kazuki glanced at the book, a confident grin on his face.

"Sir, you got yourself a deal! I promise I'll master this spell book, and when I come show you, you better keep your end of the bargain!" he said, holding his hand out. With a shake, their agreement was sealed.

"Oh brother. Come on Robin, lets take these staves back to the barracks, we need to make sure we're ready for this trip." Lissa said, gathering the Mend Staves Robin had just purchased.

"Hey, I know we gotta hurry back, but could we stop by a clothing shop? I need some extra sets of clothes." Kazuki said, earning a glare from the two girls.

"Okay fine, how about we compromise. You carry the staves and we'll take you to the store, sound fair?" the white haired tactician asked. The boy thought about it for a second, his ears flicking to and fro as he thought.

"Eh...sure why not? What kind of gentlemen would I be if I didn't help the ladies out?"

"Ugh...come on Virion, let's go get you some panties." the blonde cleric said, heading toward the doors. Kazuki's ears stood on end at her comment.

"Wha...hey!"

**_x__xx_**

Kazuki had been looking forward to his study session with Maribelle. However, he had found out the blonde troubadour had headed back home to Themis. She had left him a lesson plan to follow, along with some things she expected written out. He wasn't expecting her to actually put time into it, and was very touched with her. He had thought Maribelle was a rather snooty noble, but as Lissa had once told him, she burned out quickly. He figured she'd rather make friends with him than to ignore him for awhile. They already had experience on the battlefield, perhaps she had put her faith and trust in him.

Due to that, he had decided to continue his studies on his own. Now that he was beginning to write the Ylissian alphabet, it became a lot easier to write out sentences. While his penmanship was still kind of sloppy, he was improving. He did find it utterly embarrassing that he was being taught grade school level material, but he couldn't exactly complain. It was due to his dutiful studies that he failed to notice the woman that had sat across from him, at least until he heard the sound of the chair scraping on the floor.

"Pardon me, I do not believe we have met yet." the woman said, causing him to look up.

The word wizard described this woman perfectly. She had fair colored skin and bright red hair that was evenly cut at the nape of her neck. She had a thin pair of glasses on her face and brilliant eyes. Her attire consisted of a long sleeved shirt, matching pants, brown boots and a burnoose. She also wore a large brimmed hat. He sat up a bit, giving her a smile.

"My apologies, we haven't met at all. My name is Kazuki Morita, new recruit for the Shepherds. It's a pleasure to meet you." he said, holding his hand out. The woman nodded, giving his hand a firm shake.

"Likewise, my name is Miriel. I am a mage in the service of her grace, Exalt Emmeryn. I'm also a member of the Shepherds. I apologize for not meeting you sooner. My studies often times keep me away from the others."

"It's fine. It uh...tends to happen, I'm actually studying Ylissian at the moment. But you clearly have something on your mind, so how may I help you?" he said eagerly. He placed a hand on his tail pinning it to his lap. He had noticed whenever he was happy, it started to wag and he found it quite embarrassing. Miriel pushed on her glasses slightly, lips pursed in thought.

"Commander Chrom seemed to mention something quite intriguing about you. These shadowy creatures, the so called "Heartless" have stirred me into doing some research. I have found a few things that I wished to confirm with you. You are the holder of a mythical weapon, the keyblade correct?" she asked.

"That is indeed correct. I don't know much about it, aside from it being a magical medium. I also know it can lock and unlock any door, lock and chest." Kazuki replied.

"I see, so you are informed on that front at least. However, did you know that it also has the power to unlock a persons heart?"

"I'm sorry?" he asked, his face contorted in confusion. Miriel set a book on the table, flipping to one of the middle pages. She turned it to him, tapping the image with her finger.

"This here. To my understanding, it seems the keyblade has that ability. At least that's what I deciphered, this book isn't in Ylissian. It happens to be in those characters you taught Lady Maribelle. Hoshidan if I recall," she said. Kazuki pulled the book toward him, his eyes widening a bit when he saw the characters.

"_She's right...this is in Japanese. But it isn't written vertically down like normal books...this is written horizontally. Probably to add images to the book. Hmm...this keyblade..."_

The keyblade on the page seemed rather familiar to him. The handle of the keyblade seemed to be slightly square shaped, the corners bearing what looked like screws. The guards were blue in color, the handle itself being black. The pommel of the blade was flat, with a chain attached to it. The token was in the shape of a star. The rainguard was golden in color, the shaft extending upward. The teeth of the blade were in the shape of a five pointed star. This keyblade looked more like a blunt weapon than an actual blade. He furrowed his brows a bit, a pensive look on his face.

"Is something the matter? You seem to be pondering something," Miriel said, causing the boy to look up at her.

"No...it's just, this keyblade looks very familiar to me. I'm not sure why I...I've never seen one before. I had assumed my keyblade was the only one in the world."

"I see...from what I've deciphered, it seems the keyblade is a weapon that exists in myth. Its past is shrouded in mystery, and yet various stories seem to make this weapon a focal point," she said, fixing her glasses. She took the book back, flipping through the pages, this time stopping on one showing tokens. "These 'tokens' if you will, change the form of the keyblade. Some are magic based, others are more balanced, while others are defensive and offensive respectively. Tokens seem to be made from odd materials and magic. I wish to understand this process myself."

"Well I've never seen any of these tokens. I didn't even know the keyblade could change forms. I thought they were supposed to match the wielder's heart." Kazuki said, his eyes falling on the pages. He eyed the rose token in the center of the page, finding it familiar as well.

"Going back to the previous topic. The keyblade seems to be a base manifestation of another weapon. However, the last pages of this book seemed to be ripped out. I did see something that looked like the Recusant Sigil. Kye or Chi as it is often times pronounced. I surmise that those pages are lost to the annals of time. Which is why I require your assistance."

"You want my help? For what exactly?" he asked.

"Straight to the point I see...what I want of you is rather simple. I wish to see what happens to a human who is stabbed with a keyblade. If this weapon does indeed possess the ability to unlock a human heart, then I wish to study it." Miriel said, causing the boy to frown. He was about to reply, when he heard a voice in his head.

"_What I'm about to teach you is to be taken very seriously. You are my apprentice and I feel like you should know this. As I prepare you for the Mark of Mastery, all skills need to be tested. This is one that you will not be tested on, but are required to know."_

"_Um...why are you getting so serious?" _the male voice asked.

"_Please, don't speak until I'm done. The keyblade is a weapon capable of releasing hearts kept captive by the Heartless. They are then sent to Kingdom Hearts, where they await a new host or for their previous one to be reformed. The keyblade can also release the heart of a person. You must never, ever do this." _the female voice replied sternly.

"_Huh...why not A..."_

"_I mean it Kazuki! Never! You aren't even allowed to ask me why. Keyblade Masters have this skill, and it is used only during times of need. When the heart of a person must be purged, to release the darkness threatening to overtake them. If you use this power on a person, their heart could be destroyed, and worse yet, they'll be lost to the darkness forever. Promise me you'll never do this, ever! Even as a last resort."_

"_But A..."_

"_Promise me Kazuki!" _the girl exclaimed firmly.

"_Alright, I promise. Sheesh, no need to get so aggro honey, I'm not gonna be stabbing randies with my keyblade. Just make sure Akira and Sabishii don't do the same. Knowing those two, they'll stab each other before they stab someone else."_

"Kazuki...Kazuki!"

"Huh...what?" the boy said, blinking a bit. Miriel looked at him, worry written on her face.

"The color drained from your face, and it seemed as if you were quite lost in thought. What ails you? Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine...just a memory. I must apologize Miriel, but I'm not going to help you. Someone once told me to follow my heart, and allow it to be my guiding key. I don't think using my Keyblade to release the hearts of people is a good idea. I kind of promised someone I wouldn't." he said, sheepishly rubbing his neck. The woman didn't same phased, placing a hand on her glasses.

"I see...I figured that would be the case. Regardless it is alright, I shall find another means to research this information, one that doesn't involve harming others. It was a pleasure getting to know you, Kazuki. Is it alright if I ask you questions about the keyblade from time to time?"

"I...well sure, but I don't know much. I'm just winging it, if I'm being honest. I don't have a frame of reference for anything." Kazuki replied with a frown.

"Hmm...then perhaps you should keep this book. It contains a lot of valuable information. Perhaps you can gleam something from it." she said, pushing the book forward. He gave her a smile.

"Thanks Miriel...say you are a mage right? How about we compromise. Whatever I learn about the keyblade, I'll tell you. I'll jot down some notes, provided I learn how to write, and give them to you. In return, you can teach me about magic, how does that sound?"

"Intriguing, knowledge for knowledge...I don't see why not. My magical studies could be of benefit to someone. Especially someone with such magical strength as you are. You are overflowing with mana...yes, I believe we will learn a lot from each other," she said, giving the boy a rare smile. He nodded, holding his hand out again.

"Well then, I'm glad to have you as my magic teacher then."

"Quite, I look forward to teaching you." she replied.

**_xxx_**

"Ugh...I'm so bored." Lissa mumbled from beside Kazuki, looking very annoyed. The two of them were currently in the Command wagon, the wagon that was currently at the front of the march.

Despite not having many soldiers, the Ylissian army was quite well adept. There were a few foot soldiers, serving as a detainment of sorts. Sully and Stahl were the only cavaliers, so they were tasked with watching the front and back of their parade. Only three wagons were being pulled by horse, the Command Wagon, the Medical Wagon and finally, the Supply Wagon. Currently, Kazuki was there, waiting for Chrom to arrive.

"I know it's boring Lissa, but what do you expect. Not a lot to do aside from walkin." the kitsune replied, his eyes scanning the words before him. He had finished his early lesson for the day, deciding to leave the last of Maribelle's lesson plan for the afternoon. Currently, he was reading Fox Fire, hoping to decipher some of the spells written within.

"Well of course I know that! It's just...I wish Maribelle was here. We'd be gossiping up a storm, or at least playing cards. Sumia isn't very good at card games, and Virion is well...Virion." she said, scrounging her nose at the mention of the Archer.

"Yeah, that guy is too prim sometimes. I tried talking to him earlier and he was way too suave. Wish he'd take the hint with Sumi though. She's clearly not into him but the guy keeps trying. It's kind of sad really." he said, biting back a laugh.

"You know, talking badly about our comrades is ill advised. Especially if someone were to let him know. I doubt he'd be inclined to bail you out if he heard you." Robin said, looking up from her charts. She had been quiet the entire time, jotting down their current path.

"That's the beauty of it, he isn't going to hear jack. He's...oh hang on a second." the boy paused, closing his eyes.

"_So my sweet, do you know the true meaning of the crimson rose?" _the voice of Virion said.

"_Not really, flowers are pretty though...I don't exactly know the meaning of them. Oh, do you think if I find some periwinkles, I could make the Captain a flower bracelet? Do you think he'd like it?"_

"_Um...I..."_

"_I need to find some! Sorry Virion, we'll chat later."_

"Pfft...poor bastard. He's barking up the wrong tree, Sumi is quite the airhead when she wants to be."

"You heard their conversation? May I have some details?" Lissa asked. Kazuki took a hold of her nose, giving her a grin.

"Mmm...nope."

"I can't breathe! Let go!"

"Kazuki, might I speak with you for a moment?" Robin asked, causing the boy to stop. Releasing Lissa's nose, the Kitsune made his way to the crate Robin was using as a table. He sat down before it, looking at the map.

"So, is something wrong?"

"No, our scouts reported seeing various portals in the vicinity. It seems we may run into some Risen. Oddly enough, there is a lack of Heartless in the area. You mentioned a dark orb being responsible for attracting them correct?"

"That's right. That hooded guy seems to be connected to it. However the Heartless seem to be erratic. They appear whenever there are strong hearts nearby. I surmise we'll only see them near villages, cities and towns. Where there are gatherings of light." he replied, eyeing the map curiously. He saw the crimson line cutting through the land, ending at the Feroxi Border. There were four others, two in blue and one in green, alternate routes it seemed.

"Of course...the Risen are also heartless. Powerful heartless, a Risen commander was in charge of a large group of them. Once I defeated it, they seemed to disappear. I believe they work like an army. The Risen are their commanders, the heartless are the foot-soldiers. Take out one and the other loses momentum." he said, knocking over the Risen statuette Robin had placed on the map. He noticed a few others shaped like Shadows, carved neatly out of wood.

"I see...I'll make sure to add that to my strategies. I wasn't aware they were this uniform, I was lead to believe they acted erratically."

"They do behave differently here. Back when I was in the Dark Realm, they seemed to attack by instinct. But here, it's as if their being commanded. Could it be the Heartless see the Risen as their commanders? Are they listening to their orders?" Kazuki mumbled, eyes narrowed in thought. Robin quirked a brow in curiosity, but decided to remain silent.

"Robin, Kazuki, glad to have caught the two of ya. It seems we're making good time. We should be near the northern border by weeks end. Our scouts have reported clear skies and empty paths, so we might make it there without a single battle." Chrom said happily, as he entered the tent.

"At this rate, I'd welcome a battle. I'm so bored!" Lissa cried, falling unceremoniously to the ground.

"I brought a coloring book with me, you can play with that if you want," Kazuki said jokingly, gesturing to his backpack. The girl grumbled, reaching for his pack.

"Anyway, if we continue down the main path, I fear we may be too open. Of course we are traveling through Ylisse, I doubt we'd be surprise attacked. That will change once we reach the Feroxi border. You may trust them, but I feel like we should at least be prepared. We also need to factor in any potential heartless and risen attacks." the tactician said, pointing to various points of interest on the map. Chrom looked it over, humming to himself.

"You think we may be attacked near the rolling hills?" he asked.

"Theoretically speaking, it is the most open. The Risen haven't shown much in the intelligence department. However get plenty of them together and we'll have an issue. Especially if they appear with a group of heartless." Robin said, uttering a sigh. She brushed some hair out of her face.

"Robin, you should take a break. You've been at this since breakfast, you'll get rings under your eyes if you stare at this map for too long." Kazuki said, slight concern in his voice.

"I'll be fine, I'll take a break once I plan out some more escape routes." she said, brushing him off with her hand. He was about to say something when a loud burp disturbed them. The three turned to Lissa, who was contently drinking one of Kazuki's sodas. His eyes widened, a small panicked cry leaving his lips.

"Gah! Lissa what are you doing?!"

"What? I just wanted a drink. I didn't know your pack was magic, this is ice cold!" she said, finishing off the bottle. The boy sighed, lip quivering.

"Dr. Pepper Cherry...my only Dr. Pepper Cherry...and it's been consumed," he said softly, bowing his head.

"Is this one of those drinks from your homeland? Might I try one?" Chrom asked.

"Yeah sure, as long as we find some duplication magic. I bought 15 of those before I left home. And so far, Lissa has drank more of them than I have," he deadpanned.

"Don't be a baby, just tell Miriel to teach you some duplication magic then. That way," she paused, pulling out a bag of honey barbecue chips. She looked at them oddly before opening them, pulling some from within. "You can share all of these snacks...with the rest of us."

"Hey Chrom, if I were to uh...kill a princess, how much time in prison would I get?" the kitsune asked, turning to face the blue haired prince.

"You'd go to the gallows." he said simply.

"Ah...well damn."

"Are those...the chips you mentioned?" Robin asked curiously.

"I dunno, they taste really good!"

"And what are these chips exactly?"

"Thinly sliced deep fried potatoes, usually salted. They come in various flavors, I particularly enjoy honey barbecue." Kazuki said, replying Chrom's question. The man was about to ask another question when the wagon jerked to a stop.

"Milord! Heartless are attacking!" Frederick cried from outside. Kazuki sprung forward, before either Chrom or Robin could gather their bearings.

The few soldiers were scrambling, trying to figure out an attack plan. Robin was still issuing out orders when Kazuki moved forward. Before him was a group of familiar foes. Reindeer Heartless, which he had been calling Darkdeers. They were the same size as regular Reindeer, with dark violet fur rather than brown. They had blue hooves and sharp looking antlers. He spotted the Heartless sigil on their flanks.

Among them were new ones, ingrown plants that were bobbing too and fro. It had a violet body, with pink petals around its face, yellow beady eyes bore into his own. The familiar crest visible on its chest. The final heartless types he could see were seed like heartless, with puffy cotton atop their heads. They were floating in mid air, launching cotton balls at the soldiers, as a means to stun them. The fluff seemed to make them start sneezing, stopping them from advancing.

"_Darkdeers, Dire Plants and Seedlings, just what I needed." _

"Everyone stay calm, stay away from those Seedlings! Their pollen seem to cause allergies. Watch out for the Darkdeers too, they like to tackle people. If I could get some magic to back me up, I'd appreciate it!" the kitsune said, summoning his keyblade. He dashed forward, pulling his keyblade back.

He delivered an upward swing at one of the seedlings, sending it flying back. He followed it with a downward swing, and then a horizontal one, taking it out of existence. He stepped back in time to avoid being knocked down by a Darkdeer. He angled his keyblade in time to guard against the returning tackle, instead knocking the creature back. This gave Chrom the opening he needed, slicing its head off with his Falchion.

"Thanks for the assist Chief!"

"Happy to help, glad to see you can handle yourself for a few minutes." he added, blocking the seed barrage from one of the Dire Plants. Kazuki rose his keyblade above his head, blue sparks dancing across the blade.

"Sparkstrike!" he chanted, delivering the fierce lightning infused attack. The Dire Plant hissed in pain, bursting into mist and releasing its captive heart.

"Learn a new trick?" Robin suddenly said, finishing off a few Seedlings with a single Wind attack.

"Muscle memory does wonders." Kazuki replied with a grin.

"Well, I just came up with a new strategy. With you as our medium, if we combine our magical energy, we might unleash a powerful attack. One known as a Limit Break. Perhaps we could give it a try?"

"Sure, anything to clear the path before more of them show up." Chrom said, finishing off the last Darkdeer. Not a second after he had said that, several more appeared in their place, along with more Dire Plants. They chuckled darkly as they started firing their bullet seeds at the trio.

"Uh Robin, that limit break?" Kazuki cried through grit teeth, trying and failing to guard against the attacks. He noticed the Darkdeer were preparing for a simultaneous charge. Robin opened one of her tomes, pressing her hand in the center of the page. She uttered something quietly, pulling a swirling orb from within.

"Let's show them our strength!" she chanted, throwing the magic ball into the fray. It exploded into a shower of lightning bolts, sending the Heartless flying into the air. Kazuki and Chrom took this as their cue, running straight at the group.

"We'll do this together!"

"Right!"

Kazuki and Chrom started slashing the heartless, which were seemingly floating due to the lightning. They focused on each strike, delivering heavy slash after heavy slash. With each strike they landed, their bodies glowed brighter and brighter, gathering with light. Chrom gave Kazuki a nod, the two of them jumping back.

"Robin!"

"I got this! Elwind!" the tactician shouted, unleashing a swirling gale at the Heartless. With a snap of her fingers, the blades broke apart, slicing the remaining heartless to bits. Several hearts burst from the remains sailing high into the sky until they disappeared. The three stood by for a moment, waiting for more of them to show up. One last portal opened up, a Risen Heartless showing up. It wasted no time, racing at the three.

"Well this one seems confident, I'll let you do the honors." Chrom said, handing Falchion to Kazuki. He gladly accepted it, racing forward as fast as he could.

He jumped into the air, spinning around, with a battle cry, the two flashed blades. The strike was enough to shatter the Risen's sword into pieces. With one final resounding cry, Kazuki rapidly swung his blades, each slash tearing into the Risen's body. He pulled his keyblade back, driving it straight through the Risen's chest. Spinning around on his heel, he swung Falchion hard, severing its head, ending its life. The heart it had captive sailed away, joining the others up in the sky.

"That was awesome!" Lissa cried, causing Kazuki to sigh. He shook his head as he turned to face the others. He held Falchion out to Chrom, who gratefully took it back.

"So...what do we call that?" the blue haired prince asked, glancing at Robin. She shrugged.

"Pride of the Exalt?"

"Oh, I like that!" the kitsune said, giving the tactician a grin.

"Is anyone hurt?" Chrom called out, turning to face his army. Lissa was already taking care of some minor injuries, with Frederick checking over their soldiers.

"Every one seems to be accounted for, we suffered no casualties. I must admit, that was a rather flashy move." the Great Knight said, glancing at Robin. She gave the man a firm look.

"I briefly recalled something I learned. Those that have strong bonds can combine their strength into a Limit Break. It will consume quite a bit of magic, but it goes garner some interesting results." she said, glancing at the area the small horde of heartless had shown up in.

"Rather convenient that you recalled this now,"

"Ah, don't cramp her style man. It was a sound strategy, and now we can move ahead with our march!" Kazuki said happily, tail wagging slightly.

"I am not cramping anyones style 'man'. I merely wish to protect the lives of my lieges. Which is why I am so wary of you two. However you are correct, let us march on. The Plegians will wait for no one." he said, once again taking the lead. Kazuki sighed, a frown on his face.

"_At least we were able to take care of those Heartless. I can't help but feel like they spawned here because of me, though." _he thought, glancing at Divewing, a frown on his face.

**_xxx_**

"Allow me to confirm what Robin has stated. You wish for me to teach you magic, yet she claims you already know tier two spells. You can also preform Elfire, Elthunder, Elblizzard and Elwind without the aid of a tome. Those are the basic magics, why do you require assistance?" Miriel asked, causing the boy to sigh.

"I just want more practice. I didn't learn Elfire until my mission in Alryne. I just felt this burning sensation within me, the name just appeared in my mind. I still don't know why it is I can cast magic without tomes. I wish to understand magic better, and perhaps learn duplication magic?" the kitsune said, a sheepish look on his face. Miriel said nothing, snapping her tome closed.

"I see...well you are an interesting case. As I stated before, you seem to have quite a lot of magical reserves within you. Much more than a starting mage. I daresay you have more reserves than even myself, at least when I was starting. Show me what you can do," she said. Kazuki turned to Robin, who merely shrugged, gesturing for him to go on. While she was busy planning the rest of their march, she did admit to being rusty with her own magic. Kazuki was glad he at least had the white haired tactician with him. Miriel was kind, but she was also hard to approach.

The march to the Feroxi border was so far going smoothly. Hardly any Risen had struck, and neither had any heartless. They were currently breaking for lunch, to allow everyone to take a break before marching on.

Kazuki took a few steps back, summoning his keyblade in a flash of light. He gave it a few swings, warming up a bit before taking it firmly in his hands. He held it straight up, the light around the tip seem to darken slightly. Sparks begun crackling, bright golden runes swirling around the blade.

"Elthunder!" he cried, launching the orb high into the air. He spun the blade around, taking aim at a nearby tree. This time it swirled with ice.

"Elblizzard!"

A shattering sound filled the air as the tree was frozen. Kazuki followed it with an Elfire spell, the medium sized ball of fire magic struck the frozen trunk, thawing the ice out entirely. He spun the blade around in his hand, a swirling gale enveloping the blade. He pulled it back, before swinging it outward.

"Elwind!"

The blade of wind magic moved forward, sawing the tree completely in half. The blade burst into smaller ones, shredding the trunk before it even hit the ground. Some nearby soldiers were looking on, impressed with the young Kitsune's magical ability. He panted a bit, feeling his magical reserves dip a bit.

"So, how was that?" he asked, glancing back at the mage. She remained silent, hand on her glasses. After a moment, she straightened up, giving the young man a firm look.

"That was terribly slow. My apologies, but despite the raw power your spells seem to have, you are lacking in the speed department. A mage that can't cast a spell faster than their opponent will suffer pain worse than death."

"O-oh?" he mumbled, not knowing how to reply.

"Thankfully we can remedy this. Your spells seem to behave differently, despite them having the same names as our own. First, allow me to point out the differences your spells seem to have."

"Differences?" Robin asked, brows furrowing a bit.

"Indeed, notice how his Elwind spell is far different than the one we cast. A normal Elwind will take the shape of three blades of wind, that will tear apart those that are hit with it. Those that survive the spell, or are able to slice it apart, will not be as affected." she paused, glancing back at Kazuki. "Yours however seems to coat your keyblade, in a swirling gale. You can use this spell to strengthen your strikes. Essentially, using a magic spell for a different kind of offense and defense."

"Hmm...I get it...rather than flinging the blade out, I can use it as a Windstrike, the effect of the spell is still the same. But the results will be a lot more devastating. Not only will the power of the keyblade be factored in, but so will the elemental damage of Elwind," he replied, having placed a finger on his chin in thought.

"Precisely, let us move onto Elthunder. It can work the same way as your Elwind. In fact, during that previous heartless battle, you used what sounded like a striking attack. Sparkstrike was it?"

"That's right Miriel. His keyblade was crackling with lightning magic." Robin added, earning a nod from the mage.

"Yes...using that maneuver to deliver a powerful shock to your opponent will be key. By paralyzing them, you'll be able to finish them in battle a lot faster. Elfire and Elblizzard can remain as is, projectile magics meant to clear the row when you can't get close to your enemy."

"Nice! I can use Elblizzard to freeze them in place, and then go in for a Sparkstrike! Or maybe slash and gash them with Windstrike and then finish them with an Elfire! Thanks Miriel, if I hadn't spoken with you, I wouldn't have thought of using my magic differently!" he exclaimed, a grin on his face.

"I merely kept to our accord. You taught me something new about the keyblade, after all."

"Wait...I did?" he asked, head tilted in confusion.

"Indeed, the keyblade can be used as a medium for magic. However, it seems spells behave differently when channeled through it. It allows you to use magic without the aid of a tome. Furthermore, its innate power allows you to borrow the strength of your friends in order to create devastating attacks."

"The limit break...its odd you know...that tactic surfaced in my mind but...in order for me to know something like that, I'd have to have known a keyblade wielder in the past." Robin said.

"Who knows? Perhaps you did meet a wondering keyblade holder in your past. Whatever the case, it seems we all have much to learn. You requested I teach you duplication magic correct? Something as simple as that is something I can do. Come, it should only take you an hour or so to learn it," the woman said, gesturing towards the Supply Wagon. He nodded, giving a wave to Robin as he left.

"Hmm...keyblade wielder huh? Did I know someone like that in the past? Could I have...maybe owned one? Why does that weapon feel so familiar to me?" she mumbled, glancing at her hand.

**_xxx_**

A soft groan left her lips as she stirred awake. She slowly sat up, her arms being slightly numb. She shook her head a bit getting some of the sand out of her hair. Her mint green eyes tried to focus on the ocean waves, the soft lapping of the water filling her ears. She placed a hand on her head, gritting her teeth slightly in pain.

"Where...am I?" she mumbled softly. She slowly stood up, a dizzy spell making her stumble.

She was a short young woman, standing just above five feet even. She was wearing a school uniform, nothing too fancy. Just a white blouse, under a blue blazer. She was wearing a matching pleated skirt, long white stockings and black shoes. She had a very pretty face, small almond shaped eyes glowing a fierce green color. She had fair colored skin, tinged slightly red with make up. Her lengthy black hair fell down to her waist. It was a stark raven color, fading into a platinum blonde.

Sabishii Shiina was confused, very confused. The last thing she remembered was being in school. She recalled speaking to her best friend Kazuki. They both spoke about a dream, a weird dream she had the night before. She barely remembered it, but one thing was vibrantly clear. The shadows she had fought had been very real. She glanced around the area, seeing nothing but darkness. The disc of the moon could be visible, peeking through the thick cloud cover. She slowly walked forward, stopping just before of the waves.

"This place...it feels familiar. Why does it feel that way? Why am I so tired?" she asked. She tried and tried to think, but everything was drawing a blank. All she remembered was the finer details of her life. But one new emotion surged with a few of those memories.

Doubt.

She didn't know why...but for some reason she felt like those memories weren't even real. Like the life she had been living up until that point, wasn't real. She knew that Kazuki was real, she knew that her other friend was real, despite him disappearing from their lives. She could feel it in her heart, but everything else. It felt like a hologram...like a very very long dream. She shook her arms a bit, trying to limber up. She needed to find a way out of this place, or at least find a city or a town she could get some help at.

As she turned around however, she noticed the small inky blots moving on the sand. Several of them had appeared around her, surrounding her entirely. Her back was to the ocean, no way to go but forward. Her eyes widened when she saw the things that had risen out of the pools.

Tall, shadowy creatures with long antennae, and sharp looking claws. They had glowing blue veins on their bodies, beady yellow eyes focusing on her small form. She took a shaky breath, not knowing what to do.

"Okay Sabishii...I know you like horror stories, but you gotta know something. How do you fight these things?" she said, asking no one in particular. One of the Neo Shadows lunged forward, causing her to cross her arms. She let out a scream of fear, slamming her eyes shut.

The creature suddenly hissed as it flew back, a visible gash having appeared on its chest. Sabishii opened her eyes, noticing the weapon in her right hand.

It was a medium sized weapon, a sword of sorts. The guard of the blade was angled, looking almost like the half of a heart. It was brown with small green vines wrapping around it. The rainguard was a soft bronze color, two bright green leaves were growing from it. The blade itself was cylindrical in shape, being more of a blunt weapon than a blade. It shined a soft violet. She noticed bright green vines growing from it, with a few barbs as well. A rose bloom seemed to be growing from the weapon, shining a brilliant red. The handle was small, from the pommel hung a chain, wrapped around with small sharp thorns. At the end of it was a token, in the likeness of a blooming rose. Sabishii cringed a bit, feeling a twinge of pain in her head.

"Divine...Rose?" she said softly. The blade gave off a bit of a glow, as if confirming her question. She nodded to herself, lowering the blade as she got into a stance.

"I've seen plenty of anime in my day, hell I've watched Samurai Champloo enough to know how to sword fight. You wanna mess with an Otaku then be my fuckin guest!" she cried out in a taunt. The Heartless said nothing, instead lunging at the young woman, who adopted a small smile.

_**A/N:**_** Hey guys, I hoped you liked this chapter! A few of you were wondering when Sabishii was going to come back into the story and well here she is. A young woman who wields a Divine Rose Keyblade, one of my favorites from Kingdom Hearts Unchained, as well as Kingdom Hearts 1. My god was the Divine Rose broken in the original. It was stronger than the Oblivion, and was my go too keyblade. It's kind of a shame that in Kingdom Hearts 3, there weren't any Divine Rose Keyblades among the ones Sora used. I guess they were so broken that they didn't want Sora to OHKO the Demon Tide too quick, lol.**

**Kazuki got to meet Miriel this chapter, the Shepherds resident mage. Not only that, she has given him a book that contains information on the Keyblade. What other secrets will it hold? I wonder. Oh and there's the Fox Fire tome, which is nice. It was gonna nbe Micaiah's Flame but I changed my mind. Felt he needed a bit of Fox Fire in this story lol. It might even replace Elfire as his Fire Spell. Along with this, he uses another skill called Sparkstrike, a lightning infused Slashing skill.**

**Speaking of skills, I will make sure to amass the ones he learns throughout the story. He knows a lot of skills, t's just he doesn't remember them. It may seem like an asspull for him to "Suddenly use" one of these skills, but meh..it's fine. Oh right, we also have our first Limit Break for this story. I'll be sure to include those too. Anyway, I don't have much else to say, other than I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope you all have a wonderful night, stay frosty! See ya next time!**

**Kazuki's Skills:**

**[Attack Skills]:**

**Sparkstrike: 1 hit lightning infused strike.**

**Strike Raid: 4 hit throwing combo [Judgment]: Strike Raid finishing move. Kazuki repeatedly strikes the target, finishing off the combo with diagonal slash.**

**{Magic Skills}**

**Elfire**

**Elthunder**

**Elblizzard**

**Elwind**

**Elruin (Light Magic)**

**(Other Skills):**

**Slapshot**

**Guard/Parry**

**Aerial Recovery**

**Zantetsuken**

**Counterguard**

**Guard Break**

**{Buffs/Debuffs} N/A for now**

**[Summon Charms]: **

**Ringblade Orb: Summons a Powerful Ally to the field. Must be mounted to the keyblade for it to work. Contract is necessary for the Ally to be summoned. (I wanna see if anyone can guess who this is)**

**[Limit Breaks]:**

**Pride of the Exalt (Kazuki/Robin/Chrom) Robin begins the attack with a lightning spell. Chrom and Kazuki take turns slashing at the enemy. Robin follows with an Elwind attack. Kazuki ends the combo by taking Falchion, and unleashing a dual combo. He stabs his keyblade through the enemy and slices their head off with Falchion in quick succession. **


	8. Chapter 7: A Guiding Key

Fire Emblem Hearts

Chapter 7

A Guiding Key

"Sire, the troops are ready. We have prepared the strongest group we could. I ensured that they were nothing short of the best. Speedy, strong, magically adept and willing to do anything for our country." a man said, standing before a throne.

Sitting upon it, shielded partially in shadows was a tall man. He wore a long striped shirt, and matching baggy pantaloons with armored boots. His chest was covered by pieces of protective armor, with beautiful markings and engravings on it. He wore a pair of armored braces, and sleeveless gloves. He was wearing a long beige cape, which fell all around him, in his hand he was holding a Levin Sword, which was slightly sparking with electrical magic.

"Are sure they are indeed the best?" the man asked gruffly.

"Of course sire, they're the bloodthirstiest bandits and swellswords in Plegia. We even managed to hire some rogue kitsune and wolfskin as well." he replied shakily. The crimson haired man remained silent, tapping his blade against his palm.

"And you are sure the Duchess has made it back to her home in Themis?"

"Yes sire, we've been tracking her and her family for a few days. It seems the Shepherds are moving toward Ragna Ferox. They are away from Ylisstol. This is the perfect time to attack Themis. If we capture the Duchess, we'll have our means to start this war."

"Then get to it, do not let a single one of her kin survive. Spare her parents, I want to see their faces when they see their eldest and only daughter be decapitated by my blade."

"Yes sire, please excuse me!" the man said with a bow, hurrying out of the room.

"The fool, he was quaking in his boots. If only I didn't need a squad leader, I would have killed him where he stood. Gar har har har!"

"My king, I would advise you to not kill your commanders and generals. At least not yet. Plegia's army is vastly more prepared for war than Ylisse's. However if the reports are true, then we'll have to face Feroxi soldiers as well." a female voice said, causing the king to glance to his right.

This came from a beautiful woman, standing beside the throne. She had lightly tanned skin, with a few violet markings. She was dressed in a very revealing black dress, with violet coattails, matching stockings and boots. She was flipping through the pages of a violet tome, a tome of Dark Magic.

"Bah, not even the Feroxi soldiers can stand against the might of Plegia. We have heart and a good reason to destroy Ylisse. This is the first step toward our revenge. Besides, we don't just have men on our side," the man said, glancing to the corner of the room.

"I assure you, milord. The power of the Heartless shall be with you. Those that have strong unwavering hearts, and feed on darkness have the power to control them. The Ylissians will not stand a chance." a voice said, stepping out of the shadows.

The voice belonged to a black clad woman, dressed from head to toe in a raven black cloak. She had a small frame, which was accented by her rather tight fitting coat. Her gloves hands were clutching something, a yellow and blue knife, it seemed.

"You know, I don't yet understand why you are helping us. You just come out of the darkness and start offering your assistance? What do you have to gain?" the dark mage asked, earning a laugh from the cloaked woman.

"Lady Aversa, I have plenty to gain, more than you even understand. Tell me, have either of you heard about the keyblade?"

**_xxx_**

"Hyrrah!"

A loud clang filled the air as the blades clashed fiercely. The kitsune growled as he pushed back with all of his strength, hoping to make his opponent misstep. He dashed forward, aiming a piercing attack, only for his opponent to guard against it, angling his blade slightly to deflect it. Chrom smirked slightly as he regained his stance, holding Falchion downward, preparing for a guarding attack.

"Come on Kazuki, you have yet to land a single blow on me," the prince taunted, earning a smirk from the kitsune.

"Get real! Look at which one of us is winning!"

Chrom's lip twitched slightly as he moved forward. He jumped up into the air, angling Falchion downward. Kazuki instinctively moved back, in time to avoid being impaled by the divine blade. He spun on his heel, using the momentum for a heavy strike, clashing once more with Chrom. He angled his keyblade, aiming a kick to his leg making the prince stumble forward. Using his superior speed, Kazuki delivered a strike to Chrom's back, causing him to fall to his knees. The man hissed in pain, as he used his sword for support. He looked up, seeing the tip of Divewing near his cheek.

"Checkmate." Kazuki said, giving the boy a toothy grin, flashing his fangs slightly.

"I don't think so," the prince cheekily replied, throwing a handful of dirt in the kitsune's face. He stumbled backed sputtering, giving Chrom the chance he needed. By the time Kazuki reacted, he felt Falchion's blade at his throat.

"Fuck...alright you got me, I yield," he said, dropping Divewing. It broke apart, disappearing from sight. Chrom pulled his blade back, slipping it into his sheathe.

"You did well friend. Frederick and Stahl have been teaching you well. Despite you starting a few days ago, I see you've greatly improved. You no longer winded, and your blade has more direction. However never underestimate your opponent. Just because you fight fair doesn't mean your opponent will,"

"That's a valuable lesson, the last thing I want is to taste dirt," he deadpanned, brushing his cloak off. He made sure his hair didn't have any dirt in it as well. He didn't know why, but he had become a bit of a neat freak as of late.

"Ha! I told ya you'd get schooled. You should have let Ol' Teach show you how it's done!" Vaike boasted, a grin on his face. Kazuki rolled his eyes, walking past him.

"Somehow, I doubt you would teach me anything worthwhile. In fact, the only thing you could teach me is something I already know. How to get your ass kicked by Chrom 101, with Vaike as the professor."

"Oh ha ha, very funny." the axeslinger spat in annoyance. The red head cavalier, Sully, started laughing. She clutched her stomach, pointing at the man.

"He sure schooled you!"

"Aw...come on Sully, don't you laugh too!"

Kazuki sighed as he left the makeshift training ground. Day six of their match had yielded nothing but boredom. Aside from one Risen encounter, it had been a rather peaceful journey. They were almost halfway to the Feroxi border now. In fact, they were nearing a major crossroads. One that lead to one of Ylisse's coastal towns, a road that lead to the mountains, one that lead southeast toward Themis and the main road to Ragna Ferox. He didn't know why it was, but he was yearning for something interesting to happen.

He couldn't exactly complain about the calmness. He didn't want to be fighting Heartless constantly. Though he wished to have the experience against them, he didn't want to risk himself against them. There was also something else he couldn't shake off. The feeling that something bad was about to happen. He could feel it in his heart. He found himself near the other end of their encampment, staring towards the far off mountains.

"_Ylisse is a beautiful nation. I've seen so many things already, that village we passed was filled with kind people. It reminds me a lot of home." _he thought, smiling. His smile dropped, ears flattening a bit. _"__Still, was Japan even my home? Was Earth even real? I still feel like that world was nothing more than a dream. I really hope that isn't the case...I wanna go back there someday."_

"Ah, hello Kazuki. How fares your day?"

The kitsune turned to the source of the voice, Virion. The Shepherd's only archer. He had seen the man practicing earlier, and he had to admit, he was good with a bow. Every single target was a bullseye.

He was a handsome man, with silver gray hair, and fair colored skin. Despite wearing normal clothes, he had the attitude of a noble. That same aura that he got from Maribelle when he spent time with her. He briefly wondered is Virion was a noble in Ylisse. However, if he was then Chrom and Lissa would have likely said something. He shook it off, giving the man a smile.

"I'm doing well Virion. Just enjoying nature, I wasn't as active in my old home, if I care to admit. I did walk regularly, but being part of an army has changed me slightly," he replied.

"Exercise is good for the body, it keeps you fresh and limber. Especially as a foot soldier. You need to have good stamina to keep up with your opponents. Otherwise, you'll end up with a sword through your chest," Virion replied, earning a nod from the boy.

"Mhmm...couldn't agree more. Say I have a question, what inspired you to become an archer? Why not grab a sword and start swinging?"

"You wish to know a bit of my past eh? Well to answer your question, I'm not exactly the most...agile of men. I could very well pick up a sword if I needed too. However, my keen eyesight is something I am proud of. I wished to use it to aid those that needed help, thus I picked up a bow."

"Hmm...well, even if you don't swing a sword, you still need good arm strength for a full draw. You and that silver bow of yours are quite good on the field. If it wasn't for you covering me and Chrom, that Risen would have gotten the best of us." Kazuki said, earning a laugh from the man.

"Glad I could be of service then. As to your statement, yes you do need to have the arm strength for a full draw. The Silver bow I use has a 60 pound draw, anything hit with my arrow will die in seconds." Virion said, almost smugly as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Yes, anything but a heavily armored knight. What would you do if you had a wall of shield bearing knights before you. How would you deal with them?"

"You...do raise a valid point. However that's where you come in, swordsmen, and spearmen will clear the walls away. Allowing the archers to take down the less heavily armored soldiers."

"That's true...working in tandem with the archers is tantamount to victory. So long as the armored knights are dealt with, the swordsmen can clean house and the archers can rain down hell on them. Hmm...perhaps I can use that myself," the orange haired lad mumbled, tapping his chin in thought.

"Would you perhaps be interested in picking up a bow?"

"Pardon?"

"You have the makings. A kitsune like you would make a fine archer, with your sense of hearing and your keen eye sight, you'd be quite the archer! In fact, I believe you would be one of the best. I could teach you if you'd like."

"Virion...are you sure about that? I mean...I dunno, I've never held a bow before." Kazuki said, causing the man to laugh.

"Nonsense, we can take care of that right now. Come with me, I'll show you how to use one," Virion said, leading the young man towards the target practice. There was only one other archer, a foot-soldier for the Ylissian army.

"_We need more archers, perhaps Ragna Ferox has some we could borrow. I can already think of strategies involving...oh gods, I'm turning into Robin!" _he exclaimed, slapping his cheeks. He shook those thoughts off, stopping in front of the targets. Virion picked up Steel Bow, testing the string before handing it to the kitsune.

"Try that one out, pull the string back as far as you can. Do this a few times, so you can get used to the weight of the string." the man advised, earning an nod from the boy.

After a few minutes, Virion started giving him some pointers. He mostly showed him how to keep his arm balanced while he was drawing back. Thanks to his training with the keyblade, Kazuki didn't have much trouble with it. Finally, when the archer felt he was ready, he handed the boy an arrow.

"Just like I showed you, set the arrow and pull it back. Remember, aim down when you draw back, we wouldn't want someone to get hurt would we?"

"No we would not." Kazuki replied, notching the arrow. He drew it back as he rose his bow, taking aim at the stationary target. He had his pointer finger out stretched, keeping the arrow in place.

"You're doing well so far, now when you feel comfortable, release the arrow. Allow it to fly stray and true! Those kitsune eyes of yours should have no trouble with this," the man boasted, earning a small look of hope from the boy.

"_Yeah, let's hope so. I've never done this so I doubt I'll even hit the damn thing." _he thought, taking a deep breath. He opened his eyes, focusing on the crimson dot at the center of the target. Slowly exhaling, Kazuki released the arrow, the bow snapping loudly as it send the projectile flying. A low thump filled his ears a second later. Rather than the target, the kitsune noticed his arrow was now resting in the trunk of a tree. Not just that, he had skewered a bird with it. He turned to Virion, giving him a grin.

"How was that?"

Virion could only open and close his mouth, no sound escaping him. Despite the boy missing the target, he had killed a bird with his shot. He sighed, simply shaking his head as he placed a hand on his forehead.

"We have a lot of work to do."

"So it would seem...you aren't gonna eat the bird right? Because I call dibs on it,"

**_xxx_**

"Hah...they just keep...coming," Sabishii mumbled, swinging at another Shadow. She had been fighting for awhile now, taking down the shadowy creatures that seemed to spring up around her.

No matter how many she defeated, more kept coming. She ran forward, unleashing another ground combo on a few shadows. She sent them flying back, delivering several quick but precise strikes, before backing away. It was almost on instinct, like she had been trained before. She knew her mind didn't remember it, but her body clearly did. She hadn't taken too many hits, always avoiding them at the last second. She would quickly counter, throw some strikes and back away. It was a style that had saved her from being gutted by the Armored Knights. However, despite how speedy she was with her new weapon, she was beginning to tire out. It didn't help that she already felt lethargic, she felt like she would pass out any moment.

An Armored Knight took his chance, jumping straight at her with his sword raised. She quickly deflected, using a counter-guard to break its own guard. She hastily finished it, but this left her open, allowing one of the Wyverns to slam into her. She cried in pain, slamming into a boulder. Her body slid to the ground, sprawled on the sand, keyblade having flown out of her grasp. She tried to breathe, but her lungs couldn't take in oxygen. Her mind had gone blank, all she could do was stare at the approaching heartless.

Suddenly, a bright flash of light blocked her view. It was blinding, causing her to shield her face with her hand. She heard a loud clang echoing through the area, along with the hiss of the wyvern.

"Get back!" a voice cried.

Sabishii's vision cleared, her eyes focusing on a familiar looking keyblade, which seemed to be glowing slightly. The sounds of battle filled her ears, as two others had quickly taken out some of the heartless.

"Akira, they're bringing reinforcements!"

"It's fine Ann, we'll deal with it. You watch her and make sure she isn't badly injured. Noire, let's handle this!" the boy said, earning a nod from the girl beside him.

"Access!"

"Leanbox, lend me your Wisdom!"

In another flash of light, the two transformed. Light exploded from their bodies, sending the shadows feeling back. Sabishii could only watch as the two teamed up, slicing and dicing every creature that seemed to be gearing for them. She felt someone shaking her shoulder and looked up, eyes widening when she saw a familiar face.

"A-Ann?"

"Hey Sabishii, it's been awhile hasn't it? Are you alright?" she said softly. She clutched her head, her entire body being on fire. She sat up slightly, trying to ignore the ongoing fight.

"I was...slammed into this rock," she replied. Ann nodded, holding her keyblade into the air, using a wave of healing magic to take care of her injuries. She felt her pain melting away, now being able to breathe normally.

"That should take care of things. Now lets see if we can take care of these pesky enemies," the blonde said, holding her hand out. Sabishii took it and helped herself up, taking her Divine Rose into her hand.

"You guys need a hand?" the raven haired girl asked, taking a fighting stance. Akira spared a glance at his fellow keyblade wielder, but said nothing.

"Sure, back us up while we take care of the big stuff. Stick together, we can't afford to lose here," Akira replied, zooming forward. He raised his keyblade, firing balls of concentrated magic at the heartless.

"Noire, watch out!" Ann cried out, causing the goddess to whirl around, in time to block a hit from an incoming wyvern. The blonde girl raced forward, slashing its head clean off.

"Thanks Ann, but I totally had that!"

"Pfft, my ass...the way I see it, that would have stolen your heart, that's the last thing you need,"

Sabishii could only stare in awe as the three teamed up, lowering the horde of heartless that had sprung up. She had been dealing with some of the pesky Soldiers, and even a Morning Star that showed up. But Akira and the others were taking them down with ease. She got her head back in the game, helping out with some of the medium sized heartless.

"Aerora!" she cried, blasting the Morning Star back with a swirling ball of air magic. She raced forward, jumping into the air, driving the tip of her blade down into its head. It burst into darkness, releasing its captive heart. She rolled onto her feet, finishing off the Soldiers with small blasts of Blizzard magic.

"Looks like we're clear," Akira said, lowering his keyblade slightly. Noire panted a bit, turning to face the young man.

"Seems like it, still...this is a bit odd. That gate opened out of nowhere and brought us here."

"Can we get back home?" Ann asked, confusion laced in her voice. Akira however said nothing, as he turned to Sabishii who had remained silent. He stood before her, tilting his head a bit.

"Been awhile since I've seen ya, Wolf Ears."

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about? I don't have wolf ears!" the girl cried back. The boy cringed a bit, placing a gloved hand against his forehead.

"Sorry...I guess my mind is still a bit muddled. I wasn't expecting to see you though. I felt this sharp pain in my chest, my keyblade opened a gate on its own."

"I guess...I must have subconsciously asked for help. I was overwhelmed by those things. I'm so scared and confused...what's going on? Why do I feel so tired? Akira...what happened to you?" she asked, holding back her tears.

"Akira...you never explained, who is this?" Noire asked, floating next to the keyblade wielder. He frowned, tightening his grip on his keyblade.

"Noire, meet Shiina...my ex-girlfriend," he replied. Noire remained silent, a pensive look on her face. Finally after a few moments, she spoke.

"So...you're the one who broke Akira's heart? The one who cheated on him for six months without him knowing?"

"I'm sorry, why are you asking me that? That is a private matter...I agree that I fucked up, but I apologized. I should have just broken up with him beforehand. It was all heat of the moment."

"Heat of the moment? That's absolute bullshit! I would understand a brief stint. Six months is not heat of the moment! I'm shocked and appalled that you did that to him. Not only that, you have the audacity to ask him for help?"

"Noire don't...let's just forget about that shit okay? That's in the ancient past," Akira said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Hah...you know it's funny...he says that I cheated on him and that his heart was broken. But he did the same thing to me for just as long."

"What? How come I never heard of this?" Ann said, clearly confused. Akira dismissed his keyblade, folding his arms across his chest.

"Because I don't remember that."

"What do you mean you don't remember? You were prancing around Daybreak Town with her. You made it seem like you just saved the damsel, but you just used that to get back at me. The moment you realized I was cheating on you, you did the same with Strelitzia!" Sabishii cried out.

"Who?"

"Oh come on...you're telling me that you don't remember her? She was Master Ava's apprentice for Christsakes! Best friends with Kazuki!" she screamed. She suddenly cried in pain, clutching her head tightly as she fell to her knees.

"Sabishii! What's wrong, are you okay?" Ann cried, kneeling down next to the girl.

"Those names...I don't even...Strelitzia is...Master Ava...I don't know who these people are!"

"Akira...could it be she's like you? Seeing weird memories from a past you don't remember? Histoire said you had an ancient keyblade legacy hidden in your heart. That's why Shooting Starlight reawakened," Noire said, earning a frown from the boy.

"I'm not exactly sure...but if Sabishii is here, then that means Kazuki must be here as well. We're gonna have to be careful, the Realm of Darkness is quite dangerous. All of us have strong lights, but you Noire have the strongest light among us. You are a goddess after all,"

"That's good too know...you really think your friend is here, in this place?" she asked firmly.

"I do...let's just search the immediate area. We'll go as soon as Sabishii can walk." he said. He walked off, heading toward the shoreline. Noire remained silent as she glanced at Sabishii.

"I don't like you, you best stay away from my boyfriend. Or else the heartless will be the last thing you'll have to worry about." she said, walking toward the shoreline where her boyfriend stood. Sabishii frowned, glancing at Ann.

"Akira is dating a goddess?"

"It's a long story,"

**_xxx_**

"Kazuki, are you okay? You've been strangely silent since your lesson with Virion. He didn't go too hard on you, did he?" Robin asked, causing the kitsune to look up from the ground. He shook his head, a blank look on his face.

"It isn't that, have you ever had a feeling like something bad was gonna happen?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's like...there's something telling me that something bad is about to happen. I don't know when, and I don't know what will happen. I just feel it, in my heart." he said, placing a hand over his chest.

"Hmm...well if you believe something bad is going to happen, then perhaps we should discuss it with Chrom. The last thing we need is to get ambushed by bandits," Robin replied. The boy hastily rose his arm, grabbing her wrist before she could walk away.

"No don't! I don't want to worry him...it's just a gut feeling of mine. It might even be wrong!"

"Your voice tells me otherwise, your heart is telling you right? There was this phrase I heard from the Exalt. May your heart be your guiding key. Right now, your heart is trying to tell you something. We should talk to the Commander." the tactician said, giving him a firm look. He sighed, deciding to do as she said. The two started walking faster, catching up with Frederick, Chrom and Sumia who were leading their army.

"I hope you like it Chrom, it took me awhile to pick all of those flowers!" Sumia said cheerfully, handing the man a flower bracelet.

"Thank you Sumia, I appreciate it. Are these periwinkles?"

"Yep! I picked them because you like lavender, and they smell really nice." she replied. Frederick said nothing as he kept his steeled glare ahead, though he did have a small smirk on his face.

"Chrom, could we speak for a moment?" Robin said, attracting the man's attention.

"Is something the matter? Do you wanna change the route again?"

"No that isn't it, Kazuki has something he'd like to tell you." she said, gesturing to the kitsune.

"What? You're putting me on the spot? I thought you were gonna say it!"

"Kazuki, its your heart that's the issue, just tell him. He isn't going to judge you or anything. Have faith in your commander." Robin said firmly. Kazuki sighed, frowning slightly as he faced the man. He also noticed Frederick was glaring at him. He cleared his throat, making eye contact with the prince.

"I don't know how to describe it, but I have a feeling something bad is going to happen. I can feel in my heart, its ebbing at me. At first it was just a small feeling, but now it's practically screaming at me to turn back."

"Your heart is telling you this? I find that hard to believe."

"I do too Frederick. But remember, the heart is something we can't exactly explain. Were fighting dark manifestations of the hearts darkness, after all. If Kazuki is having this feeling, then perhaps we should heed it," Chrom replied, placing a hand on the hilt of his sword.

"It may be a bit weird but...I believe what Kazuki is saying. When we were fighting the heartless in Alryne, I felt different. Those creatures just felt so menacing, I could feel my heart being grasped by that darkness. I can't describe it, but his light made me feel safe." Sumia said, giving the boy a smile.

"Hmm...I suppose you two are correct...we can't begin to fathom what is currently going on. If you feel something guiding you down another path, then you should heed it. We may not know each other well, and I still have a hard time trusting you, but you should at least follow your heart." Frederick said firmly. Kazuki let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. He felt relief washing over him, the smile returning to his face.

"Thanks Frederick, I think you are right...I should let my heart guide me towards the danger. If it's related to the darkness, even better." he said.

As if by fate, Kazuki's Divewing keyblade appeared before him. The boy was taken by surprise as the weapon floated before his very eyes. Everyone had jumped slightly from surprise, but now just looked at. Robin eyed it closely, noticing the area it was pointing. She took a hold of the weapon, briefly wondering if it would disappear, and to her surprise it didn't. When she tried to move it in another direction, it forced her arm back to the spot it had previously been.

"Kazuki, it seems to me like your keyblade is pointing you towards your destination. This weapon is connected to your heart, its your guiding key."

"Fascinating...every time I see this weapon, I am astounded by it. I'm surprised Robin can actually hold it," Chrom added, his gaze focused on the blade. Kazuki followed the same path with his eyes, seeing nothing but rolling hills and mountains in the distance.

"Um...what's in that direction?"

"Well, if you follow the path straight, you'll be heading back South. Hmm...there are plenty of towns and villages in that direction, so I'm not exactly certain where its pointing you." the prince replied, earning a frown from the boy.

"Guess I'll just have to follow the path eh? Well, if my key is guiding me, I may as well go see who needs help. I'll just meet ya back in Ylisstol, since it's a place all of us will have to return too." Kazuki said, taking his weapon back from Robin.

"I'll be right back, I have to get something real quick." the tactician said, earning a shrug from the boy.

"Aw, Kazuki is leaving, already?" Lissa cried. The boy gave her a smile, ruffling her hair.

"I won't be long, I just have to take care of something real quick. It's what my heart is telling me to do."

"We have our own mission, I'm certain it won't be long until we meet again. Do be careful on your journey, you are part of the Shepherds now. Everyone who serves under House Ylisse is a precious friend," Chrom said, holding his hand out. Kazuki clasped it with his own, giving it a firm shake.

"I'll be back before you know it Chief! I'll just take care of whatever needs to be taken care of. Then I'll run to Ylisstol as fast as I can, who knows? Maybe I'll beat you there first."

"If you do, make sure you prepare tea beforehand, Emm knows which kinds I like," the man said jokingly. Robin returned a moment later, holding a rolled up chart in her hand, along with the boy's backpack.

"Here, I've gone ahead and marked the locations between here and the Plegian border. Only three major cities are on the way there, the town of Belrose, Gardenia Town and Themis. I'm certain your objective lies within one of those three places."

"Hey, Maribelle is the duchess of Themis! If you do end up there, would you mind dropping in? Maybe let her know that I'm fine. You know how she tends to worry about me." Lissa said, earning a nod from Kazuki who gratefully accepted the map.

"I will, don't you fret Lissa. I'll make sure Maribelle doesn't sprout more gray hairs because of you. I'm actually looking forward to seeing her again, I'm done with the lesson plan she drafted for me."

"You sure that's the only reason you wanna see her again?" Robin said, giving the boy a smirk. He glared back at her, keeping his jaw firm.

"Yes."

"Milord, we should continue our march. Any more delays and we won't be able to make it by our allotted time." Frederick said, causing the prince to turn around.

"You are right, let us march! The Feroxi border isn't far from here, with our pace we'll make it in a few days time. Let's go Shepherds!" the man said, urging his troops on. Robin stayed for a brief moment, giving the boy a smile.

"I'll see you soon Kazuki. Something tells me you'll be following your heart after all."

"Yeah, I always do. Keep them safe will ya. Oh and one more thing before you leave." the boy said, earning a look of confusion from the tactician. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a small golden chain, the charm of which was embedded with a glittering blue rock.

"May your heart be your guiding key,"

Robin's brows furrowed slightly as she took a hold of the chain. She gave him a smile and a nod, running toward the front of the march.

**_xxx_**

"Ugh...I should have asked for a horse," Kazuki mumbled as he walked down the dirt path.

He didn't know how many days it had been, but he had been steadily walking south. It had been a bit weird traveling on his own. He had grown used to traveling with a convoy of soldiers, but now he was a man alone with his thoughts. Due to him being away from other humans, he had been training his instincts a bit, or rather following them. Robin had given him some extra rations for him to take, but he had barely used any of them. He had been hunting small game in the woods. He started learning more about his new body, how he could sprint for several hundred feet without getting winded. How he could walk through the woods without a torch, and still see clearly. And how his ears twitched at the slightest sound.

His senses had saved him from various Heartless attacks. Most of them had appeared at night. He figured they were following their instincts, trying to steal his heart. Of course his keyblade was at the ready and he took care of them just as fast as they had appeared. He didn't know why it was, but he felt that only smallfry were trying to get at him. Shadows, Soldiers and even a few Darkdeer. He always wondered if there was a Risen nearby, but he hadn't spotted a single one.

He had passed by the Belrose village four days prior. He had looked around briefly, and had asked some of the townspeople if they needed help. While they had a bit of a Bad Dog problem, he had taken care of the little pests. He also made sure the Black Orbs had been taken care of, so another Demon Tide wasn't sprung on them. Gardenia Town had been the one he had just departed from. The town was squeaky clean, some had heard of the Risen and the Heartless but hadn't seen hide or hair of them. Now he was on the way to Themis, the home of fellow Shepard, Maribelle.

It had been a quiet, boring journey. But as he continued onward, the nagging feeling in his heart kept growing. It was as if some dark force was making a move. It was worrying him, it was borderline scaring him. He didn't think he would be that in tuned with the darkness. He could sense the depths of it, whenever large gatherings of heartless were around. But this felt like a combative force, as if something was planning for an invasion. He didn't know why he felt this, but it was very sickening. What kept him from a full-blown panic attack was his lesson plan.

Yes, despite him having to fight the darkness of people's hearts, and various other things, he still kept up with his studies. He was never good at school, if he had to admit. However since he was in a new world, a world he didn't understand entirely, so he had to kept up with it. His writing had greatly improved, and he was able to correctly write in sentences, at least according to Lissa. Now that he was a bit familiar with the language, he was sure he'd be able to read some of the books Ylisse was famous for. He had heard Robin talking about Wyvern Wars, a book that Sumia had given to her. It was a bit odd to see the serious tactician reading a novel of all things, but it was a nice change of pace for her. He didn't know her that well, but he at least hoped to use books as a way to bond with his friend.

Lately though, Kazuki fell off on his lesson plan, only because he had done everything Maribelle had left him. He had revised everything and gone back to redo some of the old lessons she had left him. He believed he was doing everything as well as he could. It was also one of the reasons he looked forward to meeting Maribelle again. If only to get her opinion. She was his teacher after all. He was also rather worried, Lissa had told him Maribelle took time to warm up to people. He had only spent a few short hours with her, most of them being in Alryne. He hadn't gotten to properly know her, so he had nothing to talk to her about. Aside from the lesson plan, there was also his lies...his ears flattened a bit, a frown on his face.

"Dammit, I wish I could tell them about this. But how would I? Hey guys, I just wanted to say I'm from another world. I come from an entirely new universe actually! Nope, I don't need help finding the asylum, I know where it is, get real," he said, to no one in particular.

"You know, talking to yourself is a bad thing. You might end up sharing some juicy secrets with the wrong people!"

Kazuki stopped mid stride, his ears standing straight as he tried to find the source of the voice. He was already prepared to fight, having summoned his keyblade to his hand. The swirling of a dark portal alerted him that he wasn't alone. He slowly turned around, glaring at the cloaked person that walked out of the darkness.

"Don't you cloaked freaks get enough enjoyment from my suffering?" the boy snapped, aiming his blade at the person.

"Suffering? That's a laugh, why would I get enjoyment from your suffering?" the woman asked. Kazuki tilted his head slightly, ears twitching.

"Do I know you? Your voice sounds familiar."

"Trust me, we've never met...or maybe we have. It's a bit odd if I'm being honest with you. There's a sense of familiarity that I get from you," she said, suppressing a giggle. "If only she could see you now...how would your master react?"

"Master? Now you're confusing me. Listen lady, I don't have time for your shit right now. If you're gonna summon a horde of heartless or some shit, then get on with it. If not you can go kick rocks for all I care," Kazuki snapped, tightening his grasp on his keyblade.

"Fine...fine, I do have some business with you. You see, you happen to have attracted...the attention of my benefactor. You could say, we're really interested in you. You seem to be swimming toward the light while harboring a lot of darkness within you. So I have a proposition for you,"

"A proposition? You've got to be joking me right now." the kitsune said, a look of disbelief on his face. The woman shrugged her shoulders slightly.

"It isn't a joke, you've already met one of our own. He seems to have some hidden agenda he's keeping from the old man. But that's none of my beeswax. Our proposition is simple, we want you to join our ranks. All you have to do, is stab yourself in the chest with that key of yours, we'll take care of the rest."

"You can go fuck yourself lady. I may not know much about the keyblade, but I know enough to not do something dumb like that. I know who you are. You must be one of the people controlling the heartless, bringing them to Ylisse. That means, that if I defeat you here and now, the heartless army loses a commander!" he snapped, adopting his battle stand. He moved his fingers slightly, trying not to grip his blade to hard.

"Ugh..yawn. I am not one to fight, especially those that could be potential allies. But the old man said you might be a tough one to convince, being from the ancient past and all. But I think I can give you a bit of motivation,"

"Motivation? Yeah go for it, motivate me to kick your ass!" he cried back, a smug look on his face. The woman simply snapped her fingers. His ears perked up a bit, as he heard a distant scream. A normal person wouldn't have even picked it up, but thanks to his kitsune traits, he had heard it clear as day.

"There's a caravan of merchants about a quarter mile up this path. All of them have been surrounded by heartless. If you join me, then I'll call them off. But if not, I'm sure they'll all fall to the darkness. What's your choice Kazuki? As one of the keyblade's chosen, your heart will give you the answer. Choose wisely," she said, giggling as she disappeared from sight.

Another scream filled his ears, and he quickly sprung forward, running up the path. He didn't know where he was going, or if he was even getting close. But he wasn't going to let anyone else fall to the darkness.

"I need to get to them, I'll never make it in time!" he cried out, gritting his teeth. He suddenly stopped, a bright flash erupting from his keyblade. The weapon rose up by itself, a keyhole forming in mid air. A thin sparkling beam of light shot into it, a swirling portal appearing before him.

"What...what the fuck?" he cried out, confusion on his face as the brilliant portal swirled before him. He didn't know what it was but it was telling him to run into it.

He felt himself zooming forward, almost at the speed of light. He could see nothing but stars all around him, as if he was flying through space itself. Another brilliant light filled his eyes as he burst through it. He felt the weight of gravity catch him, and he started to fall. He quickly righted himself as he landed in a roll, trying to avoid snapping his legs. He looked around, confused for a few moments when the sounds of battle caught his ears. He was standing directly in front of the caravan the hooded woman had mentioned. All of them were fighting the heartless, with various types of weapons. The heartless however seemed to duck and weave every hit, landing strong ones themselves. Another, pained scream tore through the air, causing him to nearly jump from his body. It was something he hadn't heard in his entire life. He turned to the source, a young woman clutching her arm, wisps of darkness pouring from the wound. He surged forward, keyblade in hand.

"Leave her alone!" he shouted, running the creature straight through. His blade exploded with light, easily tearing the heartless apart. In that moment, all of the heartless shifted their focus toward him, all of them aiming to attack him.

He smirked as he prepared for the onslaught. He swung his blade in time to parry a sword strike, throwing a counterattack right after. He jumped back, firing an Elblizzard at the Heartless, freezing it in place before slashing it apart. He swung his keyblade around, catching the edge of an axe. He grabbed the edge of his blade, jerking it forward as hard as he could, ripping the axe right out of the Risen's hands. He turned around just as quick, slicing its head clean off its shoulders.

"_Alright. So instead of heartless, that bitch summoned Risen. That's just great, I have to hurry and take them down before they hurt more people!" _he thought, as he sized up his opponents. He swallowed hard, spotting a couple cavaliers among their ranks, along with more swordsmen and even an archer.

"Excuse me, may I trouble you for a moment?"

The kitsune shifted his gaze to the left slightly, noticing the red haired woman who stood nearby. She was rather beautiful, if he cared to admit. She was wearing light clothing, a long sleeved shirt, with matching red baggy pants and armored boots. She wore a cape around her shoulders, and was holding a sword in a reverse grip. Something that he found rather odd. He was about to reply when one of the Risen surged forward, throwing a slash at him, which he quickly parried. He pushed the creature back, throwing a forward jab through its chest, easily releasing its captive heart.

"I'm a little busy at the moment, can it wait?" he called back.

"I just wanted to know if you were capable of taking these creatures out for me. We've lost a few of our own to them already, all of them faded into light," she replied, earning a frown from the boy. He turned back to the heartless, glaring at the creatures with anger.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of it," Kazuki replied, a look of determination on his face.

_**A/N: **_**Well, here is another chapter for this story. I do hope you liked it. So, you not only got Sabishii in this chapter, but some very familiar faces from HDN Hearts! And some more details about the trio's past! This is all very exciting! Now, who's the one providing help to the Mad King? I'm sure you already know who it is, but it shall be revealed in due time haha.**

**The following chapters will deal with the events of Chapter 5, as well as the aftermath and the beginning of the Ylissian/Plegia campaign. I do apologize if it's been a bit slow, I just wanted to flesh the characters out a bit and provide a bit of world building as well as establishing the Darkness and Heartless within this world. Things will start picking up soon, I promise!**

**With that, I have also finished Kazuki's Skill Set and my god is it a lengthy one. Magic, Physical Skills, Support Magic, Summons, the whole shebang. He's gonna be a truly overpowered Kingdom Hearts character lol. He will be summoning someone very soon in fact, the one that comes from that Summoning Orb the mysterious Hooded Man gave him. So far, he has 9 Summons planned, and they're all gonna be quite interesting so stay tuned for that. I will be keeping that list in every chapter, mostly for myself so I can keep track of what magic/skills/summons and stuff he has. Obviously he will get them over time, not all at once.**

**Finally, shoutouts to ARSLOTHES, BloodyDemon666, MudkipofDespair, and anyone else that I missed, thanks for reading this stuff you guys, it may be kind of cringe at times, but I do appreciate your support! See you all next time!**

_xxx_

**Kazuki's Skills:**

**[Attack Skills]:**

**Sparkstrike: 1 hit lightning infused strike.**

**Strike Raid: 4 hit throwing combo [Judgment]: Strike Raid finishing move. Kazuki repeatedly strikes the target, finishing off the combo with diagonal slash.**

**{Magic Skills}**

**Elfire**

**Elthunder**

**Elblizzard**

**Elwind**

**Elruin (Light Magic)**

**(Other Skills):**

**Slapshot**

**Guard/Parry**

**Aerial Recovery**

**Zantetsuken**

**Counterguard**

**Guard Break**

**{Buffs/Debuffs} N/A for now**

**[Summon Charms]: **

**Ringblade Orb: Summons a Powerful Ally to the field. Must be mounted to the keyblade for it to work. Contract is necessary for the Ally to be summoned.  
**

**[Limit Breaks]:**

**Pride of the Exalt (Kazuki/Robin/Chrom) Robin begins the attack with a lightning spell. Chrom and Kazuki take turns slashing at the enemy. Robin follows with an Elwind attack. Kazuki ends the combo by taking Falchion, and unleashing a dual combo. He stabs his keyblade through the enemy and slices their head off with Falchion in quick succession. **


	9. Chapter 8: Themis

Fire Emblem Hearts

Chapter 8

Themis

**_xxx(The Dark Realm)xxx_**

"This place doesn't seem to end does it?" Ann mumbled, as she glanced at her brother. She was holding her keyblade tightly in her grasp. They had just fought off a Darkside, and had almost lost the battle. They were tired, but surprisingly, they didn't feel anything else. Neither hunger, nor thirst, nor the urge to go to sleep. The throws of time were seemingly absent as well, judging but the frozen clocks on their cellphones.

"It's the Realm of Darkness sis, Histoire warned us about this place. It seems Sabishii's heart called me here. Once I figure out where Kazuki is, we'll be able to go back to Lastation," the boy replied.

"So, why so quiet?" the CPU asked, glaring at Sabishii. The girl was trying to keep her distance from her. She held Divine Rose in her grasp, ready to strike if need be.

"I've got nothing to say." she simply replied. Noire tsked, clicking her tongue as she looked away.

"Shii, why don't you tell us what happened? It's been a long time since we've seen each other. Two years by my count. You and big brother were freshmen in high school."

"We were? Oh right yes, we were...it was weird. Me and Kazuki seem to have forgotten everything about you, the two of you. It was almost as if you didn't exist. As if you never had existed in the first place. Now that I think about it, I seem to have odd memories of the whole thing," Sabishii replied.

"Hmm...so Histoire's awakening theory was correct then. It's all starting to make a bit of sense."

"Awakening theory?"

"It's something that we're looking into. You see, awhile ago back in the Hyperdimension, a woman tried killing the goddesses. She wanted to plunge the world into darkness so she could seat herself atop it. She mentioned something regarding outside darkness. Something that we disregarded at first," Akira said.

"That's right, we all thought it was gibberish. The four goddesses, Neptune, Blanc, myself and Vert, seem to have an innate ability to protect our world. Our light far outshines the darkness, that's why we don't deal with the heartless. That also keeps the baddies out of our world. Histoire however was able to connect to an alternate version of herself, from a dimension where all of us had died," Noire continued, a frown having appeared on her face.

"Alternate dimension? I'm sorry, you are confusing me."

"It's fine Sabishii, it's all still very confusing to me. You see, the Hyperdimension is split into different versions of itself. Like a computer program if you will. The main hub is our dimension, then there's the alternate Ultradimension. There's also the Superdimension, one that's akin to our own, with only a few minute differences. Finally, there's the destroyed dimension, the one that's currently worrying us." Ann added. The four paused, deciding to take a bit of a break. Sabishii sat down at the base of a tree, tucking her legs close. She set her keyblade down within reach, in case she needed to fight.

"Let me guess...since this dimension is destroyed, the goddesses are no longer around. That means the darkness was able to get into this one. Now that it's taken over one dimension, it's threatening to leak into the others...almost like a virus entering a program through a backdoor."

"Precisely! Histoire theorized that the hearts of the goddesses were here in the Realm of Darkness. The goddesses are special, they harbor no darkness within their hearts. But when lose their hearts, their bodies go in a comatose state. It gave the ones behind this the chance to use those bodies as vessels. Now the goddesses terrorize their own dimension. However, if we find their hearts, we can purge the darkness from their bodies." Akira said, matter of factly.

"Of course, this is all just a theory. It just so happened that the moment we were going to enter the Dark Realm, Akira's heart got your message. So you better appreciate our assistance. We could have very well ignored you and went about our business," Noire snapped at the girl.

"Real lovely girlfriend you got there Akira, really digging her attitude," Sabishii replied sarcastically, earning a groan from the boy.

"Try not to piss each other off yeah? Look, Sabishii...I know the two of us messed up. I know you cheated behind my back, and I didn't react to it too well. I ended up doing the same thing you did to get back at you. This was all high school bullshit, we're well beyond that. So let's just shove that shit aside and focus on the task at hand."

"I suppose we can do that...you did disappear the day I decided to talk to you. It's funny though...the moment you disappeared, so did Adam. I lost all contact with him, I thought he had been a figment of my imagination too. That girl that you were talking to disappeared too," the ravenette replied, earning a look of confusion from the boy.

"What was her name again? You mentioned it earlier but it didn't ring a bell to me." he said. Sabishii pressed a finger to her temple, closing her eyes in thought.

"I forget...it started with an S...Stella maybe?"

"I think that was her name, she was such a sweetheart too. I truly thought Akira was going to get married with her. But now he has Noire, so he can't go skirt chasing anymore," Ann said, glancing at the goddess who had remained silent the entire time.

"Yes, and I do hope it stays that way, I don't want to share him with anyone. He's all mine,"

"Charming...regardless of that, it's weird that all of this is happening. Say Akira, when you got your keyblade...what exactly happened? Did you have an odd dream?" Sabishii asked, causing the boy to frown. He thought on her question for a moment, giving her a nod.

"I did...someone brought me to the Hyperdimension. One of the old goddesses, but I don't recall her name. That dream was a test, to see if we were worthy of the keyblade. Basically, we were diving into our own hearts, to unlock that hidden strength. If you had a Dive to the Heart, then I'm willing to bet Kazuki had one too. After all, I could feel him in this world for a brief moment," Akira said firmly.

"Now that you mention it, I can kind of feel him. I can smell him too, his scent is all over this place." Sabishii said, her nose scrounging a bit.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was part dog." Noire joked, noticing how the girl was sniffing around. Sabishii stopped, giving her an icy glare.

"Keep talking shit and I'll have my way with you. And trust me, it isn't going to be as pleasurable as you can possibly imagine."

"W-what? Akira do something, shes your best friend! Control her!"

"I said not to piss her off right? Sabishii knows what she's doing, and she has my full permission to slip a finger in if she wants."

"WHAT?" Noire exclaimed, eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh brother," Ann mumbled, tapping her cupping her cheek with a hand.

**_xxx(Ylisse)xxx_**

"Sparkstrike!" Kazuki cried, as he jumped forward. His blade crackled with built up lightning magic. He brought it down hard on the Risen, spinning on his heel to deliver a horizontal slash. He spun his keyblade around his hand, throwing an upward slash taking its head clean off. He panted a bit as it disappeared, watching its captive heart slowly rising from its body.

"Anna, we're getting swarmed over here!" one of the merchants cried. The redheaded woman, who Kazuki found out was named Anna, quickly raced toward them. She delivered several quick jabs with her katana, downing the Risen with ease. She retook her stance, eyes narrowed as she stared the heartless down.

"We gotta think of something, I'm starting to grow tired," she mused, a small smile on her face. Kazuki shook his head, keeping his eyes firmly trained on the three remaining Risen, three Myrmidons. Kazuki had realized they were the Samurais of the world he was on. Quick and speedy. He placed his leading foot forward, taking a traditional fencing stance, one he had seen Chrom use.

One of the Risen moved forward, aiming a speedy strike right at his chest. He rose his keyblade in time to guard it, easily pushing the creature back. Its lifeless eyes were glowing a brilliant yellow, like most heartless did. It snarled, attempting to bite him. Kazuki stood firm, delivering a punch to its face, quickly sweeping it off its feet. Before he could finish it off, a second Myrmidon moved forward, aiming a strike to his midsection, which he was forced to guard against.

Anna seized her chance, going in for an attack, stabbing her katana straight through the Risen's side. It barely reacted, rather it grabbed a hold of her hand, squeezing it tightly until she let go of her sword. The third Risen came in, delivering a firm kick to her chest, sending her flying back into one of the wagons. Kazuki moved back, channeling an Elwind spell through his keyblade. He ran forward, avoiding a strike from the Risen, a single downward slash cut him clean in half. He grabbed onto Anna's katana, forcefully pulling it out of the Myrmidon.

"Take this!" he shouted, spinning around, the sword hummed as it cut through the air. It metal clashed with metal, as the Risen rose his sword to block his incoming strike. His partner came in, katana raised above his head. Kazuki quickly flipped out of the way, in time to avoid a fate similar to the Risen he had previously eliminated. He turned back slightly, tossing Anna her sword back, which she easily caught.

"That was pretty good, you formally trained?" Anna asked cheekily, her sword loosely gripped in her hand.

"Something like that. You wanna distract the one on the left while I take out his buddy?"

"Mhmm...but if I get hit, you owe me," she said with a wink. She hastily moved forward, flipping her katana around. Using the momentum, she aimed a diagonal slash at the Risen, who angled his katana to meet the strike, sparks raining from the clash.

Kazuki did the same, rapidly slashing at his foe, meeting his strikes blow for blow. The Risen threw a kick at his side, and while it hurt, the kitsune tried not to let it bother him. He lost a bit of his speed, but was quickly able to recover, guarding against the next hit. He grit his teeth angrily as he pushed back against the Risen's sword. He noticed all of the scratches on the blade, smirking inwardly.

"_If I take care of his sword, then he won't have a weapon to attack me with. Katanas are both strong and fragile, and that one has seen one too many hits. I gotta time this right!" _he thought, as he ended their clash, hastily moving back.

The Risen started moving forward, aiming a piercing strike at the Kitsune. His ears twitched slightly, as his eyes followed the blade. He curved his blade, preparing to parry the attack. Rather than push against his force, Kazuki pulled his sword back, a funnel of wind swirling around the blade. He let out a cry as he swung, shattering the Myrmidon's katana with ease. It sounded almost like glass shattering, small pieces of metal filling his eyes. The Risen looked confused for a brief moment, as it tried to register what had just happened. Kazuki spun his blade around, angling it slightly.

"Zantetsuken!" he cried, thrusting it forward. A small cone of light formed around its tip, aiding in the piercing motion. A gargling sound filled the air for a brief moment, as the Risen broke apart. Kazuki turned back in time, seeing Anna stab her sword through the final foe. Kazuki took aim at it, blue flames swirling atop his blade.

"Anna, move back!" he cried. The redhead glanced at him, giving him a nod as she jumped back. A second later, a fireball struck the Risen, quickly destroying it. Everyone let out a collective sigh, watching the once captive heart rising to the heavens.

"Haah...man what a pain in my ass," the kitsune muttered, dropping to his knees. He licked his lips, glancing at his keyblade for a moment, allowing it to disappear from his grasp. A familiar pair of boots appeared in his line of sight, and he looked up, seeing the smiling face of Anna.

"You held your own wonderfully. I had expected you to die to these things, but color me surprised. Here, let me help you up." she said cheerfully. The boy warily took her hand, rising to his feet.

"You fought equally as well, then again I assume merchants have to know how to fight. Especially against bandits," he replied. The woman nodded, glancing back at the caravan. One of the wagons had been completely destroyed, hundreds of items spilled all over the ground. The other two were fine, however the canvas sides were torn in places.

"Our group has seen better days...it's a shame. Some of our closest friends were killed by those things. We had heard reports of these heartless, but we hadn't run into any of them, until now."

"They're really dangerous. A single strike to the chest is all it takes, then your mincemeat." he said. Anna turned to face him, her hair bouncing slightly.

"What do they want?" she asked. He rose a single hand, pointing to the center of her chest.

"That right there, they want your heart. In the end, it doesn't matter who or what you are. Animal, human, man, woman or child. If you have a strong heart, you're all the same to them. Those that lose their hearts, turn into heartless themselves. Those small creatures you described, that were mixed in with the Risen...I'm afraid those were your friends,"

"I see. Well, no sense in sugar coating the truth. We just gotta pick up our things and keep moving," she said. She remained silent as she moved toward the destroyed wagon. The boy followed suit, not exactly knowing what to see.

Anna stopped in front of a young woman, who was kneeling down next to a barrel. She was gathering up some healing items, vulneraries, elixirs and staves it seemed. She was dressed in rather simple attire, a short sleeved collared shirt, with a sleeveless cardigan over it. She was wearing a matching pleated skirt, and brown leather boots. Her legs were covered in steel armor, to protect her legs. Despite her arms being bare, he did see she had armored braces on, as well as protective pouldrons on her shoulders. As if sensing her presence, the girl turned around, meeting Anna's stern gaze.

"Hey Anna, nice job fighting out there. Wish I could have been useful," she replied.

"It's fine, you aren't up to snuff yet. We owe our survival to this guy right here, hook him up with some elixirs would you? He looks ready to drop," the redhead said. The young woman nodded, grabbing one of the big bottles filled with a brownish violet liquid. She stood up, turning to face the boy.

He narrowed his eyes a bit, for some reason she looked very familiar to him. Her long black hair was tied back in a single ponytail, that curved behind her back. She had bright eyes, and a beautiful face free of scars and blemishes. Now that he looked at her, she seemed to be a few years his senior, most likely in her 20s. She remained silent, holding the bottle out to the boy.

"Here you are, this should heal your wounds. Not only that, it should restore your stamina and your magic."

"Huh...oh right, sorry miss. You seem familiar, have we met before?" he asked, gratefully accepting the tonic.

"I don't believe we have. I've never met a...uh...fox boy before?"

"Fox boy...it's kitsune actually," he said, taking a gulp from the bottle.

"Like the mythical creature? I wasn't expecting to meet someone of Japanese lore in this world," the girl said. The boy coughed slightly, sputtering as he cleared his lungs of elixir.

"What did you just say?"

"I wasn't expecting to meet someone of Japanese lore in this world. Is something the matter?" she asked.

"No it's just...are you from Japan?"

"I am...wait, are you also from Japan?" the girl asked, earning a feverish nod from the boy.

"I am...I live in Shibuya. My name is Kazuki Morita, Class 2-E of Shujin Academy! It's nice to meet you miss," he said, holding his hand out. The girl looked at him oddly, before shaking his hand.

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Rio Iwasaki, I graduated from Gekkougan High School a few years ago. I'm in college right now, studying for a Tennis Major. Well I was, before the world ended," she admitted, a frown on her face.

"So we do come from the same world, tell me...what exactly happened? I remember walking down the street. The ground beneath me shattered and I woke up here," he said, deciding to omit the Dark Realm parts. He didn't think she needed to know that stuff. The girl pursed her lips, pressing a finger to her chin.

"Well...it was a sunny day, I remember talking to my friend. The skies turned dark, we thought it was a rain cloud or something. We looked up and saw this...swirling mass of just, darkness. It's hard to describe. We tried to run, but the ground just broke apart, it was like that thing was sucking us!" she paused, taking a breath as she looked to the ground. "I don't remember what happened after that. I just woke up, and Anna was looking me over. Guess it was fate that was brought to this world."

"Fate huh? I guess so...I didn't think I'd find someone from my world here too. Say, do you happen to have a keyblade?" he asked curiously. She furrowed her brows, shaking her head.

"No...I don't. Funny enough, you aren't the first to ask me that. There was this cute little creature who talked to me not long ago. He said that he needed some help setting up shop here. Anna decided to let me travel with them, to sell these "Otherworldly" weapons to people. That little Moogle showed me how to fix weapons, including keyblades," she said firmly. She waved her hand before her, a strange magic power filling the air. A small work bench appeared before her, crafted solely out of magic.

"Whoa...okay, I wasn't expecting that," Kazuki said, taking a step back. The girl giggled, giving him a smile.

"It tends to happen, I'm still getting used to it. From humble tennis player to weapon's repair girl. If you need anything repaired, all you need to do is ask," Rio said, giving the boy a wink. Before he could say anything, a small ball of light swirled around him. He held his hand out instinctively, a small charm appearing in his palm.

"A summon charm?"

"So you know what it is? Great, I don't have to explain it then. Since we travel all around, I tend to be busy with Anna's clients. So if you need anything just give me a ring. And since you helped us out, I'll give you everything half off. So, do you require my services today?" she asked. The boy shrugged, deciding to see what she had to offer. He summoned his keyblade, placing it on the bench.

"Oh, a Divewing! Mog told me about this one...a special keyblade that's given to those who specialize in physical strength and magic. Capable of landing critical hits on weakened opponents. I never thought this would be brought to me,"

"You speak as if you've seen keyblades before." the kitsune said.

"I never have, but the encyclopedia that Mog gave me is quite informative. He gave me one that's chock full of keyblade designs, as well as their strengths and weaknesses. However, he said that I'm not allowed to give it to anyone, it could threaten the world order or something like that. I'll have this puppy fixed for you soon." she said, gesturing for him to leave her to her work. He shrugged, turning to Anna who had been busy picking things up.

"I can't thank you enough for your assistance Kazuki, if it hadn't been for you, I think all of us would have died. We're a tight nit group you know? All of us come from villages that aren't financially stable. Our trade is what allows us to care for our families. I'm just sad I have to be the one to break the news to some of them," she said sadly.

"It'll be fine...you're strong. And I know they'll return some day...when Heartless are destroyed, they often times return to their place of birth. I'm not guaranteeing anything, but I assure you, they aren't gone forever,"

"I'm glad then...and since you helped us out, we can strike an accord. I'll give you the Anna special. Everything that we sale is 5% off!"

"5%? That's kind of pointless isn't it? If you're gonna lower your wares down by five percent, whats the point of making an offer?" Kazuki cried, causing her to frown.

"You've got a good point, alright then...full price it is. We've got swords, we've got spears, we've got trinkets that'll last you for years! Step right up young man, welcome to Anna's Traveling Caravan!" she said with a grin and a wink. Kazuki sighed, shaking his head.

"_I can't believe she has a motto. It looks to me as if this won't be the last time I'll be seeing Anna." _the boy thought.

**_xxx(Themis)xxx_**

The city of Themis was one that was hailed for its beauty. Those who wished to live the aristocratic life ventured here. Thus, most of the citizens were rich elders or those who were born into wealth. That however didn't change the people, most if not all of the citizens were kind. For the commoners though, the pressures of society usually kept them from interacting with some of the people. There were those that didn't wish to speak with those of a lower class, due to being nobles and the like. That was something that Maribelle was trying to change.

She had been born a noblewoman yes, duchess of Themis. Her father was Duke Archibald, one of the most powerful men in Ylisse. He oversaw Themis and some of the surrounding areas. He as revered and beloved by his people. He was a person who Maribelle looked up to. However his ways were less than favorable at times. She had been raised as an aristocrat. Due to that, her noble upbringing often times pushed away those near her age group. She didn't associate with many people her age, because she was too "Snobby" or "Conceited". Hearing those words hurt, but she took it all in stride. If it hadn't been for her dearest Lissa, coming into her life during her low point in life, she would have probably become a shrew.

She was thankful for meeting the Ylissian Princess. The two had become best friends throughout the years. She had in fact pursued the Healing arts, as had her mother before her. Due to that, she needed to leave for the capital, to learn from the best troubadours around. She and Lissa had bonded over many things, the healing arts, tea, dolls and even boys from time to time. She was her most precious treasure.

Which was why, the duchess of Themis was currently bored. The matters her father had been called back for had been trivial. Another land dispute that the duke needed to look over. It was better than letting it go to the Supreme Court. The last thing anyone needed was to bother Exalt Emmeryn with something so trivial. Among those things, were the recent outbreaks of Heartless and Risen. She was worried, but knew her father's hired soldiers would keep the town safe.

She walked calmly down the paved brick streets, slowly turning her parasol. It had been awhile since she had taken the time to walk down the streets of her home. Most if not all of the buildings were made of brick. They were grand, bearing three to four stories each. There were high class restaurants, bars and clubs all around the pleasure district. The markets were filled with the best arms, tomes and clothing this side of Ylisse. Themis was truly a place where one could live the high life.

"_I wonder how my dearest Lissa is doing. Is the march to Ragna Ferox going well? Had I known we had been called back for something so trivial, I would have gone with them," _she thought, frowning slightly. Something pink caught her eye, and she glanced to her right at one of the nearby windows.

A dress made of the finest silk, colored in her favorite shade if pink. It wasn't as flashy as some of the ones near it. This one was simple, it had a square shaped collar, a decorated bust with sequins and a matching white belt. She smiled inwardly, imaging herself in something so simple. She could almost see herself in it, thanks to her reflection on the glass window.

"_Hey look, isn't that the Duchess?"_

"_Yeah it is, it's been awhile since I've seen her walking the streets. She probably things we're of little importance to her,"_

"_She doesn't look that mean. I bet you she's really nice!"_

"_Pfft...doubt it. I heard, that she's a snobby bitch. She's conceited and has an big ego too. Such a shame, I doubt she'll ever get married at this rate."_

Maribelle sighed softly as the two ladies passed by her. She was used to this sort of talk. She had refined the art of ignorance. Whenever she heard something like that, she would just tune it out. She tried not to let their words hurt her, but often times they stung deep in her heart. Her mood soured, she turned away from the dress shop, deciding to cut down the nearby alley.

"Perhaps Milo got a shipment of tea, heaven knows I need a cup right about now," she said softly to herself.  
It wasn't long before she reached the Market Place. It was one of the busier parts of Themis. There was more hustle and bustle, mostly from the commoners and the hired staff of some of the families. She quickly made her way through the crowd, heading toward a nearby cafe, one that she frequented whenever Lissa was visiting. It was a nice outdoor cafe, with beautiful wooden furniture and even prettier flowers. Despite it being a busy time, the tables outside were empty. She quickly found herself at one, and it wasn't long before a server came to greet her.

"Lady Maribelle, a pleasure seeing you as always. I wasn't aware you had returned home,"

"Yes, I've been home for a few days now. We've been busy dealing with an influx of Risen attacks. Among other things, I'm very happy I was able to get at least today off." she admitted, clutching her parasol tightly. The man gave her a nod, pulling out a pad, though it was useless. He had already memorized her order.

"I suspect you'd like your usual, correct?"

"Yes, and could you perhaps add a slice of cake as well? It's been some time since my last one," she said, earning a nod from the man.

"Of course milady. I shall bring it out very soon," he said with a bow, reentering the cafe. Maribelle reached for a nearby newsprint, deciding to busy herself with a bit of reading. Of course the first headline she saw was a report of a Plegian attack. She frowned, skimming the text.

"_When will that Mad King stop harassing us? Why does he even want war with Ylisse so badly? Does he not understand that the previous exalt's faults aren't Lady Emmeryn's? If I could, I would drive a stake through his heart!" _she thought, as she opened the paper, deciding to read something else.

"Here we are Kazuki! The city of Themis, population, 1,200. Only about 10% of the population consists of commoners. The rest are high class individuals." Anna said, as she pulled her wagon to a stop. The boy had sat in front with the woman, deciding to act as a security guard of sorts until they reached Themis. He looked around, his eyes focusing on everyone and everything he saw.

"Wow...this place is..."

"Cushy? Sweet? Delectable? All of the above?"

"I suppose...why so many adjectives though?" he asked curiously. The girl giggled mischievously.

"Because silly, look around you! These people are loaded with money. I am a merchant, meaning I'm looking to increase my revenue. Sure I stretch the truth a tiny bit, but my wares are top of the line. I get them from my sister after all," she replied.

"So, in the end you are just after someone's meager restitution?"

"If that's how you describe it. As long as I get that precious gold, I don't care what I sell."

"Hmm...if I offer you 3,000 gold would you stay with me for a night?" he asked curiously. Anna raised a brow, eye twitching a bit.

"I usually stab people that ask me that, however seeing as you did save my skin, I'll spend the night with you for 8,000 gold."

"I was joking, even if I did I wouldn't waste 8,000 gold for one night," the kitsune replied. Anna grabbed a hold of his ear, tugging it hard.

"Listen here Foxy, the fact that I even pondered your request says a lot. 8,000 gold is nothing, especially because you get a sweet goddess like me. You best remember that when you end up with some disease ridden harlot!"

"Okay okay, sheesh! Fuck that hurts like shit...it was a fucking joke Anna, gods!" Kazuki cried. Anna gave his ear another twist, before releasing it. She placed a single digit under his chin, making him look at her. He could practically see the money signs in her eyes.

"Just know, that for 8,000 gold you are getting yourself quite the bargain. Next time we see each other, I might not be so kind. In fact, I may even ask 10,000 from you."

"Joy...whatever, will you be fine from here? I have some business in town to attend too." Kazuki said, standing up. He had a flushed look on his face, and he was clearly flustered.

"Yes, we'll be setting up shop in our usual spot for the next two days. After that we'll be heading back toward Ylisstol, as per our agreement." Anna replied. He jumped off the wagon, stretching his body a bit.

"Okay, try not to swindle anyone. I don't want to find your pretty little head rolling around the floor,"

"You and I both know I can defend myself. My sword stings something fierce after all. Catch ya around Foxy, try not to get your groin destroyed by a high class lady," she said with a wave. With a snap of her reins, the caravan was off.

"_Alright then...now to find Maribelle. I guess I should ask around for her. Then again, some random kitsune asking for the Duke's daughter might be a bit weird."_

He looked around for a moment, spotting a large mansion straight ahead of him. It sat on a hill, overlooking the rest of the city. He figured that was the Duke's mansion. Perhaps if he went there, he'd be able to at least speak to his fellow Shepherd. He was about to walk toward it when a faint smell caught his nose. He sniffed the air a bit, closing his eyes.

"Elderberry tea...I remember drinking a lot of it with Sabishii and Akira. It was her favorite too," he mumbled to himself. His eyes snapped open, brows furrowing a bit.

"Her? I must be thinking things. Jeez, when did my brain become such a muddled mess? Guess I'll just grab some tea before I go. Might as well go there relax than nervous as hell." he said, following the scent toward the nearby cafe. Before he entered though, he noticed a man coming out of the cafe. He stood before him, giving him a smirk.

"Pardon me sir, where do you think you are going?"

"Uh...inside this cafe for a cup of tea? Why else would I be here?" the kitsune asked in confusion.

"This is a fancy establishment. I'm afraid they don't serve your kind here,"

"My...kind? Oh, I get it...you are looking down on me because I'm not wealthy, is that it?" Kazuki asked, looking annoyed.

"Actually, if you were a common riff-raff, you'd fit in just fine. No this establishment doesn't serve your kind, as in, those that aren't human."

"Just because I'm a kitsune doesn't mean I'm some guttersnipe pickpocket. I happen to be a part of the Shepherds you know, and one of the people keeping your ass safe from the Risen."

"And this is exactly why your kind isn't allowed here. You are a foul mouthed lowborn individual, who doesn't belong in our town. If you do not take your leave, I shall call the authorities and report you," he said smugly. Kazuki clicked his tongue, tail raised slightly in anger. He had half a mine to bash the man with his keyblade. He turned to leave, his desire to drink tea all but gone.

"On what grounds?"

Kazuki's ear perked up slightly at the voice. It sounded rather familiar. He slowly turned his head, towards the table currently occupied by who he assumed was a woman. She hadn't bothered to lower her newspaper, calmly flipping the page. The man adjusted his ascot, a smug look on his face.

"Take a look at him, he looks like a thief. Like that band of kitsune that attacked the city of Stanton not that long ago. One of our border towns was pilfered by his kind. Why would this establishment want to serve him?"

"Ah yes, labeling the young man as a riff-raff without knowing him. Pardon me sir, but that isn't a kind thing to do. You see, this young man happens to be quite honorable, and in fact happens to be my acquaintance." the woman said, lowering her newspaper. Kazuki's eyes widened a bit.

"M-Maribelle?"

"Good day Kazuki, it's a surprise to see you too." she calmly greeted. The man grit his teeth.

"The duchess of Themis congregates with lowborns?"

"I hardly do that sir. However, we are both part of the Shepherds, an elite band of soldiers hired by Exalt Emmeryn herself. While we've only spoken briefly, I consider him a comrade. I shall not have you insulting him in my presence. Now shoo, you aren't even the owner, so you have no say in the matter," the blonde woman said, brushing the man off. He didn't say anything, he just took off, flicking his suit as he did.

"Erm...thanks for that Maribelle, I owe you one," Kazuki said, rubbing his neck.

"Of course, perhaps you could begin by explaining your presence here in Themis?"

"Oh that...well, how do I explain it. My heart lead me here." he said. She remained silent, gesturing for him to sit down. He hastily did, resting his tail on his lap. He folded his hands on the table, sitting up as straight as he could. She didn't say anything, perhaps pondering what he had said. Finally after a moment, she spoke.

"Am I to assume this is keyblade related?"

"Something like that, it's hard to describe. I was with the others, heading toward Ragna Ferox. But then this thing happened, it's hard to describe. It was an intense feeling in my chest...it lead me here. It used to be faint, but now...I don't even know how to describe it," the boy said, glancing at the table top.

"Hmm...so you felt like something bad was going to happen. Just a gut feeling. And instead of remaining by Lissa's side, and defending her against the Risen, you traveled all then way here. Is that correct?"

"W-well when you put it that way...it does seem kind of silly doesn't it?" he asked, scratching at his cheek. Faster than lightning, the noblewoman drew her parasol bringing it down on the top of his head.

"Yes it was! How dare you leave my darling Lissa alone? You ingrate! Can't you see these heartless are dangerous?" she snapped angrily.

"Ah...goddamn it! Maribelle what the hell was that for?" Kazuki cried, earning another whack from the woman.

"Swearing in the presence of a lady is unsightly. I shall add speech refinement to your lesson if you keep it up." she replied. The boy remained silent, holding back tears as he clutched his head. He could feel a goose egg starting to form. Maribelle sighed as she sat down, resting her parasol on her lap.

"However, there may be some merit to what you have said. If your heart guided you here, then that means something ominous is headed our way. I certainly doubt its anything for you to worry about however. You do have the power to drive back those foul beasts."

"Don't put too much faith in me Maribelle...I'm still refining my fighting style. I had to fight some Risen on the way here, and I got hit a few times. I wasn't able to save everyone in that caravan, by the time I got there, a few of them had turned into heartless." he admitted, biting his lip. He decided to omit the part where the cloaked woman brought the heartless down on them in the first place.

"Kazuki dear, this may come as a shock to you but...you cannot save them all. As a soldier you have to realize that. I understand it is a hard thing to stomach but, it is the way of life."

"That's bullshit, Maribelle. I refuse to believe that!" he snapped, glaring at the girl. Her russet brown eyes bore into his own, her gaze firm but soft at the same time. He clenched his hand over his heart, a hardened look on his face.

"It may be tough, but we can't give into the darkness. We have to save everyone we can. Even if we've never met them, we must always try our best. No...we _will _do our best, always. Even if I die, there will be someone there to pick up the torch. That's why I fight, so I can save the ones that need to be saved. So I can protect the ones that need protecting!"

He finished his little speech, taking a short breath. He briefly wondered where it had come from. He figured it was his heart speaking for him, rather than his mind. Maribelle remained silent, but he could see the small smile on her lips. The server returned, holding a tray in his hands, which had a beautiful tea set on it. The young noblewoman gave him a firm nod.

"Kazuki, would you care for some tea?"

**_xxx(The Dark Realm)xxx_**

Sabishii was astounded at the sight before her. The beautiful castle that lay beyond the small town was simply breathtaking. It was as if it had been built for a fairy-tale princess. The shining lights within the city kept the darkness illuminated, if only for a few brief moments. The castle itself seemed to glow a bright bluish white. Though the lights within were on, it was clear no one was home. The same was evident for the town, which lay abandoned, and partially destroyed. As if it had been abandoned there for a long period of time.

"So...what do you make of this?" Noire asked, glancing at Akira, who had remained silent. He had been staring at the castle, a frown on his face. His eyes were partially squinted, perhaps lost in thought. He strained his vision a bit, trying to see the hands on the clock, but was unable to due to the distance.

"This is...a world that fell to the darkness," he said, after a moment of silence.

"What? What do you mean a world? You mean this place was destroyed by the heartless?" Ann cried, earning a nod from her brother. He held his hand out, summoning Shooting Starlight to it. Holding it forward, they all watched with interest as the tip of the blade started to glow. Before them formed a keyhole, sparking slightly. Despite the boy's strain, nothing happened. He sighed, letting his weapon disappear.

"It's keyhole is destroyed...meaning the door to its heart, has been opened. The heartless devoured it, its people, scattered to the wind. I heard from Histoire that there's a city that appears from the ruins of destroyed worlds. Traverse Town, perhaps the denizens of this realm are located there,"

"This is too much for me! How can a world just be destroyed by darkness? It makes no sense...none of this makes sense!" Sabishii cried, her voice echoing through the empty village.

"It doesn't have to make sense, you just have to accept it. The keyblade chose you for a reason, now you have to figure out why that is. If you have energy to whine, you have energy to search," Noire replied, earning a glare from the ravenette.

"Hey, I don't know why the keyblade chose me either. I just popped into the Hyperdimension just as you."

"Hmm...now that you mention it, Ann...when you appeared in the Hyperdimension...what exactly happened?" Akira asked. She furrowed her brows, shrugging her shoulders.

"It was weird...I was just walking home. I felt like something was missing from my life. Suddenly, you flashed into my mind. The moment I did, my keyblade appeared into my hand. Heartless starting appearing...I fought some of them off, and then that's it,"

"Hmm...Sabishii, was that what happened to you?"

"I told you before...I was just walking home. I was going to hang out with Kazuki because he had a migraine. Suddenly, the skies turned dark...this swirling mass of shadows appeared above me. The ground shattered beneath my feet and I woke up here," Sabishii explained. Noire hummed, tapping her chin with a finger tip.

"It seems to me like this is all connected, now that I think about it, when I first met Akira he seemed tired. He was a bit sluggish when he was fighting, especially when we went up against that Ancient Dragon. Sabishii, you mentioned being lethargic as well. Ann, what about you?" the goddess asked, directing her question toward the blonde.

"Now that you mention it, I was pretty tired. Not just from the weird dream I had, but just in general. It felt like I was waking up from a very long nap."

Akira didn't say anything, glancing back toward the castle. He tried to think back on Kazuki and Sabishii. Most of his memories were jumbled, but he remembered hanging out with them in Shibuya. However, when he truly thought about it, those memories became slightly hazy. The paved streets of Shibuya turned into cobblestone paths. The houses and buildings becoming brick and mortar instead of steel. As he looked on, the castle before him morphed into something else.

A clock tower...a beautiful clock tower that seemed to loom over a city. The building was mostly blue in color, constructed with a mix of brick, mortar and steel. A large gear like pendulum could be seen, slowly swinging back and forth. The clock was moving ever so slowly. As soon as the hand struck twelve, a shockwave coursed through the city, causing the bells to toll loudly. He felt the hairs on his neck stand on end. He jumped slightly when he felt Noire place her hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong? You've said nothing this whole time," she said softly. He shook his head, frowning a bit.

"I have this feeling, like something really bad happened in the past. But I can't describe what it is. It doesn't matter, let's just start looking around. We'll see if Kazuki is taking refuge here, if not we can go back home. We can't spend too much time in the dark realm after all." he said, taking a few steps toward the town. None of the girls noticed the lone tear that ran down his cheek.

**A/N: Hello everyone! It's been a few days but I finally got Chapter 8 all proof read. Been quite busy these last few days so I wasn't able to do anything at all haha. But I should be able to get back to regular posting, at least I hope so.**

**The plot is finally moving forward! Yes! How exciting! Lol, I do apologize of it's been boring but the story will pick up a bit in the coming chapters. I wish to finish the Ylisse/Plegia campaign by Chapter 20. The 2 year time skip between both campaigns in Awakening is when a lot of the Kingdom Hearts related stuff will happen. All of the details will start being pieced together and everything will start making sense. It also gives me a bit of time to work on HDN Hearts so I can bridge both stories together. I want them to eventually follow the same path, which means I'll probably end HDN Hearts and continue Fire Emblem Hearts before eventually starting HDN Hearts 2, which is not confirmed but will likely happen. I'm still trying to fit this into the overall Kingdom Hearts Timeline and its a bit of a challenge but I will be able to place it soon.**

**Now to answer our guest reviewer's questions, KazukiCucky, lovely name choice by the way, it made me laugh, no I will not be making any asspulls in the future and everything will be explained. It will take awhile for everything to make sense but I will make sure everything fits the story properly. I'm not a fan of asspulls so if something happens, it will be for a reason. If someone dies, then it's more than likely they will die permantly, but let's face it, no one in Kingdom Hearts truly dies. I'm certain Xehanort is still alive, the fucker.**

**Finally, I'd like to give MudkipOfDespair a shoutout. She finally made into the story bro! I hope you enjoyed her interaction with Kazuki, she will be appearing in more chapters down the line, I promise!**

**Whelp, this is it for now. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you didn't, eh, oh well I guess, haha. See ya all later!**

**Kazuki's Skills:**

**[Attack Skills]:**

**Sparkstrike: 1 hit lightning infused strike.**

**Strike Raid: 4 hit throwing combo [Judgment]: Strike Raid finishing move. Kazuki repeatedly strikes the target, finishing off the combo with diagonal slash.**

**{Magic Skills}**

**Elfire**

**Elthunder**

**Elblizzard**

**Elwind**

**Elruin (Light Magic)**

**(Other Skills):**

**Slapshot**

**Guard/Parry**

**Aerial Recovery**

**Zantetsuken**

**Counterguard**

**Guard Break**

**{Buffs/Debuffs} N/A for now**

**[Summon Charms]: **

**Ringblade Orb: Summons a Powerful Ally to the field. Must be mounted to the keyblade for it to work. Contract is necessary for the Ally to be summoned.  
**

**[Limit Breaks]:**

**Pride of the Exalt (Kazuki/Robin/Chrom) Robin begins the attack with a lightning spell. Chrom and Kazuki take turns slashing at the enemy. Robin follows with an Elwind attack. Kazuki ends the combo by taking Falchion, and unleashing a dual combo. He stabs his keyblade through the enemy and slices their head off with Falchion in quick succession. **


	10. Chapter 9: Themis II

Fire Emblem Hearts

Chapter 9

Themis II

**_xxx(Themis)xxx_**

Kazuki had to admit, he never thought he would be surrounded by so many rich folks. Normally, he would have been excited at the prospect of exploring a new city. However, due to his fox traits, a lot of people were giving him wayward looks. It didn't help that he could hear everything they were saying about him clear as day. Regardless, he tried to keep his hopes up, but he could feel his outer shell start breaking a bit. Thankfully, the path that lead to Maribelle's home lead away from the main streets of Themis.

Maribelle had remained mostly silent, pondering what he had told her. They had been discussing various things, among them his reason for being in Themis. She didn't truly believe anything bad was going to happen. She was confident in the guard her father hired. After all, no one would dare attack Themis under their watch. Even so, she still had reservations about the whole thing. She tried not to let her worry reflect on her face. If the duchess was worried, the people would worry and that never ended well.

Kazuki's eyes scanned his surroundings, in search for signs of Heartless. He hadn't spotted any black orbs, thankfully. The last thing he needed was another Demon Tide on his hands. Especially now that he had no backup. He knew Maribelle could defend herself and watch his back, but he didn't want to risk battling something like that. He paused for a moment, glancing at a fancy suit that was on display in a nearby shop. It looked to be made from the finest silk around Ylisse. It was a rich black color, with fancy lapels bearing small white embroidery. It had matching slacks, as well as an equally silky blue tie. He smiled a bit, imagining himself in an outfit that fancy.

"_Man...these people truly do live on the lap of luxury. That thing looks more expensive than my entire game collection back home. Oh Tetris, how I miss thee," _he thought, frowning when he thought of his games.

"Oh wow! I didn't know they let animals walk around Themis!" someone said, causing the boy to jolt a bit in surprise. His ears stood up, twitching a bit at the comment.

"I know right? They should cut his tail off and make it into a pelt, that's all kitsune are worth for these days," a woman added. Kazuki balled his fists in anger, about to say something when he felt a tug on his shirt.

"Come along, don't let those comments bother you dear," Maribelle said. She had noticed the young man had stopped in front of a store, and had gone to retrieve him. She managed to hear what those two had said about him, and was considering jabbing them with her parasol.

Kazuki said nothing as he turned around, rising his hood over his head. Once he made sure his ears were covered, he continued following after the pink clad noble.

"How can people be so hurtful? Don't they understand those words can really mess with people?" he said, almost absentmindedly as he walked. Maribelle glanced at the boy, twirling her parasol slightly.

"Evidently, those people are unaware of the effects of their comments. It tends to happen to those that aren't well educated. They believe that just because they live in wealth, that they are above those inferior to them. In this instance though, it's due to your race."

"Are kitsune really that bad in Ylisse?" Kazuki asked, quirking a brow as he met the young woman's gaze.

"They are more of a nuisance than anything else. You see, kitsune are rather secretive. They often times make villages far from society. However, there are those mongrels who hunt them down for their fur. As such, kitsune have developed a...certain hatred toward humans. Most are youths who wish to get back at the ones who wronged them. So they ended up becoming bandits, assassins, vagrants and thieves."

"So they just assume I'm a thief, because the others are thieves too? Fabulous," the kitsune said, rolling his eyes.

"It isn't your fault dear. Not all kitsune are thieves, however most of them are. That leads them to being universally seen as such. Kitsune fur is quite expensive as well, due to its rarity. If I were you, I'd watch out. Someone may seek your death in the near future." Maribelle said calmly.

"Tch...I never had to deal with this shit back home,"

"You know, it is improper to use vulgar terms in the presence of a lady," the noblewoman said, glaring at the kitsune.

"S-sorry, I uh...grew up in an area where swearing was normal."

"Hmm...tell me, what's your home like? Where exactly do you hail from?" she asked curiously. The kitsune swallowed hard.

"Uh...well I come from Hoshido, hehe."

"Yes, I am quite aware of that darling. I mean, what area of Hoshido are you from?"

"_Ugh...shit what do I say? I mean I did say I was from Shibuya. I guess I'll have to go with that," _the boy thought to himself. _"Gods, I hate lying to people. Stupid world order!"_

Maribelle watched the kitsune curiously, he hadn't replied her question. In fact it looked as if he was deep in thought about something. This made her a bit doubtful. She had been thinking a lot on their first meeting, he had been acting a bit off. When she had asked him to point to his home country, it looked as if he had picked one at random. However, it also seemed as if he knew a lot about Hoshido. He had described the sakura trees that grew in abundance around the country. He also seemed to be somewhat aware of King Sumeragi's death. She did believe he was just making it up as he went along. She opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by the young man.

"I come from a small village, called Shibuya. I'm not exactly supposed to speak of it. The village elders forbade people from sharing its location. I'm not exactly sure why, it wasn't explained to us. However, now that I see fox fur is valuable, I believe that's the reason why."

"I see...so I take it you grew up in a place without humans?" Maribelle probed, hoping to catch him in a lie.

"Not really, there were a few human families among us. They were really kind, and seem to be friends with the elders. I believe they were intermediaries. In case poachers came to the village...at least that's what I think." he carefully replied. He gauged her reaction, hoping the woman had bought it. Thankfully, it seemed as she did.

"Hmm, I suppose that makes sense. I did notice something the last time we met. It seems as if you aren't following your instincts. Kitsune are normally very energetic. They're also adept hunters, have good senses and usually rely on them in battle. You lack a certain...je ne se qois, it's hard to describe,"

"Wow...French exists here?"

"I'm sorry, what was that?" the noblewoman asked, causing the boy to clear his throat.

"I mean, well let me just come out at say it. I never learned how to fight. I know you are supposed to be in tune with your senses, but we're a peaceful community. I uh...wasn't exactly taught how to hunt, or gather actually." the kitsune said, rubbing his neck.

"Oh? I had assumed your parents taught you how."

Kazuki felt a frown tugging on his lips. His ears flattened under his hood as he started to think about his parents. That is, until he realized they were absent from his memory. He didn't recall any family members now that he thought about it. He was sure, up until he appeared in Ylisse, he was living with someone. However, he was always alone. He closed his eyes, trying his hardest to think of his home back in Japan.

He didn't...all he saw was a beautiful log cabin. Rather than tile, all he saw was hardwood flooring. He saw giant trees growing around the house. Freshly cut grass, beautiful blooming flowers. Sakura petals floating across the wind. The lapping waves of the nearby lake. The image of the house suddenly changed, to a raging forest fire. The house was ablaze, towering black smoke and smoldering ash rising into the air. He could see people frantically trying to put it out, others screaming. In the middle of it all was a young boy, on his knees staring at the burning cabin, crying out for his parents.

"Are you alright dear?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine." Kazuki said softly, meeting Maribelle's gaze. She reached into her pocket, pulling out a pink handkerchief, holding it out to him.

"You're crying...I don't think tears mean you are fine," she replied. His hand instinctively went to his face, his cheeks were moist with tears. He shakily took the handkerchief, softly thanking his friend.

"My parents...I think they died in a forest fire." he said, after a moment of silence. Maribelle's gaze hardened a bit, her lips pressed into a thin line. "It's all hazy but, I think some hunters left a fire burning. The forest caught flame, and everything went ablaze...I was...six. That's probably why I'm not like other kitsune. They get training by their parents, and I...well I guess you could say I'm an orphan,"

"My apologies dear, perhaps we shouldn't speak of this matter anymore. I was heartless in thinking I could pry into your life, please forgive me," Maribelle said, bowing apologetically. Kazuki sighed, shaking his head.

"There's nothing to forgive Mari, you've done nothing wrong."

"Mari? I thought you were going to call me Belle?"

"I was, but I think Mari sounds better. Unless you want me to call you Bella instead," he asked, chuckling slightly.

"That name sounds horrid, Mari will do just fine." the blonde replied. Kazuki chuckled, handing the handkerchief back to her.

"Hmm...you know, Bella means beautiful in another language. I forget which one. I believe it's a fitting name for a beautiful girl." he said with a wink, turning up the path. Maribelle remained silent, not exactly knowing how to react to what he had said. Perhaps the young man wasn't as much of a lowborn as she had first expected him to be.

**_xxx_**

"Wow, this place is huge."

Kazuki had finally arrived at Maribelle's home, the Duke's manor. It was a big four story building. It reminded him a bit of Ylisstol's palace, though at a smaller scale. Unlike the other buildings in Themis, this one was build entirely out of limestone. It had five giant watch towers, the fifth and largest one being in the central building. It had a large garden, which was being tended by a few gardeners. The main road leading to the front entrance was paved in stone, oil lamps lining up either side. A large fountain sat right before the entrance. A beautiful stone structure, with a statue in the likeness of a horse. As he took in his surroundings, he was vaguely aware of the people looking at him. He lowered his gaze a bit, spotting some of the gardeners looking in his direction.

"_Am I seriously that entertaining to watch? Sheesh, it's as if they've never seen a kitsune before," _he thought, an annoyed look on his face.

"Fretting over what people think of you again? Worry not darling, they aren't judging you. They are mostly curious as to who you are, the staff here aren't like the ones in town." Maribelle said, hoping to reassure the boy.

"Forgive me if I struggle to take your word for it. Whatever the case, you have a cushy pad Mari. Looks like a place a movie star would live in," he said, his interest in the mansion having returned.

"Cushy pad? Movie star? It seems we truly do have to refine your speech. Come along, if you are going to be in Themis then we'll need to get you settled in. At least until you resolve these heartless matters."

"_Crap, I said too much again. Still she does make a point...since I arrived here, I haven't run into a single heartless. Is this gonna be a repeat of Belrose and Gardenia? Just another town where nothing of interest happens?"_

He placed a hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat quickening a bit. That choking feeling had returned, and he felt like his body was screaming at him. It felt almost exactly as he did when he was in the Realm of Darkness. As if there was an imminent danger about to attack him, like it would come from any direction at any given time. He took a deep breath, in hopes of calming himself. Thankfully, he hadn't outwardly shown his worry. He was sure people would give him even more odd looks, especially if he began behaving nervously.

Maribelle silently greeted the doorman, who held the door open for her. The two Shepherds stepped into the foyer of the mansion, where the blonde handed one of the maids her parasol. Kazuki took his surroundings in for a bit, admiring the architecture. The biggest attraction was the chandelier that hung above the entrance. It wasn't as big as the one he had seen in Ylisstol's palace, but it was still just as grand. And most likely very expensive.

"Mistress Maribelle, how was your walk in town?" a posh sounding voice asked. Kazuki's gaze shifted to the sharply dressed man that had appeared in the room. He wasn't much taller than the kitsune, and looked much older, most likely in his fifties. He wore a pressed black suit, matching slacks and shoes.

"It was quite lovely, thank you for asking. Ah yes, Kazuki dear, this here is Martin. He happens to be my father's personal servant. He manages everything in the mansion. Martin, this is Kazuki, one of the Shepherds' new recruits."

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance sir," Kazuki said, as politely as he could. The man looked him over with a scrutinizing gaze, the expression on his face softening a bit.

"Likewise, I am always elated to meet the young mistress' friends. Though I am quite surprise, I was not expecting you to bring a young man home with you. Your father is going to start making assumptions."

"Worry not, I shall explain things to him in due time. Kazuki here is in Themis for...business. It's rather hard to explain, but he shall be staying with us for the foreseeable future. At least until the Shepherds return to the capitol. If you could prepare one of the guest rooms for him, that would be much appreciated." Maribelle said, earning a nod from the man.

"I shall have one prepared posthaste. Before I leave, I should inform you, one of the Duke's acquaintances is here." he said. Maribelle's look soured a bit, but she quickly recomposed herself.

"Who is it, if you don't mind my asking?"

"That would be Marquees Francois and his young son, Baron Alberto. It seems they've come here for...more personal reasons, regarding your marital status." the butler said. Kazuki's brows furrowed a bit. Maribelle spoke before he could cut in.

"Very well, I shall keep an eye out for them. You may go about your duties Martin. Thank you."

"Of course Mistress. Should you need anything, just let me or anyone else know. The same goes for you, Master Kazuki. While you are here, you shall be treated to anything you need, all you need to do is ask." the man said with a bow. He was gone before Kazuki could reply.

"Um...I don't think I wanna trouble him with my needs," he said softly. Maribelle giggled, shaking her head.

"Never you fret dear, Martin is the best of the best. He has been with my father since his youth. In fact, he was once a soldier alongside my father. He fought in the war between Plegia and Ylisse fifteen years ago. When the war ended, Martin traded his spear in for a suit, and decided to become my father's servant. A bond like the one they share is truly had to forge."

"I see...that's nice," the kitsune said, his eyes drifting towards the doors he had seen the butler head too.

"_A bond huh? I wonder what it's like to have someone like that in your life. Someone you'd be willing to give your life too...Sabishii, Akira...did we ever had a bond like that in the past?" _

"Come now Kazuki, we haven't the time for you to drift off into your own head. I do not wish to see Baron Alberto, so let us head to the library. We can catch up on your lessons, and see if that absentminded head of yours absorbed anything that I left." Maribelle said, heading toward the stairs. Kazuki caught up, following close behind.

"I'm not that absentminded you know, I was just thinking about what you said. You know, that your dad and Martin have a solid bond. I was wondering if maybe I could forge one of those too."

"I do believe you'll forge one of your very own soon. You are a soldier in Exalt Emmeryn's army. Not only that, you are a Shepherd! Never you forget, the comrades that fight beside you, are also your closest friends and family." she replied. Kazuki smiled a bit, his tail wagging slightly with happiness.

**_xxx_**

"The first exalt of Ylisse was the Hero-King Marth. With the aid of the divine sword, Falchion, crafted from the fang of the Goddess Naga, he was able to defeat the foul beast Grima. Upon his defeat, the world was saved from chaos." Kazuki said, finishing the paragraph he had been given. Maribelle gave him a nod, a proud smile on her face.

"Excellent, you've come far in the last few weeks. I am quite impressed, I would have thought you'd take my lessons and shove them aside, but this is a pleasant surprise. With practice, you should be able to read more articulated works."

"More articulated than the entire History of Ylisse?" the boy asked, gesturing to the leather bound book that sat before him. She brushed his comment off with her hand.

"I mean, you'll be able to read novels and the like. I am quite certain you'd like to delve into some of our works correct? There are quite a lot of well written novels out there. I don't particularly read any, I find fairy-tales to be quite the waste of time," she admitted. He tilted his head a bit, a confused look on his face.

"You don't like reading books? Then what do you like to read?"

"Laws of course! Has Lissa shared with you my dreams for the future?" she asked. The boy shook his head. "I see...well if you must know, I wish to be a magistrate in the near future. To that end, I use all of my available time to study the fair laws of our land. However, due to more personal matters, as well as the attacks from Plegia, I've been unable to keep to my studies."

"That sucks. I know what it's like to be unable to do anything with your spare time. Whenever I wasn't working, I was in school. And whenever I wasn't in school, I was resting. My schedule was quite busy," Kazuki said.

"You are a scholar? My I wasn't aware."

"Oh uh...yeah. I don't have a university education mind you. Just the basics, math, science, history, that kind of stuff. Yet for some reason, some things are becoming a bit blurred for me. Maybe I cracked my head open along with my ribs, hehe." the kitsune replied. Maribelle pursed her lips, but said nothing.

"Kazuki, would you humor me for a bit? I've got some questions that I hope you can answer."

"Sure, ask away." he said, glancing back down at the history book. Now that he could understand the language a bit, he wanted to absorb all of the information he could.

"What exactly are the requirements for getting a keyblade?"

"Can't answer that...I don't exactly know. I just got one randomly, I guess I was just worthy of one. Miriel gave me a book on keyblades, which I am currently studying. I should be able to answer your questions later," he replied firmly.

"I see, I was lead to believe you knew more about it than you lead on. You are just as clueless as the others, aren't you?" she asked, lips pressed together firmly. The boy sighed, ears flattening a bit.

"Sort of...I know what I know, because I have to know it...if that makes sense. It's weird...what I know about the keyblade is all muscle memory. The more I trained with Frederick and Chrom, the more refined I got. When I woke up under that tree, I didn't know jack about sword fighting. But I've eased into it, almost as if I was formally trained by someone." he said, glancing at the table. He remained silent for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts.

"There's...there's this voice. It's a guiding voice...a girl, she sounds so...sweet and kind. I can hear my own voice speaking as well. It's as if she's telling me what to do. I learned recently, that I'm not supposed to use my keyblade to unlock people's hearts. That if I do, they could be lost to the darkness forever. Whenever I hear her voice, my heart beats super fast! But I don't know who she is...or what she's even talking about half the time," he said, finishing his thought. Maribelle said nothing, reaching for the nearby tea kettle. She looked inside, frowning when she realized they had drank all their tea.

"Forgive me if I say this but, could it be you have some undiagnosed disorder? Maybe you are just imagining this voice,"

"I thought it was my imagination too Maribelle. But there's no doubt about it, whoever that voice belonged too...it was someone important to me. My mind forgot, but my heart didn't, it never forgets. That voice...it's a memory that my heart wants me to remember. Because it knows, that I have a dangerous weapon. One that can be abused by the darkness," he replied, quickly dismissing her thought.

"Aha! I knew I would find you eventually my sweet! You cannot hide from me forever!"

Kazuki jolted at the voice, rapidly turning in his seat. He glanced toward the entrance, seeing a young man walking toward them. He was around the same age as Kazuki, perhaps a couple years older than him. He was wearing a fancy red shirt, with long sleeves and orange buttons. He was wearing a white cravat, which bore a golden pin to it, matching white slacks and black boots. Around his shoulder, he wore a decorative sash. He had a rather smug look on his face, Kazuki also noticed his light peach hair was slicked back with more gel than Leo DiCaprio in Titanic.

Judging by Maribelle's shift in heartbeat and breathing, Kazuki could tell she didn't like this man. He tried to listen to other subtle changes in her demeanor. Her body language had changed, rather than relaxed, now it was firm. The expression on her face remained neutral, but he could see the loathing in her eyes. If looks could kill, this man would already be dead, and yet he was none the wiser.

"Good day, Baron Alberto." she said politely. The man chuckled as he stopped before them.

"Yes, good day to you too my sweet! I must say, whenever I come to your manor, I always get lost. I had to look in virtually every room to find you."

"I precisely picked the library because I knew you'd never venture within. It seems I may have chosen poorly." Maribelle replied, causing Kazuki to snort. Alberto looked at him, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"So...this is the animal the maids were talking about? When they said you brought a fox home with you, I wasn't expecting a vagrant. Have you now shame Maribelle? Consorting with this...barbarian?"

Kazuki remained silent, not knowing what to say. Instead he just crossed his arms, quirking a brow slightly as he awaited Maribelle's response. The little time he had spent with her was enough for him to see how witty she could be. She already hated this man, he just wanted to see what it was like to anger her.

"My apologies, you mentioned seeing an animal in here. However there's only one animal in the vicinity, and he's standing before me." she replied. Kazuki was expecting the man to snap at her, but he instead laughed it off.

"I see your sense of humor is still intact. However I came to discuss some serious matters. Dog if you could leave us alone, I'd be very much obliged,"

"Listen here you smarmy prick, I am not a dog. I will not have you insult me like I'm a common mongrel. My name is Kazuki, and I expect you to use it from now on. Unless you want to swallow your own teeth," the kitsune snapped angrily. Alberto shook his head, raising his arms slightly.

"And this is why we mustn't congregate with the lowborn my dear. Look at how this sad excuse of a being referred to me. I didn't know cur could be so uncivilized,"

"Apologies then dear, however you did irk him. He is a member of the Shepherds, and my personal guest. He has all rights to be here, as I am currently giving him a lesson. He isn't from our fair nation and requested that I help him adjust. Now if you would be so kind as to make yourself scarce, I would appreciate it," the blonde woman said.

"I'm afraid that isn't possible. You see my father, the Marquis, is here to negotiate your hand. Since you are to be my wife, I wish to spend time with you. That means the dogs have to go outside where they belong," Alberto replied, not taking his eyes away from Kazuki.

"I thought I made myself clear the last time. I will not be wed to someone such as yourself. You do not have the makings of a good man, nor do you treat women kindly. You only wish to marry me because my social and political status. I do not have time nor patience to deal with someone like you. Now remove yourself from my presence or I will be _forced _to remove you myself," Maribelle said, quickly rising to her feet. She grabbed a hold of her parasol, her hand tightening around it.

"That isn't true at all my love, I wish to marry her for your beauty. You are one of the most eligible women in Themis. A pairing between us would be absolutely divine! Just imagine our children."

"Any child that comes from your loins is bound to be nothing but a stubborn ass. A pompous one too, I'd be caught dead in the water if I had to marry the likes of you. Come Kazuki, the air in this room is foul. We shall study elsewhere," the blonde woman said, quickly gathering her materials. Kazuki shrugged, grabbing the history books and his pads, quickly placing them in his backpack. As he turned to follow Maribelle, Alberto grabbed his arm, squeezing his wrist tightly.

"Excuse me, who do you think you are? How dare you think you could steal my fiancee from me?" he snapped angrily. Kazuki jerked his wrist out of the man's grip, glaring right into his eyes.

"I don't think what Maribelle said to you did a lick of good. So allow me to paraphrase what she said. She doesn't want to be with you!" he exclaimed, pausing to calm himself.

"Out of my way cur, this is between me and my future wife. I expect you to be gone from my presence at your earliest convenience." Alberto said angrily. Kazuki quirked a brow, placing a hand on his hip.

"I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request," he said. The baron looked at him, confusion clear on his face. Kazuki leaned in, a smirk on his face. "It means no."

Alberto grit his teeth angrily, raising his hand. He threw a punch at the kitsune, who ducked his head to the side, easily avoiding the hit. Alberto only grew angrier, throwing a second and a third swing, only for the young man to dodge them. He stepped back, a mischievous smirk on his face. His ears stood straight, as he listened to his opponent for the most subtle of movements.

"Who taught you how to fight? Don't you know you're supposed to actually _hit _the person you are fighting?"

"Why you!"

"Alberto that is enough! I have grown far too annoyed with your presence in my home. I will ask you once more to leave peacefully, or else I'll call someone to _escort _you out!" Maribelle snapped, causing the man to visibly cringe. Even Kazuki shivered a bit, he had never seen her as angry as she was. Alberto was about to say something, but remained silent.

"My apologies, I have behaved quite arrogantly haven't I? I wasn't considering your feelings at all was I my love?"

"No, you were not. And I am not your love, so please cease referring to me as such. I have politely declined twice, do not ask me a third time, or we will have an issue," she said. Alberto nodded, fixing his suit a bit.

"Indeed...while I do not exactly agree with the presence of unruly cur being near you, I will respect your wishes."

"Fucking asshole, piece of shit," Kazuki mumbled, clenching his teeth. He swore one of his fangs almost pierced his tongue. Maribelle gave the man a leveled gaze, her face completely neutral. She gave the man a nod.

"Excellent...I have no issue conversing with you as acquaintances. However do not assume that I will marry you, because your father holds a high rank in the Ylissian Court. I shall be wed to someone of my choosing," she said, in a haughty tone. Kazuki smiled inwardly.

"_Yeah, you tell him Maribelle! Arranged marriages are bullshit anyways!"_

"Whatever the case, I'm sure you will eventually see things my way. You will come to your senses soon, so for now I shall keep speaking with you as a friend. However, I do advise that you stop speaking with the lowborn filth. It is unbecoming of you," Alberto said, earning a glare from Kazuki. He slung his pack over his shoulder, walking toward the doors.

"I don't have time to be insulted, catch ya later Mari. It's just...since I'm a dog and all, I wouldn't want to hang around this uncultured moon-calf. I feel like I'd be insulting him with my mere presence." he said.

"What? What was that?" the baron snapped, glaring at the kitsune. He just gave him a smirk, leaving the library, all while Maribelle held back a giggle.

**_xxx_**

"What an unbearable twat," the boy mumbled as he entered his bedroom.

Martin had told one of the maids earlier where his room would be. It was a lavish looking room. It was far bigger than the one he had been given at the barracks in Ylisstol. The bedding was entirely of silk, and the mattress itself was made from the finest material. He had never seen a bed with a canopy before, but he felt like it was a bit much. All of the furniture was made of the finest wood in Ylisse. It truly was the most luxurious guest room he had seen. He didn't even want to know what Maribelle's room looked like.

He set his backpack down, taking a seat at the nearby desk. It had been awhile since he had been by himself. He really felt bad about leaving Maribelle on her own with Alberto. But he didn't want to be around that blueblood. One thing he had learned about this world, was that he had to be careful with how he interacted with people. Especially now that he was a Shepherd. His actions didn't reflect on him, but his fellow soldiers as well. He didn't want to embarrass Maribelle or Chrom. He had a duty to uphold now.

"It's crazy how fast things moved since I arrived here. It's already been two months. I've come a long way, but I've got a lot left to learn." he said softly to himself. He reached into his pack for his phone, which he turned on. Thankfully, his solar charger still worked, so he had a fully functioning cellphone.

Sadly, he couldn't call anyone on it. He thought that maybe if he used his magic, he could get a call out to Sabishii. But that was a false hope. At the very least, he had been using it to document everything in his life. Especially the things that mysterious voice told him. He had jotted down every single conversation he heard in his mind, all of the scenes he often times saw in his mind's eye. He always wondered what the girl looked like, and why she sounded sad in some of the recent memories. She seemed upbeat and peppy in some. As far as he knew, this girl was in a relationship with whoever she was talking too. It was odd, since she had said his name multiple times. He sighed, setting the device down.

"_This is all so insane. What is going on with me? First I have that odd dream, then I get transported into this world. I find out that Japan and Earth were destroyed by the darkness. And now I feel like my entire life up until this point was a lie...why? What don't I understand about this?" _he thought, hoping to find an answer.

He shook his head, withdrawing his book on keyblades from his bag. He had been reading it extensively, to see if he could find anything that stuck out to him. He flipped to the page he had left off on, which was talking about the Starlight Keyblade. It had been one that had interested him quite a bit. Mostly because he remembered seeing someone with that kind of keyblade. His eyes hovered on the words at the bottom of the page.

"_The Starlight Keyblade is often times granted to brand new keyblade wielders. Those that have the power to wield one. As such, it is one of the most common blades in existence. However, these blades are special. Those that can resonate with their keyblade, may be able to unlock its final form. The Shooting Starlight, the strongest version of this weapon." _

"Shooting Starlight huh? Why do I feel like I know that keyblade?" he mumbled.

"_Whoa, Akira your keyblade is different now!"_

"_Mhmm...I was fighting a powerful heartless earlier today. I thought all hope was lost, that this was it for me. But my heart guided me out of that battle. I believed in my friends, and I got a surge of strength! It caused it to change forms."_

"_Congratulations man...just last week, Sabishii's Divine Rose bloomed, and your Starlight evolved. Wonder when Divewing will change forms?" _

"_I can't wait to see that Kazuki. Your keyblade is an odd one, only a few wielders have a Divewing like yours. Probably because you have the inherent ability to summon friends to then field. I wish I could do that...anyway, I gotta jet. Master Invi is waiting for me to report back, see ya later man!"_

"Voices again? I wonder if I'll ever see this in my mind. That was me...I recognize my own voice but...was that Akira? I don't even remember his voice or what he even looks like." he said softly, glancing down at the book in his lap.

"The Starlight keyblade can evolve, and so can the Divine Rose...are those your keyblades then? Sabishii and Akira? I don't understand...why did the keyblade choose me? All it does is attract heartless to me...people have died because of me." he said, clenching his hand tightly. He sighed, deciding to put those thoughts away for the moment. Grabbing a hold of his book, he decided to continue where he had left.

He continued reading the book for a bit longer, but the budding feeling in his mind kept bothering him. He decided to put the book away, not wanting to waste anymore time. Now that the sun had fully set, he figured it was close to dinner time. He took off his cloak and folded it, leaving it on his bed. He glanced at his reflection in the mirror as he walked, noticing the length of his hair. He brushed a hand through it, smiling a bit.

"I never let my hair grow this much back home. These damn ears make me look like an anime girl. Ugh...no wonder people make fun of me." he said, rolling his eyes. He jolted a bit when he heard a knock on the door.

"Master Kazuki, it is time for dinner." a feminine voice called out.

He reached for the door handle and opened it, being greeted by one of the many maids. He didn't know her name but she seemed like a nice girl. He gave her a smile.

"Hello, thanks for reminding me. I likely would have forgotten if you hadn't come to get me." he said.

"Martin has assigned me to be your personal maid. While you stay here as Mistress Maribelle's guest, I shall take care of your needs. My name is Jasmine, it's a pleasure to meet you Master Kazuki," the young woman said with a bow. The boy perked a up a bit, a look of embarrassment on his face.

"Oh, you don't have to bow to me, or call me master. Just Kazuki is fine,"

"I apologize, I refer to all guests by master or mistress. I cannot drop all formalities. Now follow me toward the dining room," she said, gesturing for him to follow. Kazuki closed the door, following after the young woman.

She remained silent as they walked, ignoring all attempts to make conversation. It was a bit of an awkward silence, so he tried to focus on his surroundings. When that failed, he subtly glanced back at his guide.

Jasmine was wearing a rather nice outfit, though it reminded him of the typical maid get up. A long sleeved black dress, with a long knee length skirt. She was wearing a frilled white apron, along with a matching bonnet. She also wore powder white leggings, and matching gloves. Oddly enough, she was wearing black heeled boots. Her long violet hair was tied up into a single ponytail, which swished to and fro as she walked. Her face was emotionless, and bore little make up, her vibrant violet eyes focused on the path ahead of her. That is until she felt his gaze on her. She subtly looked at him, almost glaring into his own eyes.

"Is something the matter?"

"N-no." he said softly, quickly averting his gaze.

"_Jeez...that gaze of hers was so icy...why do I get the feeling she's hiding a knife somewhere?" _he thought to himself. His ears wiggled slightly as he walked, focusing on her breathing and heart rate. Everything seemed normal at least. It didn't take them long to reach the dining room. It was quite grand, featuring a very long table with over a hundred chairs. It reminded him of the one in the Richie Rich movie. The chandelier above the table was fully lit, giving the room a nice candlelit ambiance. Jasmine continued walking forward, leading him toward the table, gesturing to one of the seats.

"Here you are, dinner will be served momentarily."

"Huh...wait, why am I all the way over here? Maribelle is at the other side of the table." the boy said, his eyes shifting toward the pink clad noblewoman, who was sitting across from Baron Alberto. She had an annoyed look on her face, and he could tell she was close to beating him with her parasol.

"It was a personal request from Marquees Francois. He does not want his son to be near lowborn filth such as yourself. His words, not mine. I shall return with your meal soon," Jasmine said with a bow, swiftly taking her leave. Kazuki sighed as he sat down. He was 12 seats away from Maribelle, she hadn't even noticed he was there. He could faintly hear her conversation with Alberto, but he decided to tune it out.

"_This is fantastic, I might as well eat in the goddamn kitchen with the servants at this rate. Do people of high society seriously treat kitsune like this? What a disgusting social class." _he thought, grinding his teeth.

"_You know, you shouldn't let what what people say bother you so much, Kazuki." _a feminine voice said.

"_Well it's hard not too. Especially when you are the only kitsune in Daybreak Town. Everyone looks at me like I'm weird, especially now that I'm your apprentice. If my world wasn't so far away, I'd go back to it and never return!" _a male voice snapped back. The girl sighed.

"_Now now, don't let what people say get to you. I sound like a broken record saying this. It doesn't matter at all. I chose you to be my apprentice, because of your merit. Because I know you have what it takes, our personal relationship has nothing to do with anything. If they think we're not meant to be, then let them think that. Besides who are they to question a Keyblade Master?"_

"_Whoa there Ava, no need to get all pissy now." _the boy said jokingly.

"_I only get this way because of you, you know. I just hate seeing you angry. Whatever, have you mastered your special skill yet?"_

"_I'm working on it. It's not every day you can use the light of others to help you out you know. Still, having a skill like Phantom Blade is quite useful. Maybe one day I'll call your keyblade to my hand!" _the boy said jokingly.

"_Maybe...or maybe you'll forge one of your own. Then you wouldn't have to use that generic Divewing like all the others. Anyway, it's getting late...we should go back to our homes. We have a long training session tomorrow." _

"Master Kazuki, is everything to your liking?"

"Huh?" the boy said, glancing to his right. He noticed Jasmine standing beside him. It was then that he noticed the scent wafting from his dinner. His eyes darted back to his plate, seeing the biggest sirloin steak he had ever seen resting on it. It was accompanied by steamed vegetables.

"You've been staring at it for the last minute. I wasn't sure if you didn't like it. I was certain all kitsune loved meat."

"No no, that isn't it. I was just lost in thought, hehe...thank you Jasmine, I appreciate it." the boy said. He grabbed a hold his napkin and unfolded it, placing it on his lap. He pressed his hands together, bowing his head slightly.

"Itadakimasu."

With his prayer down, he grabbed a hold of his knife and started cutting up the meat. All the while, Jasmine looked on with curiosity.

"This is amazing, did you prepare it yourself?" the boy asked, once he had swallowed his food.

"Indeed, Martin informed me about your arrival. Once I figured out you were a kitsune, I looked through some of our meat based recipes. I'm glad you like it. If you require anything else, do tell me. I'll be nearby." she said politely.

"_Well at least she treats me like a human being. Then again, she's a servant, she's most likely ordered to treat me nicely. Whatever the case, this steak is good!" _he thought, as he continued to enjoy his meal. He didn't even notice the nasty glare Baron Alberto was giving him.

**_A/N:_ Hello everyone, here's the rewritten Chapter 9. By rewritten, I mean I changed the last 8 pages into something else. I really didn't like the direction it was taking, and I was working on a different idea all together. Due to that, I had to rewrite chapter 10 over 5 times until I finally got something that worked. So how everything pans out will be a bit different, though Kazuki's run in with Nobodies will most likely happen, just a bit differently then what I had planned.**

**So, I do hope you like what I did with the ending of this chapter. As soon as I finish Chapter 10, I will post it. I've decided to do something entirely different with that Ringblade Orb that Kazuki got. But you'll have to wait to see what that is haha. See ya all later!**

**Kazuki's Skills:**

**[Attack Skills]:**

**Sparkstrike: 1 hit lightning infused strike.**

**Strike Raid: 4 hit throwing combo [Judgment]: Strike Raid finishing move. Kazuki repeatedly strikes the target, finishing off the combo with diagonal slash.**

**{Magic Skills}**

**Elfire**

**Elthunder**

**Elblizzard**

**Elwind**

**Elruin (Light Magic)**

**(Other Skills):**

**Slapshot**

**Guard/Parry**

**Aerial Recovery**

**Zantetsuken**

**Counterguard**

**Guard Break**

**{Buffs/Debuffs} N/A for now**

**[Summon Charms]: **

**Ringblade Orb: Summons a Powerful Ally to the field. Must be mounted to the keyblade for it to work. Contract is necessary for the Ally to be summoned. {Being Reworked}  
**

**[Limit Breaks]:**

**Pride of the Exalt (Kazuki/Robin/Chrom) Robin begins the attack with a lightning spell. Chrom and Kazuki take turns slashing at the enemy. Robin follows with an Elwind attack. Kazuki ends the combo by taking Falchion, and unleashing a dual combo. He stabs his keyblade through the enemy and slices their head off with Falchion in quick succession. **


	11. Chapter 10: Themis III

Fire Emblem Hearts

Chapter 10  
Themis III

**_xxx(Daybreak Town)xxx_**

"Come on Kazuki! You aren't even trying!" a voice said firmly. The kitsune growled as he dashed forward, throwing a wide swing at the speaker. She rose her keyblade in time to counter the attack, and with a slight movement, she pushed the boy away.

He came at her again, throwing several speedy swings, all of which the girl was able to deflect. With a flick of her wrist, she swiftly disarmed the boy, sending his keyblade flying out of his hand. He looked at it with wide eyes, the weapon clattering several feet behind him. Before he could move, he felt the tip of her blade at his throat. He sighed raising his arms in defeat.

"You win again Master," he said, a frown on his face. The young woman sighed, shaking her head.

"You let your emotions cloud your judgment again Kazuki. The keyblade is a powerful weapon, but it alone cannot help you. You have to rely on your skills, along with your intellect to win against the darkness. Strength of heart alone won't be enough."

Kazuki nodded as he looked back at the panting girl. Despite being defeated, the kitsune had been able to do quite a lot to her. Even if he didn't land any hits, he tired her out which was no easy feat.

The young woman in question happened to be one of the Foretellers, one of five keyblade master that overlooked Daybreak Town. She was a young woman of sixteen, wearing a long sleeved, maroon shirt with golden accents. She wore a long, almost floor length skirt and powder pink heeled boots. Around her waist, she wore a maroon sash, which rested perfectly on her hips, and bore the image of a fox. She wore a long maroon cape around her left shoulder, accompanied by a matching hood. The most noticeable feature of her outfit was the mask she wore on her face. The mask of the Fox, worn by the leader of the Vulpes Union.

"You okay? Or did I tire you out?" he asked, giving the girl a smirk. She looked up at him, most likely glaring back at him. He could never tell with her mask.

"I will admit, you did tire me out. However tiring your opponent out isn't going to work. The heartless aren't human, they do not tire. Which is why you must be precise with your strikes."

"I know...I know." he mumbled, turning away from the girl. He walked toward the spot his keyblade had landed, and gingerly picked it up. He gave it a few swings, allowing it to disappear in a shower of blue light.

"Regardless of that, you've come along way. I remember the first day you came to Daybreak Town and summoned your keyblade. You defeated those heartless admirably. I however wasn't expecting you not to pick a Union," the girl said. The kitsune said nothing, as he looked into the distance.

They were behind the Foreteller's Tower, in a private plaza. It was one that was meant to be used by the apprentices of the Masters. So far, only two other Masters had apprentices. Master Ira and Master Aced had yet to find candidates they could train. Master Invi, Master Gula and Master Ava had already made their choices. Ava had approached him in the Fountain Plaza and asked him to follow her. He had been wary of the young lady, at least until she had explained what she wanted. He was still reeling from it all, it was a surreal feeling to be chosen by a master, especially one as talented as Ava.

"Tch...that's because I didn't want to be made fun of. You saw how everyone was looking at me. I come from another world, the keyblade lead me here. I can't help how I was born, yet all they did was point and laugh. It took you 5 six months to realize I was a keyblade wielder after I got here,"

"We were dealing with something, our master had disappeared. So we were very focused on searching for him. In that time, we didn't exactly tend to our unions. I've already apologized to you, like ten times." she said, puffing out her cheeks.

"Yes I am aware, I just like seeing that cute pout on your face!" he said teasingly. She looked away from the boy, her grip tightening on her keyblade.

"You shouldn't tease your master you know,"

"Eh...it's fine. Anyway...about that spar...I wanted to apologize. There's a lot of stuff on my mind lately. I'm still getting used to all this you know? I've been self taught for most of my time in Daybreak Town. Then all of a sudden you choose me to be your apprentice. I guess I'm just...confused about a few things."

"Confused? What's confusing you then?" Ava asked, causing the boy to frown. She noticed his ears drooping, and his tail became still, something he only did when he was sad or disappointed.

"Well...why me? Out of all the keyblade wielders here, why did you pick me?"

"Because I saw potential in you. There's something about you that I can't describe. But you have the potential for greatness. You are balanced, your mana is strong, your kitsune blood gives you good physical strength and stamina. I believe you can make a wonderful keyblade wielder. Who knows? Maybe you have the makings of a master too!" she said cheerfully.

"I'm glad you think so...I can hardly pick up regular combat. I'm surprised the heartless haven't taken my heart yet," he said jokingly. Ava remained serious however, turning to fully face her apprentice.

"Don't you ever say that! Kazuki you aren't weak, the keyblade chose you for a reason. Because you have the strength of heart to protect what needs protecting! You aren't born a master, you have to keep training, day in and day out."

"I know that...it's just...I'm sorry." he said, a sheepish look on his face.

"You know...you remind me a lot of myself when I was first chosen. The Master of Masters knocked on my door one day. I was living alone, just trying to have a normal life. Then this hooded man just shows up, tells me I've been chosen and brings me here with him. I was only 12 years old when I was chosen. It's been a long four years, but I managed to learn everything I could. I promise, I'll do the same for you."

"Thanks Ava...I know I can be a hard ass sometimes, but I promise to take your teachings very seriously." he said, giving the young woman a bow. She flushed, quickly shaking her head.

"A-anyway, you've come very far with regular fighting techniques. However swordplay alone won't always help you. I believe it's time for us to move to the next stage of your training." she said.

"The next stage?" Kazuki asked, ears twitching slightly. She didn't say anything, rather she held her keyblade high into the air.

"Light, lend me your strength!" Ava chanted, a swirling orb of light enveloped the tip of her keyblade. She quickly brought it down, firing it at Kazuki. He let out a scream of surprise, taking a step back as the orb of light struck him. He almost expected it to hurt, however he opened his eyes, noticing his hands glowing a light white.

"What did you do to me?"

"It wasn't anything special, I just unlocked your hidden potential. I don't exactly know why it is hidden. However, everyone is born with equal parts of light and darkness in their hearts. I just unlocked your light, you'll be able to use a wide array of skills now, all of which are boosted by your keyblade." she said, matter of factly.

"Wide array of skills...you mean like what the other keyblade wielders use?" he asked curiously.

"Yes and no...the others use powers stored in special medals. They are affixed to their keyblades, and they borrow the power of those people. You however, will be taught a special set of skills. One of the many reasons I chose you to become my apprentice, is because you and I share similar affinities." she said, turning away from him. She snapped her fingers, conjuring some training dummies with her magic. Taking a few steps away from them, she prepared for an attack.

"Teleport Strike!"

Kazuki watched with amazement as Ava took a step forward, disappearing right into thin air. She flashed behind one of the training dummies, delivering a swift strike. She disappeared again, this time coming from above. She finished the attack, appearing from the side, slicing the dummy's head clean off. It burst into sparkles, a small haze lingering in the area.

"What the hell was that? You were there, and then here and then you disappeared!" the boy exclaimed, causing the girl to giggle.

"That's a skill called Teleport Strike. Using your keyblade, you can slip through gates and flash before your opponent. I learned to do quick strikes. However, everyone starts casting teleportation glyphs. The stronger you get, the more strikes you can get in." she explained.

"Teleportation, glyphs? That sounds too complicated for me."

"Well we could start with something easier. Tell me, do you have any friends?" she asked curiously. He gave her a nod, glancing towards one of the dummies.

"Akira and Sabishii. Master Invi and Master Gula's apprentices. I met them both in Daybreak Town's central plaza. I was returning from a mission and this guy from Unicornis was picking a fight with this girl. I stepped in, and he started making fun of me. Hehe...I still remember what Akira said to him." the boy said, holding back a laugh. Ava tilted her head slightly, a playful smirk on her face.

"Oh? Mind sharing this with me?"

"I...well he used some pretty dirty words. My mom said it was unbecoming of a man to speak like that in front of a lady," Kazuki said. The girl rolled her eyes beneath her mask.

"Speak freely Kazuki, I may be your master, but I'm your friend first and foremost."

"Okay...well Akira walked up to the guy and said, _"__If you make fun of him one more time, I'm going to shove my keyblade so far up your ass, you'll be able to open doors with your mouth." _then he spat in his face and walked up to me." the boy replied. He cringed, expecting her to say something, but instead she started laughing. She laughed so hard she ended up dropping her keyblade, just so she could clutch her side.

"Oh that's rich! I only wish I could see his expression...I don't really like people that are mean. Especially those that are mean to their fellow keyblade wielders. I'm happy that Akira was able to help you then, he seems like a very nice boy."

"He is...and Sabishii is pretty cool too, we've actually fought together. Last time the heartless attacked Daybreak Town, she showed some really strong stuff. She was super speedy too...turns out she's from the same world I am. She's a wolfskin, and a really powerful one at that!" he said excitedly.

"I see...so you look up to your friends, because they're strong. Then this may work. There is a special skill called Faith. Normally, it is a skill that has the user form swords of light to use in battle. They direct them with their mind, in conjunction with their keyblade to attack. However, there is a sub-skill that you can learn."

"Sub-skill?" Kazuki asked curiously.

"Mhmm...one called "Phantom Blade". It is a skill that not only allows you to borrow the strength of weapons, but allows you to do a teleporting throw. Say you throw your keyblade and it sticks to that wall over there," she paused, pointing towards the nearby wall. "With Phantom Blade, you'll be able to teleport to it. Almost at the snap of your fingers."

"Wow...that sounds wicked strong...but wait if its a sub-skill then why aren't others using it? Wouldn't it be like Teleport Strike?" he queried, causing her to shake her head.

"Not at all...this is more of a passive skill. One that activates whenever it is you need it. You can also form constructs of your friend's keyblades and use them in battle. That however reflects on the bond you share with them. If your friends are your power, then you will definitely make full use of this skill,"

"Hmm...how do I learn it?" he asked, earning a smile from Ava.

"Learning it is the easy part, it's getting to materialize the constructs that's difficult! Here I'll show you!"

**_xxx(Themis)xxx_**

Kazuki awoke to a loud slam, causing him to jerk in his seat. The bright light made the boy cringe as his vision cleared. He could see nothing but a blurry pink mess before him. He let out a yawn, stretching his arms a bit.

"Ava?" he said softly.

"I do not know who this Ava is, but I'm certain she'd be angry with you too! I provided you with access to my library to study, not so you could take a nap on this expensive oak table!"

His vision had finally cleared, and he was finally able to see the angered Duchess of Themis standing before him. Maribelle looked exasperated, anger visible in her eyes. Her hair was slightly out of place, and her outfit was wrinkled in a few places. He also saw a smudge of dirt on the side of her leg. His confused look shifted to one of concern.

"Is something the matter Maribelle?"

"Yes, but that is none of your concern. I took a fall from Vera during combat practice today, nothing I'm not used too. It seems Baron Alberto has returned, and is back to his previous ways. I came here to see if I could avoid him, only to find you sleeping here,"

"Sorry...I came here early this morning. I was practicing my archery skills, but as soon as the trainees came out, I took my leave. Not before Captain Marcus decided to "Train" me. He put me through a regimen worse than Frederick's, and kept saying "You're a kitsune, this is nothing for you" every time I did an extra set. It's been like that every day this week," the boy said. He cringed, feeling his muscles aching again. He had skipped out on visiting Anna for an Elixir, as he was running out of funds.

"I apologize...Captain Marcus is one of my father's best, a man who fought in the last campaign. I wasn't aware he was treating you like that. You do seem a lot more tired than when you first arrived, why haven't you spoken up?" she asked.

"Because I'm a guest here, and I can't fight worth a damn. Meaning I'll take whatever I can get and grit my teeth."

"Darling that is no way to train. Did Chrom ever force you to do that? Or Frederick? When he noticed you were tired, did he immediately ask you to do another set?" the woman asked, causing the boy to shake his head.

"No...we always trained for an hour, if we could keep going, he'd allow us too. Then we'd move on to weapons training after half an hour of resting. After that, we'd take a bath and prepare for the march."

"Precisely, if that routine is what works for you, then stick to it. If you feel like someone's methods aren't working, then don't follow them. Had I done that when I was learning healing magic, I doubt I'd be a good healer right now." Maribelle said firmly. She pulled the chair out, taking a seat before him. "Anyway, I suppose we can use this time to catch up. I've been so busy this week that I haven't had the time to chat,"

"I wouldn't want to take time away from you Mari...you are a busy woman after all."

"You aren't, you are one of my comrades. I promised Lissa I'd teach you how to read and write. Something that we've been neglecting. So it is the perfect time for us to pick up where we left off," she said. She took a hold of his notepad, flipping through some of the pages. She paused at one, reading its contents.

"Uh...something you find interesting?"

"Yes...your level of penmanship. It's remarkable, you've dramatically improved, I daresay this is the finest handwriting I've seen. Besides my own of course," she said, sounding very impressed.

"Um...well I've been practicing a lot. Jasmine has been a good help, she noticed me struggling and decided to help me. Thanks to her coaching, I'm able to write full sentences now. She had a unique way of drilling the letters into my head," he said, rubbing his neck.

"Yes, fried chicken is an excellent motivator."

"That's because you haven't tried it! Jasmine is amazing, did you know she puts lemongrass in the batter? How could I resist!" the boy said excitedly, tail wagging happily.

"Regardless of her cooking skills, she did a marvelous job. I would assume you've been reading as well, if so then I have nothing left to teach you. However, I can continue checking on your studies every once in awhile."

"I'd appreciate it. But I do have to ask...why did you agree to teach me in the first place? It can't be just because Lissa asked you. A woman of your class...why would she bother teaching a lowborn guttersnipe like me?" he asked. She quirked a brow, reaching for her parasol. The boy stiffened a bit when he saw it, making her smirk widen.

"Let's just say, you interest me. A kitsune found sleeping at the base of a tree, readily joins the Shepherds, no questions asked. He proceeds to wield a legendary weapon, and shows great fighting prowess, yet despite that, he's clueless about the world. You are an oddity,"

"Am I really that interesting?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Of course darling, there's something about you that I wish to understand. You remind me of the Hero-King, Marth. Once a normal boy, he was tasked with felling the great beast Grima. Fast forward 2000 years, and here comes a man, who for intents and purposes, is totally normal. A great calamity washes over the world, and here he is, keyblade in hand, ready to take down the darkness."

"I thought you said Fairy-tales didn't interest you? You seem quite intrigued by my appearance here." Kazuki replied.

"Of course, any man who catches the interest of my dearest Lissa is a man of interest. Not only that, you seem to possess a silver tongue. You are quite the smooth liar. You have many roped around your finger, so perhaps I just wish to uncover the real you,"

"What are you talking about?" he asked curiously. She shrugged, leaning back in her seat.

"Never you fret, it was merely an observation. I'm not saying you aren't trustworthy, but I just like to be careful. Especially when the life of my precious friend is at stake," Maribelle said firmly. He remained silent, not exactly knowing what to say. His ears twitched slightly, as he focused on the girl. He could hear her heart beating beneath her ribcage, along with her soft breathing. Her face remained neutral, but he could see the mischievousness in her eyes.

"_She's playing a dangerous game, one that could very well change our relationship. I can't exactly reveal myself to her either...changing the topic might make things worse...but what card to I have left to play?" _he thought to himself.

"That orb you were given, have you figured out what it's for?" she asked. Kazuki shook his head slightly, reaching into his pocket for the orb the Hooded Man had given him. He placed it on the table top, being careful it didn't start to roll away.

"I haven't figured out what it does. That hooded man said it was a special orb. But when I hold it, I feel a strange connection to it...as if it had belonged to me beforehand. Which is odd, as I don't remember ever owning anything like this," he said. Maribelle took it in her hand, looking at its center. She held it up to the light, noticing the odd swirling energy contained within.

"This is...a summoning orb!"

"A what?" he asked.

"These orbs are very rare, they contain a very special power. It allows those that are compatible with it, to call forth heroes throughout time. Not only that, in the past, summoners were able to summon powerful entities from other worlds! This is a very rare thing to possess, Kazuki!" the woman said with an impressed tone.

"Why would that man give me this?" the kitsune asked, a look of confusion on his face.

"I'm not certain, however it does seem like he knows you. I'm not exactly sure what the deal is with you. You don't show the typical signs of amnesia. You remember things about yourself, and yet...there are things that you don't know." Maribelle said.

"I wish I had the answer to that Mari, sadly I don't. I'll have to figure that out later. Still, this summoning orb does raise a lot of questions. Guess I'll have to figure out what it does," the boy said, taking the object back from the blonde.

"Hmm...well perhaps we should seek some summoning tomes? Perhaps they will help you in your endeavors. It is clear that strength of heart alone will not help you against the darkness,"

"You know...someone else said the same thing to me once. She said that my keyblade alone wouldn't help me. That I needed both strength of heart, and friends. I guess what she meant was, my friends are my power...if that's the case then I at least have another friend I can rely on." he said, giving the girl a small smile. She let out a giggle, standing up from her seat.

"I'm glad you consider me a friend dear, though earning my total trust will take you quite awhile. However, if Lissa sees good in you, then I'll just have to put my faith in you. Come, it shouldn't take us long to find some tomes," she said. The boy really didn't get what she meant, but decided to follow along. The last thing he needed was to be whacked by Maribelle's parasol.

**_xxx_**

"Have you found anything yet?" Kazuki asked, closing his third tome. Maribelle sighed, shaking her head as she closed her own.

"Apparently not...it seems this information is a bit out of date. Not a lot of people come across a summoning orb. Summoners are quite rare in this world of ours. The ability to open outrealm portals usually lies with royalty. Perhaps this gem belonged to a noble or a royal of another nation," the blonde suggested, earning a shrug from the boy.

"It would make sense...seeing as the darkness likes getting its mitts on important stuff. I wouldn't put it past the Hood to just steal it. However, if I don't unlock it's power, I fear it may fall into the wrong hands." he said. Maribelle frowned, tapping her chin in thought.

"Hmm...wait a moment, would you summon your keyblade for me? I wish to examine it."

"Uh...okay I guess," the boy said, holding his hand out. In a flash of blue light, Divewing materialized. He noticed the girl's eyes tracing the blade rather closely. Her eyes rested on the blue gem at its hilt, a small smirk appearing on her face.

"Indeed, it's just as I thought. Kazuki dear, have you perhaps thought of inserting the summoning gem in your keyblade?"

"Huh? Now that you mention it, no I haven't. Why would you suggest that?"

"It's simple dear. According to that tome of yours, the one Miriel handed you, the keyblade is a weapon capable of opening gates. A summoning orb does the same. Pair one with the other, and you'll be able to bring forth heroes from other realms. Those that may lend a hand in battle." she said. Kazuki's eyes lit up a bit, his tail wagging happily to and fro.

"You're right! And if I can open gates to other realms, then I can probably call for help. I'll have more friends helping me fight the darkness, not only that, I can most likely borrow their power too! Oh I am so going to try this!"

The boy set his keyblade down on the table, fiddling with it for a moment. He noticed the small clasp at the hilt, which he easily flipped. He removed the orb that was already in place, placing the summoning orb where the first originally was. He noticed it start glowing a bit brighter. The rings that had been at its center had disappeared, instead being replaced by a glimmering key.

"Divewing feels a little different...hmm, perhaps I should try it,"

He stood up from his seat, holding his keyblade upright. He closed his eyes briefly, wondering what exactly to do. He didn't feel anything different, and no one called to him. He frowned, opening his eyes.

"Hmm...I didn't feel anything."

"Perhaps your heart has to call out to someone. You can't expect a gate to just open before you darling. Send a message out, a request...something." Maribelle said, taking a sip of her tea as she watched the boy intently.

"_She's right...I can't just hope for the best. I gotta make a request with my heart...okay then, here goes. To anyone who can hear this message, my name is Kazuki. I'm currently in the country of Ylisse. The darkness has invaded this land, and has sent emissaries to all four corners of the world. Please, I need your help to combat it, and bring back peace to this land. Even if its sharing your power with me, any little bit helps."_

He opened his eyes, half expecting for his request to fail. To his surprise, a keyhole formed before him from thin air. The tip of his keyblade was encompassed by a fearsome glow. A thin beam shot from it, connecting to the keyhole. It exploded, the light around it shattering as a gate started to take shape. Maribelle's eyes widened in surprise, and she took a hold of her staff, preparing to bash someone with it.

Kazuki however wasn't expecting the person he had summoned to be a young woman. She walked through the gate being an emotionless expression on her countenance. Her crimson eyes, while dulled, seemed to bear an odd sense of curiosity in them. She had a regal air to her as well, as if she was born to royalty, and if the boy were to hazard a guess, from how she was dressed, that would be a certainty.

This young woman was rather beautiful, with dulled long platinum blonde hair, with various spiky layers. She was wearing a long sleeved shirt, red and black with various sections exposing her arms. The garment bore golden markings all over it, along with an odd looking crest attached to a small belt on her waist. She wore long red, black and gold stockings, diamond shaped sections leaving her flesh exposed. Her feet were adorned with heeled boots. The low lighting of the room bounced off her headdress, making the boy cringe a bit. She blinked a few times, as she paused before the boy.

"Um...hello." the boy greeted.

"Are you perhaps the one who summoned me to this realm?"

"Yes, I need some assistance. Ylisse is being invaded by creatures of darkness. I'm loathed to admit it, but I'm still a bit weak myself. Would it be possible for us to forge a contract? In exchange for your services, I could perhaps help you with something." Kazuki said. He bit the inside of his cheek. _"__What am I saying? This isn't how I had it envisioned in my head!"_

"How curious...I came here to forge a contract with powerful heroes from this realm. I wasn't expecting to end up in another situation all together. I'm afraid I must decline your request. I aim to conquer the nation of Askr, and bring them to their knees. I haven't the time to lend my strength to a fool like yourself,"

"Excuse me?" the kitsune snapped, not expecting the young woman to reply to him that way. She giggled, reaching behind her back for a tome, which she held out before her.

"However, I will say this once. You will forge a contract with me, whether you want to or not, you will help me in my endeavor. If not, then your nation shall fall as well,"

"Great job Kazuki! You ended up summoning a warmonger, that doesn't exactly help us does it?" Maribelle cried, tightening her grasp on her staff.

"You were the one who pushed me into summoning her right? Well now we gotta deal with the consequences. Alright Princess, let's cut a deal. If you defeat me in battle, I'll do whatever you want. However, if I win, then you forge a contract with me, is that understood?"

"Hmm...a wager...it matters little to me. You are far to weak to defeat someone like me. Let us do battle then, once you are defeated you shall join my ranks, Hero of Ylisse." the girl said in a monotone.

"No no no no! If you wish to duke it out then take it outside! I shall not have my family's precious collection of tomes destroyed by you two imbeciles!" Maribelle shouted. Her normally pale skin was now red with fury. Kazuki swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Yeah...we should go outside,"

"It makes little difference to me where we battle," the girl said with a shrug.

It didn't take long for the pair to find themselves outside. Rather than battle in the training grounds, Kazuki requested the battle to take place far away from the mansion. So they had found themselves in his favorite clearing. The boy had been trying to gauge his opponent during their brief walk. He could tell nothing about the girl, other than the fact her heart seemed to be attuned to dark arts. With every beat, he could see a beautiful shining light within her, only for it to dull by her darkness. She showed no emotion, how she talked, how she walked, how she expressed herself, it just made him sad. It had been a rather odd few minutes.

"So uh...may I at least have your name? I would at least like to know who I'm fighting." Kazuki said, as he stood before the girl. She sighed, giving him a slow blink.

"Veronica, Empress of Embla."

"Empress?" the boy asked. He shook his head, holding his hand out. Divewing appeared in his grasp, much to her surprise. Maribelle stood nearby, riding on Vera. She had insisted on being nearby, in case the two of them killed themselves or worse, left each other so injured they'd be wishing for death.

"_I don't particularly trust that young lady. I don't think I've ever heard of Embla before. How peculiar." _she thought to herself.

"If you are finished yapping, I'd like to get on with this," Veronica said, holding her tome out. It started glowing a vibrant green, floating out of her hands.

"_I don't really like the look of that tome." _Kazuki thought, as he shook off his nerves. Before he could even react, Veronica launched her attack.

A brilliant green flame sailed directly at the boy. Thanks to his quick reflexes, he was able to avoid it. He felt its heat on his arm as it flew by him. He let out a yelp of surprise, as several more fireballs came his way, all of which he was forced to dodge. Veronica had a bored expression on her face, her right hand was glowing with magic as she continued launching fireballs at the boy.

"How boring. This boy will certainly hinder me on the battlefield, I doubt he'd be a good soldier." she mumbled to herself. Her eyes widened, as she was forced to jump back. One of her fireballs had been deflected back at her. She glanced at Kazuki, who gave her a grin.

"I may not be a good soldier, but that doesn't mean I can't fight, sweetie." he replied with a wink. Veronica grit her teeth, flipping rapidly through her tome.

"Rexcalibur!" she chanted, launching the ice spell at the boy. He flipped out of the way, in time to avoid the giant ice pillars that rose from the ground.

"Strike Raid!" he cried, spinning in mid air as he threw his keyblade. Veronica hastily made a magical barrier, blocking the first strike. Kazuki quickly caught the blade, throwing it a second time and then a third. Her barrier shattered, allowing him to get a few hits in before jumping back.

"This is it, Judgment!" he chanted, throwing his blade full force. Veronica cried in pain, being launched into the air by the exploding light. Kazuki seized his chance, jumping into the air, following up with a speedy combo. He pulled his keyblade back, slamming the girl into the ground, hastily backing away.

Despite the barrage she had taken, Veronica was quickly back to her feet. She grabbed a hold of her tome, cringing a bit in pain. She placed her hand on its cover, rapidly throwing a spell at the boy.

"Nosferatu!"

"Kazuki watch out!" Maribelle cried, urging the boy to move. He jumped to the right, hoping to avoid it. Veronica smirked, flicking her wrist. The dark spell struck his chest, making him scream in pain. He dropped to a knee, seeing all of Veronica's injuries instantly recover.

"Hah...dark healing magic?" he asked.

"Nosferatu is a spell that not only injures targets, but saps away their strength. Do be careful with it dear," the noblewoman replied. Kazuki nodded, quickly standing up as he faced the princess before him.

"_This one is tough...I've fought heartless and risen, but neither of them hit me with that spell. She's proficient in both anima and dark magics...this one is gonna be a bit tough," _he thought. Veronica flicked her wrist, attacking with an Elwind spell. Kazuki swung his blade sending out his own Elwind to cancel hers out.

Veronica sighed, this time deciding to get a bit closer. Her tome glowed a brilliant green, as she launched a wave of magic at the boy. Kazuki held his keyblade up, guarding against the attack. He grit his teeth, feeling the sheer strength behind the magic.

"_I'm not gonna live through this attack, it's too strong. I gotta get out of it!"_

"_Remember Kazuki, if you are ever facing a tough opponent, use Reflect magic. Reflect casts a powerful barrier, even the strongest mages have issues countering Reflect magic. It may be the difference between surviving a bout and losing one," _a female voice said. Kazuki nodded to himself, focusing on his magic power.

"Alright voice, I'll take your advice. Reflect!" he cried out. His keyblade glowed a brilliant white, as it cast a barrier before him, deflecting the last of Veronica's attacks. He reached into his pouch, uncorking a vulnerary with his teeth, downing the bottle's contents.

"You're pretty tough, for a tome mage." the boy said with a smirk. Veronica narrowed her eyes, but said nothing as she rose her hand again.

"Micaiah's Pyre!" she cried, launching a medium sized ball of green flame at the boy. He quickly rose his blade, blue embers sparking around its tip.

"Fox Fire!"

Kazuki jumped in time to avoid the explosion, as blue and green flames melded together. He shot an Elblizzard at the flames, quickly dousing them. The Emblan princess prepared a second spell, her hands glowing a fearsome green as her tome floated before her. Her hair seemed to move of its own accord as she built up the magic power.

"I tire of this, time to end it. Elivagar, show lend me your strength!" she cried. The pools of fire turned into swirling orbs that floated around her, and with a snap of her fingers she shot them at the kitsune. He ran forward, sprinting toward the princess. He slashed one of the orbs apart with his keyblade, rolling out of the way of another fireball. He sprung forward, raising his keyblade above his head, blue sparks running across it.

"Sparkstrike!" he shouted, bringing it down hard. Veronica moved her tome in time, using it to guard against his attack. She pushed him back with magical flames, quickly firing off more green balls of fire at him.

"Tch...you are far more resilient than I thought. I must seal this contract posthaste!" the princess said, her monotone making the kitsune frown.

"I'm not going to be defeated that easily, I need your strength Veronica. So I won't give up, you'll have to kill me before that!" Kazuki cried back. Veronica rapidly flipped through her tome, the pages crackling with electrical energy. She placed her hand on one of the pages, magical runes forming around her hand.

"ArcThunder!"

The bolt exploded from her hand, heading straight toward the keyblade wielder. He hurriedly rose his keyblade, casting a reflect spell before himself. He growled, trying to maintain the spell. The reflect started cracking, making the boy start panicking. Finally, it broke allowing the remainder of the spell to connect. He screamed in pain, as the lightning magic coursed through his body.

"Face it, you don't stand a chance against me. I have been training in the magical arts my entire life. You will forge a contract with me and help me bring Askr to its knees." she spat. Kazuki chuckled, forcing himself to stand straight.

"I dunno why you wanna bring this Askr kingdom down. But I need your strength. I will get it, and not even you will stop me!" he hissed angrily. He clutched his head in pain, gritting his teeth in pain.

"_Remember, believe in the strength of your heart. Each of these skills are powerful on their own. But with the strength of your friends, they'll double in power. Believe in yourself, and in your bonds, and they will become your power!"_

Veronica's eyes narrowed as she prepared another attack. Her body glowed bright green as she channeled her magic to her hands. Kazuki held back a smirk as he pulled his keyblade back. He started running at the girl, bringing his keyblade forward, firing an Elruin at the princess. She easily deflected the spell, which exploded into a bright light, blinding her for a moment. She let out a gasp as Kazuki teleported in front of her, slashing her with his keyblade before she could react. He disappeared a second later, appearing to her right. He flashed around her body, attacking her so fast she had no time to counterattack.

"What power is this?" she mumbled, clutching her shoulder as she glanced up. She noticed a bright blue glyph that appeared right above her. Kazuki appeared fight in front of her, using the glyph as a springboard. He pulled his keyblade back, channeling light into it. The girl rose her book, casting a protective barrier.

"This is it! Teleport Strike!" he shouted, slamming his keyblade into the barrier. It broke apart with ease, the strike hitting her square in the chest. Kazuki panted, feeling the fatigue of the battle. He glanced over his shoulder, seeing the girl dropping to her knees.

"I must say, you pulled off an excellent victory. Despite you calling yourself weak, I believe you can do great things when you apply yourself dear," Maribelle said, as she rode up to the boy. She held her staff up, using a Cura spell to heal his injuries.

"Thanks Mari, I guess you are right...maybe I am improving," he said. Despite his injuries being healed, he still felt quite fatigued, as his magic was being slowly replenished. The noblewoman's eyes fell onto the defeated princess, who was glaring at the pair.

"What will you do with her?"

Kazuki said nothing as he walked toward the princess. He kept his grip on his keyblade tight as he knelt down before her. She clutched her shoulder as she looked away from him, her hand reaching for her tome. The kitsune quickly grabbed a hold of it, snapping it closed. He gave the girl a smirk.

"So...as per our agreement, you have to forge a contract with me. All I require is your assistance. When I call you forth through the gate, you'll fight by my side. Not as my slave, but as my friend. I need your help to fight against the darkness. Please Veronica, say you will?" the boy said, holding his hand out. The girl's eye twitched, face contorting in annoyance for a brief moment.

"Friend...you wish to be my friend?"

"Well sure! I didn't summon you here for anything else. I need to make lots of friends, their strength are my power. If you agree, then I pledge to you my trust, and my friendship," he replied, giving the girl a grin. She sighed, giving him a nod.

"I agree to your terms. For as long as you need it, Elvagar's strength shall be yours. My friendship shall also benefit you, I shall come to the battlefield when you need my help. However, I expect the same from you. If I require your help, then you shall give it...is that understood?" Veronica asked.

"Uh...well I mean...I don't mind but, what's with the flush?" the boy asked. The girl looked away, her face growing crimson.

"I...do you like tea parties?"

"Aren't you a bit too old for tea parties?" he asked curiously. She glared at the boy, forcing herself to stand up.

"If you think about saying you hate tea parties, I will pop your head clean off your shoulders. Do you understand?"

"Yep! 100 percent. Maribelle, would you mind healing Veronica's injuries?" Kazuki asked, glancing at the troubadour. She gave the young man a nod, shifting her gaze back toward the princess.

"It is an honor to have you join our cause, Princess. I wish to learn more about Embla, whenever it is you have the time," she said, sending a small wave of healing magic toward the girl. She slowly forced herself to stand, retrieving Elvagar from Kazuki's grasp.

"We can converse over tea if you'd like. If we are to work together, then I need your help. Soon, the kingdom of Askr will fall, and I shall conquer it in the name of Embla."

"Hmm...it's pretty late...maybe I should send Veronica bad home. I wouldn't want her to get in trouble or anything." Kazuki said, glancing at his keyblade.

"Perhaps it would be a wise idea. The contract has been forged, you can summon her back any time you need," Maribelle said. The princess remained silent, pretending to find her book interesting at the moment. Kazuki was about to say something when a loud explosion rocked the area.

"What the hell was that?" he mumbled.

"I'm not sure if you've noticed, but it smells like smoke." Veronica added, glancing at the two. Another explosion filled the area, along with the distant screams of people. Kazuki closed his eyes, his eyes perking up as he tried to listen to his surroundings.

"_What is that...metal on metal...breaking glass...marching? No...those are swords!" _

"Kazuki...is something the matter?" Maribelle asked, causing the boy to stiffen a bit.

He could feel that darkness returning. The last few days had been rather peaceful, the darkness always ebbing at him. This time however he felt it all over his body. His hair was standing on end, it was as if it was threatening to swallow him whole. Veronica called his name a few times, but the boy remained immobile. His ear twitched as a portal opened behind him. He rapidly spun around, slashing the air in time to clash swords with an Armored Knight Heartless. Several more portals opened up around them, spawning more of the aforementioned creatures.

"Heartless!"

"Here? But why?" the blonde noblewoman cried.

"It matters little why these creatures are here. You summoned me to destroy them correct? Then let us do that!" Veronica cried, flipping through her tome. Almost instantly, she started fighting back against the creatures, launching flaming balls of green fire at them.

"Maribelle, you need to go back to the mansion and warn everyone. Me and Veronica will go to town and see what we can do. We'll meet at your mansion later, understood?" he asked.

"And leave you here alone? Are you daft?"

"You have a responsibility! You are the duchess of Themis, the people in this town look to your family for guidance. Your father and mother will need to prepare for whatever is going on, so go!" Kazuki cried, raising his blade in time to parry an attack. Maribelle gave him a nod, tossing him a pouch filled with vulneraries.

"You owe me for those! I expect to see you alive at the end of this invasion." she replied. She tightened her grip on her reins, giving them a flick. "Let's go Vera, to the mansion!"

With a loud neigh, the white mare took off toward the mansion. Kazuki finished off the last heartless, turning to face Veronica. He gave her a nod, turning back toward the town. Another explosion rocked the area, followed by more despaired screams.

"Come on Veronica, we need to head into town."

"Indeed, let us venture forth. Perhaps I can find and recruit more heroes for my cause," she said, a small smirk tugging at her lips.

"_This girl is something else, but she's strong. I'm glad that she's on my side...I better go...those people need me,"_

_**xxx(The Dark Realm)xxx**_

"Hey Akira...I want to ask you a question," Sabishii said, causing the boy to glance at her. The group of four had been steadily walking, away from the Castle they had passed not that long ago. The dark realm had been crawling with Heartless, which they had been defeating. Thankfully, they had hit a dead zone, where nothing seemed to move.

"Sure...what's on your mind?"

"It's...well...it's hard to explain. I've been getting these weird thoughts for awhile now. Even before I landed here. They were these odd dreams. Have you ever heard of a place called Daybreak Town?" she asked. Akira remained silent, as he looked up the path.

"I have...I hate to admit it but...I've been having the same dreams for awhile. Recently, I had this dream where we fought these Heartless. They were really tough...but we ended up defeating them. I remember you were there, and so was Kazuki. There was this other girl too...I think she was a keyblade master."

"Keyblade master huh? I didn't know you could be a keyblade master. Then again there are things about the keyblade I myself don't understand. For awhile, I questioned whether the keyblade made a right choice. But eventually, I realized that my heart is strong, and it's my duty to help those in need. To protect what needs protecting." the spiky haired boy replied. Sabishii nodded, glancing over her shoulder. She noticed Ann and Noire talking with each other. She couldn't hear what the conversation was about, but both girls were laughing rather loudly.

"Do you ever wonder, if something bad happened to us? Like...maybe something happened, that ended with us being brought to Japan. That world served as our safe zone, until the darkness destroyed it," the ravenette said.

"It would explain why we felt so tired when we woke up. I remember being really tired when I first appeared in the Hyperdimension. You mentioned being tired too...maybe Kazuki felt the same."

"Guess we'll have to find him before we can ask him huh?" Sabishii said, a small smile on her face. It quickly turned into a frown, and she looked away from him.

"Akira...that dream you had...I had it too."

"Hmm...did you?"

"I did...I think it was a memory. Etched deep in my heart...it was the day that I met Adam...and the day I started losing my love for you," she admitted. Akira didn't say anything, rather he continued walking, glancing at the dead trees.

"I see."

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have brought that up. I didn't want to retch up old drama."

"It's fine Sabishii...you already apologized. It's a moment in our lives that we can't forget. The two of us grow stronger from it. Despite what happened, we're still friends right? I just wish I could pull reality from fiction. It's all blending together, and becoming a lot harder to separate the two." he replied.

"I'm sure we will...eventually. The mind may forget, but the heart never does. We will unlock our past together as friends...but first we gotta find Kazuki. And get out of this dark realm!" Sabishii said, earning a nod from the boy.

"That's right...I've got to protect the Hyperdimension though. That means I have to find out how to stop the dark forces threatening the Zero Dimension. Once I have that settled, we can search for him together!"

"Hey, don't forget about me. I'm a keyblade wielder too, so I want to go along with you two. We'll find Kazuki together won't we?" Ann cried, joining her friends.

"We will, then we'll be back together. The Daybreak Gang, just like the old days!"

"I'm loathed to admit it, but I believe I'll go along for the ride. Lastation wouldn't be the same without their S-class Agents. I'm sure Neptune and the others agree. You two are invaluable friends, so you've got my support, 100%." Noire added, earning a smile from Akira.

"Thanks babe, I really do appreciate it." the boy replied. He stopped, holding his hand out. He looked around for a moment, his heartbeat quickening. "Look alive ladies, seems we've got company,"

Before long, the group of four had been surrounded by Shadow heartless. Among them, Soldiers, Armored Knights and Bolt Towers. Akira summoned his keyblade, prepared to fight.

"Let's go, stick close and don't be afraid to ask for help. We can't afford to lose our hearts here."

"Right!"

With a battle cry, the four began their battle against the heartless, once more.


	12. Chapter 11: Themis Invasion

Fire Emblem Hearts

Chapter 11

Themis Invasion

**_xxx(Themis)xxx_**

Having arrived in Themis, Kazuki realized the gravity of the situation. The city was under attack. He could see soldiers running in all directions, swinging swords, axes and a wide array of weaponry. He saw one man ride up on a horse and literally slice a man's head off. He tried to hold his urge to vomit in. He knew he had to fight. He pressed himself against a wall, trying to tune out the sounds of battle and the screams of the townspeople. Another explosion filled the area, he had quickly found out they had brought mages proficient in fire magic. He could hear their cynical laughter as the conjured fireballs and shot them at the innocent civilians. Among them were heartless, pillaging the wounded and stealing the hearts of those that were too weak to fight back.

"So, do you plan on hiding here with your tail between your legs, or do you actually plan to fight back?" Veronica asked, causing the boy to look down. The princess had been patiently waiting, having flipped through her spell book for something.

"Sorry, I'm just...not used to this." he mumbled. He quickly covered his mouth, having seen a man get stabbed through the eye with a sword. Veronica frowned, shaking her head.

"Allow me to be the kick in the ass you need then. These people are being invaded by a rival country correct? They are killing the innocent. Along with those creatures. You wish to protect them no? Then unleash your fury on them. They aren't human, they are dead meat...make their heads pop off their shoulders." she replied, emotionless as always. Kazuki looked into her eyes, frowning a bit.

"Veronica, have you killed people before?"

"I have. I am an Empress, and an empress needs to be firm. She needs to show her enemies that she will not waver. Even if that means having to kill people. Now, will you fight? If not I shall be taking my leave." she said. He shook his head, steeling his nerves.

"_Damn...if only I had a bow...I may not be good with one, but shit, that would definitely help me." _he thought.

"Kill them all! Make sure you steal their valuables too. Plegia will be swimming in the gemstones of these stupid rich idiots!" a man shouted, holding his axe above his head. Kazuki grit his teeth in anger. He could feel his rage flowing through him.

"No please! I have children...if you spare me I'll give you everything I own. Money, gold, jewels, properties. Please!" a woman cried out. The man only laughed.

"You don't have to offer me anything love...after all, I'll just steal it from you after your dead. You are a looker though, I might have some fun before I cleave your head off!" he cried, grabbing a hold of the woman's dress. She let out another scream as he slammed her into a nearby wall.

"_Kazuki, you can't save everyone. However, you must never waver...there are untold horrors in our world. However, it is up to you to prevent those horrors from taking place. With your keyblade in hand, you'll be able to save lives. Even if you don't save everyone, remember, for every heart you save, that's one heart not lost to darkness. Don't be afraid of doing what's right."_

Kazuki burst forward, holding his keyblade tightly in his hand. He pulled it back, letting out a cry as he slammed it against the man's back. He let out a scream, dropping the woman who quickly scurried away. The axeslinger hastily turned around, meeting eyes with the pissed off kitsune. He could only grin as he grabbed a hold of his axe.

"So, you have the audacity to attack me? Do you know the gravity of the situation boy?"

"Yeah, I do. Now get out of Themis you Plegian scum!"

The man let out a growl as he swung his axe. Kazuki easily avoided the weapon, using the man's momentum against him. He swung his keyblade as hard as he could, delivering three solid hits to his chest, denting a bit of his armor. He dodged another swing of his axe, using the edge of his weapon to redirect it. He jumped back, holding his keyblade straight up. Ice swirled around it, a small mist surrounding the weapon.

"I'm going to kill you. When I do, I'll cut your ears off and sell them to you highest bidder. I'll make myself a nice rug from your pelt!" the man exclaimed. Kazuki growled angrily, racing forward. The man swung his axe, aiming to cleave the boy in half. Kazuki easily dodged the attack, slashing the man's side. He let out a cry of pain as his side instantly froze. He tried to move his axe, but his arm was frozen solid. With a swing his blade, Kazuki shattered the man's arm making him scream in agony.

"My arm! My fucking arm!"

"Veronica!" the kitsune simply called out. He started running forward, keyblade bursting into green flames. The princess formed an orb of fire before her, focusing on increasing its size. Kazuki delivered three more slashes, twisting his body.

"ArcFire!"

"Fire Raid!"

Kazuki threw his keyblade at the man, which formed a disc of glittering green flames. The weapon absorbed Veronica's ArcFire, causing it to turn into a giant flaming ball. The axeslinger howled in pain as the attack connected, his entire body being enveloped in searing flames. Kazuki held his hand out, summoning his keyblade back. He turned around, just in time to see a few Plegian Soldiers, being accompanied by Heartless.

"Tch...Veronica, are you ready?" he cried, holding his left hand out. The princess nodded, clasping her hand with his. A brilliant white glow erupted from their joint hands, as they combined their strength.

"Great Empress Thrasir, lend me your strength." the princess muttered, as she faced forward, sending a wave of lightning at her opponents. She followed up by conjuring a ball of dark energy, which she threw at an archer, willing it to explode.

"Allow me to join in!" Kazuki called out. Veronica flipped out of the way, dodging a volley of sword swings from one of the soldiers. Kazuki clashed swords with the man, easily sending him back. He threw two solid hits, followed by a Slapshot. He spun the man around in time for an Armored Knight to pierce his chest with his sword. He let out a gasp, bursting into light as the Knight salvaged his heart, though it was destroyed by Kazuki's follow up.

Kazuki turned in time to block the axe of a knight, who gave him a smirk pushing him back with all his strength. Before the kitsune could lose his footing, Veronica threw an Elwind at him, the wind tearing through his armor and skin. Breaking their engagement, Kazuki dashed behind his back, thrusting his keyblade into his back, piercing a weak spot in his armor. He pulled the weapon free, ignoring the fact Divewing was now covered in blood.

"Let us finish this battle," Veronica said, earning a nod from Kazuki. He took a hold of her hand, standing back to back with her. He held his keyblade straight into the air, channeling his magic through it.

"Alright Veronica, go for it!"

"I call upon the great power of lightning! Come to me, Rexbolt!"

Kazuki felt her magic flowing through him as she called upon the mighty bolt of lightning. He felt his arm jerk slightly as the orb shot into the sky. It exploded outward, thick orange bolts of lightning rained down upon them, singing their remaining enemies. Their bodies fell lifelessly to the ground, while the heartless burst into mist, releasing their captive hearts.

"That's a few soldiers down. You handled yourself well, but I could see you holding back." Veronica said, surveying the burned bodies of the Plegian soldiers.

"We have to keep moving, my inhibitions aside, the people here are in danger. Themis Square is nearby, that's where the market place is. I have a few friends there that might need some help."

"Then stop yammering and let's move." the princess snapped, giving the boy a sense of urgency.

It didn't take long to arrive in the market district. Unlike the other areas, people here were actually fighting back. Plegian Soldiers could be seen running around, engaging with some of the owners. Some stores had been broken into and pillaged for their valuables. A few heartless could be seen assisting the soldiers, being commanded by a couple generals. Kazuki spotted a familiar redhead among the crowd, fighting back with her own weapon. An enemy archer took aim at her, and the boy was quick to defend her. He fired an Elblizzard at the back of his head, causing him to fall to the ground dead.

"Anna!"

"Hmm...oh well if it isn't my favorite customer!" the redhead cried out. She paused for a moment, running her sword through a soldier. She pulled it free, spraying the ground with the deceased man's blood. Kazuki grimaced a bit, but decided to ignore it.

"I'm surprised you were able to hold your own against this band of soldiers this long. How is everyone else?"

"I can't believe you doubt my skills Kazuki, I'm ashamed at you." the girl replied, giving him a glare. She looked around for a second, spotting a few of her friends dispatching some barbarians. "We're doing fine for now. I let some of the people borrow some weapons. But these guys are tough, the soldiers are backed up by the heartless too. A few people have fallen to them already,"

"Attack with magic, that seems to take them down permanently. We should hurry Kazuki, we haven't got much time." Veronica said, hastily defeating some heartless. He gave her a nod, calling for his keyblade.

"Right, let's take care of these fools."

Anna quickly moved forward, severing an axeslinger's arm clean off. She spun around, ending his life with a single swing, the top his head falling clean off. Kazuki rose a reflect barrier in time to block some incoming arrows, allowing Veronica to fire an ArcThunder at the archers. Kazuki finished them off with a Flamespark, sending their bodies flying back a few feet.

"Kazuki, we need some back up. These heartless are starting to swarm!" the voice of Rio cried, causing the boy to turn around. He spotted the ex-tennis player, sporting an Elwind tome in her hands. He rapidly moved toward her, launching his own Elwind at the group of heartless, stunning them enough for a follow up attack.

"Strike Raid!" the kitsune cried, throwing his keyblade forth. He threw it a second and then a third time, ending the attack with one final throw. The remaining heartless were quickly destroyed by Rio who conjured another Elwind spell right in the nick of time.

"Excellent work, you've gotten better!" the girl said cheerfully.

"I didn't know you were proficient in wind magic. You're not too bad yourself!" he said. Kazuki's ears twitched a bit as he heard a few people running toward him. He rose his keyblade defensively, only to realize it was a few store owners.

"Kitsune-kun! Thank you for defending us!"

"Our shops are our entire lives, if there's anything we can do to repay you, name it!" another man said.

"Take care of the injured. That's all I could ever ask for, tell me...where is the rest of the Plegian army, where are they headed?" he asked firmly. One of the two men rose a hand, pointing toward the nearby mansion.

"I saw a large group marching toward the mansion. I believe they're planning on killing the Duke and his family!"

"Thanks for the information. Anna, Rio I trust you can handle it from here?" Kazuki asked, glancing back at the two merchants. The redhead gave him a wink.

"Of course. I can handle a few pesky soldiers. Here, this one is on the house, I'm sure you'll need it." she said, tossing him an Elixir. The boy easily caught it, giving her a smile.

"I can't thank you enough Anna, I owe ya one!" he said, racing past her. The girl giggled, shaking her head.

"Oh Kazuki, you'll rue the day you decided to use those words," she said cheerfully. Rio swallowed hard, worrying for the young man.

_**xxx**_

"Lady Maribelle, the Plegians are advancing. We don't know how long we'll be able to hold the line!"

"Damn those Plegians. Have our archers take sniping positions on the second floor. Once the line is breached, have them move back. Our cavaliers and spearmen need to prepare for a frontal assault. I shall support you as best as I can!" the blonde woman cried. The men cried in agreement and hurried to follow her orders. She flicked her reins, causing Vera to surge forward.

"Gah!" a man cried, as his arm was sliced open by a swordsmen. Maribelle moved between them, bashing the man with the blunt side of her staff. The soldier moved in, stabbing him in the head with his sword.

"Many thanks milady." the swordsman said. Maribelle rose her staff, sealing the man's cut.

"Of course, be careful next time. I may not be able to save you, the line is about to get breached, prepare yourself for the onslaught."

"Yes ma'am!" he cried, running off to meet the others. Maribelle sighed as she looked around. Her prestigious front lawn was now ablaze. There were parts of the garden that had been set on fire by archers and mages.

Areas of her home had been attacked and damaged. The Plegians had lead a coup behind the manner, which had been instantly taken care of by Marcus and his Militia. That didn't stop the mages from doing some serious damage. Her father had been leading the frontal assault, keeping the frontlines at the gates, but the Plegians were strong. All around, Maribelle could see the pink lights slowly rising to the skies. Hearts being stolen by the heartless. There was nothing she could do against them, nothing but watch as they took her men down.

"Maribelle, there you are!" a voice called out, causing her to almost fall from her saddle.

A beautiful woman strode up to her, sitting atop a black stallion. She had long flowing locks, falling down her back, adorned with pink bows. Her body was covered by glimmering gold and pink armor, the chest plate bearing the crest of Ylisse. She wore layered leg armor on her legs, a pair of heeled leather boots on her feet. Strapped to her saddle was a beautiful staff, and in her hand she held a brilliant yellow tome.

"Mother."

"How are things going on? Have you heard from your father?" she asked firmly. Maribelle shook her head, glancing back toward the gates.

"I haven't, however I have been informed that the Plegians are moving towards us. Father is holding the line, however I doubt he'll be able to hold it for long. I hate to say it, but we may have to abandon the mansion and regroup." she said.

"That will only happen as a last resort. We cannot abandon everything we have striven to create here. We must remain and make sure the people of Themis are safe and sound."

"Hyah!" a man shouted, brandishing his sword. The woman quickly jerked her reins, causing her stallion to move. The blade struck the armor plate the steed had been wearing. With a flick of her wrist, she send a powerful ArcThunder at the man, killing him instantly.

"Tch...the fools. That king certainly is mad, sending mere children to do his dirty work."

"Mother, perhaps you shouldn't fight. It has been awhile since your last bout."

"Do not underestimate me, Maribelle. I am a duchess first and foremost, but on the battlefield I am a valkyrie. I must do my best to protect the crown. Now let us continue driving these feeble minded louts off our property!" she cried.

"I'm afraid I can't let that happen." a firm voice said, causing the two women to stiffen. A dark portal opened before them, a dark hooded woman making her way out. Following her was another woman, bearing a smirk upon her face.

"Are you the ones responsible for this attack?" the duchess of Themis asked, glaring at the two women.

"Me? Nah...I'm just assisting her if you will. That attack was cooked up by this lovely witch right here. I'm just along for the ride! For now anyway." the hooded woman said, grinning underneath her hood.

"I see...one of the Mad King's dark mages? I assure you, you will fall on the battlefield today."

"Oh Maria, save your breath. You may have been a powerful woman in your youth, but you know the previous campaign wore you out. You've grown rusty in the last 15 years. I suppose playing doting mother was one of the major causes of that." the woman said.

"You dare speak to my mother that way? How dare you, you disgusting hag!" Maribelle spat angrily. Vera neighed loudly, pawing the ground in anger.

"Maribelle, escort yourself off the battlefield this instant. These people aren't playing around. They wish to cause us harm, and I will not watch my daughter lose her life on this night. Meet up with your father, I shall take care of these strumpets." Maria said firmly.

"But mother, I can't..."

"Go now, that is an order!" the woman cried. Maribelle glared into the woman's eyes, seeing the seriousness held within. She gave her a nod.

"As you wish mother, I wish you luck...I love you,"

"I love you too my dear." the woman said. Maribelle took off, allowing the valkyrie to face her opponents.

"So, should I go after the girl or would you?" the hooded woman asked. Aversa shook her head, holding her tome out.

"Do you not have business elsewhere? That key wielder you spoke of, he's certain to make his way here. I believe that is your mission for now, is it not?"

"Yeah, you're right...I guess if you've got things covered here, I get to mess with the keyboy. Good luck, make sure you save some hearts for the rest of us." the hooded woman said, disappearing in a swirl of darkness. Aversa chuckled, turning back to face her opponent.

"My name is Aversa, dark mage in the service of King Gangrel. I've come to take your daughter from you. Tonight, you shall die by my hand."

"Then be prepared to fight, I shall not allow you to place a hand on my child. Not if I can help it!" Maria spat back, opening her ArcThunder Tome.

_**xxx**_

"Windblade!" Kazuki cried, swinging his keyblade outward. Several blades of wind struck the mage, causing him to fly back. Hundreds of cuts littered his body as he breathed his last. He turned around in time to guard against an axeslinger, who pushed him back with all his strength.

"What's the matter boy, can't hold your own in a fight?"

"I can hold my own just fine, thank you very much." the kitsune replied, giving him a smirk. He pulled his axe back, about to bring it down on the boy. He let out a cry, not of battle but of pain as he was run through by a sword.

"In the brief moments I've known you, I've come to wonder two things. Do you truly see yourself as weak? And are you truly this stupid?" Veronica asked, as she pulled the sword from the man's body. He crumpled to the ground, clutching his wound. The princess brought the sword down on his head, ending his life.

"I can't really answer that first one, you've bailed me out this entire time. As for the second one, no I'm not stupid. I was just buying you time." he replied. The girl rolled her eyes, glancing around the field. Most of the soldiers were still fighting, but at lot of the Plegian forces had been dealt with.

"Let us keep going. The line thins out up ahead. I must admit, you are an interesting person, I'm sure with training you'll make an excellent hero."

"Sorry Veronica, but I'm not a hero. I'm just a kid that's lost in another world. We have to meet up with Maribelle as soon as we can."

"Sure, I'll make sure you meet your girlfriend safe and sound." the princess deadpanned, causing the boy to flush.

"Hey, listen here you..." Kazuki began. Several heartless appeared before them, causing the two to stop in their tracks.

"Finally, something I can attack."

Kazuki raced forward, engaging the shadowy creatures. He took them out with ease, with a single swing of his blade. He had noticed, the more he clashed with heartless, the stronger he was growing. The Darkdeer went down a lot easier than before, and he barely had trouble with the Aerial Pirates. However, the new Bolt Towers had been a pest he didn't think he'd have to deal with. They were large, tower like heartless that fired lasers out of their heads. He had deflected one of their beams, inadvertently destroying a building.

Thankfully, this wasn't one of those moments. He had been easily able to break through the line. He pulled Veronica along, taking out some heartless along the way. He felt the ground start trembling, the sound of hooves filling his ears.

"The cavaliers! Seems like they got their second wind!" the kitsune said, watching as the men rode past them, fighting the oncoming tide of Plegians. Veronica pulled her hand free from Kazuki's grasp, firing off some Elthunders at some nearby heartless.

"Then let us use their distraction to break through these ranks." she said, urging the boy on. They made it to the gates, reaching another stalemate. He saw a few spearmen battling against the heartless, being assisted by some mages that had been studying in Maribelle's mansion. He quickly moved toward them, taking care of them with a few swings of his blade.

"Thank you, I was afraid we'd lose our advantage over them." one of the spearmen said. Kazuki turned to face him, noticing it was one of the trainees that had made fun of him before.

"No worries, keep to Plegians. I'll handle the heartless, they die permanently with magic, so keep it in mind. Have any of you seen Lady Maribelle?"

"I saw her helping some soldiers further in. Duke Archibald was fighting against a Plegian General. Lady Maria was assisting Marcus not to long ago. Keep going, we'll handle things here," the man said. Kazuki nodded, and started moving forward, followed by Veronica.

"_Gods, there's no end to them. These guys are tough!" _he thought, as he ran.

"Well well, if it isn't my foxy friend Kazuki!" a familiar voice cried, causing the boy to stop. He looked around for a moment, only for a dark portal to open up before him.

"Tch...you again? I take it you are the one who orchestrated this?" the boy snapped, glaring at the hooded woman.

"Me? Plan all of this?" she asked, gesturing to the battle currently going on. "Hate to break it to ya Kaz, but the one who planned this wasn't me."

"Then what exactly are you here for?" the kitsune returned, earning a giggle from the girl.

"I told you this before, I'm here for your heart. Rather, I'm here for what will be left behind after it is lost. You are being a bit of a tough nut to crack. Slots are filling up quick in our organization. We need a strong key like you in our ranks." she said. Kazuki aimed his keyblade at the woman, giving her a piercing glare.

"I would never join the likes of you! Whatever it is you are planning ends here!"

"Ugh...I really hate the ones that wanna fight. Sadly, I don't have time to deal with you. I got another stubborn key that I need to keep an eye on. However, I am going to distract you. See, a couple of friends of mine need a bit of help with this coup. With you here, our plans could go down the crapper." she said, snapping her fingers. Twp portals opened up beside her, causing two creatures to come forward.

They were odd, humanoid creatures with long yellow spikes for hands and feet. They had dark gray body suits, with glittering zippers at the front. They also had white hoods draped over their heads, and were hunched down slightly. Kazuki spotted an odd crest emblazoned on their heads. He shook his head, tightening his hold on his weapon.

"More heartless?"

"Fraid not, my buddies here aren't like those heartless creatures. If you ever hope to see your friend again, you'll have to defeat these guys. I hope to see you around again soon Kazuki. Perhaps we'll work together in the future," the woman said, disappearing a second later. The two creatures shot forward, causing the boy to tense up. The two launched an attack, only for it to strike a wall of flames that sprung up before him.

"I'm beginning to question if you truly are a hero."

"Again with this hero business? We really gotta discuss this in the future, Veronica. Let's hurry up and defeat these bastards." he said, earning a firm nod from then princess.

One of the creatures sprung forward with lightning fast reflexes. He let out a gasp in surprise, unable to react in time. The creature slammed its leg into him. He cried in pain, landing in a heap on the ground. He rapidly stood up as the second one aimed for him as well. He rolled out of the way in time, throwing his keyblade at the thing with a Strike Raid. They managed to dodge every single throw, zooming around so quick they left after images behind.

"Veronica, we have too combine our strength if we wanna defeat these things," he said, earning a nod from the girl.

She flipped through her book, launching several spells at the creatures who managed to dodge them all. One of the creatures threw a kick at her chest, despite the hit, the princess was able to recover. She knelt down, panting a bit as she clutched her stomach. Kazuki ran in, guarding against a follow up attack. He threw a few slashes at them, managing to strike their bodies, only for them to contort and dodge his attacks.

"Well, if you aren't going to take my physical attacks, then have some magic! Elthunder!" he snapped, willing the spell into the air. Several bolts struck the white husks, but it only seemed to empower them. He swung his keyblade to parry a strike, being knocked back slightly. The second swooped him, slamming its knee into his stomach. He let out another wheeze, backing away from the duo.

"They're fast...we'll be defeated if we don't do something." he said, forcing himself to stand up. He tossed Veronica a vulnerary, which she instantly downed. He drank one of his own, healing a few of his injuries.

"Elvagar, lend me your strength!" the princess said softly as she opened her tome. It floated before her as she focused on gathering her power. The two creatures started running forward, hoping to land a solid hit on the princess. Kazuki held his arms up as he cast a reflect spell around them. They backed away,

The duo nodded to themselves as they shot forward, pulling out what looked like knives. They started swinging their arms around, making the boy deflect the hit. He moved as fast as he could, trying to counter each of their attacks. Whenever he wasn't fast enough, he would feel a sharp blade slice his arm open. He tried casting another reflect spell, but they were so quick they didn't even left him finish casting it. One of them moved forward, driving their fist into his chest, he let out a cry as he was sent flying back, slamming hard into the ground.

"Heh...you were a nice distraction for them Kazuki. I will end your lives on this day. Rexflame!" she chanted. Golden runes flashed around her, the searing flames turned into a giant orb which she threw at the creatures.

Kazuki forced himself to stand up in time to see Veronica's spell decimate her enemies. The two creatures roared in pain, shortly before bursting into a white mist. The kitsune noticed a slight disconnect between him and the princess, seeing her body starting to glow. He noticed his summoning orb was glowing brilliantly, but was slowly beginning to fade.

"It seems my time here is up, I've used the last of my magic power, what ties me to this realm. I shall return whenever you need me, as per our contract. Remember, you will help me bring Askr down." she said firmly, as she finally disappeared.

"Thanks for your assistance Veronica. I'll take it from here," he said softly, as he started moving toward the mansion. A few more white creatures appeared before him, making him hiss in annoyance.

"_You again? Guess that hood called reinforcements...I don't have time for these fucks." _he thought, as he prepared to fight.

Kazuki stared his enemies down, trying to find a weak spot. His ears were trying to hone in on their movements. He could hear their muscle movements, and every single breath that they took. There was however one thing that he didn't hear, and that was a heartbeat.

These creatures, whatever they were...they didn't have a heart.

It was the conclusion he had arrived at. The heart was usually beating rather fast, especially with adrenaline coursing through the body. These beings though, they didn't seem to possess anything of the sort. There was no beat, yet their blood was still flowing. It was the oddest, yet most interesting thing about them. He waited for one of them to make a move, his eyes darting back and forth between them.

"_Come on mother fuckers...make a move! Fucking move!" _he shouted in his head. He hoped one of them would spring forward, just so that this stare down could end.

One of the enemies moved forward, aiming a strike at his side. He angled his blade, easily deflecting it. He moved back slightly, throwing a swing of his own, only for the second enemy to clash with him.

Kazuki grit his teeth, pushing the creature back. The first moved swiftly, driving its leg into his stomach, sending him flying back into the wall. This time, he was able to recover mid air, using the wall as a spring board. He pulled his keyblade back, swirling wind magic bursting around the mythical weapon. With a cry, he swung it down hard on the enemy, finally landing a solid hit. It screeched loudly as the wind magic tore its skin.

"_They feel pain? So they're like the heartless, but...they don't follow instincts...can these things actually think?" _he thought, narrowing his eyes a bit.

The white creature hissed angrily, flinging several knives in his direction. Kazuki moved out of the way, using a timed dodge roll to avoid the barrage. They teamed up, throwing several more knives which he struggled to avoid. He brought his blade up in time to deflect three more, which burst into sparks, shocking him. He groaned a bit, feeling his muscles seizing from the lightning magic. His ears twitched slightly and he jerked his head back, just in time to avoid the slash that would have cut his throat open. He felt the tip of the blade graze his skin. His hand flew to his throat as he jumped back, his heart beating wildly in his chest.

"_I'm not sure if I weakened them before...I wish I knew what these things were! Maybe I'd be able to take them down a little easier." _he thought. One of them moved forward, running right around Nia, who had moved in for an attack. Kazuki swung his keyblade, sparks raining from their clash.

"_Kazuki...these creatures that you see here are called Nobodies."_

"_Nobodies? Why do you call them that?" _the boy asked curiously.

"_Well...it ties into the Heartless. When someone of a strong will loses their heart, the body left behind gains a mind of its own. Through sheer will power, the body continues to move. Those that are strong, become Nobodies. They are unfeeling, they possess no hearts, so they cannot feel emotion. However, they have a keen intellect. They can plan, they can calculate...and they are truly dangerous." _the girl replied firmly.

"_I see...so they're the body left behind...they aren't supposed to exist and yet...they do."_

"_Exactly...be careful, you never know what may happen when you run into these pesky foes."_

"Nobodies...that's what you are!" Kazuki snapped, pushing the Nobody back. He raced forward, flames coating his keyblade as he sliced it clean in half. He quickly turned around, guarding the attack from the remaining Nobody.

"Out of my way!" he cried, swirling green flames erupting from his keyblade. He let out a cry, bashing the nobody over the head with his blade. He threw a second and third slash, finishing off with a flaming Zantetsuken. The Nobody burst into a black and white mist, allowing the boy to continue onward.

The kitsune moved forward, taking down a few Plegian soldiers and heartless along the way. He was growing closer to the center of the mansion, hearing the loud crackles of Lightning magic being flung back and forth. He happened upon two women, currently fighting against one another. He noticed one of them was mounted on a horse, and was holding what looked like an ArcThunder tome. The other woman was flinging darkness magic back and forth, a smirk upon her face as she seemed to have the upperhand on the battle. Kazuki made up his mind, deciding to intervene in the battle. He held his keyblade outward, firing an Elblizzard at the dark mage, taking her by surprise.

"A kitsune? What a surprise...you must be the young man that woman was talking about. Come to lay down your life for these high society snobs?" the dark mage asked, brow quirked as she looked at the boy. Her eyes landed on his weapon. "Ah, the mighty weapon of legend, the keyblade. It doesn't look like much, now that I'm seeing it in person,"

"So, that means you must be friends with that other lady then. Excellent, that means if I take you down these Plegians will retreat." he said firmly. The woman simply laughed.

"As if you have the power to take me down, not even the Duchess here was able to hold her own against me. What makes you think you stand a chance?" she replied, earning a growl from the boy.

"Excuse me, who exactly are you?" the blonde woman asked, causing Kazuki to glance over his shoulder.

"My name is Kazuki. I happen to be friends with Maribelle. I took down some Plegians in town and started making my way here. I heard from some guys in town that they want to kidnap her. So I came here to put an end to everything," he said, turning back to face the witch.

"You are friends with my daughter? You're the boy she's been teaching to write, aren't you?"

"That's me alright. You should go find your daughter, I'll take care of things from here. Once this lady is taken care of, they're forces will lose all forward momentum." Kazuki said firmly.

"I cannot, this woman is a formidable foe. I will admit, my skills aren't what they used to. I do not believe you have wait to defeat her." she said firmly. A loud explosion rocked the area, causing everyone to look back toward the mansion, seeing one of the watch towers coming down on the courtyard.

"They're planning to take your daughter from her home. They attacked Themis and left in shambles. Go now and meet up with your loved ones, I'll handle things here. Maribelle wouldn't forgive me if I let some bitch kill her mom." he said firmly. The woman sighed, taking a hold of her staff. She held it up, a swirling green light overtaking its orb.

"Curaga!"

Kazuki felt the magic slowly healing his injuries. His stamina and magic power seemed to be returning as well. No longer was he slouching behind or felt like he was about to drop from fatigue. He stood up straight, taking his battle stance.

"I wish you luck boy. Do not underestimate her abilities, let us go Veratos!" the woman said, snapping her reins. She took off towards the other side of the courtyard at blazing speeds.

"I'm curious, why did you lie to that woman?"

"What are you talking about?" Kazuki asked, eyes narrowed as he glared at the woman.

"We captured her daughter a long time ago. We were just finishing the job, taking some payment for our people back home. The previous Exalt's war left us in need of funds. So why not fund our next war with money graciously donated to us by the enemy?"

"I'm gonna wipe that smirk off your face, I swear to god." the kitsune spat angrily.

"Before we begin, I'd like to share my name with you. I am Aversa, remember it well, for it is the last name you shall ever hear." she said, holding back a laugh as she opened her tome.

Kazuki sprung forward before she could react, delivering several strikes on her body. He spun his blade around, jabbing it into her side. Using the last bit of momentum, he delivered a strong kick to her abdomen, making her gasp in pain. She quickly recovered, placing her hand over her tome, pulling an orb of shadows from within.

"Nosferatu!" she chanted. The kitsune dodged the attack in the nick of time, knowing if it hit he would have been sapped of his energy. He used a Sliding Dash to close the distance, chaining another combo. Aversa lifted her leg, kneeing the boy in the chest, breaking his momentum. She struck him with the spine of her book, quickly blasting him back with some darkness magic.

"Tch...I must admit you are better than I expected, that blade actually stings."

"Good, that means I'm doing my job and taking care of you." he returned, running at her once more. He threw a Sparkstrike at her, which she easily blocked. He followed with a Flamespark, missing her entirely. She blasted him back with another ball of darkness, causing him to jump back in time to avoid it.

"Dark lightning, heed my call." the woman chanted, gathering magic in her palm. Kazuki braced for impact, angling his blade in time to cast a reflect. Aversa threw the spell forward, the dark lightning crashing against this barrier. It pierced it with ease, causing him to scream in pain.

"The Goetia spell is one of my favorites. Its a dark perverted bolt of lightning that paralyzes anything on contact. No matter what you try, you won't be able to attack. You'll be a smoldering pile of ash by morning," the woman said, as she approached the boy. Kazuki grit his teeth as he forced himself to stand, slamming his keyblade into the woman's chest. He spun on his heel, using a Slapshot to send her flying back.

"Tch...darkness magic doesn't affect me much lady. Your bolt hurt, but it's nothing compared to what I've felt before," he spat. His ears twitched slightly. _"__What the hell...why did I say that?"_

"Well then, it seems I'll have to use something far stronger than Goetia. I'll sap all of your energy and leave you behind for the buzzards!" Aversa cried as she snapped her fingers. She spread her arms as her dark tome floated before her, the swirling darkness erupted from it, dancing around the woman as she charged her attack.

"Aversa's Night," she said softly with a snap of her fingers. The streams of dark magic flew forward, striking Kazuki dead in the chest. He let out a cry of pain as he felt his energy being zapped from him. His keyblade disappeared from his grasp, as he fell down to his knees. He coughed loudly, a glob of blood flying from his mouth.

"_What...what is this feeling? I feel like all of my nerves are on fire!" _he thought. He felt an explosion of pain under his chin as he flew back. It took him a moment to register the fact that Aversa had kicked him. He landed on top of a deceased Plegian mage, making him want to scream. The sheer pain from the spell rendered him unable to speak.

"You are lucky, those Hoods have plans for you. If not I would kill you right here. I would use my darkness magic to sear your flesh, make you scream in agony. But I suppose your friend will do just fine." she said, holding back a grin. Kazuki glared angrily, trying to move. His hand brushed up against something, something that felt like a book.

"By the time you awaken next, we will be gone, and this town will be left in shambles. And you? You will be left here to witness it...unable to keep your promise to Lady Maria." the woman said. Kazuki grabbed a hold of the tome, forcing himself to his feet. Aversa quirked a brow, placing a hand on her hip.

"You think you'll be able to do anything with that? Then try your best." she boasted. Kazuki said nothing, flipping through the book. It felt almost like it had a life of its own. He could feel the tome absorbing his mana, charging all of the runes with power. He pressed his palm against one of the runes.

"Flux!" he cried in anger, throwing the spell forward. Aversa batted it away with her hand, not at all impressed. She opened her own tome rapidly, throwing a Flux spell at the boy sending him flying back, this time knocking him out. She sighed, snapping her book closed.

"What a chore. I must admit, the boy has potential...this darkness I sense in him...it's quite powerful."

"Isn't it?" a voice said, causing her to look over her shoulder. A dark portal opened, and out walked her hooded friend, dragging a familiar looking blonde with her.

"You sensed it didn't you Aversa? How much darkness he has within him?"

"Hmm...I do. But his light outshines his darkness, it's like there is something within him holding it back. I'm assuming this is what you are after?" she asked firmly.

"That's right...it seems one of the Foretellers left this young man with something special. Something that our Master wishes to gain. However it seems this one is more trouble than he's worth. In my opinion anyway. Come, we have the duchess, let's head back to Plegia." the hooded woman said.

Aversa nodded, sparing a glance back at the teenager. She turned back toward the swirling portal, finally leaving Themis for the night.

_**xxx(The Dark Realm)xxx**_

"Did you feel that?" Sabishii said, causing Akira and Noire to stop. Ann looked up from the ground, facing her friend.

"Feel what?" the blonde girl asked. The ravenette frowned, holding a hand to her heart. It was beating wildly and she didn't know why. She looked around, seeing nothing but large thorny vines. The path had lead to a forest of sorts, which was dark and gloomy. Akira had mentioned the name "Enchanted Domain" a few times. But she wasn't sure if it meant anything to her. She shook her head, turning to face the others.

"I don't know what it is...but I feel like something bad is about to happen. I can feel Kazuki's presence too, it's odd." she mumbled. Akira glanced at Noire who gave him a shrug. The boy walked up to his friend, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Perhaps he's calling you for help. He doesn't remember me, and is possibly struggling with the influx of memories returning to him. If his heart is calling out to yours, then you have to help him. He might be in danger, a danger that he may not be able to get out of alone."

"In danger huh? He was always running head first into things. Even back in Daybreak Town, he'd be on his lonesome. That dumb kitsune."

"Kitsune? What are you talking about?" Ann said in confusion.

"Aren't kitsune like, legendary deities in your world?" Noire asked. Akira nodded, tapping his chin with a finger.

"It seems our memories are starting to come back to us...I still don't know what happened to all of us. All I know is that we all have a past together, in a place called Daybreak Town. But from then on, it's all a blank. That dream I had a while ago was odd too. The reason I called Sabishii wolf ears earlier, is because in my dream she had wolf ears. She's a wolfskin."

"Wolfskin? I don't even know what that is...you're probably imagining things. Anyway...if Kazuki is calling me, then I suppose I should get going huh?" Sabishii asked, earning a nod from the boy.

"Yep...summon your keyblade for me." he said. She looked at him oddly, but did as he asked. Divine Rose appeared in her right hand, in a flash of green light and thorns.

"What are you doing Akira? Why'd you have her summon her keyblade?" Ann asked curiously. The boy said nothing as he walked toward his friend, taking a hold of the weapon. He rose her hand up with it, pointing the blade outward.

"What you wanna do is try to make a connection with Kazuki. The moment you do, a portal will open to where ever he is."

"What about you? Are you gonna come with me?" she asked. Akira ruffled her hair, giving her a smile.

"You got this Shii, I believe in you. Our relationship may be a bit rocky, but I genuinely believe you need this to become stronger. I'm not sure what is going on between the three of us, but I'll be the one doing the research. If you ever need a hand though, feel free to call me." he said. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a small charm in the shape of Lastation's crest, the famous LS that his Drive forms adopted.

"I suppose if you are in a bind, I can let you use some of my power. Try not to waste it though, I work hard for my share energy," Noire added, clasping the charm. It glowed brightly as she imbued it with her strength. Sabishii smiled, hugging the two tightly.

"I don't know what it is...but I feel like we won't see each other again for a long time. Noire...I may have just met you, but you are a good woman. I can tell...take good care of him would you? Akira can be very hard headed when he wants to be,"

"Hey! I'm right here you know!" the boy cried.

"Tell me about it, I know exactly how hard headed can be. I'm sure Ann knows that very well too," Noire said with a smile.

"Mhmmm...I've known that my whole life in fact!"

"Come on you guys...don't shit on me like that!" Akira said dejectedly. Sabishii sighed and turned around, clasping her blade with both hands. She closed her eyes, focusing on Kazuki's heart. The tip of her keyblade started glowing brightly, a keyhole forming before her. A thin blade of light struck it, swirling around it and opening a portal.

"Looks like your path is set...I don't know when we'll next meet but...good luck out there," Akira said, holding his hand out.

"Thank you Akira...I'm sorry for what I did to you...truly I am."

"It's fine...no worries. Oh, and one more thing...May your heart be your guiding key," he said. Sabishii looked at him confused for a moment, a small smile appearing on her face.

"May your heart be your guiding key, Akira."

**A/N: Hey everyone. I just wanted to post these two chapters back to back, I've had them finished for awhile now, but I didn't really feel like posting them. The problem is, I don't really like how this story is turning out. I don't know what it is, but something needs to be fixed. I know this is the idea that I want to work on, but I might have jumped the gun a bit without planning the idea out fully. I'll be putting this on hiatus indefinitely, in order to try and fix it and if not then I'll probably cancel it all together. In the mean tme, while I prepare for my Danganronpa story, Isle of the Damned, I'll be working on a Fire Emblem Fates story that centers mostly around Flora. I feel like she's a bit underappreciated in the series, but to me she stands out more than her quirky twin Felicia. Don't get me wrong, I love Felicia and how awkward she is, but I think Flora deserves a chance to shine as well. So for now, this is farewell. I truly do hope you've liked this story so far and if not then I apologize. Maybe in the future whatever I turn this into will be way better than it is now.**


End file.
